Angelic Guardians: The Awakening
by TheGoodWitchoftheNorth
Summary: A 2-part sequel to "The Gathering"! Rizu Hikarino is back home from Oukan University with a new mission to find the sixth Angelic Guardian and face Myoujou's newest commander, but she can't seem to keep her best friend Robu Tsuchino out of the crossfire.
1. Awakening I: Prologue

**Author's Note: **It's me again with the revised manuscript of the second installment of the _Angelic Guardians_ series! Yes, I'm back to post my semi-latest work. I finished the original draft around this time back in 2010, and redoing it now was a killer and very painful. A lot of irony has happened between this story's plot and real life, and as a writer, I find it easier to write about a heartache when you're going through one than when you're out of one. Additionally, a good chunk of this story comes from the pages of my history with a very special person I've known for about six years (that is if you don't count the magical girl/boy goodness), and the second half totally hits home for me. Don't expect_ The Awakening_ to be all cute and fluffy. The second part is the dark side of Rizu Hikarino's looking glass, which is also a mere glimpse of my life.

If you're confused about giving _The Awakening_ an 'M' rating, I felt that to post this under 'T' with all the sexual innuendos and implied sexual content would be me asking for trouble with FFN. There are no lemons (yet), but this is not fit for teenagers or immature audiences either. And like I've said before, the _Angelic Guardians_ series is not meant for kids. So, if you're a minor and you're reading this message, please step away from this story and wait until you're older.

And for those who kept wondering why was Robu Tsuchino so important for a minor character in _The Gathering_, wonder no more!

PS: It's imperative to read _The Gathering_ first before you read _The Awakening. _You can read _The Gathering_ here on FFN.

Prologue

_Roganu, Japan, June 2005_

Two weeks after her high school graduation, eighteen-year-old Erizabesu Hikarino woke up to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing angrily from the bedside table. She stuck out her right hand from underneath her covers to reach around for the device and turn off the screeching noise. Slowly rising up in her bed, she looked at the window to her left and let out a heavy sigh.

_It's Monday,_ she told herself, kicking aside the bedsheets and stumbling into the hallway through heavy eyelids. With a loud yawn, she stretched herself out and walked to the washroom next to her parents' bedroom. _And I hate Mondays,_ she mentally added as she closed the door behind her and undressed herself before turning on the taps in the shower stall.

As she began to wash her unruly cinnamon blonde curls, her mind shifted to the previous night when she saw the new schedule at her summer job at Roganu Beach. Everything seemed fine until her eyes caught a glance of a new name: Robato Tsuchino. She had never heard of him before, and she was fairly certain that no one had applied for an open position at the popcorn and candy concession stand.

But she was right. No one _did_ apply.

_"Erizabesu, what's wrong?" asked Emeri Sousei, the owner of the concession stand, as she walked up to the bulletin board to post the new timecards._

_"Nothing," replied Erizabesu heavily._

_"Come now! Did you want a day off or something? You know you could always ask."_

_"It's not that."_

_"Then, what is it?"_

_"I feel like my hours are going to get cut short," said Erizabesu hesitantly, casting a sad look at the concessionaire._

_Emeri let out a hearty laugh and shook her head. "I see what the problem is," she said knowingly. "You saw Robato's name on the schedule, didn't you?"_

_"Yeah, I did," mumbled Erizabesu._

_"Don't worry too much about it," assured Emeri. "Robato has worked here for quite some time. He's a good kid."_

_"Do you know him?"_

_"Of course, I do! I should know him! He's one of my five grandsons, second to the oldest, to be exact!"_

_Erizabesu felt her stomach churn with disgust. _Not another spoiled brat,_ she grimaced. _I've already dealt with two of his younger cousins since I've started here! How can he be any different?

_Emeri looked at her employee's dour expression and chuckled to herself. "He's really not all that bad once you get to know him, Erizabesu," she said. "In fact, you two are quite alike."_

_"I seriously doubt it," snorted Erizabesu. "There's no one on this plant who's like me."_

_"You're not going to give him a chance, are you?"_

_"If he is anything like your other grandsons, why should I?"_

_"I understand why you don't care for the ones you've already met," said Emeri sternly, "but there is no reason to assume that Robato is coming up here just for the money."_

_"He isn't?" asked Erizabesu._

_"If all he wanted was money, he could have stayed in Kirugoru and looked for a job there! Instead, he got himself into a giant mess, and his mama's shipping him up here for the summer."_

_"Oh."_

_Emeri pursed her lips together with a sympathetic look in her grey eyes. "Erizabesu, I'm gonna tell you something that must stay in this very room for my grandson's sake," she began. "Robato is a very lonely boy. He hardly has any friends here in Roganu, and I'm worried that he's gonna do nothing but play video games at the house when he doesn't have to work."_

_"What are you getting at, Emeri?" asked Rizu suspiciously._

_"I'm asking you to be a friend to him," replied Emeri. "I don't expect you to be his best friend if he's not willing to go that far, but try and show some respect. He's nothing like his cousins. Now, I know it's hard to believe that, but give him a chance. You'd be surprised just how different he truly is."_

_"But why me?"_

_Emeri took a deep breath and said, "Because I know you're just as lonely as Robato. Every time I see you, I see a little bit of him in your eyes. It's like you're like a granddaughter to me… A granddaughter I never had."_

_"You've got to be kidding me," scoffed Erizabesu._

_"When it comes to the heart, I never kid about such matters," said Emeri. "Please take my word about Robato. He really means well."_

Erizabesu forced herself to snap out of her flashback and continued to scrub her hair until her head was covered with suds. "Whatever you say, Emeri," she muttered under her breath.

An hour later, Erizabesu pulled into her parking spot inside the employee gate at Roganu Beach and walked toward the direction of the popcorn stand. She stopped in her tracks just as she passed the Sweet Shoppe & Bakery and found the door to the employee entrance standing wide open, which only meant one thing.

Her boss was already there.

_And so's Robato,_ she grimaced.

Sighing under her breath, she made her way to the storeroom feeling half-prepared to put the new kid in his place but also half-anxious to meet him. _Why are you even feeling this way?_ she scolded herself. _It's just another grandson, Erizabesu! Once you've met one, you've pretty much met all of them! So, why would he be any different? It's not like he's cute or anything!_

When she had opened the storeroom door, she saw two people standing in the threshold that led to the main room of the concession stand. It was Emeri and a young man, who was at least a year younger than her, talking about the current business situation.

Even though he had his lean back turned to her, Erizabesu felt her jaw drop at the sight of her new coworker. He was slim and scrawny for his age, standing as tall as the third shelf next to his head with thick, spiked dark hair that had been recently dyed black and a pale skin complexion.

_And he's a goth to boot_, she mused as she took notice of his black and red parachute pants that were similar to the ones she found at Lolita's Closet in the Roganu Mall. _Who would have thought that Robato Tsuchino, grandson of Emeri Sousei, was gothic? But damn, is he hot!_

"Speaking of which, there she is!" said the elderly woman after she had spotted her oldest employee at the back door. "_Ohayo gozaimasu,_ Erizabesu!"

"_Ohayo,_ Emeri," greeted Erizabesu with a curt nod.

Robato turned around to meet his new coworker, and Erizabesu felt her heart race when her brown eyes locked with his. Her mouth had gone dry, and her palms were starting to become clammy. Even though his dark brown gaze was shielded behind his favorite pair of black horn-rimmed glasses, she could still see an intense look of want in his vast orbs.

Even the young man felt a lump in the back of his throat when he looked her over. Just by taking in her plain appearance, he had a gut feeling that she was a nerd just like him. Usually, he would shrug off girls like Erizabesu without having second thoughts, but this time was somehow different, for he was becoming strangely attracted to her.

_For not being a goth, she's kinda cute_, he thought, taking one last look at his coworker. _Yeah, she's cute all right. I can hardly believe she's gonna be my manager… Wait a minute! Manager?_

He quickly turned his attention back to his grandmother with a pained expression on his face, and all signs of possible interest suddenly vanished. "Please tell me you're kidding, Grandmama!" he begged. _"Her?"_

Emeri looked at her grandson with narrowed eyes. "I _never_ kid about my employees, Robato," she said coolly. "Even though this is her first year with us, Erizabesu has proven herself to be quite a leader of this new team. I have placed my trust in her."

"But Grandmama, you said that _I_ could be the leader this year!"

Erizabesu's face fell in disappointment upon hearing Robato's whining. _Okay, so he might be sexy as hell and all, but he's just like his cousins_, she thought with a grimace on her face. _I knew it was too good to be true._

"The last time I check, leaders don't take their mama's car out for a joyride in the middle of the night, crash it into a tree, and weasel their way out of death," countered Emeri, crossing her arms across her chest in defiance. "Robato, you're still young and, no offense, immature."

"None taken," muttered Robato.

"But maybe if you pay attention to Erizabesu while you're here, you might learn a thing or two about being a responsible young man."

Robato, who was only sixteen years old, glanced at Erizabesu one last time before he let out a heavy sigh and sulked into the front room of the concession stand. "Yes, Grandmama," he muttered under his breath.

Erizabesu walked up next to the concessionaire and asked softly, "What's eating him?"

"That's just Robato being himself," sighed Emeri as she shook her head in disappointment. "He grew up here for the past few summers, and he sometimes thinks he owns the place. Obviously, he got upset when I told him who you were and where you stood in terms of management."

"Why?"

"Because he thinks you're incompetent to be a manager," replied Emeri. "He's worked here longer than any of you kids, and he feels seniority should be about experience rather than age. But I know you catch on quickly. You're not dumb, Erizabesu, not after seeing how much you've improved since you started working here."

Leaning closer to Erizabesu, she added playfully, "And just between you and me, I find the customers interact with you better than they do with Robato. That's why I always had him in the candy room up until now."

Even though their conversation was somewhat quiet, Robato could tell he was topic of interest, especially when he heard Erizabesu's soft giggling. With his hands on his slender hips, he asked in exasperation, "Are we done talking about me now? We got a concession stand to open in the next thirty minutes, and I know how much you hate to run behind on schedule, Grandmama!"

Erizabesu let out an unladylike snort in reply as she walked over to her timecard that was posted on the wall of the front room, but just as she reached for her pen in her purse, she saw Robato standing next to her from the corner of her eye, his left hand pressing against the yellow wall and his eyes blazing with anger. "Yes?" she asked.

"Let me tell you one thing, _Erizabesu,_" began the young man coldly. "I don't care who the hell you think you are and how your family knows mine, but don't think for one fucking minute I'll ever be soft to you!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" asked Erizabesu as she wrote down the current time onto her card. "What did I do to piss you off?"

"You took _my_ job!" snapped Robato. "I was supposed to be the manager of Grandmama's business, not you!"

She turned her head to the side with a stern expression on her face. "Excuse me, but I could have sworn your grandmama said—"

"Grandmama doesn't know shit!" hissed Robato. "She's very old and senile; she forgets things easily! I was promised to have your position when I got back, and you stole it from right under my nose!"

"Well, since you are so determined to fight about it, I'm gonna tell it to you right now—I didn't know _anything_ about you being a manager in the first place!" argued Erizabesu, clicking her pen shut and dropping it back into her purse. "I knew you would be like this the moment I heard you were coming to work for Emeri this summer!"

"Oh really?"

"Really! I already had to deal with your two cousins last month, and here you are crying over something stupid just because someone else got to become manager and you didn't! I don't need to deal with another spoiled rotten brat of a grandson! I'm fed up working with kids who think they can get away with everything because of who their grandmama is! For Kirisuto's sake, grow up!"

As soon she had finished her outburst, Erizabesu quickly shot up her right hand and covered her mouth. She was appalled with her sudden behavior, and she felt embarrassed for raising her voice at her boss' grandson. "Shinmei, I'm so sorry!" she apologized hastily. "I didn't mean to yell at you or anything! Had I known about what you were promised, I wouldn't do such a good job just for you. I'd be more than willing to give up—"

Robato stared at her absentmindedly as he listened to her rambling, but while Erizabesu was begging him for forgiveness, he stood in silence and pondered, _What kind of a girl is she? Why did she go from being a vicious lioness to an innocent kitten? And why the hell am I bothered by it?_

"Shut up," he interrupted firmly.

Erizabesu stopped her babbling and gave him an incredible look. "Excuse me?" she asked haughtily.

"You heard me," snorted Robato. "You act like a fucking Vulcan when you blab on and on. It really gets under my skin. So, just shut the fuck up. I don't need to hear it."

"Look, I really didn't mean to—"

"I already know," said Robato quietly as he lifted his right hand to silence her.

"So, why aren't you forgiving me? What did I do wrong?"

Robato lowered his eyes to the floor and took a deep breath. "You know how much it hurt me to hear you comparing me to my family?" he began. "I hate it when people think I'm just like my cousins. I'm _nothing_ like them! I don't want to be _anything_ like them!"

"So, how come you were upset when you heard that I became manager?" asked Erizabesu.

"Being manager of the popcorn stand was a title that I wanted to have ever since I started working for Grandmama," explained Robato. "I wanted to show my cousins that I was capable enough to take over the family business when Grandmama has to step down. What hurt me the most was hearing Grandpapa tell me that she chose someone else instead."

"Robato, I—"

"It's just a stupid title. I mean you're most likely not going to stick around for another year anyway. It's always been like that around here. Why do you think Grandmama has a new team this summer? No one from last year came back."

"Except for you," said Erizabesu.

"That doesn't matter. I'm family; you're not. What makes you think you're gonna survive your first summer working for the red-eyed witch known as Emeri Sousei?"

"I don't think she's gonna get rid of me _that_ easily," said Erizabesu with a smirk. "I've heard from my mama that Emeri is one tough woman to work for, but she doesn't scare me. In fact, she intrigues me."

"Grandmama intrigues you?" scoffed Robato. "You really are mental!"

"I just happen to have respect for my elders!" retorted Erizabesu.

"Well, that's your fault for being kind."

"You know what, Robato? You're the biggest asshole I've ever met on this planet!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious," replied Robato sardonically.

Erizabesu huffed indignantly and began to walk into the storeroom to put her personal belongings away for the morning, but just as she had turned her back on Robato, she heard him speak up, "One more thing. Since we're going to be working with each other for quite a while, I highly suggest you call me something other than Robato. It makes you sound like Grandmama or my mama when she's pissed off at me."

"What do you prefer?" asked Erizabesu.

"Robu."

"Fair enough."

"And if you don't mind me saying this, I hate your name."

"Why?"

"Because it sounds too old."

"Well, people sometimes call me Besu."

"I hate that one too," said Robu. "Too childlike for me."

"Okay, Mister Nit-Picky, you got a better one?" asked Erizabesu, arching her right eyebrow as if she wanted to challenge him.

"Yeah. Rizu."


	2. Awakening I: Chapter One

Chapter One

A Broken Family Portrait –

The Sadness Behind Rizu's Mask!

_Present-day Roganu, Japan_

A few weeks after her spring finals at Oukan University, twenty-year-old Rizu Hikarino sat alone inside the concession stand as she waited for customers to come up to the serving window for some popcorn, candy, or soft drinks. It was rather slow for a Sunday afternoon in late May, but across the country and even in certain parts of the world—especially in the United States on the other side of the ocean—was a special event in the drama known as high school.

Graduation.

That only meant one thing: Robu Tsuchino had just participated in the commencement program at Kirugoru Senior High School. She beamed at the thought of him receiving his diploma, but even her smile could not completely mask the sadness in her eyes. _Why did I have to tell him that I couldn't go?_ she grimaced to herself as she recalled their last phone call back on the night of her birthday in mid-April. _I'm sure Emeri would have understood! Then again, I would have denied her from seeing her grandson graduate. Besides, I'm not dating Robu or anything. He's just my best friend._

"Lucky woman," muttered Rizu as she sat in the cushioned chair that was in front of the cigarette display case.

Bored with the lack of business on the boardwalk, she pulled out her pink and gold _henshin_ pen and examined it for a moment. Her eyes began to water as memories of the other four Angelic Guardians invaded her thoughts. It had been a while since she had heard from the quartet, and even Myoujou, Shinmei's greatest adversary, had also been silent long after the defeat of his demonic commander Kasushiusu. _I wonder how everyone's doing without me,_ she pondered.

Although the city of Oukan was protected by both Iinaka and Shi, the two local Angelic Guardians who lived just south of the downtown district, the university was still at risk for a possible demon attack while the rest of the team was away for summer vacation. Rizu prayed every night that nothing would happen as long as she was home from school. Her only sign of assurance was the absence of the archangel and her mentor Geiburieru.

_I just hope Myoujou stays far away from Oukan until I get back,_ she thought. _I don't want him to ruin my vacation. I'm done with fighting demons for now._

The sound of the main backroom door slamming shut caused her to snap out of her reverie and quickly hide her _henshin_ pen from Emeri's line of sight. "I'm back!" called the concessionaire joyfully as she approached her senior employee with a big smile on her face.

"I take it you had a great time," commented Rizu.

"Of course! You should have seen Robato at the ceremony! He looked absolutely handsome!"

Rizu felt her face flush, and she shifted in her seat. "I bet he was," she mumbled.

"Come now, Erizabesu! There's no need to be embarrassed!" scolded Emeri lightly. "You really ought to be excited! Just before I left, Robato told me that he was looking forward to see you again! You wouldn't believe the number of questions he asked me about you while I was staying at his house! I think his parents were ready to ship him up here with me!"

"I'm not completely surprised," said Rizu. "It seems like forever since we've hung out."

"He also loved the gift bag you sent him."

"From one high school graduate to another, I suppose," grimaced Rizu, "though I'm fairly certain Robu didn't graduate with flying colors."

"No, he didn't," sighed Emeri heavily. "I talked to his parents about his last report card."

"What is that bad?"

"He was doing unacceptable for my taste. I just worry about him going off to university. He has quite an expectation from his family."

"Why do you say that?"

"Hasn't Robato told you?" asked Emeri incredibly.

"Told me what?"

"That he would be the first Tsuchino to have ever graduated from university?"

Rizu swallowed hard. "Wow, that _is_ quite an expectation!" she breathed.

"His papa is so proud of him," remarked Emeri. "He will be prouder if Robato doesn't drop out."

Rizu lowered her gaze and said, "Knowing your grandson, I have a feeling he will."

"Not if I have a say in it!" snorted Emeri.

"What are you planning to do?" asked Rizu. "It's not like you're gonna pack up and move to Kirugoru!"

"No. I'll just hire a tutor for Robato."

"You what?"

"Just a little something to keep him from failing his classes!" answered Emeri defensively.

"And you're gonna hire for pay?"

"University tutors don't get paid much by the school."

"Emeri, I don't think that's a wise idea," said Rizu. "Think of your other grandsons! If they heard that you hired a tutor for Robu, they would intentionally fail just so they could get the same treatment! Not only that, but they would also be milking you from your money!"

"Erizabesu, I am aware of that," sighed Emeri, "but Robato possesses something that his cousins do not."

"What's that?"

"The will and determination to keep the family business alive and running. I want him to take over the reins when I'm done."

"Why?"

"Because he's perfect! He's very interested in what goes on around here. He takes his job seriously, and he does like working for me."

"Funny. He wasn't too thrilled about it when I started working here," muttered Rizu.

"That's because he didn't have a reason until I hired you."

Rizu felt her cheeks redden with embarrassment. "Did he really say that?" she asked.

"He didn't have to say anything to me," replied Emeri with a knowing smile. "I could tell just by seeing the difference in his attitude. He used to think that coming to Roganu and working for me was like a punishment. Now he gets all excited about summertime."

"All because of me?"

"Well, I could be wrong, but I swear his change of mentality didn't happen until you two met."

_How could I have such an effect on him?_ thought Rizu. _He hasn't said anything of the sort to me. Reality check, Rizu! Robu doesn't see you as girlfriend material. Why do you think he hasn't asked you out?_

_ Then again, why did he sleep with me last year if I was more than just a meaningless fuck?_

Emeri frowned as she noticed the sad look in Rizu's eyes. "Erizabesu," she began quietly, "if there was any other reason for his behavior, I would have told you a long time ago. But after my visit with him, I could tell you've done something to that boy in a good way."

"Well, you did tell me to be friends with him," said Rizu, giving her employer a wiry smile in return.

"That I did."

Looking around the concession stand as she placed her purse on the giant cooling table for caramel corn, Emeri then asked Rizu, "How was everything while I was gone?"

"If you're talking about getting mugged at gunpoint or flash fires from the popcorn machines, nothing of the sort happened," replied Rizu jokingly. "The deliveries from Thursday's orders came in on time, and Po-ra and I put everything away while we were doing prep work Friday morning."

"And Desi and Keti?"

"They came in on time for the shift switch, and I helped them with the last fifteen minutes before we closed."

"What about Friday night? Did they come in on time so Po-ra could get ready for her commencement ceremony?"

"Yes, they did."

"Good. And how did Po-ra do at the candle cart?"

"She made quite a bit of sales over the weekend, nothing too extravagant," replied Rizu. "You know it goes in the first month."

"Better than nothing, I suppose," said Emeri as she walked into the candy room and poured herself a cup of coffee behind the upright cooler. "Did you just make this batch?" she called to Rizu.

"Yeah, about an hour ago! Why? Do you not like it?"

"I like it very much. It's actually good," commented Emeri. "In fact, this is just what the doctor ordered."

Slowly approaching the cooling table, she dug around the bottom of her purse for an unopened pack of cigarettes and added, "Well, if you need me, I'll be in the office getting over the jet lag."

"Yes, Emeri," answered Rizu.

As she watched the concessionaire exit the room, she let out a sigh of relief and rested her head against the cigarette display case with a smile. _I so can't wait to see you again, Robu,_ she thought.

On the other side of Japan in a house that was sitting in the outskirts of Kirugoru, a tall, lanky young man with dark brown hair reached into the dryer and pulled out a navy blue Roganu Beach concession shirt. He neatly folded it and dropped it onto the tall stack of clothes that he would pack into his suitcase later that evening.

"Just a few more days, Rizu," he said aloud as he threw in another load into the machine. "I swear we're gonna have the best summer ever."

That night, Po-ra Hikarino stumbled into her older sister's bedroom, but instead of sitting at her computer desk or playing the latest edition of _Pocket Monsters_ on her Nintendo DS, Rizu was found sitting along her windowsill with a dreamy look in her brown eyes. "Earth to Rizu!" called Po-ra. "Mama needs you downstairs right now! Dinner's on the table!"

"I'm not hungry," answered Rizu nonchalantly.

"Fine. I'll just tell Robu that you're madly in love with him."

Rizu's face flushed profusely, and she quickly turned around to face her younger sister, glaring at her like a vulture sneering down on its prey. "You wouldn't!" she hissed.

"Come on, Rizu! Everyone at work knows you've been head over heels with the boy from the beginning!" groaned Po-ra, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You're just lucky that Emeri hasn't done anything to stop you."

"I'm not crushing over Robu!" said Rizu defensively. "He's too much of a friend for me to see him that way!"

"Whatever. I'm not buying it," said Po-ra with a roll of her eyes. "Either way, Mama and Papa want you at the dinner table now. If you don't eat, then that's your decision. You'll just have to starve to death."

Rizu sighed and threw herself off the cushioned ledge near her window, angrily walking past Po-ra at the doorway. If there was one thing she loved more than anything about her family on a good day, it was a home-cooked meal by the hands of her mother.

"You win!" she muttered as she sprinted down the staircase and entered the dining room where their parents Sherona and Roderikku sat on opposite ends of the table. She took the empty spot between the two adults and waited for Roderikku to begin the blessing of the food.

With heads bowed, hands clasped in laps, and eyes closed, each person at the table said in a monotone voice, "_Itada kimasu._" The simple phrase, which translates in English to "I humbly receive this", was common within every Japanese household—contemporary or traditional—and although the Hikarinos considered themselves as followers of Shinmei and Iesu, they could not break away from their traditional Japanese roots, especially Roderikku.

_Kirisutokyou_ was one of the lesser mainstream religions in Japan for a reason. When kings sat on the British thrones and emperors ruled Japan, missionaries from the church came to the imperial country to convert the natives, but many failed to do so and were persecuted for their faith. The Japanese could not comprehend the concept of the Holy Trinity, but what bothered them greatly was the harsh declaration to give up their idols and their _kami_ for the sake of Shinmei.

The persecuted missionaries were then either brutally tortured or sentenced to death, but those that had hid themselves from the dark times were able to save the souls that were interested in this new religion and wanted to learn more about Shinmei. The Hikarino bloodline traced back to early clans that were saved, and although the first few generations practiced in hiding, the gospel still traveled around from family to family until the country had finally accepted it. It was not an easy decision to make—Japan accepted _kirisutokyou_ with much reluctance against the loud protests from the Buddhists, the Shintos, and the nonreligious.

After the food was blessed, everyone began to eat in silence. Certain subjects were taboo around the table in the Hikarino family, primarily politics. Every family member had a different view on world affairs, and the Hikarinos were known to start arguments over their opinions, especially during large family gatherings. Roderikku was the traditionalist—he was a firm believer of anti-foreign trade and outside conflicts. His only concerns lied within the boundaries of his homeland. Sherona was strongly in favor for world peace, even to the point that she would flat out say that intervention is sometimes a necessity, and she was also interested in an international stock market system that could maintain good business relations with other countries and flourish the Japanese economy.

Why those two different people married and mated to begin with was beyond Rizu's comprehension.

The awkward silence was just too much for her to bear. From the way her mother had been picking at the steamed rice in her bowl with her chopsticks, Rizu sensed that Sherona was upset about something. _I wonder what I did this time_, she thought as she chewed quietly on her sushi. _I did my chores, but she didn't tell me to do anything else on my day off. What else could cause her to bring home a pissy attitude?_

"So, how was work?" asked Roderikku from his end of the table.

His wife shot him an emotionless look before turning her attention back to her rice. "Fine," she replied sharply.

"Doesn't sound like it," muttered Po-ra.

She opened her mouth to continue with her grumbling, but after receiving a stern, reprimanding glare from her father, she swallowed whatever was on the tip of her tongue before her loose lips could blurt it out.

"It's just that _certain_ ladies in the office are still up to their little shenanigans toward me," sniffled Sherona as she tried to keep herself from crying in front of her family.

"What shenanigans?" asked Roderikku.

_Here it comes_, thought Rizu. _Three… Two… One…_

"It's not fair that my coworkers have children with bright futures and mine don't!" whined Sherona.

_ And here we go again_, Rizu told herself as she slumped into her chair, throwing her napkin aside for the jabs that were about to be thrown at her.

"Sherona, don't you even start!" began Roderikku.

"I can't help it!" cried his wife. "I have been blessed with two wonderful daughters, Roderikku, and yet one applied herself to her studies and the other, who is _supposed_ to set a good example for this family, slacked off!"

"Mama—" began Rizu.

She was cut off immediately by Sherona's temper as the matriarch began to scold her. "Be quiet, Erizabesu! It's a shame you're not the one who graduated last. It would have been easier on me to explain to my coworkers about you. Look at Po-ra! She's smart and has a future ahead of her! You? I don't know other than slacking off everything that involves hard work!"

"I have never slacked off before!" argued Rizu. "I just don't like to spend hours studying every night! What's wrong with that? I passed my classes this year! Shouldn't you be proud of me?"

"Rizu, you are supposed to be the responsible one between you and your sister," explained Roderikku calmly. "B's and C's here are like D's and F's to the Americans. And even though you did well in high school, you didn't prepare yourself for college."

"What's there to prepare? You wake up, go to class, do homework, sleep, repeat!"

"Are you _trying_ to not understand what your father and I are saying?" snapped Sherona. "Your sister went out of her way to get where she wanted to be! She devoted herself to her studies. You devoted yourself to… to…"

_Childish things_, thought Rizu.

"Childish things! Manga! Anime! Video games! _Sērā__ Senshi_ dolls!"

"What's wrong with collecting those dolls, Mama? I never took them out of their boxes! It's not like I do drugs or anything! Besides, I'm sure when they make a comeback, I'll be rich once I sell the original set! It's called investment!"

"What I'm trying say, Erizabesu, is that there comes a point in time when you have to grow up," said Sherona sternly. "I expected that from you when you left high school, but I was obviously mistaken. You _still_ don't put your mind into your academics. If you did, you wouldn't be missing the dean's list every semester.

"And as far as your contribution to the family is concerned, Po-ra has busted her ass off just to keep your father and me from coming unglued on you many times. She has shown great responsibility, and you haven't."

Taking a huge chunk of rice between her chopsticks and shoving it into her mouth, Sherona added, "Well, I should say you haven't since you met that gothic grandson of Emeri's."

"Will you leave Robu out of this?" sighed Rizu in exasperation. "I understand you don't like him, and you're not happy that he's coming back this summer. But you don't have to be so nasty about it!"

"Rizu, he's nothing more than a lazyass teenager who likes to drink and party! He has no real future ahead of him! He's not even a _kurisuchan!_ Why do you like to hang out with him if all he does is rub his bad influence on you? I swear ever since you met that kid, you've been nothing but the complete opposite of what I've raised you to be!"

"And that's what, Mama? A carbon copy of you?"

_Smack!_

Biting hard on her tongue, Po-ra held back a snicker. She could see from the left side of Rizu's face a red imprint of their mother's hand. She also noticed the tears that started to form in her older sister's eyes.

"Hold your disrespectful tongue before I cut it off!" hissed Sherona.

"Yes, Mama," said Rizu quietly, blinking away her tears before her mother could raise another hand at her, this time for crying.

Po-ra smirked and went back to her dinner along with the rest of the family, though no one dared to utter a single word for the last five minutes of their meal.

Rizu was the first to be finished and placed her chopsticks in her bowl quietly. "May I please be excused?" she asked politely.

"Yes, you may," answered Roderikku with his head down, ignoring the cold glare that he knew he was receiving from his wife.

"Thank you, Papa," said Rizu as she picked up her dinner settings and walked into the kitchen.

Once she heard footsteps running up the staircase and the sound of a bedroom door slamming shut, Po-ra excused herself from the room, for she sensed a storm that was brewing between her parents. Evn as she placed her plate in the kitchen sink, she could not help but smile at the memory of her sister's harsh treatment from Sherona that night.

Po-ra learned at a very young age to not cross Sherona's path after watching the number of punishments Rizu received as a child. She hated to think of her sister as a guinea pig, but one had to learn from her mistakes somehow.

_And Rizu never learned hers_, she thought with glee.

Roderikku was the last person at the table after watching his wife devour the last chunk of her rice and exit the dining room without speaking another word to him. Sitting alone in the awkward silence that lingered in the air, he folded his hands on his lap, bowed his head with his eyes closed, and murmured quietly, "_Gochisou-sama deshita_."

Or, in English, "It was a feast."

A half-hour later after he had finished cleaning off the table, Roderikku trudged upstairs and carefully knocked on the white door that had been closed off from the world without creating a crease on a giant poster of a group of superheroines known as the_ Sērā__ Senshi__._ "Rizu, are you awake?" he called.

Rizu lifted her head from her pillows upon hearing her father's voice, wiping away the wet tears from her puffy eyes. "Yes, Papa," she replied.

Roderikku took a deep breath and crossed the threshold without murmur. Making sure that his wife and younger daughter could not intrude on them, he closed the door and approached the bed with long strides. Rizu felt her mattress give into his weight as he sat down next to her with a gentle hand rubbing her spine to wordlessly soothe her. "Why must I always fight with Mama whenever I'm home?" he heard her ask quietly.

Whether or not the question was meant to be rhetorical, her father answered it anyway. "You know how your mama is," he began. "She's like every other mama out there in this crazy country of ours—she has a reputation to maintain, unfortunately, through you and your sister. And she feels as if you have soiled that reputation by marching to the beat of your own drum."

"So what if I didn't go to cram school! It doesn't mean that she has to make Po-ra feel more special just because she did and I chose not to."

"That's because Po-ra did what our country expected her to do, and your mama approved it," said Roderikku. "But it was also your sister's choice ever since she found out about Tokyo University's veterinarian program. That's what makes you so different from her. Po-ra knows exactly what she wants to do with her life, and she forced herself to get through all those tough times just so she could get accepted."

"And you're saying that I didn't?" muttered Rizu.

Roderikku frowned in disapproval for a moment. "Rizu, you took the easy way out—you _chose_ a school that accepted students regardless of their enrollment in a cram school. Your grades back in senior high were just what they wanted to see, and they didn't care if you went to cram school or not."

"And I worked hard on those grades!" said Rizu defensively.

"I don't know. Cracking open the textbook five minutes before an exam and then acing the test isn't quite exactly my definition of 'working hard'."

"Yeah, well, I didn't have much of a challenge!"

"Then, you should have gone to cram school like the rest of your classmates," admonished Roderikku. "It was a _real_ challenge for Po-ra when she signed up."

"That or I should have gone to another school district in town, particular the private one."

"Rizu, you know as much as I do that we didn't have the money to send you to the private school early on. Even if we did, all of that would have gone to waste by the time you were accepted into the senior high program! Either way, you would have had to have graduated from a public school. I really wished we had the opportunity to send you and Po-ra to a better school, but the nearest one is not within driving distance. I'm sorry I have to tell you this, Rizu, but logically and financially, we had to do what we had to do.

"And whether you want to admit it or not, you chose to take the easy courses in the first place. You chose not to apply yourself to the challenge, and Po-ra did. That's why your mama's so proud of her. Po-ra didn't care if she failed or not, but she tried and she pushed herself to be where she is now."

"But at the same time, Mama's unhappy with me," sighed Rizu glumly.

"Again, that was your choice," reminded her father. "But I do wish your mama would stop favoring Po-ra and treat you two equally."

"So, why don't you tell her?"

Roderikku sighed sadly. "You know why," he answered. "Your mama wears the pants around the house, not me. It has always been that way for years. It doesn't matter about keeping tradition anymore, not with how everything's changing these days."

"And yet you let her keep on abusing you like this?" asked Rizu.

"Yes."

"Papa, there is something called a divorce."

"Rizu, do you think I have the money on me right now?" questioned Roderikku sternly. "Where do you think it goes?"

Rizu sighed in defeat and answered, "Into Mama's spending fund."

"Exactly. And aside from the fact that she doesn't believe in divorce, I can't leave her _that_ easily."

"For Shinmei's sake, Papa, it's one thing for her to rule over _my_ life. It's another for her to control _yours!_ I mean you're her husband! You're supposed to be the head of the household according to Japanese standards!"

"Rizu—"

"Don't 'Rizu' me, Papa!" snapped Rizu as she flew off her bed and stood in front of her father in a serious stance. "You keep saying that you're gonna get up and leave her, but you don't!"

"That's because I'm waiting for you and your sister to finish up with your education," insisted Roderikku.

"And once we're done, are you going to do it?"

"Yes!"

Rizu paused for a moment, sensing something was not right about her father's answer. "I know that won't happen, Papa," she said coldly as she flopped down onto her bed. "You know as much as I do that you'll keep putting it off even when it's all been said and done for me and Po-ra. You're not gonna leave Mama; you're gonna stay with her and let her walk all over you like she's done to all of us.

"So, why should any of us stick around? It's not like she's worth collecting life insurance from if she croaks right now! And Po-ra and I can take care of ourselves! Shinmei, we're in university, Papa! We can cook, we can do laundry—"

"Your mama was right," muttered Roderikku.

"About what?"

Looking over at his daughter, Roderikku answered, "You don't know what it's like being an adult, Erizabesu. What you think you know is only a sheer fraction of reality. You don't know the responsibilities and the pressures I go through every day of my life within and outside the house!"

"I do too!" shot back Rizu with tears running down her face. "I go through it all whenever I'm home for vacation when you and Mama fight! But I'm just sick and tired of hearing you complaining about Mama and how much you want to leave her, and you're not doing anything about it! And yet, you want me to get away from here as soon as possible?"

"It'll be for your own good!" replied Roderikku. "I don't want to see you live like me and not do anything to fix your problems, and I know that you won't because you are _just_ like me!"

"But why can't _you_ leave her, Papa?" asked Rizu. "That'll be for _your_ own good, and you know it! It's more than just for my sake and Po-ra's!"

Roderikku shook his head somberly. "The time is not right," he said as he stood up and walked over to the door. "Divorce here in Japan is not as easy as it is in other places. It'll take me a long time to get those papers filed and our marriage dissolved. Our homeland is trying to put an end on divorce and focus more on marital counseling."

"You could start the paperwork now," mumbled Rizu.

"Yes, I could. But I want the timing to be right, and it's not right at the moment. That's why I'm waiting for you and your sister to be done with school."

"But Po-ra will have a few more years to go by the time she's done with her bachelor's degree!"

"I know, Rizu," answered her father. "That should be long enough for the papers to be processed."

Turning around to face his daughter with an indescribable expression, he said, "Just promise me that you'll never end up unhappy like me when you get married."

Rizu could feel the corners of her lips twitch upward, giving her father a sad smile in return. She knew from the past, however, that finding someone who reciprocated that same warm feeling back was not an easy task, and if things were going to be the same fifteen or so years down the road, marriage would most likely be something she would have to give up on altogether.

Still, though it pained her to do so, she felt obligated to answer Roderikku's only favor. "I promise," she answered.

"Thank you."

Roderikku smiled weakly in return and left her room, but he had already reached the bottom step when Rizu added, "That is, _if_ I'll ever find someone to marry."


	3. Awakening I: Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The Boys Are Back in Town –

Deibiddo and Robu's Return to Roganu Beach!

Despite of having local students free from their studies for the summer, business at Roganu Beach remained steady throughout the week. The forecast called for overcast skies for the next five days with the threat for showers. Even though high school students and graduates were found walking along the boardwalk with their friends in bikinis and trunks during the afternoon, only a few dared to come up to Rizu's open window for either a cold soft drink or a bag of candy.

As Emeri would say, it was not a popcorn day.

Whenever business was slow, she would give her employees permission to bring a book into the building and read if there was nothing else to do. The concessionaire was strongly in favor for reading and education. She came from a middle-class family and worked her way through school with high grades and many achievements, which allowed her study law where she learned the ropes of being a legal secretary until she retired.

Aside from her studious background, she had married a former military soldier who finished his university education and taught mathematics at Roganu Junior & Senior High School. All of their children, including Mei Sousei Tsuchino, were taught the basics of education without having to attend preschool at such a young age.

It was a shame, from Emeri's point of view, that her children and even adults around their age became somewhat lazy when rearing children. There was something called television at the time, and it attracted youngsters more than a book of fairy tales could. Soon after the invention of the television came the creation of Japan's finest invention yet: the entertainment game systems.

Born with a technical bent like his father Rei Tsuchino, Robu was more interested in video games and computers than books as a child due to being diagnosed with Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. Mei provided him bundles of video games throughout his childhood, and Emeri was not too pleased with her daughter's solution. Things only got worse by the time Robu was in senior high. He would sneak his latest handheld Nintendo console into his classes and play a quick round of _Pocket Monsters_ until he got caught by his teachers. He was also caught by Emeri during his first year working with Rizu, but after a half-assed attempt of a fight, she gave up on the never-ending argument.

Rizu and the other employees, however, were not so lucky. Emeri knew that none of them were as ADHD as her grandson was, and she wanted to teach them a serious lesson about jobs in the real world. Allowing her staff to read books while on the clock was the only thing she could do without getting into trouble with the owner of Roganu Beach. He approved the rule, providing that the employee's attention was still on the window for any customers that might want to make a purchase.

As she sat in her usual spot inside the popcorn stand, Rizu found her nose stuck in between the pages of one of Sherona's romance books that she had "borrowed" for the day. She would occasionally look up if any form of movement caught the corner of her left eye, and while she would appear alert to an approaching customer, her mind was somewhere else besides reality.

"I never expected you to be into smutty novels! Don't you have better books to read than that filth?"

Rizu almost fell out of her seat upon hearing a familiar masculine voice from the window, realizing that she was far too interested in a steamy scene that she had stumbled across. Her first reaction was to strangle whoever it was that interrupted her concentration, customer or not, but when she turned her head to see the idiot that gave her a startle, she could not stay angry any longer. "Deibiddo!" she shrieked with joy, jumping onto her feet and rushing to the open counter window to greet an old friend.

Deibiddo Fushimawashino smiled as he gave her a small hug in return. "I'm sorry I couldn't come over to this side of the park sooner like I promised," he apologized.

"Is the campground getting full?" asked Rizu.

"Unfortunately. We're booked until our last day. The boss is expecting me to work weekends too."

"I certainly hope your family's not planning to take a vacation this year."

Deibiddo shrugged his shoulders. "If they do, I'll just stay at home and watch over the house," he said coolly. "Wouldn't be the first time either."

Sticking his head into the other window, he looked around the front room of the concession stand as if he was on a hunt for prey. "So, where is he?" he asked.

"Who?"

"Robu! You said he was coming back this summer! Shouldn't he be here by now since graduation was last week?"

"He should be coming in sometime before the weekend. Emeri isn't planning to work him into the schedule until Sunday, though. I won't be surprised if he's gonna spend all weekend down in the arcade playing that virtual dance game he loves so much."

"Maybe he ought to go up against Jeison and Beronika," chuckled Deibiddo. "He'd be a great challenge for them. I would so pay to see it."

"So, what are you doing here anyway? Are you on break or something?" asked Rizu as she grabbed a small plastic cup and filled it up with ice in the blue cooler next to the soda fountain machine.

"Lunch break," replied Deibiddo. "I caught the shuttle bus over at the campground and rode it down to the front gate just to bother you."

"But you got like, what? Fifteen more minutes left before you have to be at your computer station again?"

"That sounds about right."

Shutting the door to the upright cooler, Rizu returned to the front counter with a cold water bottle in her hand and gave it to Deibiddo with a cup of ice as part of his free drink for the day. "Personally, I think it's a waste of time just to come over to see me for a few minutes and then head back to work," she said.

"It gets kinda tiring sitting in the break room with no one else at the table," argued Deibiddo, opening up his water bottle and filling his cup to the top. "I mean it's just you and your food. You can't have a decent conversation with your food, you know?"

"_Touché_."

"And after this, I'm gonna head over to the elephant ears stand. I need some sweets in my stomach so I can gain a few pounds."

Rizu looked up and down at her friend with a bemused expression on her face. "You look fine!" she said.

Deibiddo shook his head in opposition. "Not according to what my martial arts _sensei_ said," he replied. "I'm too scrawny to do several moves past my level if I want to move toward black belt. _Sensei_ doesn't believe that I can lift people over my shoulder without pulling it out of its socket."

"Why don't you tell him that you can throw a Minotaur onto his back? You did that before."

Even though he knew that Rizu was speaking the truth, Deibiddo did not find her comment amusing. He shot a serious look at her before he took a sip of his water and said sharply, "No."

"All right! Fine! I was just trying to help!" snorted Rizu.

"At what? Making me the laughing stock of my karate class?" scoffed Deibiddo. "In case you have forgotten, _Tamashii_, our secrets can't be revealed to anyone, including such adventures we had."

Taking a swig from his paper cup, he added, "Although, I would love to see _sensei's_ face if I _did_ tell him about the Minotaur."

"Just get your elephant ear and go back to work, Deibi," said Rizu with small smile. "I'm sure your boss is probably wondering where the hell you are right now."

Slumping his shoulders in resignation, Deibiddo sighed loudly and slowly walked away from the concession stand. "I wish you'd stop calling me that! It's my least favorite nickname!" he muttered under his breath.

Rizu smirked to herself and leaned out of the window. "Deibi!" she yelled loudly for everyone on the boardwalk to hear.

The last thing she received from her friend was a cold, threatening glare that swore of an inevitable revenge.

Minutes turned into half-hours and half-hours turned into more half-hours as the clock on the back wall ticked noisily above the pirate ride above the concession stand. Emeri had left the amusement park moments before to do a "quick errand" and would be gone for quite some time. She said that she would return before five o'clock, the time when Rizu's shift would be over.

Rizu looked at the clock's face with a heavy sigh. It was going on three in the afternoon, and her boss had been gone for almost an hour. _I wonder what would keep her away for so long_, she thought as she returned to the current chapter in her book, now.

From the storeroom, she could hear the back door swing open, but she did not tear away from a heartbreaking scene. She assumed that it was the vendor from the glass shop next door needing to use the restroom or grabbing some ice from the machine by the sinks. She frankly did not care either way. After working in the concession stand for so long, she had gotten used to tuning out loud noises.

She had been too interested in her book once again that she did not pay attention to the tall, dark shadow that was creeping up to her from the corner of her right eye. It carefully drew closer until it was looming over her shoulder and reading the page that her eyes were scanning over. "Why do these smutty authors think they know everything about how to get a girl to cream her pants from reading this flowery shit when most of them can't even get laid?" said its owner with a snort of disgust.

"The same thing I could say about your porn stars and directors who can't even create a _real_ sex scene on tape, Robu," retorted Rizu

The moment those words slipped from her lips, her eyes flew wide open. A discussion about the various forms of pornography? With Robu? At work of all places?

Slowly turning her head to the side, she found herself looking up the tall, lean frame of her best friend leaning against the caramel corn cooling table next to her with his long arms crossed over his flat chest and a playful smirk plastered on his face. He was wearing his favorite pair of black parachute pants with a chain connected to his wallet that was hanging loose from his front left pocket and a black Nintendo shirt with the image of a purple poison mushroom from one of Japan's favorite 1980's video game franchises and the words "Game Over" written underneath in white.

She could tell that he had recently dyed his thick, dark brown hair to black again, and much to her surprise, he had not spiked the ends. He had his hair tousled about as if he had just rolled out of bed. Had it not been the fact that Rizu knew the young man from before, she would have dropped dead from Cupid's lustful arrow.

She took the other choice of reaction instead—she screamed with joy.

"Robu!" she shrieked excitedly as she leaped out of her seat and into his open arms.

"Did you really miss me that much?" he chuckled.

"Are you kidding? It feels like it's been forever!" answered Rizu. "Why didn't you call me or something that you were coming in today?"

"I wanted to surprise you," said Robu with a lopsided smile. "Grandmama told me that you were working right now. She decided to let me go ahead and stay at the park tonight so I can have some fun before Sunday."

"And by fun, are we talking about that dance game over in the arcade room?"

Robu's brown eyes shifted to the ceiling as he feigned to be innocent and answered, "Maybe?"

"You know you're gonna be broke if you spend so much money on it," said Rizu sternly.

"You're starting to sound like Grandmama," muttered Robu. "She already lectured me about it on the way here from the train station."

"I don't blame her! At least I don't spend the money I earn on video games alone."

"Well, I wasn't in university back then!" argued Robu. "Now I am, and I promised her and my parents that I'll be coming home with a lot of my earnings. I'm in the same situation as you are, Rizu. I mean I'm finally starting to understand it!"

"You mean to tell me that you never did before?" inquired Rizu with an arched eyebrow.

"Not the financial part of it," snorted Robu. "I didn't know just how much a community university at home would cost!"

"Not as much as what I have to pay every year at a bigger school," grimaced Rizu.

"Damn skippy!"

Looking at the clock on the wall, Robu then asked, "You get off of work in about two hours, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you stick around after you're done? I'd like to hang out with you if you don't mind."

Jerking her thumb at the window behind her toward Po-ra's direction at the candle cart, Rizu replied, "I would except _she_ wants to get home as soon as possible. I can't leave her hanging around just for you, you know?"

"Fuck that!" spat Robu. "I don't see why you have to take orders from her! You're the older one of the two of you. _You_ should be giving the orders!"

"I would except we share a car, and Mama and Papa demand that we get home right away after work so nothing like this would happen. Po-ra gets bent out of shape if I have to stay behind even for a few minutes just to do some window-shopping. She won't play games or anything to kill time!"

"What do your parents say about that?"

"Mama said to me once, and I quote, 'And that is what your break time is supposed to be used for other than your meals.'"

"I fail to see any logic behind it all," said Robu flatly.

"Mama and Papa are serious about us joining them at the dinner table when we work the day shift," explained Rizu with a heavy sigh. "It's like they issued a curfew on me or something thanks to my sister! If I don't get us home in time for dinner, I'll never hear the end of it from Po-ra _and_ Mama! I don't know why I can't stay around for an hour or two without having either of them nagging at me! It's just inhumanely impossible for me to chill here after work without making a drive back unless Po-ra has a date or something after we clock out, and that is very rare!"

Running a hand through his thick hair in frustration, Robu said, "Tell you what. Take me along with you so we can drop Po-ra off for dinner just for the sake of your parents', and then we'll come back here and have a good time. We can eat at that burger and shake joint near the Skee-ball Palace if you want just to get your mama off your back for not eating. Grandmama has free park passes for me, and I know she'd give you one in a heartbeat just so I have some kind of company with me until I have to go home. That and it's you I'm hanging around with tonight."

Rizu quickly turned her head away to hide her blush. "I don't know," she said hesitantly.

"Come on, Rizu!" pleaded Robu, reaching for her right hand with his. "I promised you on your birthday that we were going to have a great summer, didn't I? And I'm not one who doesn't make promises he can't keep."

_He does have a point_, pondered Rizu. _He's always been certain about many things when it comes to you, and it's high time for you to break away from Mama's control! What's the worst thing that she could do to you? Ground you at the age of twenty?_

Looking up at Robu, she opened her mouth to answer but paused for a brief moment when she noticed his eyes twinkling with hope. She gave him a small smile and replied, "Why not."

It came as no surprise to Rizu the moment she pulled into her driveway to drop her sister off for dinner. Just as she expected, her parents were not quite happy to hear about Robu's return and the last-minute change of plans he made for Rizu, but they knew better than to stop their adult daughter from spending time with a close friend of hers, male or not.

For most of the evening, the duo spent a vast majority of their time on the many rides that were found throughout Roganu Beach, including the four main roller coasters that Rizu loved so much. None of them were as scary as the ones she had seen in Tokyo, nor were they tall or had cars that flipped upside down, but they were still thrilling to ride.

Aside from the many carnival-based attractions such as the bumper cars and the pirate's ship, Robu and Rizu walked through the haunted castle for the first time together admiring the creepy atmosphere. There were hundreds of ghosts being projected onto a wall of mirrors, old-fashioned candelabras occasionally flickering and swaying above their heads, and blood-curdling screams suddenly coming from the hidden speakers along the walkway.

In Robu's opinion, the sight of seeing Rizu nearly jumping out of her skin from a sudden monster surprise was hilarious. He had explored the castle before in the past and knew exactly where the dummies were located, but he had no intentions on telling the castle's secrets to his ride companion.

"You are such a sadist, Robu!" muttered Rizu as they exited the castle and headed toward the direction of the pirate's ship. "That was pure torture!"

"That was fun!" corrected Robu. "You should have seen your face several times!"

"I think I did when I had that vampire or something hanging right in front of my face while we were going through that hall of mirrors! I swear I was as white as a ghost when there _wasn't_ a ghost in glass!"

"Rizu, you've always been white as a ghost, especially for a girl your age."

"Not as white as you! I'm jealous that you can keep your paleness year-round!"

Robu shrugged his broad shoulders in reply. "I wear long sleeves a lot, even in July."

"I won't even go there."

"I'm just giving you a tip on how to stay pale while working for Grandmama in the summer."

"I know," said Rizu with a soft smile, glancing down at his arms that were covered by long, black cotton sleeves beneath his shirt. She was aware of his costume change in the car while she swapped her navy blue work shirt for a more casual shirt with a matching brown flannel vest-hoodie and her favorite brown newsboy hat to give her outfit a nice touch.

Robu, on the other hand, did more than just throwing on another layer of clothing. Rizu caught him minutes later applying black eyeliner and lipstick in the front seat. She could feel her cheeks redden with embarrassment, even though she was used to seeing Robu wearing gothic makeup outside of work, and she silently stepped into the car without sparing another glance at her best friend. Once she was situated behind the front wheel, she started the ignition and muttered, "Thank Shinmei I'm not your grandmamma."

About an hour until the parked closed for the night, they stepped inside the giant Skee-Ball Palace near Robu's favorite arcade room on the northern half of the boardwalk. Robu wanted to play his beloved virtual dance game, but he also knew that Rizu was not much of a challenge to him. Skee-ball, however, was something they both liked to do.

Rizu knew well in advance that Robu would want to blow a lot of spare yen bills and exchange them for change just to win nice prizes, providing that he got high scores for each coin he inserted into the machine. She had saved enough loose change over the school year to take on the so-called "King of the Roganu Beach Arcade Games", and she was thankful that she had kept a secret stash hidden away in her room for desperate times. Robu sent his balls into the 100-point pockets many times, and he also had a string of fifty points not too long after that. For every thirty points after he had reached a certain point in the game, a strand of tickets spewed out next to him until he was down to his last coin.

Rizu felt threatened by his winnings as she looked down at the tickets in her hands. With a heavy sigh, she gathered her belongings and began to walk over to the prize counter at the corner of the room. "I suppose we should see what they've got," she said sadly.

"Not so fast," said Robu. "The game's not over yet."

"What do you mean? You've won! There's no way I can catch up with you!"

"Rizu, we both have one more coin in our pockets. There's no need to give up now!"

"But I can't get hundreds of tickets in just one game of skee-ball!" cried Rizu.

"Who said I wanted to play another round? I was talking about a different game!"

"You were?"

"Yeah!"

"And what game may that be?"

Robu tilted his head to the left and replied, "_That_ game over there."

There was a gambling machine off to the side known as the Cyclone. It allowed up to four people to play, but many players preferred to play it in pairs rather than a four-man party. The objective of the game, which involved good eye-hand coordination, was to trap a moving light going around the top of the machine between the two neon arcs in front of each player. If successful, the player would receive the jackpot of the number of tickets that were thrown into the pot due from previous attempts. The default setting for the jackpot was set for 100, though when Rizu and Robu took a gander upon entering the Skee-Ball Palace, the counter read 545. By the time they had finished their many rounds of skee-ball, the count had gone up to 549.

"Wow. That's a lot of unclaimed tickets," remarked Rizu.

"Wanna give it a shot?" asked Robu.

"Why not? I've done it before."

"So have I. Remember what I got after I used my tickets last year?"

"Those remote-controlled race cars that scratched the caramel corn cooling table?"

"Good times," said Robu as he reminisced about the aforementioned incident.

"I still can't believe you and Matu got away with it!"

"I'm surprised that you haven't ratted us out to Emeri."

"Yeah, well, let's see if I can get all those tickets before you do something stupid like that again," said Rizu. "I might not so be nice this time around."

She inserted a coin and carefully watched the light circle past her set of pink neon arches two times with her hand resting on the yellow "STOP" button. When she was sure that she could stop the light in time, she pressed hard on the button and heard a high-pitched kazoo noise soon after. The light was blinking above the first number to the left of the arcs, which happened to be 9.

"Shit," she cursed. She reached down to her left and claimed the nine tickets that she earned for trying. "So much for getting even."

She looked at Robu as if she was expecting some sort of comeback from him, but she noticed that he was too busy to talk to her. His brown eyes were following the light around the base of the dome like race cars going around a track. Even the brightness from the little dot reflected off of his glasses in the midst of his deep concentration.

Finally, without warning, his hand hit the yellow button beneath his palm and the blinking light came to a rest…

… Between _his_ neon green arcs.

"No!" whined Rizu. "That's not fair!"

Robu smirked triumphantly as he watched all five hundred and fifty tickets flow out of the machine. "Too bad, too sad," he said. "You should have known better than to mess with the King of Roganu Beach."

As the park began to shut down one section at a time not too long after a quick round of miniature golf, Rizu and Robu walked past the haunted castle for the umpteenth time toward the direction of their concession stand. Together, they had spent over twenty-five yen between games and golfing, but they did not care about the money. All they cared about was having a good time together.

"Did you have fun tonight?" asked Robu as he looked down at Rizu.

"Very much," replied Rizu with a returning smile. "Thanks for everything."

"It was nothing. I think we both needed to get out of the house for a while."

"You're telling me."

Neither Rizu nor Robu uttered a single word as they continued on their trek. Rizu felt the occasional brushing of Robu's knuckles against hers, causing a stirring deep within her soul. There were many times throughout the night where she found herself wanting him to hold her hand, but, just as she expected, he never acted out on it.

What she did not know was that the young man next to her was having the same internal struggling. The urge for Robu to reach down for her free hand was very tempting, and he could tell from the clouded look in her eyes that she wanted him to do just that.

_I wish she wasn't working for Grandmama,_ he thought as he turned his attention to her for a moment. _Rizu would make an excellent girlfriend. It's a shame she's gonna be here until she's done at Oukan. I don't know if I can wait that long._

He noticed that Rizu was looking back at him in confusion, and he quickly glanced away, hoping to restrain himself from leaning down and kissing her. "So, does, uh, Deibiddo still work here?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, he still does," answered Rizu, though her voice hinted a bit of hurt and disappointment. "I saw him today before you came by."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He wanted to see if you were around."

"Maybe we can do dinner or something tomorrow night if you're all on the morning shift."

Rizu's face lit up with excitement. "I'd like that! I'll suggest it to him when I get home."

"You do that. And maybe next week if I ask Grandmama to put you and me down for mornings, we can do something outside of Roganu Beach. She doesn't have the schedule planned out right now, does she?"

"Not quite yet. All I know is that you start Sunday night."

"Good."

Just as they approached the concession stand, they saw Emeri walking out of the backroom with her purse and cashbox in hand after locking. "Robato!" she called, waving her hand to catch his attention.

Robu waved back in return. "I got to go," he said with a heavy sigh, secretly wishing he could stay with Rizu a little longer.

"Yeah, me too," said Rizu softly. "Mama and Papa are probably wondering where I am with you."

"They don't like me, do they?"

Robu's lowered his gaze to the ground. He knew from the moment he first met her family that he would never meet their expectations, or at least Sherona's in particular. The way she examined him during their initial encounter scared him, and he was half-expecting her to drag him to the Roganu Mall by the ear and buy something that was not gothic or punk.

"Ever since we met, I always had a feeling your parents weren't too thrilled about me being your friend," he elaborated. "I know I'm not the kind of guy they want for their daughter, but even as a friend—your best friend, of all people—I feel hurt for being judged wrongly."

"I think they just don't understand you, Robu," answered Rizu. "They think that all goths are followers of Myoujou."

"But I don't even believe in Shinmei _or_ Myoujou. I don't believe in any religion," confessed Robu. "I put myself through all this shit without thinking half of the time. I mean Shinmei has yet to bless me with this love and mercy I hear all the time, and then there are times when I don't feel like I'm being tempted by Myoujou. I'm just easily peer pressured. Not to offend you or anything, Rizu, but religion isn't for me."

"I know," said Rizu sadly.

"I just hope that doesn't make me less of a person to you."

Rizu shook her head and answered, "Nah. I don't care if you believe in Shinmei or not. It really doesn't matter to me. I'll still be your friend no matter what."

Robu smiled. "Thanks, Rizu. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"_Konbanwa_."

Rizu watched Robu catch up with Emeri, and the two walked toward the direction of Emeri's red jeep that was parked underneath one of the roller coasters near the main office. Holding the blue teddy bear she had won from the Skee-Ball Palace underneath her chin, she found herself smiling as memories of her night with Robu ran through her mind.

_Yeah_, she thought happily as she looked up at the starry sky above her head. _This is going to be the best summer ever for sure!_


	4. Awakening I: Chapter Three

Chapter Three

A Fairy Tale Nightmare –

The Mystery of Roganu Beach!

By 11:55, the boardwalk at Roganu Beach was empty and eerily quiet. Out-of-town visitors were unable to stay awake much longer after having a fun-filled day, and they found the hotel and cottage beds to be rather inviting. Several concessionaires, including Emeri, were too busy counting their revenues in the comfort of their homes, and even the owners of the park, all who happen to be part of the wealthiest family in Roganu, were almost swimming in their pool of cash after looking over the amount of money that was brought in for the day.

Yet, the owners, the concessionaires, and the visitors were completely unaware of an evil presence that was lurking in the shadows of the park that night. It slithered down along the concrete bridge that connected both halves of the park and into the dark shadows beneath the giant Ferris wheel.

_Tick. Tick. Tick_.

Right outside the nearby gift shop stood a strange green-haired figure with a wooden flute in his right hand. He waited quietly by the windows along the railing near the sea, listening to the sounds of the waves calmly crashing against the poles beneath the boards under his feet and the wall of clocks inside the store ticking their way toward midnight.

_"The plan is set, Mistress,"_ he spoke via telepathy with his head bowed like a servant before his master. _"The pods are ready for absorption."_

_"Very good, Paipa. What about the vortex?"_

_"I've made sure that they're safe from curious eyes, Mistress. No one will suspect our activity."_

_ "Certainly your plan is foolproof, my humble servant, is it not?"_

_"It is, Mistress. It is."_

_ "Good. I'm counting on you Paipa. Do not fail me."_

The many clocks inside the gift shop began to chime, signaling the arrival of the midnight hour. Then all of a sudden, the park lit up at the first of the twelve bell tones with the bright lights reflecting off of the dark waters along the park. For someone who was not familiar with Roganu Beach, it was indeed pretty, but at the same time, it was also suspicious.

Paipa opened his silver eyes with a smirk on his peach face. "It's showtime," he purred in delight as he brought the wooden flute to his lips.

Inside the cottages and hotel rooms, young children slept peacefully next to their parents' bedroom. Some had windows cracked open while others kept the drafts out to stay warm from the cool breeze from the sea. For the sake of the children, every family was advised to lock the front door before going to bed for the night.

But the doors quietly opened all at once, and the children began to walk through the park with a dazed expression. In their minds, they could hear the sound of a flute beckoning them to join a midnight rendezvous in the park. Teenagers and adults could not hear the carnival melody, nor could they hear the sound of roller coasters roaring down the tracks.

Down the hill near the north entrance to the park was a line of cars that were driven by possessed concessionaires and park employees that lived close to Roganu Beach. One vehicle, in particular, was a familiar red jeep making its way to its assigned parking spot near the main office.

Rizu, Robu, and Po-ra came into Roganu Beach the next morning in two separate vehicles. Robu promised to take Rizu home after she was done with her shift just to keep Po-ra from complaining, but the arrangement did not go as smooth as pie. The Hikarinos were not too keen with the idea about their oldest daughter being out so much with him in a given week. They did, however, set a strict curfew on her: to be home at midnight under any circumstances. If she was even one minute late, she would not have a car going back with her to Oukan University.

What the trio found that very Saturday morning was something totally unexpected. As usual, they entered from the backroom without the need for a spare key after spotting Emeri's jeep in its usual spot, but what they did not expect was finding the concessionaire passed out in her office chair and the front room covered in popcorn and spilt soft drinks that had dried overnight.

"What the hell?" murmured Robu as he closely examined the front counter and the candy room. "What the fuck happened here?"

"I'd say something happened last night after we all left," replied Rizu, "but I remember this being cleaned by the others when we walked by."

"And Grandmama would never leave this place if it was dirty," added Robu with a nod. "This is unbelievable!"

"Is there a reason why she'd be sleeping in her office?" asked Po-ra.

"I thought she went home with you, Robu!" said Rizu.

"She did!" insisted Robu.

"Are you sure she didn't up and leave in the middle of the night?"

Robu shrugged his shoulders and then looked away from Rizu for a moment with a sheepish expression on his face. "Well, I _might_ have put on my headphones while I was online with you last night," he began.

"And you and your grandpapa didn't hear her?" groaned Rizu in exasperation.

"Grandpapa is deaf, and Grandmama's an early riser. He might have thought she decided to spend hours in town doing errands before coming over here. They're not as close as they used to be since their retirement, you know?"

Before Rizu could scold Robu for his ignorance, the trio suddenly heard a scream from the other side of the back wall where the office lied. They soon found Emeri frantically rushing into the walkway as she continued her panic attack. "Oh Shinmei! Oh Shinmei, what am I doing here?" she shrieked.

"Grandmama, are you okay?" asked Robu as he tried to calm down his nervous grandmother and block off the front room with his tall body at the same time. The last thing he needed at that moment was to have Emeri blow some steam and blame him, Rizu, and Po-ra for something that was not their fault. "Just take a deep breath," he instructed gently.

"Robato, I don't know how I got here, but I know I was at home counting the—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Emeri covered her mouth with her bony, wrinkled hands and began panicking again. "The deposit!" she cried. "I left the deposit at home and I didn't finish counting it! Your grandpapa might not have caught the mistakes!"

She pushed her grandson aside only to find the entire front room trashed. The whereabouts of the deposit were quickly forgotten as the elderly woman felt her blood boil in her veins.

For one quick second, Robu thought his grandmother was going to blow her head apart with the anger that was radiating from her small body. _This is not gonna go down well,_ he thought.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

_We're fucked._

Turning slowly on her heels, Emeri gave her grandson and her two employees the most dangerous look any of them had ever seen on her face. "Will someone _please_ tell me what's the meaning of this?" she demanded through clenched teeth as she pointed one skinny finger at the popcorn mess behind her.

"Grandmama, before you kill us, please let me just say that we had nothing to do with this!" insisted Robu.

"Oh ho! I know you're lying, Robato! Don't play coy with me!" seethed Emeri.

"But he's not!" argued Rizu. "We came in here just a few minutes ago, and we're just as appalled as you are right now! Hell, we even found you sleeping in the office!"

"So, what exactly are you telling me?" asked Emeri. "That _I_ did all of this in my _sleep_?"

"Maybe?" squeaked Rizu and Robu in unison.

"I seriously doubt it! I know better than to sleep-drive and operate this place when I'm not awake, and I know _I_ didn't do it!"

"Well, you know none of us did either! I went home!" piped up Po-ra.

"And Rizu and I watched you and the night shift clean up the place when we walked by last night," added Robu.

"Then how did this become a mess? It didn't just happen by magic, did it?" asked Emeri.

"No!"

"Emeri, maybe you need to finish the deposit before your husband takes off with it and then get some rest," suggested Rizu hastily.

Her suggestion, however, was not taken too kindly, for Emeri's anger only grew worse by the second. "I'll have some rest all right," she hissed, "_after_ the three of you clean up this entire room! Until I find out who's responsible for this, I'm holding you accountable! Now get to work!"

She handed Robu the broom and a dustpan and stormed toward her office for a cigarette. "And I want it spotless!" she added.

"Wow," murmured Po-ra, glancing up at her older sister and Robu, both of whom were glaring in return. "You two certainly know how to press her buttons."

Meanwhile at the campground, Deibiddo sat at his computer station looking through his digital music collection for a song to play while filing paperwork from a family that had just checked in moments before. He came into work that morning with an uneasy feeling the moment he walked through the front door. At the breakfast table, he heard a brief news report on the radio about many children from the park disappearing long after Roganu Beach had closed its gates. He arrived at the campground office shortly afterward to find the place littered with phone calls and angry parents demanding officials for an answer.

Just as he was about to play a classical piece from Mozart, he was suddenly interrupted by his boss. "Deibiddo!" barked the campground manager, not noticing the startled park employee jumping for a second. "Get your ass back to the front counter! I need everyone's help today!"

"Yes, sir," muttered Deibiddo as he walked to the counter with a glum look. As he turned the corner, he found a long line of unhappy campground visitors, all of which had the same complaint to file against the park.

"Why me?" he whined, hanging his head in defeat.

"I can't believe Emeri didn't believe our story!" sighed Rizu as she took a bite out of her hamburger that evening. "I mean seriously, you guys, why on Shinmei's green planet would Robu and I even trash the place first thing in the morning?"

"Beats me," answered Deibiddo with a shrug of his shoulders.

After the clock on the back wall of the concession stand had struck five o'clock, Rizu and Robu raced to join Deibiddo for dinner at the burger and shake parlor next to the Skee-Ball Palace. Robu and Deibiddo had placed a small order of loaded fries and a soft drink, but it took several minutes for Rizu to get her hamburger and milkshake. Impatient and hungry, the boys went ahead and took their spots in a small dining booth beneath the rooftop lounge. Rizu came out a few minutes later only to find them already finished with their meal.

"It's not like Grandmama to rip our heads off and then threaten us about having our shift cut from the paycheck," snorted Robu.

"Do you even know what happened?" asked Deibiddo.

"Not one bit. I didn't hear her leave the house last night!"

"Of course you wouldn't. You had your headphones one last night," mumbled Rizu.

"That's beside the point, Rizu!" snapped Robu. "Either way, she left sometime after we got home last night. Who knows when it all happened! She could have left early long before Grandpapa woke up to make her some coffee!"

"Did he say anything about her absence?"

"No, not really," sighed Robu. "They don't talk to each other in the mornings these days. They've become rather distant. Can't say that I blame the old man, though."

"This is just too weird," murmured Deibiddo, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Your concession stand was filthy this morning when you two and Po-ra walked in, and then you found Emeri passed out in her office?"

Rizu nodded her head in affirmation. "And I heard bits and pieces from the news on the radio this morning about missing children. Is that true, Deibi?"

"For the last time, Rizu, don't call me that!" groaned Deibiddo. "And, yes, it's true. I had to deal with angry parents all day during my shift."

"Were they just children from the campground?" asked Robu.

"Nope. We're talking about the _entire_ park, Robu—campground, hotels, cottages, even the penthouse!"

"Damn! That's a lot!"

"It sure is. All the lodging offices were swarmed with complaints! But there were people today who came into the campgrounds without knowing a single thing about what was going on. Unfortunately, I was the one who had to check them in."

"That also means the office had more people come in today for the weekend, doesn't it?" asked Rizu.

"I'm afraid so."

"Hey, Deibiddo! Rizu!"

Rizu and Deibiddo looked over toward the south to see a fellow Oukan University student coming toward their table. "Hey, Karin!" called Deibiddo to the heavy-set brunette. "What's going on?"

"Did you guys hear what happened last night?" asked Karin as she waved the local newspaper at the trio.

"About the missing children?" asked Rizu.

"Yup. It's all over the country, and it's nearly making headlines in international news," she answered, laying the paper onto the table before them with an old image of Roganu Beach on the cover.

Picking the paper up, Robu read the bold headline aloud, "'Hundreds Missing from Roganu Beach.'"

"There's more," said Rizu as she looked at the subtitle beneath the bold print. "'Long-time guests issue complaints to management; children and employees reported missing.'"

"Employees?" asked Robu. "What do they mean by that?"

"Apparently, those that worked last night were reported missing by their parents until they were found this morning here at the park," explained Karin. "Some of my friends that I go drinking with don't remember coming back after we closed!"

"Could that explain a lot about your grandmama?" asked Rizu, looking over at Robu with a concern look in her eyes.

"It's starting to make sense," he replied thoughtfully.

"I wonder what's causing all this," said Deibiddo as he continued to read the article. "Listen to this, you guys! About two hundred and twenty-five children were missing from the park's property which includes the following: the Roganu Beach Campground, the Roganu Beach Hotel, the Roganu Beach Penthouse, and the many cottages Roganu Beach owns behind the main office and along the shore. Several officials from neighboring resorts also reported missing children from customers that had been staying for not even less than a day.

"As far as employees are concerned, the sheriff's report claims to investigate this situation further."

"I don't know about you three, but I think our jobs are on the line," observed Karin.

"And Roganu Beach has been here for many decades," said Rizu sadly. "I hate to see us shut down because of this. It's the backbone of Roganu in the summertime aside from the fish markets. If we close, then the city's doomed for a meltdown."

"Don't worry, Rizu," assured Robu as he placed his right hand over hers to calm down her nerves. "I'm sure those kids will come back."

But Rizu could not get herself to agree with his statement. She turned to Deibiddo with a distraught look in her eyes. Her only reply was his short nod of understanding, silently agreeing that there was a mystery in dire need to get solved right away.

As much as Rizu and Deibiddo wanted to figure out the cause of the strange incidents, it was too soon to start looking for clues and pointing fingers at the culprit. The possibility of a surprise attack from Myoujou and his army of demons did raise some suspicion, but for all they knew at the time, the disappearance could have been nothing more than a giant prank being played on the Roganu Beach staff and management. Deibiddo reluctantly gave up on the idea and hoped that the missing children would return on their own will, but he secretly had a gut feeling that it was not going to happen without a fight.

The trio disbanded long before midnight, and Robu remained at his grandparents' house after returning Rizu to her home. He spent most of his time on his video game console after his grandfather had gone to bed, and he listened carefully for Emeri's jeep to pull into the driveway on the other side of the house

Reaching for the black ashtray to his right, he worked some more on his slowly smoldering cigarette that he had started only moments ago. He tried to convince himself to stay smoke-free since it was bad habit from his mother's side of the family, Emeri being a heavy smoker herself, but even at the ripe age of eighteen, he was peer pressured by his best friends in Kirugoru. Yet, he knew that his grandmother, hypocritical but worrisome, would scold him for lighting up in her presence.

He was very grateful that he smoked the same cigarettes as Emeri, which made his predicament easy to solve just by throwing his cigarette into the ashtray and hide it among Emeri's.

As he took his third long drag, his sensitive ears picked up the sound of a jeep cutting off its ignition from outside the music room. _Great_, he thought bitterly as he quickly put out the burning end before the kitchen door creaked open.

"Robato, are you still awake?" called Emeri.

"Yeah, Grandmama!" replied Robu.

From the corner of his left eye, he could see the elderly woman walk into the living room with her copy of the newspaper in her right hand, her left holding a newly lit cigarette. "Can you believe this rubbish?" she scoffed. "Children missing from Roganu Beach. Bah! Simply rubbish! I bet you they're not missing! They might be playing a cruel game to their parents!"

Robu simply shrugged his broad shoulders in silence, not paying attention to his grandmother's rant as he continued to work on his game.

"And I'm sure these so-called 'missing employees' were probably drunk and passed out in the park," added Emeri with a snort.

"Probably," said Robu nonchalantly.

Emeri sighed heavily and gave her grandson a bored look, an early sign of her agitation toward his indifferent attitude. "Why must you spend hours on end with your video games, Robato?" she asked. "I'm trying to talk to you about something that could probably spark your interest, and here you are acting like your grandpapa around me! Are you trying not to listen to me?"

"Say what?" asked Robu mockingly, pretending to be as deaf as his grandfather.

Emeri threw her hands up into the air in exasperation. "I give up! Why do I even bother with you?" she groaned. "If you need me, I'll be doing my deposits for tomorrow morning, and then I'll be going to bed. Just close up the house when you're done, and that includes _all_ the lights this time, not just every light except for the one above the counter in the kitchen. I'm trying to save money on our utilities."

Robu said nothing. He knew that whatever he might have had on his mind was nothing more than just kindling to a bigger argument that was waiting just around the corner. He shifted his gaze a bit and watched Emeri walking toward her purse and cashbox in the kitchen. _She wouldn't_, he thought as memories of his morning encounter came flooding into his mind.

He paused the game and rushed into the kitchen, startling the Emeri for a moment as she watched him lock the kitchen door and deadbolt. "Robato Tsuchino! What was that for?" she scolded.

Robu turned to his grandmother with a sheepish smile on his face. "So, uh… So, you don't sleepwalk on us!" he answered.

Emeri rolled her eyes and hung her jeep keys on the hook above the telephone that was mounted on the wall. "You thought I was going to sleep-drive again and end up where I was this morning, didn't you?" she asked.

Grabbing the cashbox with her right hand, she did not give her grandson a chance to reply. "Well, you're wrong. I _won't_ do such a thing!"

"Grandmama—"

"Not now!" snapped Emeri, raising her hand to stop Robu's protest. "I don't want to hear any more of it!"

Robu hung his head in defeat as he watched her walked out the kitchen and into the small office to count the night's totals, but he never surrendered himself to the temptation of going upstairs to his bedroom and booting up his laptop for a midnight online conversation. Instead, he chose to stay in the living to see if something bad was going to happen again.

Just as the grandfather clock in the piano room struck midnight, Robu heard usually quiet feet shuffling around from the office and toward the kitchen. Glancing over to the doorway of the living room, he could make out his grandmother's skinny figure from the counter light in the kitchen. She had a tan cardigan sweater draping across her left arm, and she hooked her heavy purse onto her right. It did not take long for the sound of car keys jingling on the keychain to finally register in his mind.

Quickly saving the video game and then turning off the console, Robu stumbled into the kitchen in time to find Emeri unlocking kitchen door. "Grandmama!" he cried, pulling the petite woman away.

But Emeri made no sound of protest as she struggled in her grandson's grasp. She wriggled and turned about until her right foot stepped on his, forcing him to curse in pain and let her go.

"Grandmama, stop!" ordered Robu. He lunged for her but came up short in his attempt, falling onto the floorboards of the porch and reluctantly watching Emeri opened the door to her side of the jeep. He thought about stepping right in front of her to stop and wake her from whatever she was under, but he did not want to die in the hands of his own kin quite yet.

The jeep carefully backed out onto the main street and disappeared toward the direction of Roganu Beach, followed by a trail of cars that seemed vaguely familiar to him. Running to the sidewalk, Robu watched the cars that passed him only to catch a glimpse of a possessed Karin behind the wheel of her black SUV. "This isn't good," he said to himself. "Not good at all."

Hopping into the driver's seat of his grandfather's car, he pulled onto the sidestreet that ran past the house and followed the line of park employees all the way to the main gates of Roganu Beach. The security guard was barely inspecting the cars one by one and allowed them to enter without murmur, but when Robu reached the gatehouse, his plan to sneak into the park came to a sudden halt. "No guests allowed," said the security guard monotonously.

"But I'm an employee!" protested Robu.

"No guests allowed."

"We'll see about that."

Taking his foot off the brake, Robu allowed the car to creep a few inches forward to force his way into the parking lot, but to his sudden surprise, the old guard grabbed the door handle and sent the car several feet away from the front gate. Robu was lucky that there were no other cars in line or else he would have had a hard time explaining to his grandfather about a fender bender.

"No guests allowed!" snarled the security guard and immediately closed the gates on the young man.

"Great!" groaned Robu as he threw his head back against the seat. "What am I going to do now?"

He reached into his back pocket and grabbed his cell phone. Though it was a little after midnight, he had no other choice but to talk to Rizu about what he had witnessed.

Karin was right about one thing: their jobs were indeed on the line, and from what Robu had observed, more children would be missing that night.

On the second ring, he heard someone answering his call on the other line. "Robu?" asked Rizu. "Robu, what's going on?"

"Rizu, you're not going to believe this," he began.

Ten minutes later, Deibiddo's phone went off as the Angel of Life sat at his computer station listening to classical music while composing a new song on his laptop. He glanced over to see Rizu's mobile number flashing on his outer screen and frowned in confusion. _That's weird_, he thought. _Rizu usually doesn't call around this time unless it's an emergency._

Flipping up the cover of his cell phone, he answered, "What's up?"

"We might need to investigate this situation sooner," said Rizu, running a hand through her mess of cinnamon blonde curls. "Robu just saw Emeri walk out of the house and drive to Roganu Beach with other employees, _including_ Karin!"

"What?" asked Deibiddo in disbelief.

"You heard me. He even tried to get into the park, but the guard wouldn't let him in! Something's very wrong!"

Sighing in frustration, the pianist leaned back in his office chair and quickly began to think of a plan. "Okay, okay, okay. You work tomorrow night, right?"

"Yeah."

"After you clock out, meet me over at the Roganu Dam and come alone. I want to see from a distance what's been going on without being too suspicious. We're gonna have to find a way to get into the park."

"Will do."

"You're not planning to take Po-ra home with you, are you?"

"She's got the day off. I'm on the night shift with Robu."

"You better make sure he stays out of this," said Deibiddo sternly. "It sounds like it could be a threat from Myoujou, but I could be wrong. I just don't want Robu to be in the crossfire of it all, and I don't want our little secret to slip out either. I know you trust the guy very much, Rizu, but it's too dangerous to mention anything about us."

"Right," said Rizu with a heavy sigh.

She disconnected the call, and closed the flap to her phone shut. _Deibiddo's got a point_, she thought sadly. _I can't let Robu know anything about my true self, can I?_

The very next afternoon, Rizu parked in her usual spot in the employee parking lot and began to head toward the direction of the concession stand. She noticed dozens of angry parents looking at her with hatred burning in their eyes. While some of them were glaring at her, others were whispering "pedophile supporter" under their breaths.

_What's going on?_ she thought.

Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled to the left by a strong hand. "What the hell?" she gasped. She looked up to see Robu staring down at her in return. "Let me go, Robu! I'm gonna be late!"

"Grandmama doesn't care if you're late or not! Besides, I'm working with you tonight! We'll be late together!" said Robu harshly as he led her toward the direction of the main office where a press conference was being held at the request of many concerned and pissed off parents. "But I think you and I need to sit in on this one," he added.

Mr. Kenmei, the owner of Roganu Beach, tried to remain calm during his speech, but his dark eyes spoke of fear and worry despite of his words. "I promise that we will find your children, even if I personally have to take this park apart one section at a time," he finished.

"We can't wait any longer!" shouted a middle-aged woman.

"Where the hell are my children?" demanded a man who was slightly older than her.

"Fuck your search party!" cursed a young low-class mother. "We want them now! Where the fuck are they?"

"My security officers are doing the best they can!" assured Mr. Kenmei. "We've got the city police and other law enforcement officials from nearby regions working with them! If we don't find the children by sunrise, then I will personally take the blame for your loss, close Roganu Beach for good, and turn myself over to the authorities. You have my word: by sunrise, either you will have your children back or you will have me to deal with in court."

"Liar!"

"Kidnapper!"

"Greedy bastard!"

"You lying son of a bitch! Give them back right now!"

"We want our children!"

Rizu felt her heart break as many unhappy visitors continued to verbally throw jabs and threats at the old man. Roganu Beach had been under his control for many decades, and here he was contemplating about shutting the place down all because of this two-time unsolved incident.

_Weird_, she thought to herself. _Children don't disappear twice, especially at Roganu Beach. And it all started ever since… Ever since I came home as Tamashii!_

"Myoujou," she murmured.

"What did you say?" asked Robu.

"Oh, nothing," replied Rizu. "Just thinking to myself."

"Me too."

"About what?"

Robu turned to her with a strange glint of determination shining bright in his brown eyes. "Rizu, don't even think about stopping me, but I'm gonna find those children tonight," he said firmly. "I've worked here for so many years, and I don't want to see it go downhill like this."

Rizu felt her right eye begin to twitch as she recalled Deibiddo's strict order. "Don't you think we should let the police handle this?" she asked hesitantly.

"Like they'd get _anything_ accomplished," snorted Robu. "I don't want to risk putting my faith into their clumsy hands. If you want to get things done right, you got to do them yourself, and that's what I plan to do. And I want _you_ to come with me."

"Well, um… I had plans tonight with Deibiddo," began Rizu.

"He can come too."

Rizu started to protest, but Robu grabbed her by the wrist and looked down at her with pleading eyes. "Come on, Rizu!" he begged. "If we don't do something about this, I'll be going back home next week, and I'll have to deal with my parents. And it's not just that—I won't _ever_ see you again! Please, Rizu! For the sake of our friendship, will you help me out here?"

Rizu frowned. She felt torn between her two friends, and she had no idea what to do. She could not work with Deibiddo without giving Robu the impression that she was a backstabber, but she could not let Robu know the truth about her if she was, indeed, about face Myoujou again.

_Why must this be so difficult?_ she thought. _Deibiddo told me not to get Robu involved with the investigation, but I can't let Robu down either. He's been my friend longer than Deibiddo has. Shinmei, why do I have to be so fucking indecisive?_

"Rizu?" prodded Robu.

Rizu slowly lifted her head and saw the sad look in his eyes. She could feel her heart tighten and her loyalty to Deibiddo ebbing away. Letting out a heavy sigh of resignation, she answered, "I'll go."


	5. Awakening I: Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Robu's Discovery – The Mystery Is Revealed!

Rizu was usually not one for biting on her lower lip whenever she was extremely nervous, but by sundown, she was almost sure that there were a few deep imprints for a possible lip ring or two. Though she disguised her emotions with each customer that came up to her window, she could not shake off the inevitable fear that was burning within her heart.

Only Robu could see the actual face behind the mask she was wearing, and to add onto the fact that he had a good sense of perception, he knew that there was something suspicious going on. It did not take much for Robu to know whenever Rizu was being secretive about something, but he was not going to pressure her while they were on the clock.

_It's got to be something about tonight_, he concluded. _Rizu was okay until I asked her to come with me. Why was she so against it?_

Rizu, on the other hand, had enough worries running through her head as she continued to silently bag candy in the adjacent room. Thoughts about Myoujou's sudden return, the possibility of losing her first job, and revealing her true identity to Robu were swimming in her mind. She did not bother speak to Robu nor did he choose to start up a conversation with her.

That was until he finally decided to speak up in order to break the eerie silence that had filled the entire front half of the building. "Those children _are_ going to come back," he said firmly.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Rizu.

"I just know," answered Robu as he approached her, leaning against the upright soft drink cooler with his arms crossed over his chest. "I don't know why I keep saying stuff like this, but I guess there's a part of me that wants to believe that things will turn out for the best for everyone. And I believe right now that we're gonna find those missing children tonight. Everything's gonna be okay. I'm sure of it."

"I still think we should let the police handle this," snorted Rizu, dumping another handful of candy into a clear plastic bag.

"And wake up tomorrow to the news that Roganu Beach is gone forever? Rizu, everything we have is at stake—our jobs, our future, our friendship!"

"And just where are you going to start?" asked Rizu as she tossed the bag onto the electronic scale to weigh the bag and its contents.

"I'm not sure," sighed Robu. "That's why I want you and Deibiddo to come along with me. Not only to save what we've got here, but…"

Hearing the hesitation in his voice, Rizu turned around to face him asked, "But what?"

"But to make sure nothing bad happens to me," he muttered. "I'm kinda scared to do this myself."

Lowering her eyes, Rizu understood his words and nodded her head. A flashback of a conversation she had with Shi came to her, and she could feel a pang of sympathy filling her heart. It was the memory of her talking to Shi in the elevator prior to his sacrifice in the final battle against Kasushiusu. She could still recall the very words that surprised her the most that fateful night.

_Shi looked over at Tamashii who had been keeping her gaze on the doors before them with a hint of worry shimmering in her brown eyes. "Are you scared?" he asked gruffly._

_ "Very," whispered Tamashii. "I've never been scared like this before, but we're about to go up against a very powerful demon, and slow-moving elevators that are rigged by said demon just add onto my fear. I mean what if we don't make it, Shi? What if we fail?"_

_ Slipping his right hand into her left and threading the long, bony digits between hers, Shi replied softly, "We won't if we believe we'll win."_

_ Tamashii turned her head to see him looking down at his feet with a sad expression on his face as he added, "To tell you the truth, I'm just as scared as you are, Tamashii."_

_You're not the only one, Robu_, thought Rizu sadly as the memory began to fade away.

Robu tilted his head to the side in sheer curiosity, taking notice of the sorrow in his best friend's eyes. "Are you okay?" he inquired.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Rizu as she turned her back to him one last time.

"No, you're not," insisted Robu.

"Really, Robu, I am. It's just a little something from back at school, you know?"

"How so?"

"Let's just say that I'm starting to understand where you're coming from."

"You do?"

"Of course," said Rizu sincerely. "I know what it's like to do things on your own when you feel like you have no one to watch your back, when you feel like you've been abandoned by the ones you love. It's scary, for sure, but somehow you just know that everything's gonna be okay. And yet, you still need that reassurance to be sure of yourself, you know?

"The police might be doing their best searching for those missing children, but I don't think they'll find them in time. And time is something that is not on our side right now. I refuse to let some silly kidnapping ruin my summer vacation. I want to come to work tomorrow knowing that I still got a job and that I still got you as my best friend, Robu. I won't let any of that be taken away."

Throwing her candy bag aside, Rizu pivoted on her heels to face Robu and narrowed her eyes. "I'm going with you," she said firmly.

"But what about your plans with Deibiddo?" asked Robu.

"Like you said, he could come."

_"Now why did you have to go and say that?"_

Rizu cringed at the harsh tone in Tamashii's voice from inside her mind as she drove her blue convertible toward the fenced-in area of the Roganu Dam. She was greatly relieved to know that Robu had not been paying attention to her internal conflict. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and watched the cool wind blowing through his dark tendrils. _"It's not like you can do this without a bit of magic if we're truly going up against Myoujou again," _continued Tamashii._ "Deibiddo is gonna have your ass for this! He specifically told you to not bring Robu along, and what did you do? You chose to break one promise in exchange for another just because you have a thing for your best friend!_

_ "You've really gone off the deep end this time." _

Pulling into a private drive between two tall metal fences, Rizu parked the convertible near a light blue sedan that had an Oukan University decal sticker across the bottom of the rear window. Next to the right of the license plate was another sticker that read "Honk If You Heart Band Geeks".

"Looks like Deibiddo beat us," said Robu as he undid his seat belt and stepped out of the convertible.

"Robu, wait!" called Rizu as she tried to catch up with him, hoping that Deibiddo would not notice the sudden change of plans.

But it was too late. Deibiddo had his back turned to them until Rizu unintentionally blew Robu's cover. "Rizu, I thought I told you not to bring him along!" he scolded. He looked over his right shoulder to find the duo coming to meet him on the bridge that ran near the dam.

Catching her breath, Rizu shot a look at Deibiddo and answered, "Like I really had a choice! Robu was stubborn as hell to do this investigation on his own! I just happen to take him with me so he doesn't get hurt."

Narrowing his green eyes at Robu, Deibiddo harrumphed under his breath. "Foolish boy. Leave this to us."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" asked Robu icily.

"All in due time," replied Deibiddo coolly. "But you should have stayed home if you know what's best for you."

"I could say the same about you and Rizu, but I don't have the time or the energy to argue my point into the ground. All I know is that we're here for the same reason regardless of how we execute our plans. If we don't find those kids, we're gonna be saying _sayonara_ to our jobs come sunrise."

Deibiddo was about protest when Rizu quickly stopped him with a stern look. "He's right," she said harshly. "And if we come up short, he's gonna be heading home a little sooner than we planned."

Deibiddo conceded in defeat with a heavy sigh. He knew that Rizu and Robu had been close friends for several years and that the summertime was the only chance for them to visit with each other. It would be heartbreaking if Rizu had to Robu him leave in June instead of mid-August all because of some stupid demonic scheme that was being pulled on them and then never to return again.

"Very well," he said. "But you know what you just did, Rizu, don't you?"

Leaning over toward Deibiddo so Robu would not hear her, she whispered, "He was going to find out anyway! Robu's not stupid! He's bound to piece one and one together, especially if this is Myoujou's masterpiece for revenge!"

"You trust him a lot, don't you? Can you trust him enough to keep your darkest secrets?"

"Yes," replied Rizu sharply. "Don't you trust him too?"

"I'm not sure, Rizu," said Deibiddo lowly. "I'm not quite exactly best friends with him, you know?"

"I understand."

Rizu noticed that Robu had his gaze fixed upon southern tip of Roganu Beach on the other side of the dam, and after realizing that he was brooding quietly over something, she started to worry that he might have heard her conversation with Deibiddo after all. With hearing as accurate as a wolf's, it was hard to speak about him behind his back without getting caught.

Robu's back jaws clenched in aggravation as Deibiddo's words came back to him like a mantra. _"All in due time… All in due time…"_

_I wonder what the fuck he meant by that_, he thought as he caught Rizu staring at him. Fearing that she was about to get scolded, she quickly looked away and turned her attention to the dam.

Minutes slowly passed, and the trio grew restless and impatient. The park remained dark and silent, and nothing suspicious had come across to them as a threat. "This is getting ridiculous!" whined Rizu. "Can we go home now?"

Looking down at his digital watch, Robu noticed that the time on the small screen read 11:59:50. "It's just going on midnight, Rizu," he said. "This kind of stuff usually happens when no one is awake."

Just as the numbers 11:59:59 had switched over to 12:00:00, bell tolls coming from the giant clock tower filled the air. Sections of Roganu Beach were beginning to spring to life as lights bounced off of the cold, murky sea and the sound of carnival music blasted all across the park.

"Like now?" asked Rizu.

"Like now," affirmed Robu.

"And that's our cue," said Deibiddo as he began to head toward his car near the gates. "Rizu, leave your car here. You and Robu are coming with me."

Rizu nodded her head and followed Deibiddo to the sedan with Robu tagging along right behind her. She took the empty seat behind Deibiddo just to keep Robu company, but she also did not want to sit next to Deibiddo should he decide to start a private conversation with her concerning their other lives.

With Robu watching out of his window, Rizu quickly grabbed her _henshin_ pen inside her purse and slid it into the right pocket of her blue jeans, carefully concealing the crystal top with the hem of her work shirt. Even after she had hidden the solid evidence of her secret, she felt her right hand begin to twitch, which happened to catch Robu's attention as he snapped his head toward her direction.

Rizu gave a small sheepish smile in return. "Nothing's wrong!" she insisted.

"Your hand is twitching," argued Robu. "It only twitches like that when you're nervous about something."

"I can't help it! We're about to finally uncover the truth behind this mystery! Wouldn't you be scared too?"

Robu let out a light snort and returned to his observation. As the car came to a completely stop at the main intersection of the two main roads surrounding the seashore, he noticed a long line of cars from heading toward the main entrance. He kept a close eye on each vehicle that passed him, but his blood suddenly turned cold when he caught a glimpse of a certain red jeep that belonged to none other than Emeri Sousei.

"Grandmama!" he murmured to himself.

Deibiddo glanced up at the rearview mirror upon hearing his words, looking intensely at Robu's reflection out of sheer curiosity. _Funny_, he thought. _If Robu's grandmama is under this curse, then how come Robu isn't? It'd be one thing for me and Rizu with our high spiritual levels, but Robu?_

After the last car drove past him, Deibiddo pulled onto the main stretch and followed the line into the employee lot behind the main entrance. Like the many trips to the boardwalk from before, he rolled down his window to check himself in with the security guard at the gatehouse, but what he did not expect was to see a zombie-like portrayal of the elderly man.

Every guard that stood at the gatehouse always wore a smile on his face no matter how slow or horrible it was going for him that day, and he would be cheerful to every employee and guest who walked by. But he was neither smiling nor was he cheerful when Deibiddo pulled up next to him. He stood in silence with yellow eyes glowing in the darkness, and he pointed toward the direction where other employees were parking their cars.

"That was creepy," said Rizu as they rolled across the pedestrian crosswalk behind the gatehouse.

"Tell me about it," agreed Deibiddo. "Something's definitely not right about this place. We better get hopping on this as soon as we find a place to park."

"Wouldn't it be better if we blended in with everyone else just so we don't look like we're up to no good?" suggested Robu. "If the security guards are being affected by whatever is causing this stupid curse, we're bound to get kicked out if we just jump right on in and start our investigation instead of doing our jobs."

"What exactly can we do?" asked Rizu. "Emeri isn't aware that we're here. And from how things have been these last few days, she's been doing this all by herself!"

"I doubt it," said Robu, nodding his head toward two other girls from their concession stand who were seen trailing behind Karin and a small group of ride operators. "_They_ might not even know that they've been here with her the entire time! That could explain why the popcorn stand was trashed like an A-bomb had gone off inside it. Grandmama couldn't have possibly done all that herself!"

Rizu felt her heart sank at the realization that the two girls, Keiti and Desi, had also fallen under the curse, and she wondered just how many other employees became the latest puppets of Myoujou's dark magic. _Emeri, Karin, Desi, and Keiti_, she thought as she heard Deibiddo cutting off the sedan's ignition. _They all live around here, and they are just minutes away from Roganu Beach. It all makes sense for them to be under this spell!_ _But what about Robu? Why isn't he with them if he's staying with Emeri for the summer?_

Unbeknownst to her and Deibiddo, Robu was thinking the exact same thing as he stepped out of the car. _If the three of us are here and everyone else is going to work like zombies in a b-movie, then why the hell are we the only ones still thinking straight while the others' minds are fucked up?_ he pondered.

The trio quietly followed the Keiti and Desi toward the direction of the popcorn stand where they found a possessed Emeri joining the two girls with just her purse in tow. Rizu and Robu knew that it was not like Emeri to operate her business for free, and the fact that the grey cashbox was missing made them wonder about inventory loss. "No cashbox," murmured Robu.

"Which probably means that the register won't be on tonight," added Rizu.

"I'll bet you Grandmama will be wondering about the missing drink cups and popcorn bags when this has all been said and done."

"If that's the case, don't let her rip a new one on us like she did the other day. I hate to see what she's like when her inventory is M.I.A."

Robu shuddered at the thought. "Now did you have to go and say that, Rizu? We're working together again come morning!"

"If there is a morning," reminded Rizu.

They soon stopped at the corner of the Sweet Shoppe & Bakery where they quietly watched Emeri unlock the backroom with Keiti and Desi walking inside not a moment too soon. Once the door had been shut tight, they then quickly scurried past the glass shop and peered into the giant window along the candy room.

Although their view was blocked by the candy jars, they could see Emeri and the two girls doing prep work as if it was another day, but no words were exchanged. Keiti walked over to the main popcorn popper to start a fresh batch of popcorn while Desi took the time to set out several strips of taffy on display, not taking notice of the three sets of eyes that were watching her every move. Emeri had also remained quiet as she walked briskly around the inside of the building carrying half-gallon pitchers of cold drinks to the front counter.

"They don't know what they're doing!" breathed Deibiddo.

"And they don't even recognize us!" said Robu in amazement as he watched Desi finish her task and exit the candy room. "It's like we don't exist to them!"

"Which should make our job easier without being caught by the others," said Rizu. "Come on, you guys. Let's get started before the sun comes up."

"Wait!" exclaimed Robu. "You don't know if we're gonna get caught or not! That other security guard last night knew I wasn't coming in for work! What makes you think we can get away with it this time?"

Rizu looked at Robu for a moment, then over at Deibiddo, and finally down at herself. "We're wearing our work shirts, aren't we?" she asked.

"Well, yeah."

It did not take long for Rizu's words to sink into Robu's mind. "Wait a minute! Are you're saying that I was most likely denied last night because I didn't _look_ like an employee to that guard? And yet the other one let us in tonight because of our shirts?" he asked.

"Exactly!" answered Rizu.

"Now that you mentioned it, I did do some laundry last night—"

"There you go! As long as the others recognize us as employees, we should be fine!"

"But what if we get caught snooping around?" asked Deibiddo. "We don't exactly work in ride operation."

"We'll just have to take that risk," replied Rizu. "Come on, you two! We don't have much time left. It's less than six hours away from sunrise, and if we can't find those children by dawn, there won't be a Roganu Beach to come to."

"Okay, who are you, and what have you done with Rizu?" asked Robu suspiciously as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm still here, Robu," assured Rizu. "I'm just a woman on a mission right now."

_If only he knew just what kind of mission I'm on_, she mentally added.

The search began near the giant suspension bridge that connected the south parking lot to the island. Rizu, Robu, and Deibiddo hoped to find a trap door in several of the empty game corners beneath the giant Ferris wheel above them, but they came up short and finally moved onto other parts of the boardwalk.

They carefully walked along the tracks of a roller coaster that designed after the coalmines in western America like those during the California Gold Rush. It was the perfect place to examine, for Robu knew the many hidden doors the ride supervisors would use when doing maintenance routines each time the ride broke down. The only problem was the occasional sound of a car approaching their direction. Whenever there was one coming around the corner, they had to move away as far as they could from the tracks and press themselves against the walls.

The mountain ride was not the only attraction that gave them problems. The pirate ride above the popcorn stand was just as bad, if not worse. They even went as far as looking behind every target in each corner of the dark hallways and still found nothing. Rizu and Deibiddo were just grateful that the plastic guns were still fake instead of being demon-possessed.

Walking behind a group of brainwashed children, the trio left the pirate's den in disappointment. "Well, so much for the den," muttered Robu.

"What about the haunted castle?" suggested Rizu.

"Let's look at the logic behind your idea, shall we? First, we started with the island in places that have not been used for _years!_ Nothing there. Then, we tried Coalminer's Rush. Epic fail. We just got done with the Den of Zombie Pirates, and we still haven't found anything! I seriously doubt that the castle is the next place to check out. It's just as stereotypical as the others because of its dark atmosphere. If anything, we should look at the least likely places."

"In other words, Kiddy Island?"

Robu glared at Rizu. "Let me rephrase that: the least likely places most of these children, who happen to be over the age of five, would go to!" he said sharply. "Why would these kids go to Kiddy Island?"

"Well, there _are_ the picnic shelters and three of our best roller coasters happen to be located in that vicinity!" began Rizu with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were talking about the rides for the little ones!"

"I never said they would go _on_ them! I'm just saying there are other rides for the older kids in that area!"

"Guys, can we please stop the bickering?" snapped Deibiddo. "We're down to now three hours, and we haven't even found a single clue!"

Pointing to the concession stand behind him, he added, "And when those three hours are up, you won't be coming to this anymore."

Rizu and Robu looked at the popcorn stand where they found Keiti and Desi handing out free bags of popcorn and soft drinks to every child at the window and Emeri making batch after batch of popcorn. Even from where they were standing outside, they could see the warmer overflowing with popped kernels and the kettle ready to explode from being used nonstop.

_ That's right_, thought Rizu. _If we don't find those children and put an end to it all, this will be the last night for us._

"So, where do you think we should go next?" she asked Robu and Deibiddo.

"Just keep searching, I guess," answered Robu with a shrug. "We haven't checked the north end of the park, though I'm not too sure if that's where we're supposed to look."

Deibiddo turned his head to where the boardwalk stopped in front of the giant arcade room and the formal restaurant above it, and he suddenly shuddered from a lurking dark presence that he felt coming from the shadows. "I'm with Robu on this one," he said. "There's something up in that direction that we might have missed. I can feel it."

"But all that's over there are the Skee-Ball Palace, the arcade, the bumper cars, and other food joints!" said Rizu.

"You're missing one other place, Rizu. You've worked here for several years. You should know this by now."

"I know, Deibiddo, but I just don't know where else to look over there!"

Robu followed Deibiddo's gaze and gasped, "The ballroom!"

"The ballroom? Are you kidding me, Robu?"

"No! It's big enough to hold the missing children! The ballroom has gotta be the place where they are right now!"

Turning to Deibiddo, he then asked, "Do you know how many went missing last night?"

Deibiddo stood there thoughtfully for a moment and then replied, "Another hundred or so. The reason why we lost many Friday morning is because their families booked the entire weekend at the park."

"Makes sense to me."

"But besides the giant holding capacity, why the ballroom?" asked Rizu.

"It's big, it's dark, and children are prone to check it out, even when it's closed off to the public," answered Robu. "But it's never locked, and kids love to sneak in when the security guards aren't looking."

"And you two really think the ballroom is the most probable place out of the entire park?"

"I can tell that it is," answered Deibiddo with a knowing look. "I'm feeling a negative aura coming from that direction, and I don't like it. I think that's where we should look next."

"Let's do it then," agreed Robu with a nod.

As Robu and Deibiddo began to walk quickly toward their new destination, Rizu stayed behind as fear took over her mind. _This isn't good_, she thought. _Robu's gonna go in there with us, and he's gonna find out everything about me! I shouldn't have let him come with us! It's too dangerous for him! What if he gets hurt or, perhaps, killed? It'll be my fault! I'll never hear the end of it, and Emeri won't forgive me!_

"Hey, Rizu! Aren't you coming?" called Robu, forcing her to snap out of her thoughts.

Rizu looked at him with a small, sad smile and joined the two young men, secretly hoping that whatever was on the other side of the doors to the ballroom was nothing demonic or life-threatening, but she had a gut-retching feeling that she was indeed right.

No one paid attention to the mysterious green-haired demon that was floating behind them in midair. He narrowed his silvery eyes as he watched them running toward the direction of the ballroom. Clutching his wooden flute in his right hand, he started to feel uneasy about their presence within the park. _Such incredible pure power! _he thought. _Only those who have the blessings of Shinmei are immune to my curse! Could they be the Chosen Ones I've heard of? Are they the Angelic Guardians?_

"I'm not sure if this is really a good idea, you guys," said Rizu with shiver running down her spine as she stood outside of ballroom doors. "I'm getting nasty vibes."

"All the more reason for us to check it out," said Deibiddo, reaching for the brass door handle beneath his fingers. "Just stay close to me. I won't let anything happen to either of you."

As they watched Deibiddo slowly open the door for them, Rizu and Robu cautiously entered the dark room. They took one long look inside from the doorway, and they noticed that the entire ballroom was pitch-black with no light shining in the darkness. Every emergency spotlight in the ballroom was turned off, and the walkway to the private outdoor patio off to the side had disappeared behind a solid wall.

Just as he stepped further into the ballroom, the door suddenly swung shut behind Robu and locking the trio inside. "Shit!" he cursed as he watched the door disappear into thin air. "We're trapped! What do we do now?"

"Please tell me you're not scared, Robu," chuckled Deibiddo darkly.

"I wouldn't say I'm scared!" said Robu defensively. "I'm a little claustrophobic and I have a fear of being trapped by any means! I have no fucking clue what we're about to go up against, and I'm this close to go into a panic attack because I'm stuck inside a dark room!"

"And you wanted us to come along with you."

"For this very reason!"

Deibiddo smiled to himself. "You're scared," he teased.

"I'm not scared!" argued Robu.

"Robu, calm down!" hissed Rizu. "You wanted us to come with you so you won't get hurt, and you were also bound and determined to find those children! Here's your chance! Don't fuck it up by being a coward!"

Taking him by the hand, she gave him an assuring smile and said soothingly, "Come on. We made it this far together. We can't turn back now… obviously."

"I don't like the look in your eyes, Rizu," muttered Robu as he noticed her brown orbs pleading him to stay. "You know I hate that look, especially when you do it."

"Robu, please. Don't chicken out on us."

With a heavy sigh of defeat, he groaned, "You win."

As they continued to make their way through the ballroom, portions of their surroundings disappeared into nothing until the entire room was no more. They were then left in what appeared to be a dark realm similar to the center of a black hole. Not a soul could be found, but Rizu and Deibiddo knew that it was surely part of Myoujou's trick.

They kept walking, holding to one another's hand for safety, until they came across a small red light in the distance—a sign of hope for their search. "What's that?" asked Rizu.

"I'm not sure, but I think it could lead us onto something," answered Deibiddo, letting go of Rizu's hand and running toward the mysterious crimson glow. "Come on!"

"Deibiddo, wait!" called Rizu as she and Robu followed her companion.

The closer they got, the brighter the light became until they had finally stumbled across a sea of sleeping innocent children held captive inside small red alien pods. Every child was curled up in fetal position like a newborn, but none paid attention to the trio. Rizu and her friends feared that the children were dead after noticing their unresponsiveness, but they soon spotted a glowing red orb from above emitting warm, negative energy into each pod.

"What… is this?" asked Robu in amazement.

"It reminds me too much of a sick sci-fi alien movie," murmured Rizu. "It's creeping me out, especially seeing these kids smiling in their sleep!"

Deibiddo said nothing as he walked up to the nearest pod and placed his hand on the gelatin-like top above a sleeping seven-year-old boy, but the liquid covering stung him like a jellyfish as it zapped his palm upon contact. "Ouch!" he howled in pain.

"Deibiddo, are you okay?" asked Rizu.

"I'm fine," mumbled Deibiddo as he examined his now burnt hand. "It's gonna hurt in the morning. That's all."

"I wonder who could be so cruel to do this to all these children," said Robu in a low voice, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Robu," began Rizu.

"Rizu, don't start. I want to find out whoever's responsible for all this trouble and kick him in the ass. These kids haven't done anything wrong, and we don't deserve losing our jobs over this. I want to do something about it and make things right. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that I need to… that I _must_."

Rizu and Deibiddo exchanged worried glances at each other. It was not like Robu to speak of taking matters, especially dangerous matters, into his own hands, but they also could not explain his immunity to the curse that had an effect on his grandmother and the other employees.

"You don't suppose he's one of us, do you?" whispered Deibiddo.

Rizu shook her head in denial. "He's totally against religion," she replied, "but that doesn't explain why he's still here."

"Odd."

"Very."

Deibiddo looked up at the overhead orb and focused his energy with those that were being transmitted into the pods. He could feel the warmth from the red light radiating with negativity, surrounding each child like a mother while planting a curse on the innocent soul. Whatever curse it was, he could not say.

"The orb is what we need to destroy for all this to end," he said firmly, breaking his soul connection with the demonic device. "It's the only way."

"So, you've finally figured it all out!" chuckled a sinister voice somewhere in the darkness. "Kasushiusu was right about you Angelic Guardians, but that doesn't mean I'm just as dumb as he was."

"Who's there?" demanded Rizu. "And what do you know about us?"

"Us? Angelic Guardians? What the hell are you talking about, Rizu?" asked Robu in confusion.

Suddenly, the demon appeared before them in a swirl of red energy. He appeared to be more elf than demon given his seventeenth century bard attire. He wore a loose, white shirt with a pair of tan rawhide pants and dark brown felt boots. A dark-colored musketeer hat hung slightly low on his flowing emerald green hair to shadow his right silver eye. "I know a lot about you," he replied with an evil smirk as he looked intensely at Rizu. "You must be Tamashii. You defeated Kasushiusu in a single blow with that arrow of yours. I suppose the rumor about him was true after all. He only lived this long because of his arrogance and pride."

"If you're serving Myoujou, then what exactly are you doing here, then?" asked Rizu. "Oukan is the new chosen land, not Roganu! You have no reason to be in this city!"

"I was told I had some unfinished business to clean up here from years past, and it seems that my mistress was right about your well-being, Tamashii."

"Mistress?" asked Deibiddo, narrowing his eyes at the demon. "You mean you're here on behalf of Myoujou?"

"That's correct," answered the demon. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Paipa. I have been sent here to make sure our mission to take over Roganu is a success and not a failure like Kasushiusu's attempts in Oukan.

"You see, several years ago, Roganu was the home of the lesser known Angelic Guardians as well as Tamashii. It was also Master Myojou's initial base for domination because of the blessings that were given to this city due to Tamashii's birth. But I fear you knew what happened with our plan. It was often thwarted by you Angelic Guardians, and it was you, Tamashii, who froze Master Myoujou into his icy grave. Had it not been for Kasushiusu's loyalty to him, who knows what could be happening right now!

"But, as you can see, thanks to Kasushiusu, I'm here and so are you. As far as Roganu is concerned, we are planning to retain it one more time as a way to stop you from interfering with our mission to overturn the prophecies."

"So, why are these children involved?" demanded Rizu, pointing toward the direction of the pods. "They haven't done anything to deserve this!"

"They're part of Master Myoujou's plan to expand his army. Have you ever wondered how Shinmei's army grows? Children grow up like and learn to make decisions based on experience and a set of beliefs. Eventually when the so-called lost are stuck in a rut and have no other way out of it, they turn to Shinmei for help in desperate moments.

"Yet, sometimes, he claims them when they are still young and naïve, especially as teenagers to keep them from entering the world of sin, but he doesn't promise them everything to keep them happy like Master Myoujou would. These children, as you know, expect everything in the now, and Master Myoujou is willing to bend to their will.

"As you can see, these pods are designed to hold each child under a sleeping spell, but this is no ordinary sleeping spell. It also prevents the child to grow and mature physically, mentally, and spiritually. In other words, the child is forever inside his own Neverland with the desire to _not_ wake up. It's nothing more than a dream come true—he can have whatever he wants to his heart's content without his parents' objection."

"But that's cruel!" protested Rizu.

"W-w-whatever do you mean?" spluttered Paipa. "It's perfect!"

"But there are children who want more in life, and sometimes, that means growing up!"

"Like what?"

"Like becoming whatever you want to be when you're done with school or getting married and having kids!"

Paipa scoffed at her. "So cliché of you speak of such nonsense! But you know what happens when none of that comes one's way, don't you?"

Against her luck, Rizu felt her defense slip from her grasp as Paipa's question drove straight into her heart head-on. He was right—when all hopes and dreams have been shattered, heartache and discontent were bound to happen. How many times had she been the victim of such emotional pain? Of such loneliness? Of such frustration?

_Too many times to count_, she thought as she looked over at Robu for a moment, _but that doesn't mean you have to give up on what you want no matter how far out of your reach it is._

Deibiddo sensed her inner struggle, and he quickly came to her side for moral support. "Still, you're restricting those who want their dreams to come true!" he objected. "Not everyone wants to stay a kid forever! You have to let them go sometime!"

"Silence, you fool!" hissed Paipa, summoning his flute into his hands. "I will not go against my mistress' orders! These children are staying with me forever!"

"Wait a minute! Before all hell breaks loose, will someone please explain to me what's going on here?" demanded Robu.

Paipa turned his attention to Robu and pursed his lips. "You're not an Angelic Guardians, are you?"

"Well, no, not really."

"But if you're not one of them, then how did you manage to escape from my curse? Only those that are chosen by Shinmei can't be affected by the magic of Myoujou!"

"I'm not sure! Honestly, I'm not one! I don't know what an Angelic Guardian is!"

"Robu."

Turning his head toward his two friends, Robu was shocked to find both Rizu and Deibiddo standing intensely before Paipa with their respective _henshin_ pens in their hands. "What the hell?" he breathed. "You mean to tell me that you two—"

"We're sorry, Robu," apologized Rizu quickly as she bit down on her lower lip in hesitation. "I wanted to tell you this for a long time, but I couldn't. That's why I really didn't want to get involved with your search. Deibiddo and I were going to do ours alone for this very reason because we were afraid Myoujou was back for good, but we came along for the sake of your protection because you asked us to."

"Well, I'm not backing down," insisted Robu. "I came here this far with you! I won't give up that easily just because I'm not like you and Deibiddo, Rizu! We're in this together, you know!"

"That we are, Robu," agreed Deibiddo, "but we need you to step aside before you get hurt."

"But—"

"Please! Step aside and let us take care of this situation ourselves!"

Robu firmly shook his head and answered coldly, "No. I can't do that. Not for the sake of our future here."

"I don't care if you're a Guardian or not, boy, but this doesn't concern you! Keep your nose out of our business!" growled Paipa as he threw a blast of dark energy at Robu, sending the young man against an invisible wall that had surrounded the mysterious vortex.

"Robu!" cried Rizu, watching her friend collapse onto his side in horror.

With angry eyes like daggers shooting at Paipa, she held onto her _henshin_ pen tightly and asked her Deibiddo, "Ready for a comeback, Inochi?"

Deibiddo nodded his head and replied, "Let's do it, Tamashii!"

_"Tamashii!"_

_"Inochi!"_

Bright lights of pink and white blinded Robu's vision for a brief moment as he regained consciousness. Soon after the lights had faded away, he noticed that something was different. Instead of Rizu Hikarino and Deibiddo Fushimawashino, he was now looking up at two powerful entities—Tamashii, the Angelic Guardian of the Soul and the Light, and Inochi, the Angelic Guardian of Life and Melody.

"Wow!" he murmured.

Tamashii sneered at Paipa as soon as she felt her transformation come to its completion. "You won't be forgiven for what you have done!" she hissed. "Set these children free before we destroy you like I did to Kasushiusu!"

"I would if I could, but I don't want to," smirked Paipa, pressing the hole of his flute against his lips as he began to play a high-pitched melody. From the darkness, a shadow was awaken upon command and took the shape of a pale banshee with long, flowing blue hair behind her.

Taking a deep breath, the banshee then sang loudly at the top of her lungs and held out a long high note to deafen the trio. It was to their amazement that none of the pods shattered from her incredible belting.

"Kirisuto!" cried Robu. "Can somebody shut her up?"

Inochi tried to summon his heart lyre, but the banshee was so loud that he could not do anything without uncovering his ears. "She's impossible to beat! There's no way we can fight like this!" he called to Tamashii.

"What? What did you say?" she asked, not noticing the cross gem on her pink headband faintly glowing.

Inochi caught a glimpse of the golden light and quickly realized that it was the only solution to stall the banshee's shrieking so he could attack the pale creature. "Tamashii, use your Angel Cry attack!" he commanded.

"My what?"

"Angel Cry!"

"But I haven't used it since Medetai joined the team!"

"Just do it! You've got to try, Tamashii! What else do we have to lose besides our jobs?"

Tamashii hesitated for moment, but when she turned to Robu for his opinion, she saw him nodding his head in agreement. "Do it!" she heard him say.

"Okay," she said.

Inhaling deeply, Tamashii let out a scream that was so high it had overridden the intense power of the banshee. A golden beam shot from the cross gem and forced the banshee to choke on her voice. The creature fell to her knees with her hands wrapped around her voice box as she frantically struggled to find her prized possession.

"Good job, Tamashii!" praised Inochi, immediately summoning his heart lyre into his hands. Without missing a beat, he began to play an enticing song with each string he plucked between his fingers and sent the banshee into a trance.

"What's this?" hissed Paipa angrily. "How can this be?"

Tamashii summoned her favorite bow and arrow into her hands and pulled back on the fine golden string toward her right ear. Taking aim at her target, she cried out, "Eternal Damnation!"

The banshee's eyes flew open at the sight of the arrow coming straight toward, but she was unable to attack back, for the sharp tip severed through her body and disintegrated her into nothing but dust. Her shrill scream of pain was the only remaining memory of her existence in the cold, silent vortex.

When the tiny remains of the banshee fell to the ground, Inochi caught a glimpse of the overhead orb that was still controlling the minds of the sleeping children. "Tamashii, the orb!" he said.

"I'm on it!" replied Tamashii as she took aim at red sphere.

"No!" cried Paipa.

Tamashii shot another arrow from the notch of her bow and punctured the glassy surface of the negative device, shattering it into millions of pieces and putting an end to Paipa's plans for good. As each speck landed on the slimy cover of the capsule, the child within it disappeared safely from the vortex.

"No! No! No! You can't do this to me!" whined Paipa as he stomped on the ground in frustration.

When the last pod had finally vanished, he glared at Tamashii, Inochi and Robu with unforgiving eyes. "How dare you!" he growled. "My mission was almost complete! Wait until my mistress hears about this!"

"It wouldn't be the first time I've sent a demon home packing," said Tamashii as she prepared to shoot at her new target.

But Paipa was too fast for her as he vanished into thin air, though his threat filled the empty vortex surrounding the trio. "You haven't seen the last of me, Guardians! Mark my words: I _will_ be back for my revenge!"

The mysterious world was suddenly reverting back into its original form. The wall blocking the outdoor patio disappeared, the emergency lights flickered on, and the doors at the entrance were visible once again. All signs of demonic activity were no longer obvious to the human eye.

"We did it," said Tamashii with a sigh of relief.

"We sure did," said Robu with a nod as he felt the warmth of the sun coming from above the sea, "and just in time too!"

The trio walked over to the patio where they watched the sunrise rising just above the horizon. The rays touched every darken corner of Roganu Beach along the boardwalk, and the morning mist rolled off of the calm, salty waves near the docks.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked Inochi. "I've never seen a sunrise like this!"

Tamashii and Robu could only nod their heads in agreement.

Realizing that the park employees were slowly snapping out of Paipa's curse, Rizu and Robu rushed back to the concession stand where they found Emeri, Keiti, and Desi waking up against the front counter. "What happened?" groaned Emeri groggily.

"I found you missing from the house again, and I thought you might have been out doing your morning routine," said Robu, carefully choosing his words to hide the truth from his grandmother. "Rizu was planning to meet me for breakfast here at the beach anyway, and we noticed your jeep was in the parking lot. So, we decided to stop by here just in case—"

"Robato, how many times have I told you I don't drive and work in my sleep?" demanded Emeri.

"Uh, Emeri, what are we doing here?" asked Desi.

"And why is this place a mess?" asked Keiti.

Emeri's jaw dropped open when she spotted her other two employees sitting up on the tile floor with bits of popcorn in their hair. She knew that even good girls like them would never pull such a prank on her, and she was now starting to have a hard time believing both Rizu and Robu and their innocence.

"I think I really do need some help," she said wearily before she fainted into her grandson's arms.

Robu spotted Rizu later that morning on the bridge along the boardwalk looking out on the sea with a peaceful expression on her face. Emeri sent him to track her down and remind her that Po-ra was going to work with them that Monday morning shift. "Hey!" he called. "You got a sister to pick up, remember?"

Rizu snapped out of her thoughts and glanced over her left shoulder to find him joining her along the white railing. "Yeah, I know," she answered quietly. "I was getting ready to do so."

"Bullshit."

Rizu smiled playfully as turned her attention back to the sea. "That was some battle, wasn't it?" she asked.

"It sure was," answered Robu. "It's just…"

"Just what?"

Taking a deep breath, Robu continued softly, "It's hard for me to believe it all. A part of me wants to think that it was nothing more than a dream, but it felt so real too! And yet, another part thinks that because it was real, it must have been just that!

"It's such a big pill for me to swallow. I don't believe we need religion to shape our lives. I don't believe in angels and demons, Rizu, just like I don't believe in Shinmei or Myoujou. They don't exist in my mind."

Taking him by the hand, Rizu asked, "But what about me? Have I been imaginary to you after all this time?"

Robu frowned at her. "That's the funny part. You're _very_ much real to me, unless I've been dreaming all this time and I'm now just waking up."

"I understand."

"But," continued Robu, "that doesn't mean I still can't be friends with you or Deibiddo. I've known you for a long time, Rizu, and I would have known about your secret before the end of our first summer. This change, or whatever you want to call it, must have happened after I left last year."

"It did," said Rizu quietly. "I didn't want to tell you because I couldn't, and it hurt me deep inside. I really wanted to tell you this, Robu. I really did! And I feel bad for holding this secret back from you because you're like my best friend, and we've always told each other—"

"Hush," whispered Robu as he placed a finger on her lips to silence her babbling. "I know that, and I promise to keep my mouth shut about your secret. I won't tell another soul, not even Grandmama. You have my word."

Rizu felt a smile tugging at the corners of her lips, and she threw her arms around Robu's neck, holding him tight against her with tears of relief running down her face. "Thanks," she whispered quietly.


	6. Awakening I: Chapter Five

Chapter Five

A New Mission –

The Hunt for the Garnet Knight!

Upon returning to the land of the lustful deep in the second ring of Hell, Paipa knelt at the feet of a seductive demonic commander. The chief mistress was a tall, slender she-demon with well-endowed assets. Even during her life on earth long before the birth of Iesu, she was considered as the most attractive woman in the temple. Her fiery red hair sparked the attention of many men, but others were more interested in her curvy figure and her perfectly rounded breasts whenever she was picked to entertain her guests.

Everyone claimed that it was her beauty that once brought a good man of faith to his downfall, and when he gave her the secret of such great strength in his long hair, she shaved his head as he slept peacefully in her arms. Still, her beauty never faded as it continued on after her death and into her infernal life.

All of the other she-demons and the attractive damned prostitutes were extremely jealous of her everlasting beauty, for she would parade around the ninth ring in nothing but a ruby and onyx corset and a revealing long, black cloth that covered her nether regions and the sliver of her firm ass. Her rivals were disgusted to see her exposing most of her purple skin whenever she wanted to seduce Myoujou into his bed, and they longed to have such ability to do so.

It had been rumored that when she first caused him to reach the most powerful climax he had ever felt, he granted her all authority to rule over the second ring and be his only lover. It was proven to be the truth as even the most beautiful she-demons exposed themselves while belly dancing for Myoujou and were later sent away without a reward for being imperfect to his eyes. They had even gone as far as touching each other in perverse ways, and Myoujou still dismissed them before they had reached their peaks.

This particular she-demon, however, still remained his sole interest that did not revolve around seeking revenge against Shinmei or the Angelic Guardians. With great power over a ring full of sinners came the authority to also rule over demons from other parts of Hell. Out of all the demons in the underworld, she chose Paipa as her first pick.

He was her favorite demon to borrow for entertainment much like a jester in a king's court. Some believed that she rewarded him greatly through sexual favors, but she remained loyal to her beastly lover and only gave Paipa anything he desired. He was not like most demons that craved for power or wealth. He merely humbled himself and only asked for little things such as a new instrument or being favorable in the eyes of his mistress.

But after his first encounter _and_ defeat against Tamashii and Inochi, he was starting to feel unsure about being his mistress' favorite servant. Had it not been for the red veil separating him from the mysterious she-demon, one glimpse of her golden eyes would have sent chills down his spine.

"I'm sorry, Mistress," he apologized solemnly. "I didn't expect to run into the Angelic Guardians. I thought they were all gone!"

The she-demon said nothing in return as she drummed her long fingernails on her personal throne Myoujou gave to her as a gift.

Paipa shuddered when he realized that his mistress was still silent. He knew just by taking in the quiet atmosphere that lingered between them that she was very much displeased. He heard stories about the Angelic Guardians of Roganu, but he was fairly certain that none had continued to reside there after the fall of the original group.

He was sorely mistaken.

Finally, the she-demon opened her mouth the break the lingering silence. "You're just like Kasushiusu," she scoffed. "You assumed you were going to get away with an easy accomplishment!"

"But everything was going according to plan until… until…"

"Until those Guardians showed up?"

"Yes, Mistress," mumbled Paipa from under his breath.

The she-demon took a deep breath to keep her anger in check, and then she said coldly to Paipa, "I trusted you to carry out this mission without failure, Paipa, but it seems to me that not even_ you_ can stop the Angelic Guardians from interfering with our plan!"

"Mistress, please!" begged Paipa, looking up at her with a worried expression. "Forgive me for my mistake! I promise I won't let this happen again!"

Even though he could not see her lovely face from behind the veil, he could still feel the ends of her luscious lips twitching upward into an evil smirk. "You're very fortunate that you are my favorite servant, Paipa. None other could be more humble than you. And because of that, I'm giving you a second chance."

"A-a-a second chance?" spluttered Paipa. "Really, Mistress? What is it that you wish me to do?"

"I need your help to bring me the next Angelic Guardian."

"But didn't Kasushiusu fail to keep Shi?" questioned Paipa. "What makes this one so different from him? Why do you want this one?"

"Because this Guardian is the true undoing of Tamashii," answered the she-demon.

"And the way you annihilated that banshee… That was amazing!" said Robu excitedly as he poured another batch of popcorn kernels into the machine while talking to Rizu later that afternoon. "One shot, and BOOM! She was obliterated! Why didn't you tell me you could do archery?"

Rizu shrugged her shoulders after she had propped herself against the front counter of the concession stand. "I didn't think I needed to bring that part up," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "Seriously, were you expecting me to be a total klutz or miss my target?"

"You never struck me one who liked to shoot arrows at people."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"I'm starting to believe that already."

"You're jealous," teased Rizu playfully.

Quickly turning around on his heels, Robu gave her an appalled look. "I am not!" he said defensively. "Why would I be?"

"Because you're not some superhero like me."

"That's not entirely true," snorted Robu."I'm just jealous that you had no problem facing a banshee of all creatures!"

He paused a moment to reach over to the hand sanitizer dispenser on the doorframe to the candy room and rub the cold liquid into his hands. "Though I'm sure being a superhero must be the greatest thing to come into your life," he added.

_Not as great as you,_ thought Rizu bitterly. She lowered her eyes to the floor and said, "It's not all as it's cracked up to be."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"I honestly didn't want it to begin with," answered Rizu quietly. "I wanted to have a normal life or at least something where I wasn't everyone's rag doll that could be tossed around. But this is what I got instead—a demon-fighting, prophecy-fulfilling destiny.

"It's something I'm not really proud of telling everyone. There are those that already think that I'm some sort of weirdo because I'm so reclusive and too private for their taste. Claiming that I'm here on a mission from Shinmei would just give them another excuse to make me more miserable. That and there are people out there who have given their souls over to Myoujou and could be used as his spies against me."

"Now that you mentioned it, I never thought about that," confessed Robu.

"If only you knew what exactly was going on inside my mind the night I found out I was Tamashii."

"Why did you choose to become Tamashii?"

"To save my roommate Beronika," said Rizu with a heavy sigh. "There was a demon attacking her during one of her dance practices, and I didn't know what to do at the time until this one guy I saw that afternoon came up to me my _henshin_ pen. When we first met, he told me about Tamashii and the Angelic Guardians. I didn't believe him at first, and I laughed at him! And when I heard that Beronika was in trouble, I knew I had two choices: I either had to accept my true destiny and fight the demon or to turn it all down and let Beronika and the others die."

"It sounds like you didn't have much of a choice," said Robu.

"I didn't. Beronika was a great roommate, but most of all, she was really the first friend I made at Oukan. The last thing I wanted was to have her blood on my hands because I was a coward. I was scared shitless, but I made it through. Believe me, there have been demon battles that were worse than that one."

"That was only minor?"

"Compared to the last battle I faced with this demon named Kasushiusu, very minor."

"Wait a minute. Kasushiusu? As in the same Kasushiusu from Roman history? Wasn't he the guy who betrayed Shi-za?" asked Robu.

"Betrayed _and_ assassinated Shi-za? Yeah, that was him all right. That battle was another story. I lost Deibiddo, Beronika, and my other friends that night, and I was about to go up against Kasushiusu all by myself. I didn't have the courage at first to do that!"

"How the hell did that change?"

"Let's just say that I had a little pep talk from the others."

"But didn't they die?"

"Their physical bodies, yes, but not their souls," answered Rizu. "I know this is going to be hard to accept, but you just have to believe me. You see, Robu, an Angelic Guardian can live forever because they're immortal spirits residing in the flesh. When we die here on earth, our souls move on and wait for another being or someone like our last incarnation to be conceived. When that one incarnation has been created, the Angelic Guardian will live in them again until their death. It's a never-ending cycle.

"The only way we die is if our Seed Crystals are destroyed. By destroying those Seed Crystals, we will cease to exist in the minds of men. I heard that some who lived here turned away from Shinmei after I first defeated Myoujou, and the Angelic Guardians living in them died when the decision was made."

"Damn," said Robu as he walked over to the popcorn machine to attend to the popped kernels that were falling from the kettle. "That's some powerful shit."

"I came close to losing my friends for good that night," continued Rizu. "Had I not overcome my cowardice and gone up against Kasushiusu, I would have lost them forever."

"How on earth did they come back?"

"I freed them for Kasushiusu's control after I killed him. I also happened to sacrifice myself to Myoujou, but Inochi and Shi saved me."

"You are one lucky bitch, you know that?" chuckled Robu. "If I were in your situation, I would have no fucking clue what to do."

Rizu mused to herself for a moment until a nagging thought came to her mind. "Robu, why weren't you affected by Paipa's curse all this weekend?" she asked. "Emeri, Keiti, Desi, Karin were, and you live just as close to the park as they do! How's that even possible?"

"I don't know," replied Robu, scrapping out pieces of kernels and popcorn from the kettle before shutting off all but the warmer beneath the popcorn machine and closing the glass doors behind him. "I should have been working my ass off with Grandmama and the others instead of being with you and Deibiddo, but I don't know why I was spared."

"There's gotta be something," said Rizu. "I mean you said it yourself! You can't be one of us! You don't believe in Shinmei _or_ Myoujou!"

"I don't know," said Robu quietly. "I'm not sure what to think these days. It's all too much for me to stomach."

He looked up for a moment and added, "By the way, Rizu, you've got a customer at the window."

Looking over her shoulder, she noticed a tall man with wavy blonde hair standing behind her with a knowing smile on his face. "How I may I help you, sir?" she asked.

The man lowered his sunglasses to reveal a pair of twinkling blue eyes. "Long time, no see, Rizu," he said.

Surprised by his unexpected visit, Rizu lunged over the front counter to greet him with a hug. "Geiburieru! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Vacationing, of course!" replied Geiburieru. "The library's staff ratio is cut down in the summertime due to the lack of enrollment. With a few strings pulled here and there, I managed to take some time off before the start of the fall semester."

"A _few_ strings?" asked Rizu, arching her right eyebrow in suspicion.

"Well, maybe not a few."

When he noticed that Rizu's expression had not changed, the archangel let out a heavy sigh of resignation. "Alright, fine! So, maybe I tweaked their minds just to let me get away for the summer!" he snapped. "I had to do it just so I can keep somewhat of an eye on you! Oukan will be safe as long as Iinaka and Shi are capable of handling any lesser demons. The ones that we really need to worry about have obviously followed you back here."

"Care to explain what's going on, Rizu?" asked Robu.

"I'm sorry I haven't introduced the two of you formally," apologized Rizu hastily. "Geiburieru, this is my best friend and coworker Robu Tsuchino. Robu, this is Geiburieru. He works in the library at Oukan, and he's a good friend of mine as well."

"Pleased to meet you, Robu," greeted Geiburieru with a bow.

Robu only responded with a curt nod. "I take it you know Deibiddo too?" he asked.

"I've known him as long as I have known Rizu… And you yourself, Robu."

"Robu, do you know Geiburieru?" asked Rizu.

Robu closely examined Geiburieru for a moment. "He looks rather familiar to me," he answered, "but I don't believe we've met before. I'll eventually figure it out. What I'm more interested is to know how you got to become good friends with Rizu and Deibiddo if you're only a librarian."

"I'm sure you know the connection between us by now," replied Geiburieru as he shot Rizu a stern look. "In fact, I believe Rizu's been telling you more than what you needed to know."

"Wait a minute," said Robu as he approached the man and gently pushed Rizu away so they could be face-to-face during their discussion. When he had finally looked deep into the archangel's blue eyes, he breathed in awe, "You're _him!_ You're the guy who told Rizu everything about the Angelic Guardians!"

"Now how did you come up with that conclusion?" asked Geiburieru.

"I don't know," said Robu. "I just did, but I don't remember meeting you before… or have we?"

"Perhaps in another life."

"Or maybe in a dream."

"Maybe."

"So, why are you here other than being on vacation?"

"First and foremost, did Rizu tell you _everything?_" asked Geiburieru sharply.

"That and a bit more," replied Robu. "Somehow, I feel that you know about my involvements last night."

"That I do. It brought a concern to me when I found out that you weren't affected by Paipa's curse. Usually, mortals like yourself aren't immune to such dark magic unless they are like Rizu here and possess a Seed Crystal."

"But how can that be when I don't believe in Shinmei?"

Geiburieru's face fell with great disappointment. "Pity," he said quietly. "If what you say is true, then, yes, you should have been affected after all. But I fear you're wrong, Robu, and you will see it for yourself in time."

"We'll see about that," said Robu. "Just know that no one is going to find out what happened last night. I promise to keep everything about Paipa and the children a secret."

"I assume you're telling me that you won't even breathe a single word about Rizu and Deibiddo to everyone?"

Robu ran his right hand over his mouth like a zipper and answered, "My lips are sealed."

"They better be," warned Geiburieru.

Pushing up his sunglasses on his nose, he then added with a heavy sigh, "I'm afraid my time with you is over for now. I must go."

"You're not staying here with us?" asked Rizu.

"Just because I'm on vacation from one job doesn't mean that I am from my other. But, Rizu, I must ask you to speak to Deibiddo soon about your new mission."

"Which would be?"

"You are to find the sixth Angelic Guardian here in Roganu—Seijitsu."

"Seijitsu is here?" gasped Rizu.

"It won't be an easy search this time. I wish I had more time to tell you all the details. Just talk to Deibiddo when you get the chance. He knows what to do."

Checking to see if the coast was clear from curious eyes, Geiburieru vanished and left behind a dumbfounded Robu looking at nothing but air. "What exactly did he mean by 'the other job' anyway? What is his profession?"

"Well, if I am an Angelic Guardian, Robu, who would I associate myself with beside Shinmei?" challenged Rizu.

"You mean to tell me that man was an angel?"

"Archangel, Robu. But, yes, an angel."

"Wow," snorted Robu. "I never thought I'd live to see the day when angels come down to earth without their halos, wings, and harps of gold."

Somewhere in the dream world far away from Tamashii's spot that had been given to hear, a dark shadow ran through the wintry forests at such an incredible speed. It was a black wolf doing his daily rounds by jumping from one dream that was trapped inside an object to another. He would leap from a big boulder and then pushing himself off of the frozen bark of a tree, leaving a soft glow with his paws after cleansing whatever he touched from the nightmares that lurked in the shadows.

The wolf had run the same path for years, but he was usually not alone when doing his duty. He always had his master, the Protector of Dreams, at his side and the two would get the job done together. Then, suddenly, he was forced to continue alone after his master disappeared from the dream world due to his earthly death.

That was about almost a century ago, and the wolf was certain that his master was alive and well in the present day. The only thing that was stopping them from coming together was that the Protector of Dreams had not been awakened from his deep sleep, and his Seed Crystal was yet to be activated.

Reaching to his final destination, the wolf stopped above a cliff that overlooked his home. The aurora borealis in the sky shone brightly above the dream world amidst the falling snow crystals, one of which landed on his black nose much to his aggravation. Licking the flake away, the wolf sighed softly and hung his head, still grieving for the loss of his best friend and human companion.

_If only I knew where you are now, Master_, he thought bitterly.

Later that night, Robu's flew open at the sound of a wolf howling in the distance after being woken up from a very strange dream. He sat up in his bed and found himself covered in a cold sweat with his heart pounding against his chest.

Clenching the sheets in his fists, he grinded his teeth and cursed to himself, "Damn it! Why won't you leave me alone?"


	7. Awakening I: Chapter Six

Chapter Six

The Tale of Seijitsu –

The Guardians' Quest Begins!

"Seijitsu, eh?" asked Deibiddo as he took a sip of his soda at the trio's favorite spot in the food court the following evening. "Why am I not surprised to hear that Myoujou is after one of us again?"

"I don't see what's so special about Seijitsu anyway, other than being another Angelic Guardian," said Rizu.

"Why is Myoujou after all you Guardians?" asked Robu. "What does he have against you besides working for Shinmei?"

"Remember the Seed Crystals I told you about?"

"Yeah."

"If our Seed Crystals fall into the wrong hands, we become the enemy," replied Rizu. "What Deibiddo was referring to was when we lost Shi to Myoujou this past semester. Shi betrayed us just to drive Inochi's spirit out of him because of a health condition Deibiddo had as a baby. Since Deibiddo was not physically capable to possess Inochi's spirit _and_ Seed Crystal like the rest of us when he was born, Shi agreed to protect Inochi's spirit with his until the time was right for Inochi to be with his true owner.

"Unfortunately, both Deibiddo and our friend Jeison were discovered at the same time by Geiburieru while I was at home for holiday vacation. Jeison is Shi in this life, and because he met Deibiddo, he started to get restless. It was time for Inochi to join the team, but the only way he could merge with Deibiddo was to have Shi leave us for Myoujou. The plan worked, but Shi ended up falling further away from Shinmei. If it wasn't for Inochi's ability to cleanse Shi's soul with his lyre, there's no telling what would have happened."

"So, Inochi saved Shi?" asked Robu.

"It was actually a combination of me and Tamashii together," elaborated Deibiddo. "I was able to create a block on Shi to prevent any more dark magic, but it was Tamashii who drove his demon away."

"And why was Myoujou interested in Shi?"

"Because Shi is the Angelic Guardian of Death," said Rizu. "Myoujou thought that by having the Angel of Death on his side, he would create a bigger army against ours and destroy the world before Iesu's return. Shi's powers are very deadly, and that is why Myoujou wanted him out of all the Angelic Guardians. Plus, if he got Inochi, he could use him to resurrect a demon that was destroyed by us!"

"Damn! He certainly knows how to play the game!" remarked Robu.

"I know," sighed Rizu. "I just don't understand why Myoujou wants Seijitsu if all he wants is power! No one can beat Shi!"

"It's not all about power," replied Deibiddo. "There are roles certain Guardians play, and Myoujou has a deep intention to destroy those roles."

"What role does Seijitsu have?" asked Robu.

Deibiddo idly played with his straw as he began to tell his two friends the story of Seijitsu. "While Shi and I are connected to the conscious mind, Seijitsu is linked to the subconscious. You see, Seijitsu is also known as the Protector of Dreams. The dreams he has to protect are mostly innocent, which are usually found in the minds of children, lovers, and hopeful hearts. It is Seijitsu's job to make sure that all nightmares are destroyed before they can ruin our soul's balance. You know how dreams can bother us when we're awake, no? Seijitsu is the one who prevents that from happening. He usually doesn't let a nightmare or two slip away unless he's told to otherwise."

"So, is Seijitsu trapped in a dream or something?" asked Rizu.

"Not at all," answered Deibiddo. "I remember meeting him before he was killed in the earthquake of San Francisco in 1906. He was responsible for the deaths of many, including himself. Before I saw Shi taking him away to Heaven, he told me to find someone whose dreams are the same as his one and only."

"And what would that be?" asked Robu.

"To protect his loved ones no matter what would happen to him."

"So, basically, we need to look for a guy who is like the proverbial knight in shining armor?" asked Rizu.

Deibiddo hesitated for a moment and frowned. "I wouldn't necessarily say a guy, Rizu. There's more to Seijitsu than just being the Protector of Dreams. Seijitsu was also the true love of the most powerful Angelic Guardian millenniums ago."

"He was what?" cried Rizu and Robu in unison.

"Don't jump into conclusions, you two!" said Deibiddo sternly. "Just because you're more powerful than me and Jeison, Rizu, doesn't make you the most powerful Angelic Guardian of all. As for you, Robu, I don't know why it's bothering you! You claim that you're not one of us!"

Robu glanced at Rizu from the corner of his eye for a quick second before he turned his attention back to Deibiddo. "Yeah, well, I'm not as cold-hearted as you think I am. It actually _does_ bother me when I hear two souls being torn apart just for fun and spite," he lied.

"Whatever you say," said Deibiddo dismissively.

"Can we please get back to the story?" demanded Rizu. "I want to hear more about this separation!"

"Very well," said Deibiddo. "I know you are quite familiar with the story of Adan and Ibu in the _niwa_, but Adan was not the only creature that was without a partner for quite some time. Shortly after the universe was formed, Shinmei planted a Seed Crystal inside the earth to create an Angelic Guardian that was to rule over the rocks of the planet. An Angelic Guardian of the Faithfulness was born from that Seed Crystal, and he was given the name Seijitsu.

"The problem with Seijitsu was that he was the most powerful and destructive Angelic Guardian long before Shi and I were ever thought of. I have heard stories of how Earth's core resonated to his emotions, and a lot of them caused me to shed a tear or two. Seijitsu had quite a temper whenever someone crossed him or did him wrong, and his anger would cause earthquakes without having to verbally summon them. He could even be in one part of the world and an earthquake would occur on the other side of the ocean!

"Seijitsu was not one to piss off, and a lot of angels and fellow Guardians were scared to face him because of his temper tantrums. No one dared to put him in his place until he came across another Guardian who was just as powerful as he. Seijitsu felt threatened by her presence, and he challenged her to a duel. Though she lacked such elemental powers from her hands, she used her weapons as her defense and strength.

"The angels say that because Shinmei was worried the duel would be quite destructive, he forbade them to fight on earth and allowed them to face off in his temple. The heavens were nearly destroyed, and the battle was quite intense. No one remembers who had the upper hand that day and who came close to death, but both Seijitsu and his rival were down to their last breath and decided to call a truce. They realized that neither of them would be as strong as what they discovered if they were separated, and they formed an alliance that would later lead to an eternal vow of love.

"Myoujou had gotten wind about this duel and the great power they possessed, and he waited for the right time to separate them just so he could have an advantage over Shinmei. So, when Shi took Seijitsu's lover to the afterlife due to a plague in Medieval England, Myoujou placed an irreversible curse on Seijitsu that would separate him from his soul mate for nearly a millennium.

"But Shinmei saw a flaw in Myoujou's plan and allowed Seijitsu to be with her through dreams whenever they were both reincarnated, but there was a great problem behind Myoujou's curse. It affected Seijitsu so much that it had the ability to change his spirit's gender depending on the time or location of his soul mate's reincarnation. The times when he was born as a man were special to him as he was able to be with his true love for just a few hours in the dream world every night, but whenever he was born a woman, the best thing Seijitsu could do was to be like the imaginary friend to a child."

"Was it because Shinmei considered homosexuality as a sin?" asked Robu.

"Without a doubt," replied Deibiddo, "It hurt Seijitsu so many times when this reincarnation occurred. It was just as heartbreaking to see his soul mate leave the dream world whenever he was a man. They lived separate lives and married other people, but they were never truly happy until sleep fell upon them.

"The angels once said that they never feared Death and that they welcomed him with open arms in hopes to see each other in the next life. Myoujou thought his curse would force them to give up on their eternal quest, but it didn't. It only made their determination to find each other again to grow stronger."

Rizu sniffled a few times as she listened to Deibiddo's sad tale, and she would occasionally blink away her tears so that Robu would not see her cry and chastise her for being emotional. When Deibiddo was finally finished, she asked firmly, "What is the current status on Myoujou's curse?"

Deibiddo bit his lower lip as he answered, "I'm not sure. I'm not sure about Seijitsu's new reincarnation either. I can't tell you if this Seijitsu is going to be a man or a woman. If it is a woman, then I fear the curse is still going strong."

"But what if Seijitsu is a guy?" inquired Robu.

"Then, either he is still under the curse and his lover has been located in another part of the world, or it has been lifted. It's been nearly a millennium, but that doesn't mean anything. With Myoujou, that sneaky bastard is bound to make sure Seijitsu continues to suffer one way or another."

"And the only way to find out Seijitsu's identity is to find the one here in Roganu," mumbled Rizu. "That could take months!"

Deibiddo's eyes grew wide with surprise. "Did you just say that he's here in Roganu? Is that why you two wanted to know some information about him?"

"Yes. Geiburieru told us yesterday that Seijitsu is here in town, but that also includes Roganu Beach. For all we know, Seijitsu could very well be a visitor, and most visitors generally don't stick around for an entire summer."

"Rizu's right," said Robu. "If Seijitsu's a visitor and he's planning to come by this weekend, then we only have so much time."

"And if not?" asked Deibiddo.

"Then, we got all summer to find this Seijitsu character."

"I'm just more worried that we might not find Seijitsu at all," sighed Rizu. "From the way Geiburieru was talking yesterday, it seems that the search for Seijitsu is now our new top priority besides protecting Roganu from Myoujou again."

Deibiddo nodded his head and took a sip of his soda. He looked at Robu for a minute and noticed the thoughtful expression on the young man's face. _I wonder_, he pondered as the events concerning Paipa's scheme ran through his mind. _Could it be possible that he might not know he's actually a Chosen One?_

As she walked into the concession stand the next morning, Rizu decided that the best place to start searching for Seijitsu within her own job. She ruled out Emeri due to her age, and she shuddered at the thought of Po-ra being part of the team. It was bad enough she had to work with her outside of the house. It would be worse if she were another Angelic Guardian.

Robu, on the other hand, would have been a fine candidate had it not been for his atheism. _But look at Beronika and Megu_, she thought as she put her purse in the white cabinet that was under the small television set in Emeri's office. _They started off as agnostics, and now they're non-practicing followers of Shinmei! Just because Robu is an atheist doesn't mean he can't be Seijitsu!_

"I wish it didn't have to be so fucking hard!" she mumbled under her breath before she walked out of the tiny room.

She let out a heavy sigh as she crossed the doorway that lied between the storeroom and the front counter. She knew the time for Emeri to mix the usual line-up was coming, and it had finally arrived. Po-ra had the day off, and Robu was slated to work the night shift with Desi at five o'clock.

Instead of working with her sister and her best friend, Rizu was scheduled to work the morning shift with Keiti. Keiti was a senior at Roganu Junior & Senior High School, and she was also Emeri's newest employee. Her best friend Desi, who was hired the same year as Rizu, introduced her to Emeri over breakfast at the beginning of the season, and Keiti was picked up after a successful interview. She was in the running for salutatorian, she had her future mapped out since the start of senior high, and she loved to live life to the fullest.

Moreover, Keiti was a devout _kurisuchan_. She would spend her holiday vacation on a missionary trip around the country, and she participated in weekly _seisho_ programs for children on Sunday mornings. She took her faith seriously, and she rarely dated anyone unless the boy met her standards.

_Keiti seems to be someone would who be the next Seijitsu, _pondered Rizu,_ providing that Seijitsu has come back as a female. I wonder what exactly Keiti's dream is. Didn't she say something once about becoming a teacher?_

"Hey, Rizu, is there any way you can cover my shift for me tomorrow night?" called Keiti from the candy room, causing Rizu to snap out of her thoughts. "I have a planning meeting for my missionary trip in December, and it's mandatory if I want to go on this trip."

"I'll have to arrange something with Po-ra since tomorrow is my day off," replied Rizu. "If I have to work the night shift and I can't kill time on the boardwalk for six hours, I have no way of getting over here."

_So much for having some free time_, she mentally added.

"I forgot about that!" said Keiti. "If Po-ra needs a ride, I'm sure Desi can take her ho—wait a minute! Haven't you and Robu been working together lately?"

"Yeah," grimaced Rizu.

Keiti smirked knowingly with her arms crossed over her chest. "Why don't you ask him since he's your _best friend,_ hmm?"

Rizu glared at Keiti as she flipped on the agitator and the kettle warmer to the popcorn machine. "You're up to something, Keiti," she said slyly.

"I'm just letting you guys spend some more time together on the clock!"

"I'm not buying that bullshit."

"Well, I'm sorta helping you two out!" said Keiti defensively. "It's obvious that you like him, and he is very much interested in you!"

Dumping the cup of kernels into the kettle, Rizu looked back at Keiti and asked, "Is that so?"

"Yeah!" insisted Keiti. "He kinda hinted that to me and Desi the other day. It's just that—"

"Emeri disapproves employees dating each other?"

"Unfortunately. But since this is Robu we're talking about, I'm sure you'd be an exception to the rule! I mean he is her family!"

"But I don't want to be an exception, Keiti!" said Rizu. "I don't want you guys to think of me like I'm here to ruin Emeri or something!"

"I know you're not here to do such thing!"

Keiti frowned slightly and added sadly, "I just think that whenever you're with Robu, you're a better person to be around with."

Rizu was taken aback by her backhanded compliment. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"I didn't mean to offend you or anything, but I noticed just how different you are when Robu's not here," explained Keiti. "You're a very intense person, Rizu, but whenever you're with Robu, you seem more relaxed. But that's my opinion."

"And what would Desi say?" challenged Rizu.

"Probably the same thing and then some."

"Like what?"

"Like you're in love with Robu. You know, that kind of stuff?"

Rizu felt her cheeks redden with embarrassment, and her hand stopped inches over the blue cashbox in a drawer that was under the cash register. She gritted her teeth together and said firmly, "I'm _not_ in love, Keiti! It's just a stupid little crush, okay?"

"Funny," snorted Keiti. "That's exactly what Robu told me."

Watching the petite brunette walk into the storeroom behind her, Rizu let out a sigh of relief and pulled out the cashbox to empty out the day's bank into the register. She heard Keiti reentering the room with a gallon pitcher of lemonade in her hands. Setting the pitcher next Rizu, Keiti remarked, "You know what, Rizu? You and Robu remind me a lot like that one story about a boy who wouldn't grow up. What was it called again?"

"_Peter Pan._"

"That's the one!" exclaimed Keiti. "Anyway, you two are a lot like him and that girl who went with him—"

"Wendy?"

"I know her name!"

"I was just helping!"

Keiti narrowed her eyes at Rizu and continued, "What I'm trying to say is that you and Robu are going to end up like Peter and Wendy if you don't do something! Remember how the story ended for them?"

"Peter refused to leave his eternal boyhood, and Wendy moved on without him," replied Rizu. "Keiti, Robu is nothing like Peter Pan!"

"I don't know, Rizu. I don't see a lot of guys his age playing _Pocket Monsters_ during their free time."

"I still fail to see the connection."

"Look, it's obvious you two have a mutual attraction for each other, but until you get your head straight and tell him how you really feel, you're not going to get Peter Pan out of Neverland."

"Shouldn't he be the one to confess?" snorted Rizu.

"Between the two of you, you strike me as the more dominant one, Rizu," answered Keiti. "If you want something to give, you gotta do it yourself. And I seriously doubt you want your friendship with Robu to end up like Peter and Wendy's."

"But what if he denies me?" asked Rizu. "I'm not exactly his type, you know."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm not some Goth chick."

Keiti shook her head. "Don't be stupid!" she scoffed. "Robu doesn't care about that at all! You're exactly what he's looking for! I don't think he would ever deny you! If anything, I think he wants to be just like you."

"Why would anyone want to be like me? I wouldn't want to be my own best friend!" said Rizu.

Keiti's face fell upon hearing Rizu's depressing words. "You have no idea how much of an impact you've left on that boy," she said quietly. "Emeri brags about you to me and Desi all because you managed to turn Robu's life around by being a good friend to him. Why makes you think that you're such a horrible person, Rizu?"

"You don't think I am?"

"No! In fact, I think you're a sweet girl, and you deserve to find a bit of happiness in this mixed up world of ours."

Rizu smiled sadly and put the cashbox away in the drawer. "Thanks for the motivational speech," she said.

"I'm just saying that you need to take action," said Keiti casually with a shrug, "but do it soon! Like I said, you're a much better person to be around with when Robu's near you. That's the Rizu I want to work with all the time, not the depressing one. She's not as fun and cool as you, you know?"

"Real funny, Keiti."

"I thought it was. Now are you going to be covering for me tomorrow or not?"

As the afternoon passed by slowly, Rizu started to realize that her shift with Keiti was almost over, and she had yet to find out more about her coworker for the sake of her search for Seijitsu. She looked up from another romance novel that she had stolen from Sherona's collection and found Keiti reading the latest installment of the Japanese edition of the _Harry Potter_ series while waiting for another text message from Desi.

Clearing her throat, she asked, "What is your dream, Keiti?"

"My what?" asked Keiti.

"Your dream. I'm sure there's something you've wanted to do with your life. I know you're planning to be a teacher, but what else is there?"

"Well, I want to continue to serve Shinmei until the day I die," began Keiti. "I feel that it's his plan for me to go to university and become a teacher so I can witness to children. And while I'm not teaching, I want to spend my time travelling around the world as a missionary."

"Anything else?"

"Well, there is that one dream every wants to have. I want to marry my soul mate that Shinmei has set aside for me and maybe have a few children."

_Nothing about protecting loved ones,_ thought Rizu, _but she does have a strong faith_.

"What about you?" asked Keiti.

"I don't know," answered Rizu reluctantly. "I never really thought about the future before, and I don't have much inspiration and motivation for a particular career."

"But aren't you going to school to teach."

"I am, but my grades in English aren't all that stellar. I don't think I'm cut out to be a teacher. It's just that I don't know what I want to do. I don't even know what my calling is! I guess I'm destined to fail at life."

Keiti frowned as she closed her book and laid it aside on the popcorn counter behind her. "Maybe what you need is an awakening," she suggested.

"An awakening?"

"Yeah! Or at least something that will lead you on the right path! I'm not saying that you've been intentionally ignoring Shinmei's plan, but you do seem kinda disconnected with your Self."

"Disconnected with my Self? What do you mean by that?"

"You might think that you're going to school to become a teacher, but it's the Self within you that is telling you that's not what you're supposed to be doing with your life," explained Keiti. "You said that your grades aren't all that great, and I know that you have to be proficient in English if you want to teach it. No one is going to hire someone who is only strong in specific areas like grammar and vocabulary.

"I really think your Self is telling you that you're bound for something greater than teaching. There are some people out there who are destined to have something else far greater than an ordinary job. You just don't know what it is now, but you will when that Self has awakened.

"You see, Rizu, when a Self is sleeping, its vessel is just another soul aimlessly walking around the universe with no concept of the future and bound for failure and hurt. We tell ourselves that we can't imagine doing this job, dating this person, or going to this place. So, we choose something different and try to be successful on that path, but we wind up defeated and disappointed because it's not where we're meant to be. We feel like we've failed, and we end up back on square one. It's a never-ending cycle with the choices we make.

"But when that Self is awakened, we know our purpose in life. We know exactly what we have to do, and we know who we have to meet in order to get there. Unfortunately for you, you're at the point where you should have had an idea of what you wanted to do after high school. You certainly are a late bloomer, and I fear your Self is also one."

"And Mama and Papa want me out of university in two years," sighed Rizu heavily, rubbing her hands over her face. "What am I to do, Keiti? I can't go on in life like this!"

"Just talk to Shinmei about it," answered Keiti with a smile. "Make it your number one priority when you pray to him tonight. Asking for his direction will help you get where you need to be."

Rizu nodded her head. "Thank you, Keiti," she said. "I appreciate your concern."

Robu and Desi came through the storeroom just minutes before five o'clock to relieve Rizu and Keiti from their shift. As soon as he wrote down the current time on his card, Robu walked over to Rizu and asked quietly, "Well?"

"I'm not sure if she's a Chosen One," whispered Rizu, nodding toward the direction of Keiti, who caught talking to Desi. "She has ordinary dreams like every girl her age, but her faith is another story. It's so much stronger than mine."

"Well, we can't completely rule her out," sighed Robu. "I wish there was a way we could keep an eye on her when we're not at work."

"I wish there was a way, too, but I guess this will have to do for now."

"That reminds me. What if a demon attacks us while you're not here?"

Not a second too soon, everyone in the room heard screams outside the concession stand coming from the window in the candy room. Emeri rushed out of her office with a cigarette smoldering between her fingers. "What's going on?" she demanded.

Rizu and Robu looked outside the window and found a clown-like demon terrorizing guests and other concessionaires with exploding egg bombs and flowers that would spray water as powerful as a firefighter's house. Many people started to run away from the demon, but he pulled out a bouquet of roses and sprayed a waxy substance all over them. The wax then quickly dried like instant cement, and the victims became nothing more than wax statues along the boardwalk.

The demon's black eyes spotted the quintet inside the popcorn stand, and he made a mad dash toward them. He crashed through the window and poined his flowery wax gun at Emeri and Desi. Drenched from head to toe, they tried to make an escape, but they could not take a step further for the wax had dried on them without warning.

The demon then turned his attention to Keiti and grabbed her by the neck. "Stop your screaming!" he barked over her loud wails for help.

From the flower that was dangling at the top of his black hat, hypnotic waves washed over Keiti to cease her struggling. It did not take long for the girl to give into the warm aura, and she fell limp to the side like a rag doll.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, Seijitsu," taunted the demon.

Meanwhile, Robu and Rizu hid near the caramel corn kettle and watched in horror as the demon summoned a crystal ball out of the body of Keiti. "What the hell?" murmured Robu.

"I wonder what it's supposed to do," breathed Rizu.

The demon lifted the crystal ball to his white face, and he peered inside to see Keiti's dreams. He soon scowled with disgust and sneered at the unconscious teenager in his hand. "I should have known," he growled. "You have great faith, girl, but you're not even close to being Seijitsu."

Shoving the crystal ball back into Keiti's chest, he threw her aside and turned her into another wax statue for his collection.

"Now what?" asked Robu.

"It's time to kick some demonic ass," replied Rizu as she pulled out her _henshin_ pen from her pant pockets.

The clown demon took one last look around the room for the other two employees that he had seen, but he did not bother to go after them. Frustrated with his failed mission, he jumped out of the broken window and made a trek toward the northern half of the park to cause more mischief and find another victim that could possibly be Seijitsu.

Peering above the caramel corn kettle, Robu and Rizu took notice of the damage the creature had created. "Grandmama isn't going to like the bill," grimaced Robu.

"I better go find that clown while I still can," said Rizu as she headed toward the side door.

"I'm coming with you."

"No!" cried Rizu. "It's too dangerous!"

"The worst thing that could happen is that I'm gonna end up like Grandmama and the others!" answered Robu harshly as he reached out to grab Rizu by the shoulders. "I don't want anything to happen to you while I'm here, or else I'll never forgive myself."

Rizu looked up at him and saw a gleam of determination in his eyes. _"Don't even try and argue. You're not gonna win this one,_ she told herself.

"Alright, you can come," she said with a heavy sigh, "but don't do anything stupid."

"I can't exactly promise you that I won't."


	8. Awakening I: Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Paipa's Circus Act

Featuring the Angelic Guardians!

With Robu running beside her, Tamashii dashed toward the direction of the bumper cars just north of the popcorn stand, but what they found was something that was completely unexpected.

The building that housed the bumper cars had been transformed in a giant circus tent and consumed the entire upper portion of the boardwalk, including the food court and the Skee-Ball Palace. Coming from inside the striped tarp was the sound of circus music and what sounded like clown cars running across a slick floor. There was also laughter bouncing off the tent walls, though Tamashii was fairly sure that it was all part of the clown demon's illusion.

"That's not a real circus tent, is it?" asked Robu.

"Real or not, we better check it out," replied Tamashii as she boldly pushed the outer flap aside to take a look inside.

Much to their surprise, there was indeed a circus act taking place with the clown demon driving in a bumper car that had been transfigured into a giant clown car, but he was not alone. Duplicates of himself were spotted in the audience and in other clown cars that were bumping each other and exploding into dust.

Standing in the center of the ring was an all-too familiar face and the mastermind behind the mysterious circus act. Paipa was dressed up as a ringleader with his favorite flute in his hands, and he watched a pair of clowns blow up after colliding into each other. "Good show! Very good show!" he praised.

"Damn it!" cursed Tamashii under her breath. "I should have known this was Paipa's doing!"

"Is he behind all this?" asked Robu.

"I'm afraid so."

"And now, my fellow clowns," began Paipa, "I am pleased to announce a special performance by our guests…"

"I'm not liking this one bit," said Robu.

"May I introduce you…"

"Why do I have a feeling we just walked into a trap?" asked Tamashii.

"All the way from the bright lights of Heaven…"

Robu looked up and spotted a white figure on a high platform near the top of the tent. "Shinmei, that's Inochi!" he gasped.

Tamashii turned away from Paipa for a moment and saw her fellow Angelic Guardian just mere inches away from a thin wire that had been connected from his pole to the one at the end. "What the hell is he doing?" she asked.

"I don't think he knows he's about to become part of the show," replied Robu.

"The grand finale—the high wire act of Inochi and Tamashii!" declared Paipa.

"Say what?" cried Tamashii.

"Time to take the stage, my dear!" purred Paipa as he pulled out a whip from his belt buckle and struck Tamashii without warning. She immediately disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Robu alone and at the mercy of a gleeful Paipa.

"Tamashii!" cried Robu.

With a crisp snap of his fingers, Paipa magically summoned a wooden chair behind Robu. "Pull up a seat and come join the fun, boy!" he insisted. "I'm sure you don't want to miss out on all the fun, do you?"

Robu felt himself being strapped down by leather belts around his waist and his wrists. The chair then floated in midair and hovered beside Paipa. "Let me go this instant!" he demanded.

"What? You don't like the view?" taunted Paipa.

"What did you do to my friends?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

Robu looked up and saw Tamashii standing unresponsive across the wire. He quickly realized that neither Tamashii nor Inochi had safety nets to break their fall. If they were to lose their balance, they would most likely die from their fall.

_How much longer is that bastard planning to keep them brainwashed?_ he thought, grinding his teeth together angrily. _I just hope they don't snap out of it while they're on that wire!_

Tamashii was the first to take a step forward onto the wire and carefully began to walk across it like an expert. She did not dare to look down, nor did she lower her eyes to watch where her feet were going. She held her head high with pride as she slowly made her way to join Inochi on the other side.

When she had finally reached her destination, Inochi reached his hand out and helped his companion onto his platform, and they waited patiently for Paipa's next set of instructions.

"Think that was easy? Let's see what you think when Inochi has to carry Tamashii on a chair above his head!" said Paipa to the audience with an evil smirk.

He turned his gaze toward Robu and caught him trying to break free from his bonds. "There's no use for that!" he hissed, whipping at his captive to stop his struggling.

"Hey!" yelped Robu. "Be careful with that thing!"

"You better take one last look at your friends because when I'm through with them in a minute, you're next!"

Tamashii sat down on a blue wooden chair, and Inochi lifted her above his head as he began to take small steps on the wire. Had he been in his right mind, he would have complained about the weight on his arms, but neither Angelic Guardian uttered a word during their act.

When they had reached the halfway point, Paipa snapped his fingers and lifted the curse. Tamashii and Inochi snapped out of their trance, and fear immediately took over their thoughts. "What just happened?" asked Inochi unevenly.

Tamashii looked down, noting how far up she was in the air, and began to panic. "I hate heights!" she shrieked, shifting around on her chair and adding more weight to Inochi's lanky arms.

"Stop moving around! You're gonna make me fall! You're just too heavy for me!"

"I can't help it! I want down! I hate being this high up!"

"Tamashii, I mean it! Stop—"

Suddenly, Inochi's right boot slipped off the wire, and the two Angelic Guardians found themselves free falling toward the ground.

"Tamashii! Inochi!" cried Robu as he watched his friends plummet helplessly toward their death.

No one knew what exactly happened next, but a large net appeared in thin air caught Tamashii and Inochi just five feet away from their doom. The net was so strong that even with all the weight from their fall, the ropes did not snap but barely cleared the slick floor as Tamashii and Inochi landed safely.

"What's this?" cried Paipa angrily. "How did that happen?"

"Did you do this?" asked Tamashii, looking over at her white companion in surprise.

"No!" answered Inochi.

He looked over at Robu and pondered for a brief second. _Could it be possible that Robu was the one who saved us? _he thought .

"You stupid Guardians! I almost had you!" growled Paipa as his green hair flew wildly behind him and his silver eyes glowed brightly with wrath.

The multiple images of the clown demon vanished one by one until the demon himself was revealed to have been in the audience all along, watching the show with interest. Hearing the sound Paipa' flute, he disappeared from the stands and teleported to his master in a blink of an eye.

"Take care of these Angelic pests, Po-go!" hissed Paipa angrily. "And while you're at it, eliminate the boy! He's too much of a liability!"

Paipa immediately fled the scene in a puff of smoke and left Po-go gazing at Tamashii and Inochi hungrily. "Ready for some fun, kiddies?" purred the clown demon.

"Not a fat chance!" answered Tamashii.

"You're going down right now, demon!" said Inochi.

"We'll see, Guardians. But for now, why don't you _stick_ around? I've always got few tricks up my sleeve!" cackled Po-go as he pulled out his flowery wax gun from the right sleeve of his colorful clown suit.

Without giving the duo a chance to escape, he aimed at them and pulled the green trigger. Globs of wax shot from the small barrel and completely covered Tamashii and Inochi. To their horror, they could feel the wax begin to dry at a rapid pace until they could no longer breathe or move the tiniest muscle possible.

Po-go slowly approached his two captives with an evil smile playing on his white face. He pulled out a pack of matches from his left sleeve as he drew closer to them. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" he said gleefully.

Walking behind the wax statues of the two Angelic Guardians, he wrapped his arms around them and pulled them closer to him. "Now, I've heard that one little cliché of your about me burning in Hell for what I've done," he began. "But let me ask you this, Angelic Guardians: how would you know the flames of Hell? How would you know they will burn and melt my skin off, hmm? Would you like me to answer that question for you?"

"No!" screamed Tamashii and Inochi from beneath their waxy prisons as their eyes rested on the matchbox in Po-go's hand.

"Err! Wrong answer!" said Po-go as he gracefully moved in front of them and took a match in between his fingers. He stuck it against the sanded strip on the pack and watched the flame dance along the red tip. "You were supposed to say yes."

He dropped the flaming match at the feet of Tamashii and allowed the small fire to consume the small glob of wax until the flames started to move toward her legs.

Meanwhile, Robu had been struggling in his chair after watching Tamashii and Inochi turn into wax statues, but he stopped as an idea suddenly struck him. He looked down at his right hand, and he began to try and slide it out of its confinements. "Just a little more," he said as he squeezed his thumb against the palm of his hand and carefully pulled his arm back to free himself.

"Got it!"

Flames began to lick Tamashii's outer layers as the fire grew bigger beneath her nose and spread toward Inochi. Po-go watched the two Angelic Guardians begin to melt like ice cream on a hot summer day, but he was far too interested in the frightening scene before him that he had forgotten all about the gothic nerd behind him.

_Whack!_

A wooden chair was smashed against the back of his head, and Po-go fell to the floor. "What the hell?" he growled as he looked back to find Robu throwing aside the remnants of the broken object. "How did you escape?"

"Just a slip of the hand, if you will," replied Robu with a smirk.

"Let's see if you can slip away from this!"

Po-go pulled out his wax gun and shot a stream of wax at his target, but Robu was quick enough to dodge the attack and kicked the gun out of the demon's hand.

"Hey!" whined Po-go as he ran toward the gun. "That's unfair!"

But Robu was too quick for him, and he snatched it away, pointing the flowery object at the demon. "N-n-now, be careful where you point that thing!" stuttered Po-go. "That's not a toy, you know."

"Yeah, I know," growled Robu. "Now let my friends go."

"You're not going to hurt me with that, are you? I mean what nice, young kid would want to hurt a clown like me?"

"I'm not nice, I'm not a kid, and, most of all, I hate clowns!" answered Robu coldly as he pulled the trigger and sprayed wax all over Po-go until the demon was stuck in his own trap.

"Robu!" screamed Tamashii and Inochi as the fire grew bigger and making its way up their wax-covered skin.

"Hang on, you guys! I'll save you!" called Robu.

_Yeah, but how?_

Robu looked around for something to put out the fire, and he found an aluminum bucket of water that had appeared out of nowhere behind him. "Weird," he said. "I wonder where this came from."

"Robu!"

Hearing their muffled screaming, he picked up the bucket and threw cold water onto Tamashii and Inochi. The fire was successfully doused, and the multiple layers of wax were washed away. "You guys, okay?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine!" answered Tamashii.

"You know what to do, Tamashii!" said Inochi.

"I'm already on it! Eternal Damnation!"

Po-go tried to move from his spot when he heard Tamashii's words, but the wax had dried onto the slick floor and would not budge at his will. His black eyes widened as what seemed to be a golden beam of light came straight at him at an incredible speed. "Oh no!" he screamed from beneath the wax.

Tamashii's arrow hit him in the chest, and Po-go burst into a giant ball of flames before it died down into a puddle of cream wax. The bumper car attraction and its surroundings were immediately restored back to normal, and the curse over the park employees and guests from Po-go's attack were able to move freely around again.

The popcorn stand, however, was another story. Rizu and Robu entered the building from the side door next to the pirate ride and found Emeri going ballistic over the damage that was left behind. Shards of glass were everywhere in the candy room, and candy jars that were sitting along the windows were broken. It would take hours to clean up the mess but several days to fix windows.

"I will kill whoever let that crazy clown loose in the park!" screeched Emeri as she dialed the number for the main office on her cordless phone. "I want to know who's responsible for it!"

After the concessionaire walked away toward her office, Rizu turned to Robu and asked, "How much money is she looking at for the new windows?"

"Per window? About seven hundred fifty yen," replied Robu with a sigh.

"You're kidding!"

"Nope. And that's not counting the cost to redo the menu on the glass."

"How much is that?"

"Another twenty-five yen _if_ the painter does it right in an hour."


	9. Awakening I: Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Heart to Heart –

An Unwelcome Surprise for Rizu!

Days after the defeat of Po-go, Rizu, Robu, and Deibiddo started to notice Paipa's sudden absence from Roganu Beach. At first, they thought that the demon's mistress had finally punished him after losing to them twice, but there was no sign of a possible replacement.

Additionally, the search for Seijitsu was starting to leave the trio feeling unsure about the mission. Robu was greatly surprised to learn that Keiti, a sweet girl of great faith, had been just another ordinary victim instead of one of the remaining seven Chosen Ones, but the trio's failure was nothing more than a painful reminder of Rizu's search for Medetai.

"Just because Keiti's a _kurisuchan_ doesn't make her one of us," she told Robu firmly as she worked on her chocolate shake outside the Sweet Shoppe & Bakery one Saturday evening. "This is really nothing new to me, but I was just hoping that Keiti did have Seijitsu's Seed Crystal on her."

"Why?" asked Robu.

"So we could call it quits on the search and say that we finally got Seijitsu."

Robu let out a heavy sigh before he took a long slurp of his vanilla milkshake. "I wish," he said sourly. "Well, I guess Keiti is officially out of the question. Now what?"

"We'll have to look somewhere else," answered Deibiddo as he leaned his body against the white support to the pirate ride that ran above the establishment. "Just because we didn't find Seijitsu on the first try doesn't mean we have to quit."

"But we don't have much time left!" reminded Rizu. "We haven't heard anything from Paipa since we destroyed Po-go, and Seijitsu is still out there!"

"Okay, so we all know it's not Keiti, but who else could it be?"

"I don't know. Karin? Desi? Po-ra?" answered Robu with a shrug.

"Don't you dare mention my sister!" hissed Rizu under her breath.

"Robu, why are you suggesting girls anyway?" asked Deibiddo. "Seijitsu could still be a guy!"

Robu placed his straw against his lips and narrowed his eyes at Deibiddo. "Well, I know _you're_ not him," he retorted.

"Seijitsu doesn't have to be someone we all know either. Say, is it possible that Seijitsu's Matu?"

"That pig? Oh, hell no!" grimaced Robu. "Matu is a far cry from being Seijitsu! He uses religion as an appeal for his weekly sins! Why would Seijitsu choose to live inside a party animal like him?"

"Are we talking about your cousin Matu?" asked Rizu in disgust.

"The one and only."

"Interesting. I thought he was Emeri's favorite grandson out of the bunch because of his goody two-shoe behavior," said Deibiddo.

"Ha!" snorted Robu. "Matu is nothing more than a suck-up toward the family just so he can get his share of Grandmama's inheritance when she croaks. If I were to sneak in a camcorder at the next party he goes to and show the proof to Grandmama, I wouldn't be calling him her favorite much longer."

"But Matu's not here for us to worry about, and I'd like to keep it that way too," said Rizu.

Robu grimaced and quickly turned his head away. "Yeah, I meant to tell you that the other day," he said sheepishly.

"Meant to tell me what?"

"Grandpapa picked Matu up from the train station this afternoon. He's going to be spending the rest of our summer vacation here since he couldn't find a job back at home. He'll be leaving with me in August."

Rizu felt her blood beginning to boil in her veins, and she clenched her fists tightly, crushing the Styrofoam drink cup that was in her right hand. "What?" she growled.

"He's gonna be working with us starting tomorrow night."

"WHAT?"

"Okay, now I'm lost. What's Rizu's beef with your cousin?" asked Deibiddo.

"It all goes back from the first time they met last year," began Robu. "Matu insulted her—"

"_Greatly_ insulted me! Deibiddo, he called me ugly!" whined Rizu.

"And she took his crude remarks way too seriously unlike the other girls—"

"I don't see how girls even like him! He treats them like trash!"

"And he thinks of her as an uptight, bossy wench who needs to get laid more often."

Rizu opened her mouth to argue, but Robu was quick enough to stop her protest and added, "I have to agree with him on that except for the uptight, bossy wench part."

She felt her face flush with embarrassment and then muttered, "He's still a jerk in my book."

"I guess you're right. Matu sounds like a pig," agreed Deibiddo.

"And this is why I'm fairly certain he's not Seijitsu," said Robu. "He lacks respect for the women. I mean what Angelic Guardian has no respect for his fellow man?"

"_Touché._"

"He still didn't have to come to work for Emeri this year!" grumbled Rizu. "I can live without having a bigger headache from your family!"

"Don't let that little fucker ruin our summer, Rizu," said Robu gently, pulling her next to him. "It's only Matu, and you've known him for a year now! What's the biggest insult he's gonna throw at you that you haven't heard from him before?"

Matu Hiro took a chug of his energy drink as he sat in a white wicker chair on Emeri's back porch that night and let out a loud burp. Smacking his lips together, he took another look at Rizu and snorted to himself. "You're so ugly it's no wonder you're still single," he said.

Rizu felt her lower lip stiffened, and threatening tears began to fill her eyes. _He did not just call me ugly again,_ she thought.

"Just because she's not skin and bones and she can't control her hair most of the time doesn't mean that she's unattractive!" said Robu defensively.

"Dude, you have got to be kidding me! Have you seriously taken a good look at her?" asked Matu.

Robu crossed his arms and gave his cousin a self-satisfying smirk. "Yes… with and without clothes."

Rizu felt mortified by his blunt comment, but when she noticed Matu's blanched face, she forced herself to stifle a giggle. "You're kidding!" she heard Matu groan. "It's Rizu! She's just… ugh! Just please tell me you didn't bang her!"

"Alright, fine. I didn't. I just had a nice, meaningless romp with her, and that was it. Now if I had another chance—"

"Stop it, man! You're making sick just thinking about it!"

"You asked."

Matu grumbled something incoherent under his breath as he took his empty soda can and headed back into the house, leaving his older cousin and Rizu sitting on the porch steps alone. "Well, that certainly went well," remarked Robu dryly.

"I'm not completely surprised he said all that to me," said Rizu, shifting her eyes toward the grass beneath her shoes. "He's such a selfish ass."

"And that's why I can't stand to be around him half the time."

"Could have fooled me when you two were causing mischief together last year!"

Robu glared at Rizu for a moment. "I have to tolerate him when we're living with Grandmama!" he snapped. "And just for the record, the only mischief we caused was winning those remote-controlled cars from the Cyclone and using Grandmama's cooling table at the popcorn stand for a racetrack! Other than that, I hate the guy!"

"That's quite bold of you say that about your kin."

"Matu and I almost have a relationship like yours with Po-ra. We're family, and we have the right to hate each other. But we don't have vicious catfights when we're pissed off."

"No, you don't. You have fistfights."

"Not really. We've got video games to duke it out," corrected Robu. "I don't physically hurt others unless they deserve a good punch in the jaw."

"You? Punching someone?"

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true."

Pursing her lips, Rizu looked over at Robu and asked unsurely, "Did you really mean what you said back there?"

"Said what back there?"

"You know, about you and me having a meaningless romp?"

Robu felt utterly aghast. "Kirisuto, no!" he replied as he reached over to grab her left wrist into his hand. "I only said that just to get him to stop acting so rude to you!"

"Really, Robu? You didn't sound too convincing."

"Honestly, I did, Rizu!" insisted Robu. "What happened last year was far from being meaningless! And besides, I've told you several times that I don't like to treat you like a whore! You're better than that!"

Rizu's face fell in uncertainty. "Still, I don't think Matu liked the idea of you and me being together in any circumstance," she said.

"He doesn't, but that's his loss. I don't think he would understand what I see in you."

"And what exactly do you see?"

"Well, you're obviously not normal," began Robu, "but I don't care about that. I like you for who you are. You've got a great personality, you act so innocent, and…"

"And what?" asked Rizu.

Robu took a deep breath and answered, "I don't know how to explain it, but there's something about you that brings the good guy out of me. I have to be honest: I'm usually selfish and only half of an asshole Matu is around girls, but when I'm around you, I feel like I can be myself and not have to put a façade just to be accepted."

_Funny_, thought Rizu. _Didn't Keiti say something about how different I am to others whenever I'm around Robu?_

Robu cocked his head after noticing the troubled look in Rizu's eyes. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Rizu, gently covering Robu's hand with hers. "It's just that no one has ever said anything like that to me. I mean I can't be that much of a positive influence on you. I don't know how that's even possible! You really can't be talking about little old me! I haven't done anything extraordinary or life-changing! Let's face it, Robu: aside from being Tamashii, I'm a nobody!"

"You are, too, a somebody!" said Robu. "It may seem insignificant to you, but you really did change my life around when I first met you?"

"How?"

"By being you. You're like a puzzle to me, and I like puzzles. I like to figure things out, you know? And when we finally became friends, I got a chance to understand you better. It's your personality that attracted me to you, and even though I still don't get how you can go from being a she-wolf all the way down to a cub, it fascinates me."

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to run away from me," snorted Rizu.

"I don't see why I should," replied Robu with a lopsided smile.

As he pulled Rizu against his side for a comforting hug, his eyes lingered toward the starry sky to see the bright celestial bodies twinkling amidst the black blanket that was covering the heavens above him. Rizu followed his gaze with a perplex expression. "What's so special about the stars tonight?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," answered Robu coolly. "They just look so beautiful right now."

Looking down at her, he then asked, "Rizu, do you believe in wishing on a star?"

"No," snorted Rizu.

"Why not?"

Rizu could feel the urge to cry as painful memories came flooding into her mind. "Because every time I did, nothing came true," she choked. "After so many times of being rejected by the stars, I stopped wishing just to see what would happen without doing anything.

"But nothing got better. My life was still a fairy tale without a happy ending, and no knight in shining armor came to my window to take me away from my evil mama. I gave up on believing a lot of things those fairy tales spoke about—hope, dreams, freedom—"

"Love?" asked Robu.

Rizu reached up to wipe away loose tear from beneath her right eye. "_Especially_ love," she sniffled. "Matu was right. Why would a guy want me? I'm not pretty enough for them, and I sure don't meet their expectations."

"Now, Rizu, you know that's not true!"

"Try me."

"Alright," answered Robu firmly. "I will admit that most guys are shallow and that they go for a girl with good assets, but there are guys out there who either don't care about appearances or put personality over beauty when thinking about long-term relationships. Good chemistry can lead to great things in love; sexiness can lead to lust and disaster when that attraction is gone."

"So, what do you think is wrong with me? Am I just not what a guy want in a girl?" asked Rizu.

"Hell no!" cried Robu. "You're everything a guy could want in a girl!"

"Whatever."

"Look, Rizu, you're only twenty, no? You've got a lifetime ahead of you! Why worry if you can't find love right now?"

"Maybe because I've already let twenty years go by without having that special someone to return my feelings, and I don't want another twenty years to slip away from me! I don't want to die alone!"

"Well, you sure aren't gonna die a virgin," muttered Robu.

"Robu!"

"Sorry."

"I'm just tired of seeing everyone finding their perfect partner, and I can't even get the guy I want!" sighed Rizu. "It's not fair at all!"

"Has it ever occurred to you, Rizu, that maybe there's a reason why you're not with someone right now?" inquired Robu thoughtfully." A relationship takes a lot of hard work and a lot of heartache if it isn't right. Because you're driven by your emotions more so than most girls, you're bound to cause train wrecks if you aren't careful.

"Frankly, you're better off where you are than where you could be. Don't worry, Rizu. It'll happen when the time is right for you and that lucky guy."

"Why do I have a feeling you're gonna be right about this as well?" asked Rizu sourly.

"Because most of the things I say to you are nothing but truths."

"Yeah, but what do you know about love, other than having a lot of girlfriends?"

"Rizu, those girls mean nothing to me! Back then, they did but they weren't what I was looking for!"

"What exactly _are_ you looking for?"

"Someone with a sweet, loving personality and some intelligence is what I'm tied to," said Robu softly, looking at Rizu with a tender gleam in his eyes. "I don't deserve to be with her, but that's the kind of girl I'm attracted to."

"So, you don't care if she's not Goth?" asked Rizu.

"She'd score points if she was, but I don't care these days. As long as she's not fat and I can love her, I'll be happy.

"And just for the record, Rizu, you're not fat," he added.

"Thanks," said Rizu with a blush on her cheeks. "I think I better get home."

"Yeah. Don't want Mama dearest to hold a bigger grudge against me," mumbled Robu sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"What makes you think she holds a grudge?"

"She hates me, remember? For all I know, she might hate every guy that is keeping her baby girl out this late on a work night, but this is me we're talking about. I'm like everything that goes against your religion. Your mama hates Goths, and I hate religious hypocrites. The feeling is mutual."

"I'm still surprised you don't hate me."

"You're just a rebel," said Robu. "I would be one, too, if my mama was like yours. Can you imagine me in a confession booth?"

"Actually, yes," replied Rizu. "Either you'd be going to confession on a daily basis just to tell the priest every sin you've committed and see the horrified look on his face, or you'd sneak a girl into the booth and speak of your confessions while getting a blowjob. And if the girl was giving her confessions, you'd be eating her out."

"I knew there was something about you that I liked that wasn't so prudish and girly."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

They quietly walked over to the driveway where Rizu had her convertible parked, and Robu watched her take her set of keys out of the front pocket of her black Oukan University hoodie unlock the driver's door. "So, I take it I have to pick you up tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah," answered Rizu reluctantly. "Po-ra's working the morning shift, and she would rather have the car so she can go straight home after work."

"Fine by me, just as long I can spend time with you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're my best friend around here. That and I promised you that we'd hang out as much as possible before I head back to Kirugoru."

Rizu blushed profusely as she reached over to open her door. "You know, Robu, you always say the sweetest things to a girl," she said.

"I'm a Libra. Acting sweet around a girl is my thing," said Robu. "_Konbanwa,_ Rizu."

"_Konbanwa._"

Robu watched the blue convertible pull out of the driveway and onto the street just before the iron gates to the Sousei residence began to close shut. He looked over his right shoulder to find Matu standing against the threshold of the front door with his hand over the security system. "You were there the entire time, weren't you?" he seethed.

"I still don't see what you see in her, man," snorted Matu.

"We're just friends."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed. Grandmama should be coming home soon."

With a silent nod of acknowledgement, Robu stood alone on the front porch and looked up into the sky hoping to see a possible shooting star flying over him, but not a single one appeared.

_"Master… Master…"_

Robu twisted and turned in his bed hours later in a fitful sleep as he heard the sound of an unfamiliar voice calling to him from inside his head. "Go away!" he grunted groggily. "Get out of here!"

_"Master… Master… Where are you?"_

"Leave me be!"

_"You said you would find me again…"_

"I said nothing of the sort!"

_"You're near, Master… Why won't you come to me? I can feel you…"_

"Get the hell away from me!"

_Crash!_

Robu's eyes snapped open at the sound of a heavy object breaking one of the three dressing mirrors in the corner of his room. Realizing that he had thrown his alarm clock in his sleep, he crawled over the crumpled sheets to inspect the damage. The clock was beyond repair as it laid on the ground in pieces among the shards of broken glass.

"It was just a dream!" he sighed in relief as he threw himself back onto his bed.

But the sound of a wolf howling outside his bedroom caught his attention, and his head snapped up in curiosity. He stood up and slowly walked toward the window next to his closet. Pushing aside the white lace, he saw a black wolf sitting patiently in the moonlight.

The beast looked at the young man with sad black eyes, eyes that were personally calling for him. _"Master,"_ he spoke, though its mouth did not move a muscle_. "Master, come home."_

"What the hell?" asked Robu aloud.

The wolf took a step forward, but the sound of a car driving past the house caught its attention and forced the creature to disappear into the shadows.

Robu let go of the curtain and stood at the window mesmerized by what had transpired. _A black wolf_, he pondered. _Why would it want me? Just what am I to it?_

Robu yawned loudly next to Rizu the following afternoon as they walked along the boardwalk toward the concession stand. "Man, there's never enough time to do some serious heavy sleeping," he grumbled. "Even after snoozing most of the morning away, I'm still tired."

"Quit your complaining, Robu!" scolded Rizu. "At least you got some sleep!"

As they walked past the gift shop across from the bumper cars, they stopped in their tracks and dropped their belongings at their feet in shock. Dozens of people passed out all across the boardwalk, and even several staff workers were found sleeping on the job. Some ride operators fell asleep while their assigned attraction was moving in its own.

"What just happened here?" asked Rizu worriedly.

"I'd say Paipa struck again," said Robu. "But where did he run off to?"

They suddenly heard a familiar scream coming from the other side of the concession stand, and they immediately rushed over to help the victim. They were not surprised to see one of Paipa's minions out on the loose, but what shocked them the most was the demon's victim.

Matu was trapped in a corner near the employee entrance to the popcorn stand with the demon hovering over his cowering form. "Help!" he cried. "Somebody help me!"

"Serves him right," chuckled Robu.

Rizu jabbed him in the stomach with her right elbow. "Robu, he's your cousin!" she admonished. "Hate him or not, he needs our help!"

"I know," muttered Robu begrudgingly.

The demon looked like a mutated gremlin in a midnight robe and nightcap similar to the fictional Sandman. He pulled out a magical pouch of sleeping dust and loosened the drawstring. "Don't worry, boy," he crooned as he took a handful of the dust into his bony hand. "This won't hurt at all."

Gold powder was scattered everywhere in front of Matu as the demon blew it into his face, sending the young man into a deep sleep against the wall.

"Matu!" exclaimed Robu quietly from around the corner of the glass shop.

Paipa appeared next to the demon and praised him on a job well done. "Good work, Morufiusu. Now it's time to see if Seijitsu is sleeping inside this boy."

"So, he's after Matu this time, huh?" whispered Rizu.

"He's only wasting time. You watch, Rizu," said Robu with a smug smirk.

A crystal ball floated out of Matu's body and into Paipa's hands to reveal its contents. Paipa's smirk soon became a scowl, and he grew angry with Morufiusu's discovery. "Not even close!" he growled as he angrily threw the crystal ball back into his victim. "This boy isn't worth the waste!"

"What now, Master Paipa?" asked Morufiusu.

"Find me Seijitsu, Morufiusu!" barked Paipa, grabbing his servant by the throat. "I want that damn Guardian for the sake of my mistress!"

"Too bad, Paipa! You won't be finding Seijitsu tonight!"

Both demons turned their heads and found Tamashii standing before them with her arms crossed over her chest and a pair of unforgiving eyes behind her pink mask. "Stay out of this, you annoying twat!" spat Paipa.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," replied Tamashii coolly.

"Fine then! Morufiusu, take care of our unwelcome guest and don't go searching for Seijitsu again until she's gone!" barked Paipa before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Meanwhile, Robu snuck behind Morufiusu and grabbed his cousin by the shoulder. "Matu!" he whispered. "Matu, wake up!"

"What?" asked Matu groggily.

"Follow me!" said Robu as he led him into the emergency exit to the pirate ride behind them, carefully escaping from Morufiusu's watchful eye without getting caught.

Morufiusu took some powder from his pouch and brought his hand toward his thin lips. "This should be a quick, clean battle," he chuckled, blowing the dust at Tamashii.

She blocked the attack by shielding her face with her arms, but a lone speck caught an eyelash and sent Tamashii into a deep sleep. Collapsing at the feet of the enemy, she remained motionless like the victims she had found strewn across the boardwalk just moments ago.

Towering over his victim, Morufiusu pulled out another pouch from his sleeve, this one being black velvet and full of nothing. The silver cord around the pouch came undone with one pull, and the demon opened the fabric above Tamashii. "Even though you're not Seijitsu, Guardian, your dreams might be of some help for my master," he purred. "Dream Void!"

The black pouch suddenly began to absorb Tamashii's dreams like a small vacuum cleaner, sucking up every detail to fill the pouch. Morufiusu watched her twist and turn in her sleep until her lifeless eyes snapped open when the last of her dreams had been stolen from her.

From the emergency exit, Robu watched Morufiusu take a peek into the black pouch. At the same time, he could feel himself pushed about by his sleeping cousin, who was snoring loudly against his right shoulder. "Ugh!" he grumbled. "Why did it have to be you this time?"

Morufiusu looked up from his pouch with a knowing smile on his monstrous face. "Why didn't I think of it before?" he purred before he knotted up the silver cord around the pouch. "Thank you for your help, Tamashii."

He yanked the emergency exit door off its hinges and set his golden eyes on Robu as the young man held his cousin in his arms. "It's you!" he snarled viciously.

"I think you might be mistaken!" insisted Robu.

"Oh, but I beg to differ," purred Morufiusu as he pulled out another empty black pouch from his sleeve. "But I guess there's only one way to find out."

Just as he pointed the opening of the pouch at his new target, a blast of white light hit his hand and forced him to drop the pouch at his feet. "Augh!" he howled, tending the wound that was still burning into his olive skin.

Looking over his shoulder, he found Inochi standing behind him with his golden lyre smoking like a gun. He swiftly blew away the smoke to let the Morufiusu know that he was responsible for the shot.

"Inochi!" cried Robu.

"At your service," said Inochi.

Looking down at this lifeless companion, he let out a soft sigh and shook his head in disappointment. "There you go again, Tamashii. Sleeping on the job! I guess it's up to me to save your ass," he teased.

"You'll be joining her soon, Guardian!" snarled Morufiusu as he pointed the black pouch at Inochi. "Dream Void!"

But Inochi was too quick for the attack. He began to strum his lyre and sent the demon into a hypnotic trance. Once Morufiusu was unable to move, he reached around his waist and grabbed the pouch that was full with Tamashii's dreams.

Time was running out as the spell slowly began to lift. Inochi knelt beside Tamashii and released her dreams from their velvet prison. "Time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty," he said.

Morufiusu shook off the last of Inochi's attack and let out a deep growl from the back of his throat. He found Tamashii fully awake and standing defensively next to Inochi. "You!" he hissed.

Inochi turned to Tamashii with an arched eyebrow. "Want to waste him?" he asked.

"Gladly," replied Tamashii.

"I don't think so, Guardians!" said Morufiusu.

He took his empty pouch and pointed at the duo, but he suddenly felt a tug at his silver belt. Looking back, he stood face-to-face with Robu. "Sweet dreams!" said Robu as he took a swing at the demon's right jaw.

_Bam!_

"Ow!" cried Morufiusu as he dropped his pouch at his feet to nurse his sore jaw.

"Now, Tamashii!" said Inochi.

"Eternal Damnation!" cried Tamashii, pointing her gold arrow at Morufiusu.

Watching the bright light coming straight at him, Morufiusu felt his mind abandon him and his body froze in place with fear. "No!" he screeched as the arrow pierced the center of his stomach.

Inch by inch, he began to wither away into a pile of silver dust, and a cool breeze from Heaven surrounded the group to collect the dust, sending particles into the sky all over Roganu Beach.

One particle, however, floated into the emergency exit and landed on Matu's nose. He felt restored and refreshed as he woke up from his slumber. "What… What happened?" he asked with a giant yawn.

Walking out of the tight corridor, he found Robu standing around with Rizu and Deibiddo outside the door. "What's going on? A party?" he asked.

"Nope. Just getting ready for work," answered Robu. "Deibiddo will take you home if you want."

"It's the least I can do," added Deibiddo with a casual shrug.

"Thanks, but no thanks," said Matu. "I've got Grandpapa in the main office."

"Like Deibi is gonna kill you with his driving," snorted Rizu.

She looked up to find Deibiddo staring down at her with deadly glare, and she cringed to herself. "I was kidding!" she insisted.

"Sure," said Deibiddo scathingly with a roll of his eyes. "And stop calling me Deibi!"

"I appreciate what you're doing, guys, but I'll be okay with Grandpapa," said Matu.

"You sure you're okay, man?" asked Robu. "You seem out of it."

"I… I just kinda feel weird right now," replied Matu. "I had a bad dream that there was a demon, and it went after me for some unknown reason. Then, I woke up in the emergency exit, and that was it. I can't remember anything else."

"Sounds like he's had a big bump on his head," joked Rizu.

"Rizu!" scolded Deibiddo.

Matu reached behind his head and felt a thick lump beneath his fingertips. "She's not lying," he said. "I must have done something in my sleep."


	10. Awakening I: Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

One Too Many Close Calls –

Fitting the Pieces to the Puzzle!

Standing along the Lake of Fire, Paipa crumpled a picture of Morufiusu that had come from Myoujou's book for creating demons. He was angry that his plan was foiled again by the Angelic Guardians and Robu, and his mistress was slowly losing her patience with him because of his failure.

Throwing the wad of paper into the fiery water, he watched the source of his last creation melt into sulfuric acid and ashes until there was nothing left of Morufiusu's image.

"The banshee, Po-go, and now you, Morufiusu!" growled Paipa dangerously. "I picked you all for a reason, and every one of you failed me! How am I ever going to stop those Angelic Guardians if I have to work with these idiots?"

Just as he started to throw Myoujou's book into the lake, a slender purple hand shot out of the shadows and grabbed him by the wrist. "Don't even think about it!" hissed a seductive voice from behind.

Paipa looked over his shoulder to meet his mistress's angry golden eyes, and he quickly clutched the book against his chest. "Me? Throw Master Myoujou's precious book into the Lake of Fire?" he asked hastily. "I wouldn't dream of doing such thing!"

The she-demon narrowed her eyes and contorted her face into a scowl. "You have failed me again, Paipa," she said sternly. "I would have thought those Angelic Guardians would have been eliminated by now!"

"I'm sorry, Mistress," apologized Paipa, "but the Angelic Guardians aren't as weak as they appear to be."

"That's still no excuse for your failure!"

"Yes, Mistress."

"I am getting sick and tired of handing out wasted second chances. How many more must I give you until our mission is a success?"

"If I may, Mistress, I might have some information that could be useful with our search for Seijitsu," pleaded Paipa.

The she-demon sneered at her servant and growled deeply. "This has better be good," she said. "What did you find, Paipa?"

"When Morufiusu had Tamashii under his sleeping spell, he was able to absorb her dreams."

"And why should her dreams be of any of my concern?"

"Because that boy who's been working with the Angelic Guardians all this time could possibly be Seijitsu."

"How so? What does he mean to her?"

"Well, she… she…"

"Get on with it, Paipa!" snapped the she-demon

"She loves him!" finished Paipa.

He began to worry after he noticed the impassive look his mistress' eyes, and he watched her wordlessly summon another demonic book into her hands that had the words "Book of Doom" engraved in blood. She took an elegant finger and flipped the book open to the section with mortally damned names beginning with "Ro-". A silver demonic magnifying glass hovered over the book and stopped above the name "Robato Rei Tsuchino".

The magnifying glass disappeared as she shut the book with a loud thud. "It appears your theory is wrong, Paipa," she announced. "The boy is sure to have a home here in one of the nine rings when he dies."

"But Mistress—"

"He is none of my concern and neither should he be any of yours. Let's not forget, dear servant, that Seijitsu could still be suffering from my master's curse and that Tamashii has fallen in love with another mere mortal."

"But Mistress, that's impossible!" cried Paipa. "If Tamashii is in Roganu right now, then why has Seijitsu's Seed Crystal been located there at this time?"

The she-demon took her right hand and gathered a handful of Paipa's shirt collar, pulling the elf-like demon up to her face. "Are you calling me a liar?" she snarled.

"N-n-no, Mistress!" stuttered Paipa. "But the Book of Doom—"

"The Book of Doom is _never_ wrong! I saw the boy's name in it! He cannot possibly be Seijitsu!"

"I see, but, Mistress, what do you wish for me to do about him? He's almost as insufferable at those Angelic Guardians."

"Let him be foolish on his own terms, Paipa," purred the she-demon. "He'll learn not to mess with us and our mission. Speaking of which, have you found our next target?"

"Yes, Mistress, I have," replied Paipa.

"Then, go and find me Seijitsu right now!"

After watching Paipa disappear to continue his search, the she-demon opened the Book of Doom again and noticed that Robu's name had begun to fade from the page. _That's weird. I've never seen anything like that before,_ she thought with a contemplative look in her eyes. _I wonder…_

"This isn't good," remarked Robu just moments after Emeri had posted the schedule for the following week. "I don't see us working together at all."

"I was afraid this was going to happen," sighed Rizu.

"And does Deibiddo strictly work days?"

"Yup."

"Fuck."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"We still haven't figured out what to do if a demon strikes here and you're not at work," replied Robu. "Remember, I'm the one who isn't a Chosen One."

"Yeah, I forgot. You can't easily fight demons like I can," agreed Rizu sadly. "I guess you could always text me if there's a problem."

"But how the hell are you going to get your ass over here in time since you live on the other side of town? Fly?"

"I was actually talking about teleporting."

"You can teleport?" asked Robu as his eyes grew wide.

"It's a little trick that Geiburieru taught me before I left school," explained Rizu, "but that was the only time I ever tried it. My skills might have gotten a little bit rusty since then."

"Could you try it again or for me, at least?"

Rizu hesitated for a moment, feeling unsure about revealing a gifted ability in front of a mortal. "I don't know, Robu," she said warily. "I'm fairly sure I'm not allowed to show you everything that I can do."

"Come on, Rizu! I've kept your big secret from the rest of the world! Why can't I keep this one? It's not like I'm gonna turn you in to the government for being an unregistered quantum jumper or something!"

Rizu let out a sigh of defeat and answered, "Fine. I'll show you after we clock out, okay?"

"Sure thing," replied Robu with a nod. "Where do you want try it?"

Rizu and Robu entered the ballroom long after the boardwalk had shut down for the night, and they snuck past the security guards that were gathering on the front steps of the main office to begin their nightly patrol around Roganu Beach. Robu knew that the ballroom would be the perfect place for Rizu to show him her ability to teleport without getting caught, but he also remembered that the doors were accidentally left unlocked most of the time because of a forgetful junior security guard or two that were left responsible for the northernmost portion of the park.

Quietly closing the door and then locking the deadbolt for privacy, they walked further into the dark room until there was some moonlight illuminating the dance floor from the outdoor patio. "This is perfect," commented Rizu. "Just enough lighting to do this."

"So, now what?" asked Robu.

"Easy. All I have to do is to think about where I want to be when I teleport from here to there, providing that I have all the fine details of my destination in my mind."

"What happens if you don't have all those little details?"

"That's something Geiburieru didn't tell mention much to me," grimaced Rizu. "I do know that there was one group of Guardians that had a fuck up, and they didn't quite exactly make to their destination."

"Maybe this is a bad idea after all," muttered Robu.

"Robu, don't worry. I've done this before," assured Rizu.

"You say that now, Rizu, but what if something _does_ go wrong? Look, I just don't want anything bad happen to you all because of me. You've only done this, what, once?"

"Yeah."

"How can you be sure you won't screw up this time?"

"You trust me, no?"

"Yeah, I do, but there's always a first time for everything, accidents included."

"What makes you say that?"

"Rizu, you're a natural klutz."

"Must you remind me?" groaned Rizu as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Constantly."

"Well, I'm gonna try this out one more time for our sake and for everyone else's!"

Rizu reached for her _henshin_ pen in her pants pocket and then looked at Robu with a flushed face. "Robu, if you could… well, you know… maybe turn around or something?" she asked shyly.

"It's not like I've not seen you naked before," grumbled Robu as he pulled out a pair of sunglasses for protection, "but I would rather not be blinded for life."

"I can't help it if pink is too bright for your taste!"

"Just fucking transform!"

"Alright, alright! _Tamashii!_"

It did not take too long for Rizu to transform into her counterpart, and when the shiny pink light had dimmed down into nothingness, Robu found himself standing before Tamashii in all her Angelic Guardian glory. "This should be interesting," he murmured, sliding off his sunglasses from his nose and then replacing them with his black-wired frames. "Okay, Tamashii. Let's see you do your disappearing act."

"Right. Where do you want me to start?" asked Tamashii.

"I don't know," answered Robu as he looked around the ballroom for a brief moment. He found an empty corner behind him and suggested, "Maybe over there."

"I'll do my best."

Tamashii took a deep breath and focused intensely on the area where she was to teleport. Closing her eyes, she imagined the corner and how she would get there without moving an inch from her very spot. The pink heart-shaped jewel on her cross brooch glowed brightly, and a pink energy bubble surrounded her, vanishing from where she stood and then reappearing in the corner.

Robu stood amazed. "Wow!" he said in awe. "That was so cool!"

The energy bubble faded away, and Tamashii turned to face him with a satisfying smirk. "Told you I could do this with no problem," she said proudly.

"Oh, really? Then how about from where you are to—oh, I don't know—Grandmama's house?"

"Robu, that's dangerous! Emeri isn't supposed to see me like this!" cried Tamashii.

"You're right. Well, you could always teleport over to my room in the house and then come back!"

"I don't know," said Tamashii with a hint of uncertainty in her voice. "I haven't really paid attention to your part of the house. I've only been in there once, and that was at a spur of a… heated moment."

Robu chuckled to himself after seeing Tamashii's face turn beat red from the sensual memory. "At least try and think what you can remember about it," he said softly.

"But why? Why Emeri's house?"

"I just want to see if you can do long-distance teleportation. Remember what we came to do?"

"Besides having me perform a magic show for you?"

"Rizu—I mean Tamashii, if a demon strikes here and you're at home, who knows what could happen! There are so many miles between us, and I don't want something to go wrong on you when I'm in trouble. Just try it for me, please?" begged Robu.

"Fine," sighed Tamashii. "But if I fuck this one up, I'm blaming you."

"You have my permission."

Tamashii envisioned Robu's sky blue bedroom at Emeri's house—a full-size bed; a long, tall bookcase along the north wall; three tall windows with white curtains of lace flowing freely in the breeze; three dressing mirrors attached together in the corner where the north and east walls met, a vanity against the west wall…

_ What else was in that room?_ _There's got to be something else that is distinctive from every other bedroom_, she thought, not realizing that the jewel on her brooch started to glow again. She continued to struggle with her task, but the pink energy bubble enveloped her and soon disappeared from the room and out of the park.

Robu checked his digital watch to keep track of time. He hoped that Tamashii would return in a matter of seconds, but seconds turned into minutes and still no sign of her. "Where could she be?" he asked under his breath.

_Maybe she was right about fucking this one up, you _baka_,_ chided his inner self. _You really did it this time, dude._

"Shit. I'm fucked."

Walking around the empty room, he called, "Tamashii! Tamashii! Rizu! Damn it, where did you go?"

There was no reply, but Robu refused to give up. "Okay, Tamashii! This isn't funny anymore! Where the fucking hell are you?" he demanded.

Suddenly, a pair of hands wrapped around his waist and fingers began to him. "Hey!" he yelped loudly in surprise. "Hey! Hey! Stop it!"

The sound of a young woman giggling behind him helped soothe his racing heart, and he took a deep breath of relief. "It's just you, Tamashii," he said.

"Did I scare you?" teased Tamashii.

"No!" lied Robu. "You just had me worried for a second!"

"Hey! I heard voices in here!"

"What are those kids up to now? Everyone knows that park hours are done the night! Find them so we can lock up the gate and go home."

"Shit!" cursed Robu. "Security guards!"

"I've got an idea," said Tamashii, grabbing Robu's right hand. "Hang on!"

The deadbolt on the front doors turned, and two security guards slowly entered inside with their flashlights shining all over the ballroom. The bright lights covered every inch of wall and floor but nothing unusual or suspicious came into view.

"False alarm," sighed the head security guard heavily. "I think you need some sleep, cadet. Hearing voices at this time of night will do this to you if you're not used to doing rounds after operation hours."

"Yes, sir," said the junior security guard with a loud yawn.

When the two officers locked the ballroom doors behind them and passed through the arcade room, Tamashii and Robu stepped out of the shadows from the upper balcony that hung above the entrance. "That was close," said Robu.

"You're telling me!" snorted Tamashii. "I was barely able to teleport in time with you by my—"

Tamashii stopped mid-sentence for she had realized something that surprised her greatly. She turned to Robu with wide eyes and breathed, "I can do side-along teleportation!"

"You mean you couldn't before?" asked Robu.

"I'm sure I can with a fellow Angelic Guardian but not with someone like you!"

"What does this mean then?"

"I don't know," replied Tamashii softy, lowering her gaze to her boots. "This is very unusual for me, you know?"

"How come?" inquired Robu.

"Geiburieru didn't say if I could teleport with a mortal as a side-along. It's hard to believe that I was able to do it with you since you're not one of us!"

_But you don't know if he's one of us either_, she mentally reminded herself. _He might say that he isn't another Chosen One, but what about that battle against Po-go? Aside from Shinmei, he was the only other person was able to interfere!_

"Well, maybe I'm an exception since Shinmei knows I'm helping you out," suggested Robu.

"Maybe," murmured Tamashii.

Robu chuckled and reached up to pull a twig out of Tamashii's curly ponytail. "Where did you end up anyway?" he asked.

"The tree in front of your window," answered Tamashii. "I couldn't get inside your room because I don't remember much of it. I told you I couldn't do it!"

"I just hope you didn't startle Grandmama with all your screaming. She might think that there's a cat stuck in the tree, and knowing her, she's about to climb up that tree to find out."

Meanwhile, Mr. Sousei stood on the back porch in his robe with a weary expression on his face. "Emeri, come inside and get some rest," he said groggily. "There's no cat up there."

But Emeri was not fully convinced as she looked up into the tree with a determined look in her eyes. "I didn't say there was a cat!" she snapped. "I heard screaming coming from this tree!"

"Emeri, you and I know that trees don't scream."

"Yes, but—"

"And there's no one up there."

"But—"

"Come inside before I take you to the doctor in the morning," said Mr. Sousei gently, pulling his stubborn wife toward the house. "How many times must I remind you to take your medication as soon as you get home?"

Although she was free the following day, Rizu was stuck at home without any mode of transportation to leave the premises. Po-ra was scheduled to work the morning shift, and Robu, who was slated to work with Desi at five o'clock, wanted to catch up on his sleep.

Hearing of her daughter's predicament, Sherona used it to her advantage before she left for work. She gave Rizu a list of chores that needed to be done around the house, including cleaning the bathtubs, the toilets, and the windows. She also asked Rizu to run all the curtains, towels, and tablecloths through the laundry. "I want them done before I get home," she instructed before she walked out the front door.

Rizu looked at her mother's detailed list and sighed. "Why do I have to do this?" she whined.

She left her cell phone on all afternoon hoping to receive a text message from Robu as soon as he woke up, but by the time she was done with the upstairs washroom, no alert popped onto the tiny screen. She listened to the dull bell tones of the grandfather clock downstairs as it chimed to announce the one o'clock hour. "Honestly, Rizu! What were you expecting today? Prince Charming to ask Cinderella out for lunch just so you can take a break from doing housework?" she grumbled to herself.

She only had minutes to spare the moment Sherona opened the front door from another hectic day at the office. The tall curtains in the living room, now clean and dried, were hanging from their rods, the carpeted floors throughout the house were vacuumed thoroughly, the bathrooms and the washroom sparkled under the ceiling light with clean towels folded neatly in the linens closet, and every knickknack and shelf had been dusted off and washed down.

Sherona thoroughly inspected Rizu's hard work, and she was satisfied when her fingertip remained clean with every swipe she made. "You did a good job, Rizu," she said at last when she ran her finger along the glass coffee table in the living room. "I know I don't seem to show it, but I do appreciate it when you pitch in around the house every now and then."

_Thanks for the compliment,_ thought Rizu sardonically.

"Now help me set the table for dinner. Your papa is bringing home some _obento_ boxes because I don't have time to cook tonight."

"Another meeting?" asked Rizu.

"Phone call," clarified Sherona, "a _very_ important phone call."

Po-ra and Roderikku arrived at the house an hour later, and the entire Hikarino family sat around the table blessing their meal before they took a bite from their boxed dinners. Everyone ate in silence until Po-ra asked Sherona, "How was work, Mama?"

"The same as usual until I got home today," replied Sherona.

"Oh? What happened?" questioned Roderikku.

"I gave Rizu a list of what I needed done before I got home, and lo and behold! The house is in better shape now than when I left this morning. I think I'll be shutting up those ladies at the office tomorrow."

"Rizu got all of them done?" asked Po-ra in disbelief. "That's a shocker."

"Po-ra, be nice. At least be thankful that she was able to get her chores finished before your mama got home," said Roderikku sternly.

"And she did a thorough job too," added Sherona. "I guess there are some useful things about Rizu after all, housekeeping being one of them."

Silently fuming from her mother's backhanded compliment, Rizu glared at Sherona and stuffed a whole piece of sushi into her mouth.

Po-ra snorted and continued to work on her dinner. "I wouldn't hold your breath, Mama," she said. "I'm sure she only put so much effort into her chores today was because she couldn't go see Robu this morning."

"Po-ra, that's enough!" admonished Roderikku harshly. "Why can't you be grateful that your sister went through all this trouble for the family?"

"She didn't do it for the family, Papa. She did it for herself," insisted Po-ra firmly. "She did it just to hang out with Robu as soon as we're doing with dinner. She always does."

Sherona sighed as she took her napkin and wiped her lips clean. "Why didn't I see it before?" she asked under her breath.

"Mama, don't start!" begged Rizu.

"I'm sorry, Rizu, but your sister's got a point. Ever since Robu came back into town, you've been abandoning us just for him. It just breaks my heart when you put that… that…"

"Boy?"

"_Thing_ above us!"

"He's not a thing, Mama!"

"Looking like the offspring of—oh, what's his name—Alice Cooper outside of work doesn't exactly qualify my definition as a human being," said Sherona. "I hate to do this to you, Rizu, but I'm this close to setting limitations on you and Robu. You need to start spending time with the family while you still can."

"Mama, I'm twenty years old, and I still have two more years of school! I've got friends who can do whatever they want to and don't have to have quality family time with their parents!" argued Rizu.

"Be as it may, Erizabesu, but I'm sure your friends have taken up domestic responsibilities and earned their parents' trust. You, on the other hand, have been nothing more than a disappointment to our family. You refused to go attend cram school, and now you're coming home from university with average to low grades. You've never _ever_ talked back to your father and me for years, and here you are sitting at this table going against what we've taught you. You've brought dishonor, disrespect, and trouble into this house ever since you've met that boy.

"I hate to say this, but I am ashamed of being your mother."

Setting her chopsticks aside, Rizu lowered her head and felt tears filling her eyes. "I'm sorry, Mama," she said quietly.

"I certainly hope you are," said Sherona. Giving one final look at her husband to keep him from interfering, she shifted her attention back to the _obento_ box in front of her.

The remainder of the meal was finished in silence until Rizu heard her cell phone go off from her pants pocket. She reached down and saw a new text alert from Robu. Opening the message, she read to herself:

_"Get here quick. Demon attack. Desi is caught."_

_Shit_, she thought.

She lifted her eyes to find her parents and her sister looking back at her expectantly, waiting for her to make a wrong move. "Don't," said Sherona sternly. "No cell phone or text message conversations at the table. You know the rules, Rizu."

Rizu looked down into her box and found that there was still some sushi and fried vegetables that had yet to be eaten. _Might as well wolf it all down_, she thought as she began to pick her food piece by piece with her bare hands.

Her family looked her with wide eyes of horror and shock. Never in their entire life had they seen Rizu go to the extremes at the dinner table, but what appalled them the most was to see her turn from being a polite, well-mannered young woman into a pig. Soy sauce sloshed everywhere as she dunked her sushi into the small ceramic dish, and pieces of rice scattered all over her box and onto the table.

Taking the last chunk of sushi into her mouth, Rizu sat back into her chair and let out a loud, satisfying burp.

"Yuck!" grimaced Po-ra under her breath.

Rizu turned to her father and asked politely, "May I please be excused, Papa?"

"You are excused," replied Roderikku, inwardly hiding a smile from his wife.

"Thank you."

Setting her bowl of soy sauce into her box, Rizu cleaned up her side of the table and walked out of the dining room, leaving behind an outraged Sherona who was ready to blow up at any minute. "The nerve of that girl!" she grumbled as she twisted the napkin in her hands.

Rizu rushed upstairs to her bedroom and locked the door so that no one may barge in without her permission. _Providing that they can get any permission first_, she thought with a smirk.

"Get down!" screamed Robu as he took Desi down onto the floor with him to avoid a long branch that had swung over their heads.

The branch retreated and turned back into the green arm of a laurel she-demon. She levitated over the unconscious bodies of Emeri and Matu in the candy room and sneered at the two sole survivors. "Give me your dreams!" she snarled as her hands transformed into roots and headed straight toward the duo.

Robu barely escaped from the attack, but Desi was not so lucky. The thick roots wrapped around her lithe body and slowly drew her toward the she-demon.

"Desi!" cried Robu.

He desperately tried to find something to free the screaming girl, but all he found was a metal spatula in a plastic storage bin on the shelving unit in the storeroom. "I guess this will do," he said in resignation.

He charged at the monster and took a swing at a root only to discover that the root was harder as a turtle's shell. "Oh shit!" he cursed as he examined the bent spatula in his hands.

"Get away, you little pest!" said the laurel she-demon, knocking Robu against the caramel corn cooling table with a loose root.

Tamashii arrived just in time to see her best friend take the heavy blow. "Robu, are you okay?" she asked, rushing to his side.

"I'll be fine," he groaned.

"Where's Desi?"

It was not long before she heard a bloodcurdling scream ringing in her ears. "I think that just answered your question," replied Robu.

With her roots, the she-demon absorbed Desi's life energy as she summoned the crystal ball from the girl's body. Desi limped to the side and fell to the floor in heap.

"Desi!" screamed Tamashii in horror.

"Damn it all to the ninth ring and back!" shrieked the she-demon angrily. "Why won't this crystal ball work?"

"I'll take that," said Paipa as he appeared next to his servant.

He examined the object and looked deep inside to reveal Desi's dreams. "Interesting," he murmured. "It seems to me that you've found an agnostic, Dafuni, but you still failed me. She is not Seijitsu."

Turning around to see Tamashii and Robu glowering at him, he tossed the crystal ball into Tamashii's hands and said to them icily, "The girl means nothing to me, but that doesn't mean you've won quite yet."

Then, to his servant, he said, "Take them both out of the picture, Dafuni. They're starting to become a bigger nuisance the more we meet."

"Yes, Master Paipa," growled Dafuni in delight as her hands transformed into roots once more.

"This is where I wish I had Shi's scythe with me," said Tamashii warily.

"I don't think blades will cut her roots," said Robu. "I've already tried."

"I can't say that I blame you. It's not like Emeri has a chainsaw lying around for the hell of it."

Robu looked over to his right and noticed something shiny lying underneath the taffy strip cooling table. "What the hell?" he asked aloud as he reached for the object.

"Robu?" called Tamashii.

"How the hell did this get in here?" asked Robu in wonder, examining the mysterious ax he had discovered.

"Robu?"

"Where did it come from?"

"ROBU!"

"WHAT?"

"DO SOMETHING ABOUT HER!"

Robu turned his head and found Dafuni's roots coming straight toward them. "I'm on it!" he said, taking a swing at the incoming roots with the ax. One by one, they fell onto the floor in piles like dead bodies, and the laurel she-demon cried out in pain.

"Way to go, Robu!" praised Tamashii. "By the way, where did you get that ax?"

"I have no idea," answered Robu. "I… I just found it."

"You found it?"

"Yeah, just like when I found that water back while we were up against Po-go. I wish I knew where they're coming from!"

_That's totally weird_, thought Tamashii. _A bucket of water, an ax in the popcorn stand… And they only appeared in battle when Robu was around! And that safety net that broke my fall… I wonder if Shinmei has anything to do with all this._

To their sudden surprise, Dafuni's chopped ends suddenly grew out into new, healthy roots. "An ax won't stop me!" she crowed.

"No, but I'm pretty damn sure my arrow can!" said Tamashii. "Robu, cut away so we can slow her down! Tree roots don't grow _that_ fast!"

With every slice Robu made with his ax, Dafuni kept losing inches of her limbs by the second. She tried to grow new roots, but Robu refused to slow down his pace. Instead of wearing out, he only chopped her into pieces faster. "No!" she wailed. "Master Paipa, help!"

"Confound it, Angelic Guardians! I won't let you win this time!" growled Paipa, as he shot a blast of dark energy at Robu.

The ax slipped out of Robu's hand and landed on the tiled floor next to his body with a loud clank.

"Robu!" cried Tamashii.

But Robu could not hear her voice calling out for him. Dafuni's arms had been magically restored with new roots dangling over him, and they grabbed him off the floor and hoisted him into the air.

"You've been meddling around long enough, boy," hissed Paipa as he slowly summoned the crystal ball from Robu's chest. "Now, let's see what dreams you may have that could help me find Seijitsu."

"Let. Him. Go!" screamed Tamashii, taking aim at the demonic duo with her gold arrow. "Eternal Damnation!"

Both Paipa and Dafuni turned their heads just in time to see the flying object coming straight toward them, but it was Paipa who evaded the attack and Dafuni who was hit instead. Bursting into flames like a tree in a forest fire, the laurel she-demon yelled for help as fire ripped throughout her body and burned her into a crisp pile of ashes.

Robu slowly opened his brown eyes and found himself lying on top of Tamashii's small body. "Shinmei, Tamashii, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," groaned Tamashii. "I just hurt some muscles. That's all."

"I can't believe it!" snarled Paipa, clenching his hands against his sides as he reappeared. "I almost had Seijitsu!"

"Too bad 'almost' doesn't count for anything in this lifetime," said Tamashii with a smirk.

"We'll just see about that, Tamashii, but just remember this isn't the last of me! I will be back for Seijitsu! You can make sure of that!"

With a snap of his fingers, Paipa disappeared in a puff of smoke and returned to the pits of Hell to find his next target.

"I can't afford to continually fix this place up if there are going to be more break-ins!" said Emeri later that night as she examined the broken windows in the candy room one more time. "I'm going broke as fast as I bring in money all because of stupid repairs!"

"Now, Grandmama, it's nothing personal against you," crooned Matu, taking Emeri by the side and leading her into her office in the storeroom. "We just need to start investing in security features that could keep away unwanted guests, like a tree monster!"

"Or that clown!"

Leaning her upper half into the concession stand at the front counter, Rizu shook her head in mock disappointment. "It's a shame they'll never know what exactly happened," she said.

"I could care less," commented Robu. "I just prefer to watch the fun myself right now. After all, Grandmama is a lot more entertaining when she's angry like this."


	11. Awakening I: Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Breaking Down the Walls –

Geiburieru's Warning!

"That's impossible!" exclaimed Deibiddo the very next afternoon as he nearly shot his drink from his nose onto the food court table. "An Angelic Guardian _cannot_ do a side-along teleport if the side-along is a mortal! It doesn't work at all!"

"That's what I thought," sighed Rizu softly, lowering her eyes while pretending to be more interested with her chocolate milkshake than the conversation. "I don't know how Robu was able to teleport safely with me. I was afraid I left him behind when we were trying to avoid the security guards."

"Are you sure it worked?"

"Yeah! I'm positive!"

Running a hand through his dark hair, Deibiddo then asked, "Has anything else happened lately that you would consider as weird?"

Rizu nodded her head in reply. "Last night, there was a she-demon that tore up the concession stand and went after Desi. When Paipa found out that Desi wasn't Seijitsu, the she-demon came straight toward us. I don't know how it happened, but Robu found an ax beneath the cooling table that we use to make taffy strips."

"Emeri doesn't sound like someone who would have an ax lying around the building in the first place," said Deibiddo.

"Right. And when you and I almost died in that battle against Po-go, Robu found that bucket of water next to him! I swear it was like Shinmei was telling him to use it to put out the fire and save us! And don't you remember the safety net that caught up from our fall?"

"Yes, I do. If it wasn't for that, I'm sure we would be dead right now."

"I could be wrong, but I'm starting to think that these events are somehow connected to Robu."

"So, let me get this straight: an ax, a safety net, _and_ a water bucket just appeared out of nowhere every time we fought a demon?"

"That's right! What do you think this all means?"

"I think," began Deibiddo quietly, "there's something about Robu that no one's telling us. The fact that weird things concerning him have happened as of late just gives me an uneasy feeling."

"Then why hasn't Paipa gone after Robu by now?" asked Rizu.

"I don't know. He might not be a Chosen One after all, but there could be something else about him that doesn't have anything to do with being Seijitsu. For all we know, these incidents could very well be mere coincidences, and Robu just happened to be at the right place at the right time. We can't simply assume that he is Seijitsu."

"But we can't assume that he _isn't_ Seijitsu either."

"_Touché_."

"Great," groaned Rizu in exasperation. "It looks like we're back to square one."

Deibiddo looked at her intensely with an inquisitive gleam in his green eyes. "Or _are_ we back there?" he challenged.

"What did he mean by that? Of course we're back there!" huffed Rizu as she paced around her bedroom that night. "Robu is like everyone else in this town! He is or he isn't Seijitsu!

"Maybe Deibi's right! Maybe everything that has been cropping up as of late is just a coincidence. That's got to be it! Coincidences don't _have_ to have valuable meanings! So, maybe there was an axe and a bucket for him to use to his advantage, and the net might have been Shinmei's doing!"

Stopping in her tracks, Rizu looked down at the floor and then asked aloud to no one in particular, "So, why were they there in the first place?"

She sat down on the side of her bed with her hands propped beneath her forehead as she tried to think of reasons behind the miraculous, life-saving incidents. Not a single answer came to her like a lightning bolt. Her mind was drawing blanks, and she found herself back to the question of all her dilemmas.

"Is Robu Seijitsu?" she asked under her breath.

"I think it's best if you asked him that yourself."

Rizu's head snapped up at the sound of Geiburieru's tender voice from somewhere in the room. Turning her head, she found the archangel sitting at the foot of her bed with his blue eyes twinkling joyfully. "Geiburieru, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I haven't seen you since I gave you your new assignment a while ago," replied Geiburieru. "I just wanted to stop by and check in to see how things were going. Any luck?"

"Not really," grumbled Rizu. "We're not even close to being done. I don't think we're ever going to find Seijitsu in time."

"I don't know, Rizu. I've been hearing about some strange occurrences concerning a certain friend of yours."

"Robu? Well, yeah, I guess," answered Rizu with a shrug. "Some objects showed up in a few battles where I nearly died, and had it not been for Robu sticking around to save my ass when I needed help, I would be up in Heaven right now!"

"But you're here all because of him, no?"

"Exactly. And just to make things even weirder, I showed Robu that little teleporting trick you taught us back in Oukan, and we nearly got caught by the security guards. So, I took him by the hand, and we teleported to another spot in the ballroom together."

"Rizu, how could you have done such a thing?" asked Geiburieru severely. "Don't you know how much trouble you almost caused just by showing Robu your ability? Why did you do it in the place?"

"Because Robu wanted to know the fastest way possible if a demon attacked Roganu Beach and I wasn't around to destroy it! That was it!"

"Still, what you did was incredibly dangerous! You're just lucky Robu isn't one of Myoujou's spies, or else you would have handed over some vital information!"

"You don't think he's working for Myoujou, do you?"

"I know he isn't. But if Robu _was_ the enemy and he lied to you about his loyalties, you've just put yourself into jeopardy with your role in this war! Not only would you have revealed your secret to Myoujou, but you, as Rizu, would have also become his new target!"

"Wow. I didn't think about that before," said Rizu guiltily.

"Rizu, it's not that I don't want you to live a normal life when a demon isn't around, but you can't go off and show your abilities to every friend you make! You never know who is on your side or who your enemy is until you've seen their true colors!"

"I had no other choice! Robu wanted Deibiddo and me to go with him just in case something happened to him while we were looking for those missing children! He was going to find out my secret sooner or later!"

Geiburieru sighed heavily and shook his head. "I've just been a bit concerned about your priorities as of now. I don't know if telling Robu the truth was a good idea just because he's your best friend."

"I'm fine. I'll be okay. As Rizu Hikarino, I have a plan. I'll graduate from Oukan University, get a job, and get away from this hellhole. That's it."

"Whatever happened about getting married? Isn't having a family of your own part of your lifelong dream?"

"I don't see that happening any time soon," said Rizu sadly. "It seems like I'm destined to end my family line with just me, myself, and I."

_I seriously doubt that will ever happen_, thought Geiburieru. "And what about your priorities as Tamashii?"

"To destroy every demon that crosses my path, defeat Myoujou, and fulfill the last of the prophecies," muttered Rizu. "You've pretty much drilled that one into my head from the start."

"That I did," admitted Geiburieru. "Unfortunately, what you want in one life might not be the right thing for you in the other. I never told you when you accepted this destiny that there would be choices that you have to make that would be pleasing to both you and Tamashii, but I'm afraid you had to learn the hard way through your pursuits with Jeison and Deibiddo."

"They didn't want me, Geiburieru."

"They didn't want you when they were Shi and Inochi either. They knew better."

"But what about Robu? It seems like I can't be with any Angelic Guardian as it is, but are you trying to not let me be with a mortal too?"

"I never said you couldn't!" argued Geiburieru. "But I do think that it would be wise not to get yourself involved with someone with such a secret like yours! Think about the stories in mythology about the _kami_ fawning over a mortal maiden. Most of those _kami_ hid their secrets from their lovers, but when those truths were revealed, the maidens took their lives out of fear.

"Angels, Rizu, are no exception to this rule. If an angel came down to earth, dwelled among men in disguise for quite some time, and then revealed his or her true identity, tragedy would be inevitable because the fearful man associates angels with death and Shinmei. He fears that his time would soon be over in a matter of days, perhaps minutes."

"But isn't Shi the one who usually scares the shit out of man?" joked Rizu lightly.

"Only when man isn't sure of his eternal fate. No, Rizu, Shi isn't the only angel to scare man to death. Any angel can wield the ability to create a life-changing moment for a mortal, and mankind is generally scared of change," replied Geiburieru with a sigh. "You're no different yourself. I'm afraid that you're incapable to—what was that phrase again?—roll with the punches. You're scared about so many things as if you're worried that your world is going to come crashing around you! I don't want you think of it like that, but there are going to be changes happening from here on out. I just hope that these changes are for the best, depending on the choices you make in either life.

"So, let me ask you this: with your two different sets of priorities, one as Rizu and one as Tamashii, where does Robu stand in the picture?"

Rizu could feel the blood in her veins turned cold, and she became paralyzed with fear like a child being caught with a hand in the cookie jar. "I… I don't know," she choked. "He means so much to me now matter who I am, Geiburieru, but I don't know where to put him."

"I was afraid you'd say that," said Geibuieru. "Rizu, I'm not telling you to give up on Robu. I know deep down he means good to you, but right now, we've got a war on our hands that will take years to finish. You need to focus on what's going on around you and not too much on the matters of the heart. You also have a mission that needs to be completed before the summer is over. Seijitsu is still on the run, and time is short."

"What about Robu?" asked Rizu. "Where is he in Shinmei's blueprint for me?"

Geiburieru bit his lower lip. "I'm sorry, Rizu. You know that I can't tell you your future. But if there is one thing I know about your situation, it's that you have to trust your instincts. You'll find the answers to your questions about Robu or any other man within them."

Wiping away the few teardrops that were falling from the corner of her eyes, Rizu asked, "How will I know, though, Geiburieru?"

"Listen to your heart, Rizu. If you believe what you feel is right inside, then don't stray from that path. Your faith will get stronger, and you will soon come to know it was exactly what Shinmei had planned for you.

"Speaking about relationships," added Geiburieru, "you better start having a better one with that sister of yours."

"Po-ra?" snorted Rizu. "Why? Has Shinmei suddenly become Santa Claus on me, and I'm on his naughty list?"

"No, but I would be careful this Christmas if I were you," teased Geiburieru. "I'm kidding, Rizu. It has nothing to do with Christmas at all. It's concerning Myoujou. I'm afraid she's Paipa's next target."

"He won't find anything about Seijitsu with her!" said Rizu. "I hope she's not Seijitsu."

"Why?"

"I already have to deal with her at home _and_ at work. How will I ever stay sane if she is an Angelic Guardian like me?"

"How could say such a thing, Rizu! She's your sister! I thought you cared for your loved ones!" scolded Geiburieru.

"I do but with the exception of my family," grumbled Rizu.

"This is the only family you've got! What if you woke up one day and found all of them gone?"

"I would care less."

"I beg to differ. It seems to me you've got a close understanding with your papa."

Rizu let out a long sigh and said quietly, "He's the only one in the family who understands me."

"Because of the situations you've put yourself through?"

"How would you know?"

When Rizu looked up and found Geiburieru smirking at her, she said hastily, "Don't answer that question. I forgot how much you angels like to spy on us from far away."

"That and I remember all the lies you had to tell your parents years ago. Luckily, I didn't have to modify your parents' memories when I had to take yours away. In fact, those lies were just cover-ups for what you really had to do."

"And what would that have been?"

"Demon battles. Myoujou had full control over Roganu until you were selected to be Tamashii back when you were a teenager."

"The demon battles… They were the reason why I didn't choose to go into cram school, weren't they?" asked Rizu.

"Yes and no. You had the choice long before you left junior high, but when your parents approached the subject when you were about to become an upperclassman, you were too busy fighting Myoujou at the time. So, you kept the same excuse, and they accepted it," explained Geiburieru.

"Whereas Po-ra didn't have to deal with what I had," snorted Rizu.

"Again, that was your choice."

"You sound like Papa," mumbled Rizu under her breath.

"Your papa is wise, Rizu, and he's not dumb either. Don't knock his limited intelligence. Books won't tell you everything you need to know; life does. But I do know your papa _and_ his brother."

"They never got along as children."

"But they grew up, and now they're close, no?"

"Yeah, but what does any of this have to do with me and Po-ra?"

"Your situation is a little different since you're two competitive females. It's time for both of you to set your differences aside and shape up like your papa did with his brother. Otherwise, you'll never grow up and act like adults. Your parents will always think of you as squabbling children.

"And speaking about growing up, they're also right about you and your lack of maturity and responsibility."

"But, Geiburieru, you don't know—"

"What it's like?" interrupted Geiburieru with a chuckle. "Rizu, I might not have been born on earth and lived a teenager life like you, but having Shinmei as my primary parent makes me no less of a creature than you. From what I've learned through him, your parents are only concerned about you because they love you. They might have a weird way of showing it through harsh discipline and chores, but they don't want to see you fail when you leave home and deal with the real world.

"And before you even say anything, they're also proud of Po-ra because she is taking the initiative to become successful in her life. I'm sure that if you did the same, they would have shared that same pride with you."

"But I will be more successful than Po-ra in the long run, right? I mean I am an Angelic Guardian—"

"Rizu," warned Geiburieru harshly.

"Sorry. I forgot," grumbled Rizu. "It's kinda hard to keep myself from rubbing my secret into her face when I can't breathe a single word about it!"

"I think it's also time for you to stop being so competitive toward her. It's really unhealthy for you."

"It's just that she's better than me at most stuff, and I hate being second! It's like I'm living in her shadow most of the time!" whined Rizu. "She starts the taunting, and I can't help but react to her bullying! I just hate it, Geiburieru!"

"Try dealing with my brothers and sisters who keep trying win Shinmei's favor. I've given that up a long time ago, but there are still some that will never learn."

"Shinmei doesn't play favorites, does he?"

"Not at all. Now, in light of that, I know your parents don't mean to favor Po-ra over you, but you've got a lot of growing up to do before you can gain that favor back."

"I guess you're right," sighed Rizu.

"Now, Rizu, don't go acting like I've taken your puppy from you! I'm not asking too much, am I?"

"No, it's just that you're asking me to be _nice_ to Po-ra! Why can't it be the other way around?"

"Because you have to set an example for her."

"When Hell freezes over!" muttered Rizu.

"Myoujou's domain in Hell is already frozen," commented Geiburieru dryly.

"You get the point, no?"

"Yes, but I want you to get mine. Tomorrow is your day off from work, am I correct?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, why don't you consider spending time with Po-ra?"

"Are you kidding me?" cried Rizu. "But I always spend my free time—"

"With Robu? I know that! But remember, your sister is next in line. You need to protect her from Paipa at all costs. Just promise me you won't go as far as ripping her into shreds, okay?"

"I promise," said Rizu begrudgingly.

"Thank you."

Geiburieru took Rizu his arms and gave her a warm, comforting hug. "I need to go," he said softly. "I've got quite a bit to do before the morning comes, and you need your sleep."

"Just one more thing," said Rizu. "What makes you so sure about Robu?"

Geiburieru cracked a smile and replied, "I just know. Don't worry too much about him. You've got a world to save first."

The red siren above Rizu's skee-ball lane went off as she scored one hundred points on her fifth ball. Another wooden ball fell into the 50-point pocket, and the ticket dispenser shot out two more green Roganu Beach coupons, adding onto her long stream of winnings.

She spent all morning thinking about Geiburieru's warning, and she realized just how much of a selfish, hypocritical fool she had been all these years. Accepting her mistake, she offered to spend the evening at Roganu Beach with Po-ra on their day off, which Po-ra did not take too seriously at first. She was still wary about her older sister's sudden change of behavior after sitting through the big fight between Rizu and Sherona at the dinner table.

_Geiburieru was right,_ thought Rizu._ This is the only family I've got right now, and I can't afford to screw it up. What _would _happen if I lost all of them? I barely have any friends here as it is, save Robu and Deibiddo, and the others live so far away!_

_ Well, Geiburieru, I won't let you down. I've sacrificed my free time today just for you. I'm gonna show Mama and Papa that they're wrong about me and Po-ra. I'm gonna show them that we _can_ get along just fine!_

"Are you seriously thinking about spending that ten yen bill on skee-ball?" asked Po-ra as she threw her sixth wooden ball down her lane where it landed into the 30-point pocket.

"Well, I've been wanting that Cola jukebox for a long time. I think ten yen should do the trick," replied Rizu before she inserted another coin into the machine.

"You're just as bad as Robu, you know?"

"I'm sorry. I just can't help it if I blow my money on arcade games all for one prize."

"I still don't understand this sudden change in you," said Po-ra. "You _never_ spend time with me. You're always around Robu, and this is his night off too! Shouldn't you two be hanging out or something?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I want to rebuild our relationship?" asked Rizu. "You remember how strained Papa's was with his brother when they were growing up, no?"

"I remember Papa telling us all those stories of his childhood, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Since we're both females, we can hold grudges longer than men. I don't want us to be at a point where we can't get along and never speak to each other unless we have to. I know Mama and Papa wouldn't want that to happen."

"Is this your new way of sucking up to them? Because if it is, it's not working."

"How so?"

"I don't see how you find skee-ball interesting," said Po-ra. "It's boring!"

"It's bowling without the pins," said Rizu defensively.

"I know that, but at least you can have some fun while bowling! I can't do crazy skee-ball without getting kicked out of the park! How would I ever be able to explain that to Emeri?"

"Are you saying crazy bowling isn't dangerous?"

"I never said that! But I can't afford to lose my job here just because I didn't conduct myself properly at the Skee-Ball Palace. I mean the only reason why we have yet to get thrown out of the bowling alley is because the owners know our family!"

"And we don't _always_ throw our balls in the other lanes blindfolded."

"One time! And I knocked down seven pins too!"

"You missed the kingpin," snorted Rizu.

"You're just jealous! At least you were able to do the American football hike and get a strike out of the deal."

"Beginner's luck."

Rizu stopped her spending spree after she rolled her last ball down the lane, and she collected the wad of coupons at her feet and stuffed them into her black purse. "How about we grab a Cookies 'n' Cream Avalanche and call it a night?" she suggested. "I'll pay."

"You _really_ must be desperate to get on Mama's good side," said Po-ra as she followed her sister out of the Skee-Ball Palace and across the food court toward the soft serve ice cream stand.

While Rizu was placing their order, a strange movement caught Po-ra's eye and caused her to look over her right shoulder. "Did you see that?" she asked.

"See what?" inquired Rizu.

Turning around, she noticed several guests walking out of the gift shop near the Jungle Hunt booth. "Po-ra, they're people!"

"No! I saw something move past me, and I know it wasn't a person!" insisted Po-ra.

"You're probably seeing things," snorted Rizu, looking back to watch their Avalanches being made by the two teenagers on the other side of the glass.

_Yeah, and maybe demons too_, she added silently as Geiburieru's warning crept into her mind.

"Okay, that'll be four yen a piece," said the blonde teenager at the serving counter.

Rizu handed the girl her money and paid for the two Avalanches. "Here you go, Po-ra! I've got your—"

Before she could finish her sentence, she noticed that her younger sister missing without a trace. "Avalanche," she grumbled, nearly crushing the thick chocolate cookie shakes in frustration. "Where did you go now?"

As she began walking around the corner of the gift shop, a thick fog surrounded the entire amusement park and sounds of people dropping to the ground like flies filled Rizu's ears. "I'm starting to not like this at all," she said hesitantly.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar scream coming from the direction of one of the most popular roller coasters in the park. The scream had frightened her so much that the Avalanches slipped out of her hands and fell onto the ground. "Po-ra!" she called.

"Help!" called Po-ra.

Rizu looked up and found two figures on the bridge above the water log ride that led toward the direction of the roller coaster. One figure, which was backing away from the other, was unmistakably Po-ra while the bigger one had some characteristics that reminded Rizu greatly of a demon.

"Po-ra!" cried Rizu as she dashed toward the entrance to the two attractions. "I'm coming, Po-ra! Hang on!"

"Rizu, wait up!"

Looking over her shoulder, she found Robu and Deibiddo catching up with her. "Thank Shinmei you guys are here!" she said with relief.

"They're after Po-ra?" asked Robu.

"Yeah! I think we might be too late, though!"

"Well, don't stand around! You've got a sister to save!" said Deibiddo.

"Right!"

The trio ran up the iron stairs and came to a halt when then found Po-ra passed out on the upper steps and a sorcerer-like demon holding a crystal ball in his hands. "Po-ra!" cried Rizu in horror.

"She can't be…" whispered Robu.

"How dare you interfere with Master Paipa's mission!" snarled the demon as he pointed his wooden staff at them and shot a blast of dark energy.

They fell onto the wooden planks, but they slowly rose to their feet and charged after the demon using physical attacks. They threw many punches and kicks, but he avoided their every move.

Using his staff, he went after Rizu and Deibiddo and knocked them over the bridge and into the shallow watery track of the log ride below.

Robu evaded the attack by rolling across the bridge, and from the corner of his eye, he saw his friends plummet hard into the water. Fearing that they both had died from the fall when he noticed neither of them had breached the surface, he cried, "Rizu! Deibiddo!"

"Another failure, Master?" asked the demon.

Robu turned his head and discovered Paipa examining Po-ra's crystal ball in his hand. "I'm afraid so, Merin," he heard Paipa sigh in resignation. "This one has too many ill feelings toward certain family members."

"Hey!" yelled Robu. "You leave her alone!"

Paipa glanced to his left and sneered at Robu, but when their eyes made contact for the first time, the corners of his mouth curled up into a sinister smile. "But perhaps all is not lost," he purred.

Robu swallowed thickly and began to back away from the two towering demonic creatures until his right foot slipped onto the steps behind him. "Shit!" he cursed as he quickly grabbed hold of the railings to keep his balance.

"Merin, what do you think about this one?" asked Paipa silkily.

Merin looked deep into Robu's frightened brown eyes and saw a detailed image of a black wolf running through an icy forest. "I think, Master, we need to focus our attention on _him_," he answered, slowly pointing his glowing staff at Robu.

_I'm fucked!_ thought Robu. _This is just great! Rizu and Deibiddo aren't here to save my ass, and I don't know how to stop these creeps!_ _What am I going to do?_

"_Tamashii!"_

"_Inochi!"_

Paipa and Merin looked up and saw a giant wave coming down on them as Tamashii and Inochi leaped out of the water and jumped onto the bridge, blocking the demons from their attack on Robu. "Keep your hands off of him!" demanded Tamashii.

Shaking off the excessive water that was running down his body, Paipa glowered at the two Angelic Guardians. "Get out of the way!" he snarled. "The boy is now ours!"

"I don't think so," said Inochi icily, summoning his lyre into his hands. "You have no say in the matter! He's probably a waste of your time!"

"But I foresaw a wolf in his eyes!" protested Merin. "I saw a black wolf running through a forest!"

_A black wolf_, thought Robu as the mysterious wolf that stood outside his grandmother's house appeared in his mind. _What the hell does a black wolf mean to these guys?_

"A wolf?" murmured Tamashii in confusion.

Turning her head to Inochi, she then asked, "What does the black wolf have to do with Seijitsu?"

Inochi tightened his grip on his lyre and growled out, "Nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

"Come now, Inochi. You and I know the history behind the man and the beast," taunted Paipa.

"Leave Robu out of this!" cried Inochi angrily, shooting laser beams from his lyre at Paipa and Merin.

With the help of his staff, Merin created a force shield to protect him and Paipa from the attack, causing the beams to bounce off in different directions. "Is that the best you can do, Guardian?" he sneered.

"Incredible!" breathed Robu. "He blocked Inochi's attack just like that!"

"Man, that's one tough demon!" admitted Tamashii.

"And that's exactly what I saved him for last," said Paipa. "You might have heard the story of a famous wizard during medieval England and how he led a certain boy-king to great victories but also to his doom. The thing about this wizard was that he could see the future years and years before anything would happen. One legend says that he had an interest in time-traveling, and because of that, he was able to acquire such great wisdom."

"So, that means Merin is that wizard!" breathed Tamashii.

"Yes, he is," said Paipa. "I'm afraid your little magic tricks won't work now. He knows everything that's up your sleeve, and he can immediately counter all of your attacks."

"Damn it! How are we ever going to beat him?" asked Inochi.

"You've got to outsmart him," said Robu. "It's the only way."

"But how?" asked Tamashii. "He knows what we're going to do!"

Robu looked at his friends and answered, "Surely you two can fight him one after the other."

"Are you purposely trying to tire us out?" asked Inochi in exasperation. "He'll fight off anything we throw at him!"

"But what if you two attacked him at different times before he could get a chance to strike back? If there's anyone who's gonna get worn out first, it's gonna be him. He won't have the strength or energy to keep up with you guys, and his speed will only decrease! Do you think you two can handle it?"

Tamashii and Inochi exchanged devious glances and answered in unison, "You bet!"

"You forgot one thing, Guardians—me!" crowed Paipa as he began to play his flute.

Robu quickly knocked the wooden instrument out of Paipa's hands and into the current below. "You were saying?" he taunted.

Paipa felt trapped. He was torn between assisting Merin in battle and searching for his prized possession in the water, knowing that he would be powerless without it. "Damn you, Guardians!" he cursed as he teleported into the cold water where he saw his flute floating down the path of the log ride. "Come back here!" he yelled.

"I'm going after him!" announced Robu, taking hold of the iron railing of the bridge.

"Don't!" protested Tamashii firmly. Placing her right hand over his, she said in an assertive voice, "We need you to stay. I'm sure we can beat this guy faster with your help."

Robu reluctantly agreed with a small nod of his head and backed away from the railing. "You're right," he said. "Paipa can wait… for now."

"If we're gonna fight, let's get to it then!" said Inochi, charging after Merin with a low kick.

Merin shielded himself with his staff and pushed Inochi off his feet, but what he did not expect was a sudden blow to the face by Tamashii's fist. "That was some cheap shot!" he growled, instinctively nursing the sore spot on his right cheek.

"Keep fighting!" urged Robu as he flipped high in the air and landed gracefully behind Merin, throwing the sorcerer demon over his shoulder and against the metal steps.

Merin's squinted eyes roamed over his lone staff that was lying at Inochi's feet. "No!" he rasped, stretching his arm out to grab it.

"I don't think so," said Inochi. He bent down, took the wooden object into his hands, and used all his strength to break it in half against his right thigh.

Merin felt every ounce of his power withering away, and the demon grew weak by the second. "My magic!" he howled. "You destroyed my magic!"

"Let's see if you can break this spell!" said Inochi, strumming the golden strings of his lyre and putting Merin under a trance.

Turning to Tamashii, he added, "I believe it's all yours now."

"Thanks," said Tamashii. Summoning her bow and arrow into her hands, she took aim at her target and cried out, "Eternal Damnation!"

Merin looked at the bright light that was heading right at him, and without putting up a fight, he closed his eyes and welcomed his inevitable doom with open arms as if he knew he was going to fail Paipa that night in the hands of the Angelic Guardians.

The gold arrow pierced his chest, and he exploded into a pile of stardust with Po-ra's crystal ball lying in it. It then floated into Tamashii's hands and glowed brightly like a firefly.

"I think it's telling you to hand it over back to your sister," said Robu. "After all, you _did_ save her life."

Tamashii hesitated and continued to look at the crystal ball in silence.

Inochi placed a warm hand on her left shoulder and said, "I know how much you and Po-ra can't stand each other, but if you intentionally don't do this just because you want her out of your life, I won't _ever_ forgive you."

"But Inochi—"

"Don't 'But Inochi' me! I know Po-ra can be a downright bitch sometimes, but some girls are just meant to be a bitch. You're gonna have to accept it sooner or later, Tamashii, that the world isn't always pretty, that some people will always dislike you for no reason, and that family lasts forever.

"Besides, I'm sure your parents will want answers if they heard that their youngest daughter died tonight while you were off doing your own thing," he added with a smirk. "I don't think you want your mama hear that."

"Not really," muttered Tamashii.

With a heavy sigh, she knelt down beside her sister's body and returned the crystal ball into Po-ra's body. She then placed a gentle kiss on the younger girl's forehead and smiled to herself. "I'm sorry for putting you through all this mess, little sister," she said softly, lifting up Po-ra into her arms.

Standing up, she turned to Inochi and Robu and said, "Let's go."

"I can't believe you spent your night off with _her!_" mumbled Robu as he propped himself against Rizu's convertible in the employee lot minutes later.

"Somebody's jealous," teased Rizu in a singsong voice.

"I'm not jealous! I just don't understand why you did something like that! I mean you and Po-ra are like two hellcats in an arena!"

"I think you know the answer after what happened tonight."

Robu let out a heavy sigh of resignation. "How did you know?" he asked.

"Let's just say a little birdie told me about her being the next target."

"Geiburieru?"

"Yeah."

Robu lowered his eyes and said quietly, "What you did out there tonight, Rizu, was something I know I would never have done if I had a sibling."

"What makes you say that?" asked Rizu.

"Because I only care about myself most of the time, but seeing how you've set the example for all of us, I guess it's time for me to grow up too. And for that, I really do admire you."

Rizu blushed and approached Robu to give him a hug, but she was suddenly startled when she heard Po-ra shifting in the front passenger seat, occasionally mumbling something incoherent in her sleep. "I guess I need to go," she said sadly as she took a few steps back.

"I guess so," agreed Robu. "Well, I'll see you in the morning."

"Take care."

As she drove to the northside of Roganu, Rizu's mind wandered back to the battle when Merin claimed to have seen an image of a black wolf after gazing upon Robu. She knew that Robu loved wolves dearly, but this one in particular had the demon very interested in him.

It also did not help that Inochi refused to answer her question truthfully when she asked for an explanation. _A black wolf_, she pondered. _Just what exactly is Inochi hiding from me concerning a black wolf? Does it have anything to do with Seijitsu?_


	12. Awakening I: Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Coming Together – Seijitsu Is Revealed!

Still lost in her thoughts, Rizu climbed up the carpeted staircase to her bedroom and closed the door behind her for privacy. She was still feeling uneasy about Merin's vision, and now matter how hard she tried, she could not shake off the fear that was building up inside her gut.

Could it be possible that Robu _was_ indeed Seijitsu all along? The more Rizu pondered this, the more she became confused. It was unheard of an Angelic Guardian choosing an atheist for a vessel, but she had no other solid evidence to prove that Robu was completely out of the question.

_The safety net, the water bucket, the ax, and now a black wolf_, she thought as she stared absent-mindedly at the white ceiling above her bed. _They're all linked to Robu, but how… and why?_

She turned her head toward her desk where her laptop was on stand-by, and she felt the sudden need to go to it and find the answer herself. She also could have sworn she was hearing Geiburieru's gentle voice inside her head to use a certain special tool he had given her when she was searching for Inochi.

Jumping to her feet, she opened the doors to her closet and pulled out a black computer bag that had been lying next to her stack of boxes for her dorm room at Oukan University. Computer cables, folders, and flash drives were thrown everywhere until her right hand grabbed hold of a golden compact disc.

"I can't believe I forgot this! Why didn't I think about it sooner?" she said aloud to herself.

She booted up her computer and inserted the disc into its drive. "Come on!" she muttered as she watched the desktop turn into a special search query program and a pixel image of Geiburieru appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Rizu," greeted the computerized archangel. "What would you like to do today?"

To the right of the screen was a menu that contained a feature for all current Angelic Guardians. Rizu rolled her mouse over the plus sign next it and clicked on it to open the system's search engine. "Okay," she said, taking a deep breath to calm down her racing heart. "Here goes nothing."

She typed in the name "Seijitsu" and closed her eyes as she hesitantly hit the 'Enter' key.

Sitting on the back steps of Emeri's house, Robu stared at the nearly full moon in the sky hoping to encounter the mysterious black wolf from his dreams. It bothered him greatly to know that the beast was indeed real all along, but he had no idea why the wolf intrigued Paipa so much. _It's almost as if there's a connection between Seijitsu and that wolf,_ he thought. _But how is that possible? I can't be Seijitsu! There's no way I'm him!_

He jumped at the sound of a twig snapping in two, but he did not turn his head to see who was coming from the garden behind the house. Taking a deep breath, he called out, "I know you're there, wolf. There's no use in hiding from me now."

Canine-like paws tread across the cool grass, and the black wolf stepped out of the darkness as he approached Robu. When he was about a foot away, he stopped to sit down for a moment, and he followed the young man's gaze toward the bright moon. _"It's so pretty tonight, isn't it, Master?"_ he asked through his thoughts.

"Yes," replied Robu coolly.

Seconds passed slowly, and Robu let out a heavy sigh to break the awkward silence. "Why are you here? Why do you haunt me so much?" he asked softly.

_"I hear you calling for me, Master,"_ replied the wolf.

"I've never _ever_ called for you!" argued Robu.

_"_You _might not be calling for me, but you do call for me. You have been for almost nineteen years now."_

"How so?"

_"Think about it, Master. Think about what you've heard tonight and what's been happening as of late. Why do you think I'm here in your world right now? Why have I been trying to reach you and no one else? There's a reason behind this."_

Robu slowly turned his head toward the wolf as he recalled his adventures with Tamashii and Inochi. Ever since he first encountered Paipa and offered to help with the Angelic Guardians' new mission, he was slowly noticing that Shinmei was showing favor to him in times of crisis by leaving key objects for him to use to rescue others. He, too, noticed that Inochi being too secretive for his taste when Paipa pointed out his knowledge of Seijitsu and the wolf, and he felt uneasy when Inochi refused to give into Paipa's taunting.

_But that can only mean one thing,_ he thought.

He looked deep into the wolf's black eyes, and for a split second, he thought he saw his reflection shift into a male Angelic Guardian dressed in brown and garnets. "What the hell?" he asked aloud as he quickly pulled away and blinked a few times. "What was that?"

_"What was what?"_ inquired the wolf.

"I just saw myself as an Angelic Guardian!" answered Robu. "Who was that?"

The corners of the wolf's lips curled into a knowing smile, and he let out a deep chuckle from the back of his throat._ "Who do you think it was, Master?"_

Back at her house, Rizu sat in front of her computer in utter shock. Hundreds of files concerning her contact with Seijitsu had been archived, and she scrolled to the top of the page where she discovered the initial date. Her eyes grew wide when she realized that Seijitsu came to her on her twentieth birthday in April.

She remembered how horrible her special day was at first after she was turned down by her friends over their studies, and she was very certain that Seijitsu was not at Oukan University at the time. _But Seijitsu's here,_ she thought, _and there's no way Karin could be Seijitsu. After Paipa's first attack, I haven't seen her since! And Deibiddo is already Inochi, so who else could it be?_

Suddenly, the memory of Robu calling her on her birthday crept into her mind, and she sank deeper into her desk chair with her mouth hanging open. "Shinmei!" she breathed. "Why didn't I see it before? Robu _is_ Seijitsu!"

After being taunted and tormented by his fellow demons for another failed assignment, Paipa knelt before his mistress with his head hanging in shame. He did not dare to face her, even though she was sitting on the other side of the red veil, but he could feel the anger that was radiating from her golden eyes. "Forgive me, Mistress," he pleaded.

The she-demon narrowed her eyes and answered coldly, "Why should I forgive you, Paipa? I've given you many chances, and you failed me each time!"

"Mistress, I'm sorry—"

"What is it that you can offer me in exchange for my forgiveness?"

Paipa bit his lower lip and replied, "My last demon stumbled across something that might useful in search of our next target."

"You mean your _last_ target?"

Paipa's eyes widened as he lifted his head to face the she-demon. "My last target?" he asked. "But Mistress—"

"I gave you a simple mission, and I expected you to fulfill it without trouble, but you failed me. Then, I gave you _another_ mission out of pity, and you disappointed me greater than the first!" growled the she-demon. "I'm getting sick and tired of waiting on you! I want Seijitsu now! And if you fail me this time, Paipa, may my master grant you mercy before throwing you into the seventh ring alive because I won't!"

"Oh, Mistress! Anything but the seventh ring!" begged Paipa.

"SILENCE!" roared the she-demon. "Now, tell me, Paipa, what information pertaining to Seijitsu did you find that might make me change my mind?"

"That boy that associates himself with Tamashii and Inochi… Merin claimed to have seen a black wolf in his eyes!"

_A black wolf_, thought the she-demon. _Now that is certainly interesting_. "Continue on."

"If my memory serves me correctly, Mistress, that wolf is Seijitsu's familiar, and as far as our search has gone, I have not seen nor heard of this wolf since our last encounter almost a century ago, which means Seijitsu must be close!"

"But you said that the boy has no spiritual ties to the Angelic Guardians, no?"

"He says that he isn't one."

The she-demon lowered her head thoughtfully and said, "It seems that an awakening is in the works for him. He might not know of his destiny at this present moment, but should we find Seijitsu's Seed Crystal inside him, it is our mission to make sure that he doesn't join the Angelic Guardians.

"I will ask you this one last time, Paipa: are you sure this boy is Seijitsu?"

"I'm positive, Mistress."

"Then, make sure you have chosen target wisely because if you fail me one more time, consider yourself dead in my eyes. Find the boy, force Seijitsu out of him, and bring that Guardian to me! Do you understand me, Paipa? I will not settle for anything less!"

"Yes, Mistress," answered Paipa before he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Taking a deep breath, the she-demon rested her head against the throne and summoned the Book of Doom into her hands. She turned to the page where she had seen Robu's name listed with the other damned souls that were destined to go to Hell, but when she discovered that he was missing for good, she let out a menacing growl and shut the book hard on her lap. "Damn you, Angelic Guardians!" she snarled. "You will pay for this!"

Rizu woke up the following morning with a wretched feeling deep in her gut. Despite of the sun shining brightly and the birds singing sweetly in the cherry blossom tree outside her window, she knew deep down something bad was going to happen that very day, and it would concern Robu. Paipa was now ready to strike, and she had yet to disclose her late night discovery to Deibiddo.

She pulled back the sheets and walked to the washroom where, much to her frustration, she found that the door was locked. With a heavy sigh, she pounded loudly to drown out the sound the small radio booming on the other side while Po-ra was rinsing off the suds on her body. "Po-ra!" she bellowed. "Po-ra! Let me in!"

Pretending to have ears clogged with water, Po-ra yelled back, "What? I can't hear you!"

Rizu banged her head against the door and groaned loudly. "Fine," she grumbled. "I guess I'll go get breakfast first."

As she entered the kitchen, she saw her mother setting the small kitchenette table and her father reading the morning paper in his usual spot. "_Ohayo gozaimasu_, Rizu," greeted Sherona as she placed the last of the chopsticks next to her husband's plate.

"_Ohayo_," mumbled Rizu.

"Sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," remarked Roderikku.

"I just didn't sleep well."

"What are your plans after work?" asked Sherona. "Are you going to come home for dinner?"

"I was thinking about hanging out with Robu again."

Sherona let out a sigh of exasperation. "Why do I even bother asking anymore?"

"Mama, I haven't been with him this week because of work! He's my best friend!" cried Rizu.

"A bad choice of one, if you ask me!" retorted Sherona. "That boy has brought nothing but trouble into this house when he first came through that door! He's satanic, he's lazy, and all he wants to do is to drink and have fun! He has no potential and no future as far as I'm concerned!"

"He's a good guy!" insisted Rizu. "He just has a different way of showing it! He really means well, Mama!"

Sherona gathered a couple of small teacups from the china cabinet and began to pour a fresh batch of green teach in each cup. "I just don't like the idea of you being so close to him," she said. "You two are at the age of possibly being married—"

"You think that he's gonna wind up being your son-in-law one day, don't you?" interrupted Rizu.

"Will you let me finish?" demanded Sherona as she whirled around to face her daughter. "I don't _ever_ want him to be a part of this family! He shows disrespect toward us, he has no sense of responsibility, and he is bound to not make it through university with the grades he's got. If I want a son-in-law, I expect him to be better than that!"

Looking her daughter over with eyes of disapproval, she then added, "Go clean up for work. Breakfast will be done in ten minutes."

"But Mama, Po-ra's in the washroom!" whined Rizu.

Soft footsteps descended the staircase, and Po-ra called from the doorway to the kitchen, "Washroom's been ready for the last three minutes, _baka!_"

Rolling her eyes, Rizu sulked away to the washroom and slammed the door shut behind her. Sherona shook her head and continued to set the table. Roderikku, on the other hand, said nothing as he quietly turned the page to read his morning comic strips.

Rizu was not feeling any better when her car pulled into the employee parking lot at Roganu Beach later that morning. She looked into her rearview mirror and caught a glimpse of Robu stepping out of Emeri's spare car and walking behind hers. "Robu!" she called as she jumped out of the vehicle and sprinted to catch up with him. "Robu, wait up!"

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"I really need to talk to you! It's very important!"

Robu noticed Po-ra approaching them from the corner of his eye, and he shook his head. "We can't," he said. "It's too dangerous."

"Please!" begged Rizu.

"Not now. After work?"

"You don't understand, Robu! It's about—"

"I know what it's about," he said calmly. "I promise we'll talk about this when we clock out. Maybe over dinner?"

"I guess so," mumbled Rizu.

Robu nodded his head in affirmation and continued to walk toward the direction of the popcorn stand alone, but Rizu stood in her spot with a frown playing on her lips. She could see Po-ra standing next to her in confusion as she watched Robu disappear on the other side of the main office. "What was up with that?" she asked. "It's not like him to leave you on your own!"

"I don't know," said Rizu quietly. "Let's go, Po-ra, before Emeri starts wondering why we're not helping Robu out."

She tried to not let her conversation with Robu get the best of her, but as she walked past the Sweet Shoppe & Bakery, she kept wondering how exactly Robu knew what she wanted to talk about.

_He wouldn't know by now_, she thought. _Or would he?_

Two hours after opening the windows to the public, Emeri stepped out of the backroom and noticed something strange was happening. Rizu was sitting in the chair in front of the cigarette display case, and Robu was perched on his stool near the popcorn machine workstation. But what troubled Emeri the most was seeing her two star employees not interacting with each other at all. It was not like them to not converse on the job, and knowing that they were close friends, she felt concerned with the nagging need to intervene. "Okay, you two, what's going on here?" she demanded.

Rizu and Robu exchanged glances, and Rizu replied, "Nothing. I just got a lot going on in my mind right now."

"Same here," added Robu.

"But you two seem awfully quiet today!" said Emeri. "It's scaring me!"

"Sorry," grumbled Rizu.

"Grandmama, nothing's wrong," assured Robu. "It's just that Rizu and I like to keep some stuff to ourselves. Just because we're not talking right now doesn't mean that I'm angry at her. I'm really sorry if that's bothering you."

"I'm just concerned, Robato," sighed Emeri. "I'm sorry for getting my nose into your business. Pretend that I wasn't here."

When the concessionaire left the front room, Rizu turned to Robu and asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," answered Robu.

"Is it about last night?"

"Kinda."

"It's the wolf, isn't it?"

Rizu noticed that Robu was clenching the back of his jaw. It was obvious to her that she had struck a chord. A _very_ thin chord. "Yes," she heard him ground out.

Minutes of silence passed until Robu took a deep breath and said, "I never knew why I had a connection with wolves until a demon saw one in me."

"So, why are you connected with them?" asked Rizu.

_Might as well give her some kind of an idea of what to expect_, thought Robu as he tightened his right fist on his kneecap. "I don't know. For a long time, I was able to relate to them."

"You weren't bitten by one, were you?"

"Not at all!" snorted Robu. "But there came a time when I was quite young. I used to go out to the woods behind Mama and Papa's house a lot but not so much at night when they were sleeping. But there came a time when I did…"

_Eight-year-old Robu Tsuchino snuck out of his parents' house late one summer night into the thick woods behind their property. He loved playing in the trees and the swimming hole that lied in the depths of the thicket, but his father would constantly reprimand him if he went out after sunset._

_ "It's far too dangerous for a little boy like you to meddle around in the woods at night," Rei Tsuchino would say. "You never know what you might find when the sun is down."_

_ Robu would go to bed every night feeling disappointed, but he had finally decided that enough was enough. As soon as he sure his parents were fast asleep across the hall, he climbed out of his bedroom window and down the lattice that was attached to the roof above the sun porch._

_He ran quietly to the edge of the woods and looked around for anything dangerous such as bats hanging from trees or poisonous spiders spinning their webs to catch dinner. No dangerous threats were found, and he was able to explore further into the forbidden territory._

_ Suddenly, his right foot grabbed hold of a thick tree root, and Robu tripped over it, tumbling down an incline that ended in front of an alcove where a black wolf resided in seclusion. The beast's ears perked up at the sound of a child whimpering in pain, and he quietly approached the intruder with dark intentions of giving the appropriate punishment to whoever disturbed his sleep._

_ But when the wolf found Robu backing away with eyes full of fear, he tilted his head in curiosity and sniffed the boy. Robu trembled and hesitantly looked into the wolf's black eyes. Was this how wolves treated their prey before taking a bite out of them?_

_ The wolf's twitching nose came to a halt, and he pulled away. Instead of pouncing Robu and attacking him, he merely leaned into the boy and licked him on the cheek._

_ "I guess you're not so bad after all," giggled Robu._

_ "_I never did say I was bad in the first place."

_ Robu's eyes widened as he heard a deep voice coming from the wolf, though he was not sure if the voice did indeed belong to the creature. "W-w-was that you who spoke to me?" he asked._

_ The wolf narrowed his eyes and answered gruffly, "_Yes, Robu, it was I."

_"But how? Animals don't talk!"_

"We do talk, Robu, but only those who are gifted can understand us."

_ "What do you mean by gifted?"_

"Only those who have been blessed with the power of the Great Divine are able to hear us. You've been born with this gift, Robu, and I've been waiting for a long time to meet you."

"_Why?" asked Robu._

"To help you embrace your gift. Soon, you will share characteristics like mine ranging from speed to hearing and such. You will not be like your fellow man but almost like me. This gift will help you in the years to come."

_ "But how?"_

"In time, Robu. In time."

_ The wolf drew a vertical line in the dirt with his heavy paw and blew dusty particles into Robu's eyes…_

"I don't remember much after that," said Robu quietly as he finished his tale. "He disappeared as soon as I recovered. I'm not sure where he's gone to, but…"

"But what?" asked Rizu.

"He's found me again."

_Merin wasn't lying after all_, thought Rizu. "You mean the black wolf from last night?"

"He came to me at Grandmama's before I went to bed," replied Robu with a nod. "I always thought that I was dreaming the entire time. I guess I was wrong."

"Do you think this wolf has anything to do with our search for Seijitsu?"

Robu turned to her with a serious look in his brown eyes. "Yes," he answered.

Rizu was about to confront him about the subject when she heard Deibiddo's voice coming from the serving window. "Hey, Rizu, are we still on for break?" he asked.

"Oh shit, is it time already?" she gasped.

"Yeah, it's going on two o'clock!"

Rizu looked at Robu and opened her mouth to apologize, but Robu cut her off with a nod of approval. "Go," he said knowingly.

Rizu's face fell with disappointment. She was hoping to continue her conversation and perhaps get some more information pertaining to Robu's knowledge about Seijitsu, but after catching the dismissive glimpse in Robu's eyes, her shoulders slumped in defeat. She turned back to Deibiddo and said, "Let's go."

"Deibiddo, you've got to tell me about the connection with Seijitsu and that black wolf!" she demanded several minutes later at the food court. "I think I might have figured out the whole mystery!"

"How?" asked Deibiddo.

Rizu took a deep breath and replied assertively, "Robu is Seijitsu."

Deibiddo shook his head in denial. "That's impossible!" he argued. "Robu _cannot_ be Seijitsu!"

"Well, what were you expecting? A mighty _senshi_ greater than any of us?"

"I was expecting someone of great faith! Don't know you know that the word _seijitsu_ is linked to faithfulness? Robu is an atheist! Atheists have no faith in Shinmei! They don't acknowledge his presence! Why would Seijitsu use someone like Robu for a vessel?"

"Maybe it's all part of the plan! Have you ever thought about that?" snapped Rizu. "I mean look at Beronika and Megu!"

"They were straddling the fence, Rizu! They were spiritually closer to Shinmei than Robu would ever be!" said Deibiddo. "I know you really want him to be on the team, and I hate to burst your bubble. But spiritually and logically, Robu isn't Seijitsu. We have to keep looking."

Rizu slammed her hands on the table and him with her sudden burst of anger. "I think we've looked long enough!" she growled. "Please, Deibiddo, you've got to believe me! You've got to trust me about this!"

"How can I?" challenged Deibiddo. "You're going by what your heart is telling you! You don't even have proof!"

"Wanna bet?"

Rizu reached into her purse and laid down Geiburieru's compact disc in front of Deibiddo. He took the golden object into his right hand and examined it. "What's this?" he asked.

"That's a little gift I got from Geiburieru last spring when the girls and I were looking for you," replied Rizu. "It's a special search and tracking device that keeps tabs of every Angelic Guardian we encounter. I would have used it earlier when I was told about Seijitsu, but I didn't think too much about it."

"But we haven't encountered Seijitsu."

"No, but we've made contact with the person who is carrying his Seed Crystal."

"Oh really? And when exactly did we make that first contact?"

"The first contact was back in April on my birthday when Robu called me," explained Rizu.

"He called you?"

"Yeah."

"You told him just how mean your friends were to you because they didn't have time to celebrate your birthday with you, no?" teased Deibiddo.

Rizu's face flushed from the embarrassing memory. "Perhaps?" she squeaked.

"That explains why we found you smiling in your sleep when we got to your room. And I thought you were having a very sweet dream."

_You have no idea,_ mused Rizu.

Deibiddo looked at the compact disc one last time and let out a soft sigh. "Well, I guess if the computer system says that Robu is Seijitsu, then I guess that's that."

"But the wolf…"

"What about it?"

"How is it connected with Seijitsu?"

"The wolf has always been Seijitsu's familiar. It's the nature Seijitsu possesses that coincides that of a wolf's. There are some people in this world who are led with an animalistic spirit. Seijitsu was created with one," explained Deibiddo. "I would assume that the wolf has come to Roganu because of Seijitsu."

"Robu did tell me of a time when he met this wolf ten years ago, and it has been coming back to him lately," said Rizu. "Do you think that this black wolf belonged to Seijitsu?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. Seijitsu always had his wolf beside him in the past. My guess is that the wolf is here to find his master, and Robu is its chosen master."

"Then, we better move fast. Paipa is about strike again, and there's not much time left."

"Why do you say that?"

"Remember last night when Paipa changed tactics on us after what Merin found? Had we not stopped him in time, there's no telling what he could have done to Robu!"

"_Touché._ Well, then, what are waiting around for? We've got to get to Robu before Paipa does!"

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over the duo as storm clouds rolled through the clear blue skies and lightning began to flash everywhere. Every sector of Roganu Beach lost electricity, and terrified guests and employees ran amok for shelter.

"Strange. It wasn't supposed to rain today!" commented Deibiddo.

"It's not," said Rizu. "Come on, Deibiddo! We've got more important things to worry about than the storm."

They ran past the bumper cars attraction, and as they drew closer to the popcorn stand, they noticed that every building and every ride was empty. Not a single soul came out of the shadows, and the sky grew darker by the second. Deibiddo stuck his palm out to catch the first raindrop, but not a trace of water fell from the clouds. "This is just too weird," he murmured.

Rizu pulled out her _henshin_ pen from her pants pocket and scanned the area one last time for Paipa. "He's hiding around here somewhere," she growled. "If it's a game he wants to play, then it's a game he's gonna get. _Tamashii!_"

"_Inochi!_"

Transforming into their angelic counterparts in seconds, Tamashii and Inochi used their extrasensory abilities to locate Paipa, but just as they picked up his aura from location, it disappeared and moved to another. "Damn it!" cursed Inochi. "He's vanishing on me!"

Tamashii looked over her left shoulder and felt a strange tingling feeling in the process. "Inochi! Look out!" she called.

Inochi turned around, but he soon felt a powerful punch in the stomach and was hurled several feet away onto the cement.

"Inochi!" cried Tamashii.

"Damn it! He's invisible!" growled Inochi.

Tamashii looked around at every direction, but Paipa was too quick to stay in one spot. Her mind was spinning in circles, and she was becoming dizzy with every quick movement of her body. "Stop moving around!" she demanded as she pulled out her bow and arrow to shoot at her target.

Laughter filled the air, and multiple images of Paipa slowly appeared all around her. There was a dozen copies of the elf demon, and she had a gut feeling her real target was somewhere in the circle among the imposters. "Shit!" she cursed. "What am I going to do?"

The Paipa clones laughed menacingly. "You think you can shoot the real me? Go ahead and try!" they taunted.

Tamashii carefully glanced at every image hoping to find a difference that would show her the real Paipa, but all of the clones looked exactly like the original. Her instincts, however, were telling her to shoot for the one standing behind her right shoulder.

She gripped the bow in her hand and took aim at the imposter before her, but she quickly turned on her heels and shot the real Paipa instead. Just as the arrow came inches from his chest, he avoided her attack and reappeared in midair several feet away from Inochi. Snapping his fingers, his clones vanished into nothingness after realizing that his illusion trick was no longer useful.

He scowled at the two Angelic Guardians and demanded, "Where is Seijitsu?"

"We don't know!" answered Tamashii.

"You lie!" snarled Paipa. "I know you're hiding him! Where is he?"

"We don't know, and even if we did, we wouldn't tell you!" replied Inochi.

"Liar!"

Creating a massive ball of dark energy, Paipa threw it directly at the duo. Tamashii and Inochi were immediately thrown off their feet and struggled to retain their balance. "Again, where is he?" he seethed.

"We have no idea!" replied Tamashii.

Paipa threw another energy ball at them, but unlike the previous attack, both Tamashii and Inochi felt their stamina growing weak. "Keep giving me the wrong answer, and I'll fight back until you're good as dead," he said sharply. "Now, before I blitzkrieg you, where is the boy?"

Neither Tamashii nor Inochi uttered a single word in reply as they continued to stare down at him. Paipa smirked and began to form multiple energy balls in his hands. They gradually grew in size until they were powerful enough to cause great physical harm. "If that's how it's gonna be, so be it," he said.

Ball after ball, Tamashii and Inochi took the blows without putting up a fight, and Paipa laughed triumphantly as they were pounded deep into the cement of the boardwalk. They looked up at him with bloody gashes and scars all over their bodies, but they refused to show an ounce of surrender in their eyes.

"I'm gonna say this nicely one more time: give me the boy!" demanded Paipa.

"Never!" spat Tamashii as blood trickled from her lips. "You'll have to destroy us instead!"

"I intend to, Tamashii. Believe me, I intend to."

Just as Paipa began to create one last energy ball to put an end to the battle, a voice called out, "You want me, Paipa? Here I am!"

Paipa slowly turned around and found Robu standing bravely behind him with fierce determination burning in his eyes. He felt the corners of his lips twitch upward into an evil smile, and he floated down to the boardwalk to greet Robu. "How nice of you to join us, _Seijitsu,_" he purred. "I've been waiting for this moment to happen."

"Leave my friends alone!" hissed Robu.

"I'm afraid I can't," replied Paipa. "You Angelic Guardians have caused nothing but trouble for me since my arrival, and to let your friends go would be such a foolish thing to do."

"But they're not the ones you're after. You're after me."

Paipa opened his mouth to speak until he heard his mistress' final warning in his mind. _"Make sure you have chosen your target wisely…"_

The thought of being wrong sent chills down Paipa's spine, and he glowered at Robu with his teeth bared. "How do I know you've been Seijitsu this entire time and not some imposter?" he asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" shot back Robu.

Paipa took a deep breath and quickly shoved his right hand against Robu's chest. From beneath his palm, a bright crystal ball began to change into a garnet stone as it gradually floated out of its owner's body. "Yes!" he breathed. "The Seed of Faithfulness! It's mine! All mine!"

Tears welled up inside Tamashii's eyes as she watched Robu slowly fall further into a coma. "Robu, no!" she screamed. "Don't let him win!"

Robu's eyes snapped open, and he used all his strength to grab Paipa by the wrists. "No!" he said with a growl from the back of his throat that was as deep and dangerous like a wolf's.

As he felt his victim tightening his hold, Paipa noticed a brown kanji character appearing on Robu's forehead, and his silver eyes grew wide with fear. "Let me go this instant!" he barked.

"Never!" snarled Robu.

Throwing his head back, he screamed toward Heaven, "_Seijitsu!_"

The asphalt beneath him crumbled into jagged pieces as rocks from the earth uprooted and swallowed Robu whole. Paipa broke free just in time and quickly shielded himself from the sudden blast. When the last rock has flown past him, he lowered his arms and gasped, "It can't be!"

Inochi lifted his head to see Paipa's discovery, and his green eyes grew wide in amazement. "It's him!" he breathed.

Standing boldly in front of them was a tall, scrawny Angelic Guardian with artificial black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a brown male Angelic Guardian jumper-like tunic with a matching undershirt, skintight leggings, and a pair of knee-high boots and elbow-length gloves. Three garnet gems sparkled on each sleeve of his jumper, and a golden utility belt with more garnet gemstones glistened around his waist. There was also a trim of crimson at the hem of his tunic to offset the brown threads.

He had similar cross charms like Inochi's—one on his headband, one attached to his brown choker around his neck, and one as a brooch in the center of his upper chest—but instead of white onyx, the heart gems in the center of his choker attachment and his brooch were made out of garnet. Additionally, he, too, wore a mask to help enhance his vision.

Paipa trembled as the new Angelic Guardian spoke to him in a deep, dark voice with piercing, unforgiving eyes. "With blessings from Shinmei, I am the Angelic Guardian of Faithfulness and the Earth. I am the Protector of Dreams.

"I am Seijitsu."


	13. Awakening I: Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

The Final Showdown – Paipa's Fate!

Tamashii slowly pulled herself up from the ground and watched the battle scene unfold before her eyes. Neither Seijitsu nor Paipa made a move to attack each other, but their eyes burned with great intensity as they continued to stare at each other. _What's going on?_ she thought. _Why aren't they fighting?_

Paipa clutched his wooden flute against his chest and smirked in delight. "Yes," he hissed, "I can already feel your magnificent power, Seijitsu! I can feel it burning in my veins! Yes, you would make a good addition to Master Myoujou's collection indeed!"

Seijitsu sneered and curled his lip back. "I don't think so!" he growled. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"That's what you think!"

Paipa formed a dark energy ball in the palm of his hand, and he hurled it at Seijitsu. His target narrowly escaped the assault, and he emitted a deep growl of frustration. He created another energy ball and threw it at Seijitsu again, but he missed the brown _senshi_ and continued to do so until he down the last of his magic. Breathing heavily, he took his flute and said in between wheezes, "I was hoping taking your Seed Crystal would be a piece of cake, but I'm afraid I'll have to call in the reinforcements."

Before he could play a single note, Seijitsu swatted the flute out of Paipa's hands, and he lifted Paipa up by the collar of his shirt. "Don't bother," he said. "I'm sure I could take them all out with a single blow."

"I'd like to see you try!" snorted Paipa.

"Gladly."

Inochi rose to his feet and took one step forward, but he fell down to his knees as excruciating pain from his wounds shot through his body. He clutched his left arm and called to Seijitsu, "Don't do it! It's a trap!"

Seijitsu looked back at him with an assuring smile. "Don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing," he said confidently.

"No, he's right!" cried Tamashii as tears rolled down her face and mingled with her open cuts. "It's too dangerous, Seijitsu! Please, stop!"

Seijitsu's hard brown eyes softened at her plea. "I need to do this, Tamashii," he insisted. "This is my battle. Paipa has been after me for a long time, and only I can silence him."

"But you'll die!"

"Please, trust me! Everything is going to be okay! Why do you doubt me so much?"

_Because I don't want to lose you,_ thought Tamashii. "Seijitsu—"

"Have faith in me," said Seijitsu. "I'm not going to go die, but if I do, it was because I was trying to do the right thing."

Paipa smirked. "Touching last words there, Seijitsu," he mocked.

"Not as touching as your last note," challenged Seijitsu.

He released his grip on Paipa and watched the demon float high in the air over him. "What are you waiting for, Paipa? The end of the world?" he taunted.

"No, not at all," said Paipa coolly. "I'm just warming up."

He created one last dark energy ball between his hands, and he used all of his black magic to help it grow. It expanded little by little like a balloon, and Tamashii and Inochi watched with fear as it continued to absorb negative waves of energy. Soon, Paipa had no other choice but to hoist it over his head with its massive weight.

"He's gonna destroy everything if he keeps this up!" cried Inochi. "We've got to stop him!"

"Seijitsu!" screamed Tamashii.

But Seijitsu made no effort to move from his spot. He watched Paipa's energy ball continue its absorption until it could no longer feed upon the darkness. The giant object radiated with ultraviolet rays of black and purple, and Paipa could feel its great power at his fingertips. "Say _sayonara,_ Seijitsu!" he crowed.

Seijitsu stood still as the energy ball hurled toward him like a comet, but when it was just a few yards away from consuming him, he created his own energy ball in his right hand and cried out, "Earthquake Shake!"

He shoved it deep into the ground and created a powerful earthquake with a high magnitude. The cement crumbled as jagged rocks were uprooted from beneath the earth to serve as a shield. Paipa's energy ball touched the sharp tips, and it exploded like a bomb upon impact.

Paipa was stunned by Seijitsu's surprise defense. "No!" he cried angrily. "You stupid Angelic Guardian! You're gonna pay for this!"

Suddenly, a rocky structure from below shot up and swallowed him whole like a Venus flytrap. It pulled him down through the giant crack and deep into the pits of Hell where his cries for help were forever silenced as the earth caved in around him. The only thing that was left of the demonic elf was his prized flute.

Tamashii and Inochi stood speechless. Their mouths had gone dry in the midst of witnessing the death of their enemy, and they were amazed at the incredible power that Seijitsu possessed. Swallowing thickly, Tamashii was the first to speak up. "Did you see what I just saw?" she asked.

"Yeah," replied Inochi. "I don't think I'd ever want to mess with Seijitsu after what he did to Paipa."

"No kidding."

Seijitsu let out a snort before he turned around and approached them. "Are you guys okay?" he asked.

"We'll be fine," answered Tamashii as she took careful steps toward him. "Thanks for coming to our rescue. How did you know we were in trouble?"

"When we lost power at the popcorn stand, I knew something wasn't right. I had to go as far as sneaking out of the building just to find you guys."

"So, you've been Seijitsu all along, huh?" asked Inochi.

"I guess."

They looked back at the spot where Paipa had been sealed away, and Seijitsu said, "At least Paipa won't be bothering us anymore."

"He might not be, but I will."

A mighty gust of wind blew against the Angelic Guardians' faces, and Inochi caught a glimpse of a she-demon's silhouette appearing from the shadows. The sound of stiletto heels clicking on the cement filled the air, and he shuddered as the figure drew closer. "No way!" he said to himself.

The she-demon stopped in front of Paipa's flute, and she took the heel of her right boot to smash the instrument into splinters.

Tamashii and Seijitsu watched in horror as the alluring creature crumbled the remains beneath her foot. "Now what?" asked Seijitsu.

The she-demon's full lips curled into a smirk, and her golden gaze landed on the trio. "You must be the Angelic Guardians my servant informed me about," she purred.

"And who are you?" demanded Tamashii.

"Certainly you've heard of me, Tamashii," said the she-demon.

"I don't think I have."

"Trust me, Tamashii, you have," said Inochi. "She's the known as the Great Deceiver in the _seisho._"

"There are so many of them in the _seisho!_ Which one is she?"

"The one who betrayed Samuson's love for wealth."

Tamashii turned back to the she-demon and gasped, "Deiraira?"

"That would be me," replied Deiraira with a sinister smile.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I should pop in and see how my servant was doing with his mission."

Deiraira paused with a snort as she lifted her foot off the pieces of the broken flute. "But it seems that you've done me a grand favor instead."

"For being Paipa's so-called mistress, you sure have a cold heart toward your follower!" spat Seijitsu.

Deiraira smirked. "And if it isn't the mighty Seijitsu," she mocked. "Welcome back to the living."

She cast a brief glance at Tamashii and added, "I can see why she's interested in you, after seeing you defeating Paipa in a single blow—"

"Lay off him!" snarled Tamashii as quickly whipped around Seijitsu with her bow in her hands and pointed her arrow at Deiraira. "You've had your chance, Deiraira, but Paipa blew it for you! Leave him alone! Seijitsu belongs to us!"

Deiraira snorted at her. "I can easily remedy that," she said. "Enjoy what time you have left with your precious Seijitsu because when I come back, he _will_ be mine."

She disappeared without saying another word, and the dark clouds rolled away, allowing the sun to shine over Roganu Beach once again.

After delivering empty cardboard boxes into the dumpster outside the main office, Rizu walked back to the boardwalk and found Robu looking over the railing along the sea. She could tell from the troubled look in his eyes that he had a lot on his mind. _Can't say that I really blame him, though, _she thought.

She took the empty spot to his left and said quietly, "Hey."

"Hey," he greeted nonchalantly.

"That, uh, that was some battle, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

Rizu looked down and noticed that Robu was holding a shiny object in his right hand. After a close examination, she realized that it was a _henshin_ pen made out of gold and garnet with a round garnet crystal perched at the top between two angel wings. Inside the sphere was the kanji character for the word _seijitsu_ inscribed in pure gold. "That's a nice pen you've got there," she said.

Robu smiled. "Yeah," he replied. "It's one of a kind."

A moment of silence lingered in the air until Rizu finally asked, "You're not having regrets about this, are you?"

"No," answered Robu. "Are you?"

Rizu shook her head in reply. "Not a single one."


	14. Awakening II: Prologue

Prologue

_Roganu, Japan, August 2006_

_I__'ve got to be dreaming_, thought nineteen-year-old Rizu Hikarino as she slowly opened her left eye. Early afternoon sunlight poured through the white lace curtains that hung over two tall windows at the foot of the bed, and the mattress below her bare skin felt like nothing she had ever slept on at home and at school.

She shut her eye and let out a soft sigh of content. Shifting around, she accidentally grinded against something hard and erect, and her eyes flew open in surprise. _Nope, Rizu, you're not dreaming at all,_ she told herself as her face flushed with embarrassment.

She held her breath and listened to the sound of her heart pounding against her chest. She could feel something breathing against the nape of her neck and the massive weight of a lanky arm draped over her curvy waist. It did not take long for her sleepy mind to recognize the foreign contact of a male body—equally naked—lying behind her.

Her gaze first traveled down to her sleeping companion's left arm and then to the hand that was covering hers. Pale fingers were almost lacing around her thin digits, and she smiled at the sight. It was the first time she had someone come so close to holding her hand, and it made her feel loved and wanted.

She carefully rolled onto her other side to face the young man sleeping peacefully next to her. Smiling to herself, she reached up and played with the dark brown locks that were plastered against the forehead of seventeen-year-old Robu Tsuchino. _He looks so cute when he sleeps,_ she thought.

She pushed away a loose strand that was covering his left eye and hoped that she would not disturb his sleep, but her attempt was unsuccessful. His brown eyes slowly opened as he sensed a shadow moving over his face, and his left arm shot up to grab her right wrist.

Neither of them spoke a single word as they stared at each other in silence until Robu finally said, "I'm still gonna dye my hair when I get home next week."

"You really ought to stop coloring your hair like that," said Rizu. "Either you're gonna lose what you've got now, or you're gonna damage it."

"At least it won't look like a lion's mane when it's down," chuckled Robu. He wrapped a ragged cinnamon blonde curl around his finger and then quickly added, "Not that I'm complaining about your curls or anything. To be honest, they look better on you than that wad of straw that you thought was straight hair last year."

"I was dealing with a cheap flatiron! I got tired dealing with curls."

"But straight hair doesn't suit you. The curls make you look more feminine and… pretty."

Rizu's face fell. "Don't say that," she whispered.

"Don't say what? That you're pretty?" asked Robu as he pulled his hand away. "You can't possibly mean that."

"But it's the truth," sighed Rizu heavily. "You're probably saying all this just so you could sleep with me again."

"Rizu, you know me better than that," admonished Robu. "I don't like to treat girls as whores after I've fucked them. Not only would I hurt them but I'd also hurt myself."

"So, where does that leave us? Friends with benefits?"

"No! Why would I want to put you through all that? I know how much you hate to be used!"

"Then what are we?"

Robu bit on his lower lip as he murmured, "I'm… I'm not sure, but all I know is that you mean so much to me, Rizu. I'm not regretting what we did one bit, if that's what you're thinking. We both needed this, and I'm very glad it was you."

Rizu could feel the corners of her lip twitch upward, and her eyes began to water with tears of joy. Robu smiled softly and leaned down to catch the tears on her face with his tongue. Holding her tight against him, he whispered tenderly into her ear, "Just know that I'll always remember this."


	15. Awakening II: Chapter One

Chapter One

Deiraira's Revenge – Robu's New Girlfriend?

_Present-day Roganu, Japan_

Rizu stared at the clear, starry sky above her as she laid on the cool grass in her backyard. She could not recall how long she had been staring at the vast beauty of darkness, but she knew that the lights in her house had been off for a while and that her family had gone to bed. The occasional sound of a car passing by the front gate and a dog barking further down the street filed the air, but she tuned out such distracting noises.

She began to ponder about her life and where it was taking her. Things had greatly changed since she left home for her second year at Oukan University the previous fall, and now she was about to end her first year as a double-life student. It was hard to believe that she was chosen to serve in Shinmei's army as the leader of a group of half-breed angels, and she had now discovered five other students just like her.

She thought about her friends from Oukan University, and then her mind shifted to Robu. In less than twenty-four hours, her world was turned upside down again when she learned that he was Seijitsu, the Angelic Guardian of Faithfulness and the Earth. It would not have matter to her much if it had not been for Deibiddo Fushimawashino's retelling of Seijitsu's story. The fact that Seijitsu had been reincarnated as a male and that his soul mate was somewhere in the world troubled her greatly, for she had grown fondly of Robu over time.

The notion of Robu _and_ Seijitsu having a soul mate frightened her, and it left her feeling scared about losing him to someone else and having her heart broken. She knew that this was nothing like her attempts to win Jeison and Deibiddo's hearts. It took a while for her to overcome their rejection, and she agreed to remain good friends with them.

But what about Robu? What would happen if he turned her away? Was he, too, not allowed to touch her now that he was an Angelic Guardian? Would Shinmei put her through more pain and anguish?

_Only time will tell_, she thought.

She heard footsteps approaching her, and her eyes caught a glimpse of a pair of black and white athletic shoes that stopped a mere foot away from her head. The young man in question stood over her with a lopsided smile on his face and his hands on his slender waist. "What are you doing out here at a time like this?" he asked.

"I should ask you the same question," retorted Rizu. "More importantly, how did you manage to get past the gates? They're locked!"

"Being tall for my age has its benefits," sighed Robu tiredly sigh as he stretched out next to her with his feet pointing the opposite direction. "I had a hard time climbing your front wall without waking up your family."

"Just make sure you keep it down. I don't want Mama to chase you out of here in her nightgown."

"Thanks for sharing that! I think I might have nightmares when I go to bed tonight!" grimaced Robu.

"You're quite welcome," said Rizu cheekily.

"So, why are you out here? Trying to catch a shooting star or something?"

"No. I just got a lot on my mind. The brain is too active to go to sleep right now, you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Rizu lifted up her head and asked, "What's up?"

Robu took a deep breath and began to speak with complete honesty and sincerity in his voice. "Ever since I found out that I was Seijitsu today, I feel… I don't know… weird."

"How so?"

"Have you ever woken up from a long sleep and everything you knew just suddenly didn't make sense anymore?"

"No, not really," replied Rizu. "What exactly are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about my purpose in life," answered Robu. "I ran away from Shinmei for years because I grew up believing that _kirisutokyou_ was full of hypocrites. I didn't want to become one. But because I tried to stay Shinmei-free for so long, I also ran from my purpose."

"So, what do you think your purpose is?" asked Rizu.

"To carry out Seijitsu's mission."

"That's it?"

"And to become a manga artist," added Robu quickly. "I don't get paid for serving in Shinmei's army, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," said Rizu with a heavy sigh. "If we did, I wouldn't be going to university."

"You hate school that much?"

"I just don't like not having a solid idea of my future career and be forced to stick with my final decision for the rest of my life."

"You could always change majors before you graduate."

"But that means I'd have to take out more money and go longer!"

Robu snorted to himself. "That's a pretty pathetic excuse, Rizu. You're going to be a junior this fall, and you don't know what you want to do with your life? I thought you wanted to teach English!"

"I don't know exactly what I want,"

"Well, find out now before you get your diploma! Otherwise, it could be too late to start over again! But I do think teaching English would be good for you financially."

"As if!" scoffed Rizu. "Teaching is not a high-paying industry!"

"But English is _the_ worldwide language! You could do more than just teach children, Rizu! There are businessmen and politicians out there who have to speak English when dealing with foreign trades!"

"But I don't think teaching is my calling."

"Then, do something for a change and get out of the program! Don't drag yourself down like this!" snapped Robu.

"You don't I have to be so mean about it," muttered Rizu.

"I'm sorry for ripping your head off, but your passiveness really irks me sometimes," confessed Robu.

"I didn't know you cared that much about me."

_I care about you more than you could ever imagine._ "I just don't want to see you unhappy," said Robu gruffly.

Rizu felt hurt by his blunt remark, and she shifted her gaze back to the stars. "Well, thanks for the moral support," she said sardonically.

"I'm just trying to spare you a headache in the future. Seriously, Rizu, you ought to start following your dreams and not listen to what other people have to say about them, especially your mama. Do whatever makes you feel at ease with yourself."

"Like you and manga?"

"Exactly."

Rizu frowned. "I wish it was easy. It seems the only thing I'm good at is domestic responsibilities, and offering courses for being a housewife isn't part of the curriculum at Oukan," she said.

"I agree, but even if they did, there's a little problem with your plan," said Robu.

"What?"

"The word 'housewife'. How can you expect to stay at home and do nothing if you're not even dating somebody?"

"Maybe I haven't found the right guy yet!" retorted Rizu.

"And just who are you expecting to sweep you off your feet? Some guy with loads of money?"

"Well, I—"

"Rizu, I know you all too well," interrupted Robu. "Now unless a miracle happens in two years when you graduate, you're gonna have to get a job and work until you have enough money to get you out of debt. And you might as well kiss that dream of marrying a rich guy goodbye because frankly, he'd be out of your league."

"You wouldn't know that!"

"I hate to act like Matu right now, but you only attract certain guys, none of which have hordes of money in their bank accounts either."

Rizu sighed heavily to herself. "I can't attract _any_ guy, Robu," she said softly. "Rich or not, men will always be out of my league because of me. I'm too much of a weirdo to have someone."

"You want to know why you're single?" asked Robu.

"No, but you're gonna tell me anyway."

"You're a very intense and passionate person," continued Robu. "You love wholeheartedly and then some. Sometimes, I think you love too much because you're afraid of losing what you've got, and it scares the hell out of guys. They don't want to be pulled down like a sinking ship. It makes them feel vulnerable. They fear that you'll overpower them and not give them a chance to breathe."

Rizu was taken aback by his opinion, and she could feel a massive weight squishing her heart. "So, what are you saying, Robu? That I'm always going to chase away guys just because I love them too much?" she asked.

"You're gonna chase away the ones who are not right for you. For all we know, that could be ninety-five percent of the male population in the world."

"And the five percent?"

Robu pursed his lips together. "I'm entirely not sure," he replied.

"I see."

"Rizu, I don't want you to change yourself just because you terrorize men with your emotions. The right guy will see through your faults, and he'll accept them."

"I would love to meet that guy right now."

_You're right next to him, _thought Robu. "One day you will."

They stared at the stars together in silence until Robu asked a moment later, "Have you ever thought what it would be like if you didn't take Geiburieru's offer?"

"Sometimes," replied Rizu sadly, "though I doubt my life would have changed much. I'd still be Rizu Hikarino but without Deibiddo and the others around as my friends. I remember what it felt like before I met Geiburieru. I didn't go out often, and I spent all my nights studying and doing my homework."

"That's sure one hell of a boring life, if you ask me."

"It was, and I'm glad it's not like that anymore."

"What about your other friends?" inquired Robu. "You don't speak about them to me that much. I'm starting to feel that you haven't talked to them lately."

"I haven't talked to them since we left Oukan after finals," answered Rizu. "It's not that I've decided to sever ties with them or anything. It's just that I don't want to barge in on their personal lives, you know?"

"I understand, but hasn't it ever occurred to you that maybe they want _you_ to take the initiative and make the first phone call?"

"Yeah, but what if I become a nuisance to them because I'm always such a bother?"

Robu chuckled and said, "Rizu, you're not a nuisance, nor are you a bother. But if I were you, I'd try calling them before you go back to school. You never know when you'll need them around."

"Thank you," said Rizu quietly.

She looked up at the bright star that was directly over her head for a minute and then asked, "Out of curiosity, why do _you_ wish on stars?"

"Because, unlike you, everything that I've wished for came true," answered Robu. He paused a moment as a memory began to haunt his thoughts. "Except for one wish," he replied solemnly.

"And what would that be?"

"I'm not gonna tell you! If I do, then it won't come true when I make it again. Shinmei is up there listening anyway, and He already knows it!"

"I swear I won't tell a soul!"

"No," said Robu firmly. "It's my wish, and I'm leaving it as that."

"Then, will you at least tell me why it didn't come true?" pleaded Rizu.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

"With sprinkles on top?"

"No!"

"Maybe a cherry too?"

"Rizu!"

"What about some hot fudge?"

"For the last time, no!" snapped Robu. "I'm not gonna tell you!"

"But why not?"

"Because you'll figure out my wish! That's why!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh! You don't have to throw a fit about it," mumbled Rizu with a pout. "I was only trying to help."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll deal with it myself. I can assure you it's easy to fix."

Rizu waited for a minute before she asked meekly, "Please?"

"No."

Within the city walls of Pandemonium, Deiraira stood along the Lake of Fire with a contemplative look on her purple face. Her red hair blew wildly behind her, and her golden eyes gleamed from the bright reflection of the flaming water below. She had been staring absent-mindedly at the lost souls swimming for quite some time while devising of a new scheme to seek her revenge against the Angelic Guardians.

"They thwart every plan Myoujou gives out to us, and they've destroyed every demon we send after them to stop interfering!" she hissed under her breath as clenched her fists in anger. "What will it take to put an end to those blasted Angelic Guardians?"

"Perhaps, I can help, Deiraira," purred another she-demon with a thick Egyptian accent from behind.

Deiraira's face twisted into a scowl and she muttered, "Go away, Kureopatora. I don't need _your_ help. I can do this myself."

"Like how your servant handled those Guardians?" retorted Kureopatora.

The tan she-demon stepped out of the shadows and stood alongside her rival. She was as tall as Deiraira with the same body build, and she was just as attractive with her lithe form and her almond-shaped eyes. Beautiful black hair, each strand braided with gold clasps dangling at the ends, hung perfectly above her shoulders, and many articles of jewelry, ranging from anklets to bracelets, were found on the main joints of her body.

She wore a valuable gold headdress as part of authoritative status over most of the demons. She also wore it to torment Deiraira mercilessly as a reminder that she was second-in-line to rule the second ring of Hell.

"Paipa was just as foolish as Kasushiusu!" said Deiraira defensively. "He had too much pride in himself! His overconfidence was what got him killed!"

"Ah, but you should never believe that those Angelic Guardians will defeat you either," said Kureopatora with a devious smirk. "I hear there's a new Guardian in town. It sounds like you've got quite a predicament since you failed to bring him over."

"Minor setback!" snarled Deiraira, exposing her fangs to her rival.

"But can you fix it and still be desired by our master?"

Kureopatora leaned into Deiraira's right ear and whispered seductively, "I hear he's thinking about replacing you for someone more worthy to succeed where you failed."

Deiraira turned her head quickly to Kureopatora with a sneer on her face. "He wouldn't dare!" she hissed. "He knew that Paipa was given the mission, not me!"

"But wasn't Paipa under your charge?"

"Yes, but—"

"Then, that also makes you responsible for our failure!" said Kureopatora.

Deiraira glowered and snorted in defiance. "I _will_ get Seijitsu one way or another, Kureopatora! And when I do, you can forget about taking over my spot in Myoujou's court!"

"What if you _can't_ keep him on our side?" asked Kureopatora with an elegant arched eyebrow. "Unless you can cast a spell on Seijitsu to come to you on his own will, he's bound to betray us like Shi did when he served under Kasushiusu."

Deiraira opened her mouth to argue when an idea popped into her head. With a smirk so evil, she purred, "Why would he want to leave when what he wants is in the flesh?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. A little bit of mingling with the mortals, if you will. It's been forever since I've walked on the earth."

"You're not thinking about _that_!" gasped Kureopatora.

"A temporary disguise," elaborated Deiraira. "I think I might have something that will lure Seijitsu straight into my trap. He seems to be attracted to those who follow the gothic scene."

"What about Tamashii? She seems to be quite interested in him. Won't she stand in your way?"

The corners of Deiraira's mouth twitched upward into a smirk as she replied, "What good is she to Seijitsu if she can't attract him? She seems too good for his taste."

"And you think you aren't?" snorted Kureopatora. "I'm not sure if you're going to catch his eye at all. You _are_ the enemy, remember?"

"How else did I get men like my beloved Samuson in bed with me?" asked Deiraira, flipping her red hair back over her shoulders. "I didn't belly dance for the hell of it. With what I've got to offer, there's _no_ way Seijitsu will turn me down."

"Ow!" groaned Robu as he walked into the storeroom the next morning with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "I hate migraines!" he whined.

"What's up with you?" called Rizu from Emeri's office while picking out a sprinkled donut from the small box of sweets.

"I woke up with this fucking headache, and it hurts!" answered Robu.

"Did you take anything, Robato?" asked Emeri.

"I couldn't find any pills that didn't revolve around blood pressure or supplements. Either you or Grandpapa finished up the last of the cold medicine we had."

Emeri winced in embarrassment. "I knew I forgot something when I went to the store yesterday!" she said.

"Thanks, Grandmama!" muttered Robu. "Ow!"

"Robu, stop being a drama king!" scolded Rizu. "It can't hurt _that_ much!"

"You want to bet? It's just as painful as my first hangover! It's that bad!"

Emeri sighed heavily and walked into the front room where she sold headache relievers above the fountain drink station, but to her disappointment, there were no pills available in the dispenser. "Well, this is just great!" she said. "I'll have to order some tomorrow."

"No pills?" asked Robu.

"Fresh out," replied Emeri. "Desi and Matu didn't tell me that we sold the last package. You'll have to go to the gift shop."

"Can you at least spare me a yen?"

"What happened to all that money you made?"

"It's in the bank, Grandmama. I haven't played my dance game since I've been here. I just don't want to spend a yen from my pocket on some pills."

Emeri grumbled as she walked to her office and rummaged through her clutch purse for a spare yen bill. When she returned, she handed it to Robu and said in a low, dangerous voice, "This better be for pills and nothing else!"

"Thanks, Grandmama," said Robu, placing a friendly kiss on her cheek and exiting the building from the side door.

Hearing the door slam behind her grandson, Emeri shook her head and looked out the new window in the candy room. Not a single white cloud was in the morning sky, and from what she could tell in the west, a system was far from approaching Roganu Beach. "Robato is very sensitive to storm systems," she said aloud. "I'm sure a storm's rolling in from somewhere if he's getting headaches right now."

Rizu followed her boss' gaze and stared at the sky in confusion. _I wonder what kind of a storm it could be_, she pondered.

Meanwhile, Robu stepped inside the gift shop across from the bumper cars and walked straight up to the counter for immediate service. On the other side, a young woman with porcelain skin and flaming red hair had her back turn on him as she continued to stock the counter showcase. She did not hear his footsteps as he approached her, but she jumped when she heard him clear his throat. "Excuse me?" he asked.

Slowly turning around on her black platform heels, the store clerk came face-to-face with Robu and offered him one of the prettiest smiles that he had ever seen. "How may I help you?" she asked sweetly.

Robu nearly dropped his jaw as his eyes took in the sight of the young woman before him. Fiery ringlets fell around her face, and her green eyes were sparkling like emeralds. She was built perfectly for his taste: she did not have breasts that were too small or too large, and she had proportional curves for hips.

But what attracted him to her more was something he had never seen a Roganu Beach employee wear while on the clock—gothic makeup. Her lips were barely black, and she had a heavy layer of mascara around the eyes. She was also wearing black fingernail polish that had been evenly applied to each finger.

She tilted her head to the side and asked, "Are you okay, sir?"

_Other than I think I've just met the girl of my dreams_, he thought. "Yeah, I was… wondering... if… if…"

He lost his train of thought as he watched her smile grow bigger until her pearly whites were gleaming from the overhead light. "If what?" she prodded, drumming her fingernails over the glass counter where brands of pills were on display.

Robu looked down and chuckled to himself in embarrassment. "If you had some strong pills for a migraine," he replied. "Well, of course, you would! You sell them!"

"I'll get you taken care of, sir," said the store clerk. She crouched down in front of the counter and pulled out a pack of two pills for Robu. "Here you go. The strongest kind we've got on this side of the boardwalk."

"Thanks," said Robu as he popped the pills into his mouth and handed the store clerk his money. He took a quick glance at her and asked, "Are you new here?"

"Yeah," replied the store clerk shyly, slipping the bill into the cash drawer of the register. "I just moved into town, and I needed a job to get me by until the end of the season. You live here?"

"Only in the summertime," answered Robu. "My grandmama runs the popcorn stand at the end of this long building. It's underneath that pirate ride."

"I might have passed it once or twice. You work there?"

"Have been for years. This will be year number three as someone besides the candy-bagger."

"I'll have to stop by there sometime if you're working."

"If you do, I might get you some freebies," purred Robu with a playful wink.

"Who do I ask for?" asked the store clerk.

"Robu. The name's Robu Tsuchino. What's yours?"

"Di."

"That's it? Just Di?"

Di shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "It's just a name, isn't it?" she asked.

"True," said Robu. "Well, Di, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you, Robu," said Di. "I'm honored to meet a great guy like you on my first day of the job."

"Do you have plans for lunch?"

Di shook her head in reply. "I'm free."

"Tell you what, I'll come over here when I go on break, and if you're available, we could do something like sno-cones if you want."

"I'd like that," replied Di softly. "Just make sure you come when I don't have too many customers. I hate to have you spend your break time waiting around for me."

"I will. And thanks for the pills! They did a great job with the migraine!"

"It's nothing. See you later this afternoon?"

"I'll be here," said Robu.

He gave another quick wink to Di before he walked out of the gift store and ran toward the direction of the popcorn stand, but he did not look over his shoulder to see Rizu, who had returned from the main office to get some change for the cash drawer, standing in the middle of the boardwalk heartbroken and hurt. She looked at Di from the other side of the window and noticed that the new employee was smiling dangerously back at her.

Her nightmare was coming true: she was losing her best friend to a gothic girl.

Robu wrote down the current time on his timecard at the end of the morning shift, and he draped his navy blue work shirt over his right shoulder after a quick change in the bathroom. Turning to Emeri, who was standing in the doorway to the storeroom with a smoldering cigarette in her hand, he said, "I might be running late tonight. If you need me, you know the number."

"Are you going over to Erizabesu's for dinner?" asked Emeri.

"No. I've got a date with a girl I met while I was at the gift shop this morning. I'm thinking about coming back to the park to hang out until closing. I might need two ride bracelets."

"I thought you were going to hang out with Erizabesu tonight! Didn't you say something about that at breakfast?"

Robu was immediately stricken with guilt, and he turned back around to face Rizu with his mouth hanging open in sudden surprise. "Oh, shit! I'm so sorry, Rizu!" he apologized hastily. "I can't believe I forgot our plans tonight! It's just that this was a spur of the moment, and I wasn't thinking—"

But Rizu said nothing as she ran past him with tears falling freely down her face. She didn't see Po-ra sitting on the green park bench outside the concession stand and headed toward the direction of their car.

Po-ra watched her run blindly to the parking lot, and she felt somewhat worried. It was not like Rizu to leave work in tears without a reason, unless that reason happened to be a certain coworker that she personally loathed the most. "Robu!" she growled under her breath as she began to follow her sister.

Neither of them noticed Di walking past them as she exited the gift shop and caught a glimpse of Rizu crying all the way to the parking lot. She looked over her right shoulder with an evil smirk and thought to herself, _Perfect!_


	16. Awakening II: Chapter Two

Chapter Two

If I Fell in Love with You…

Would You Promise to Not Break My Heart?

Rizu sat at the dinner table in silence as she poked at her rice and chunks of steak with her chopsticks. She slowly lifted her head and saw that her family was staring at her with blank expressions on their faces. "What?" she asked defensively, placing her bowl aside.

"You're playing with your food," answered Sherona. "You know the rules, Rizu. Either you eat or you starve."

Rizu leaned over and looked down into her bowl. "Then, I guess I'm not hungry," she said quietly.

Her parents exchanged concerned glances, but it was Roderikku who broke the silence when he asked, "What's wrong?"

Before Rizu could say anything, Po-ra replied, "I saw her leaving the popcorn stand in tears, and she wouldn't tell me what was up. I think it has something to do with Robu. I saw him on his break on the boardwalk holding hands with this Goth girl."

"Robu's dating now? How nice!" said Sherona in mock excitement. "He finally found someone just like him!"

Rizu tried to hold back the anger that was building up inside her, but she tightened her grip on her chopsticks and broke them in half with one clean snap. "This has to stop," she seethed.

"What has to stop? Robu dating this new girl? Seriously, Rizu, do you think you can stop him from dating whoever he wants to date just because you like him?" snorted Po-ra.

Flinging her napkin onto the table, Rizu leaped to her feet and pounded her palms onto the table. "No, but maybe I can stop your ill treatment toward him!" she snapped. "Just because he's not like us doesn't mean you have to be so mean and cruel to him when he has his back turned!"

"Erizabesu, you stop this instant!" demanded Sherona.

"No, Mama, _you_ stop this backstabbing right now! Robu was right about you! You're such a fucking hypocrite! You go to church every Sunday, you pray that Shinmei might put me in my rightful place in this family, and you go to confession every week to cleanse your soul from sin!

"But what do you do that turns off many people like Robu and cause them to hate religion? You judge them! You _tolerate_ them when they're in your presence, and you give them that fake smile! But when they're not looking, it's fair game to you! You call them every name in the book, and yet you claim you're a child of Shinmei!

"Robu doesn't deserve this, Mama! He hasn't done anything wrong other than he might have rubbed you the wrong way, but you've only met him twice! I've known him for several years now, and I've learned he's not like that! I wish you could give him a chance like I did!"

Sherona lowered eyes and let out a heavy sigh full of guilt and regret. "I can't forgive him, Rizu," she said stiffly.

"Why not?"

"Because he broke your heart!" snapped Sherona. "I've always known that boy was nothing but trouble! He's a player, Rizu! You don't need someone like that in your life! You're fragile as it is! How can you love someone who doesn't love you back?"

"Mama—"

"Rizu, I'm done with this conversation."

"But Mama—"

"Rizu, I mean it!" interrupted Sherona. "Robu made his bed with another, and he's going to lie in it. It's time for you to let go of him and move on. Personally, I think you need to forget about being friends with him altogether. After what he did to you, you have no reason to forgive him."

The broken chopsticks fell onto the table as Rizu released her hold. With watery eyes threatening to burst tears of sorrow, she stood up and collected her rice bowl and her teacup from her spot. She had started to turn on her heels when she heard her mother speak up, "I don't remember excusing you from dinner, Erizabesu."

Rizu swallowed back a sob and then asked in a broken voice, "May I please be excused, Mama?"

"Go."

After watching her oldest daughter leave the dining room, Sherona turned to Roderikku and saw that he was giving her an intense look as if he was silently admonishing her. "What's that look for?" she asked.

"I think you know the answer," replied Roderikku.

"I'm just trying to protect my daughter! She needs to know what's best for her and for this family! Robu isn't what she needs! I've always known that boy was bad news the moment I saw him! He's nothing but trouble!"

"Don't you think it's a little too late to justify your actions with silly excuses like Robu being a Goth?" asked Roderikku coldly. "What Rizu told you is the truth, and I fully stand behind her opinion."

"Why you ungrateful son of a bitch!" screamed Sherona. "You can't do this to me! I'm your wife! Rizu is still a child! She has no say in the matter!"

"And you shouldn't have one either!" shot back Roderikku. "If it wasn't for the Western world changing the way we live because of the economy, I would have kept you as a housewife!"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would. You're just lucky I'm now supposed to treat you as an equal and not a piece of property."

Sherona let out a shriek and threw her teacup across the table at her husband, but he narrowly avoided the flying object. The teacup shattered against the wall, and Sherona screamed again. "You bastard!" she cried. "That was my favorite teacup! You made me break it!"

Po-ra sat at the table and watched her parents begin to fight in front of her. She looked down at her meal and then back at the two arguing adults. Cleaning off her side of the table, she quietly left the room and walked directly to the kitchen sink without anyone noticing her absence.

As she washed out her bowl, she looked up at the ceiling and scowled. "Thank a lot, _baka_!" she grumbled.

But Rizu could not hear the shouting match over her muffled sobs as she buried her face into her pillows and slowly cried herself to sleep.

In another part of the Roganu region, Deibiddo sat Indian-style beneath the tall cherry blossom tree in his family's garden and deeply inhaled the fresh scent of the petals fluttering in the air above him. He closed his eyes and began to meditate as part of his nightly ritual while living with his family for the summer.

Suddenly, his concentration was broken when an image of Deiraira appeared in his mind. His green eyes flew open in shock, and he gasped for air, feeling a strong negative aura that encompassed his vision. Taking another deep breath, he tried to clear his mind, but another troubling image appeared.

He saw Seijitsu sitting at Deiraira's feet like a mindless slave, but then the vision shifted to an image of a beaten Tamashii shackled down with heavy chains and Deiraira laughing menacingly in triumph.

Deibiddo was startled when he heard the sound of a small twig snapping in half, and he pulled out of his vision just in time before they began to consume his every thought. He looked up and saw a squirrel dangling from a tree limb while attempting to chase after its mate.

He laughed softly for a moment, but his joy was soon replaced with worry. His eyes wandered off into another direction as he tuned out his surroundings and pondered about the three images. Somewhere in his heart, he knew that something bad was going to happen to Seijitsu in a matter of time, but Tamashii?

_I wonder what Deiraira has planned for her_, he thought. _Whatever it is, it definitely can't be good, especially if Robu's involved._

Deibiddo sat at the trio's usual spot outside of the Skee-Ball Palace several minutes after five o'clock the following evening. He looked down the boardwalk past the bumper cars and the overhead bridge that connected to the water park from the bathhouse to see if his friends were coming, but instead of catching them together, he only spotted Rizu amidst the crowds of people in the area. "Where's Robu?" he asked as she approached him.

Rizu flopped onto the seat across the table and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't expect him to hang with us again for a while!" she spat. "I've had it with men!"

"Whoa! Whoa! What's gotten into you? Trouble in paradise?"

"You haven't heard, have you?"

"No, not really. What's going on?"

Rizu sighed and brushed back a loose curl from her face. "Robu's got a new plaything!" she snorted. "He dropped our plans last night just to hang out with her! He didn't bother telling this to my face! I ended up hearing about it when he was talking to Emeri!"

"Did he apologize?" asked Deibiddo.

"Yeah, but the damage is done."

"So, why are you still upset?"

"Because Robu promised me that we were going to have the best summer together! Damn it, Deibi, he broke our promise, and Robu never ever makes a promise he can't keep!"

"I can understand why you're hurting," said Deibiddo softly. "You really do love Robu, don't you?"

"Me? Love Robu?" asked Rizu. "What makes you say that?"

"You're jealous," replied Deibiddo straightforwardly.

"I'm not jealous! I'm just concerned about my best friend!"

"You had sex with him."

"That was last year!"

"And, yet, you've got feelings for him."

Rizu blushed with embarrassment. "Okay, so maybe I do find him attractive," she admitted.

"See what I mean?" asked Deibiddo. "You fell in love with Robu, and now you're all upset that he's with another girl and not you. You know this wouldn't have happened if you told him sooner."

"How could I?" snapped Rizu. "I work for his grandmama! Emeri hates having her employees date each other, especially her grandsons!"

She banged her head against the table's hard surface and whined, "It's not fair! Every time I find somebody I like, shit always happens to me!"

Deibiddo opened his mouth to scold Rizu for her childish behavior, but he caught a glimpse of Robu from the corner of his right eye and turned his head. He saw Robu leading a redheaded girl through the crowd with his arm around her waist, and he looked back at Rizu. "Uh, Rizu," he began hesitantly.

Rizu raised her right hand to silence him. "Let me guess: _she's_ here with him," she spat.

"If Robu's new girlfriend is somewhere caught between the gothic and punk scene, yeah. It's no wonder he likes her."

"You're not helping!" hissed Rizu.

"Sorry!"

"Hey, guys!" greeted Robu before he took hold of Di's right hand with his left. "Sorry I'm a little late. Di had to deal with customers at her counter before she could clock out."

"It's no problem!" insisted Deibiddo.

"Di, I'd like you to meet my friends Deibiddo and Rizu," said Robu as he introduced her to the duo. "Rizu works with me at the popcorn stand, and Deibiddo is over at the campground. He also goes to school with Rizu."

"It's an honor to meet both of you," said Di kindly with a bow. As she lifted her head, she gave a devious look at Deibiddo with green eyes suddenly turning into a golden hue before shifting back to their original color.

Deibiddo blinked in confusion. "What the hell?" he cursed under his breath.

Robu turned to Rizu and asked, "Do you mind if I sit with Di?"

Rizu snorted and reached for her purse next to her. "Not at all!" she said snidely. "In fact, you can sit here for all you like! I need to get going!"

"But what about dinner?" asked Deibiddo.

"Forget it, Deibi! I'm just not hungry!" answered Rizu. With a quick turn of her heels, she stormed away from the group and past the Skee-Ball Palace.

"I'll be back," muttered Robu as he quickly placed a chaste kiss on Di's left cheek and sprinted to catch up with Rizu. When he was about a foot away from her, he grabbed her by her right wrist and forced her to face him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked roughly.

"Nothing!" said Rizu, pulling her arm back. "Nothing's wrong, okay?"

"Don't fucking lie to me, Rizu! I know you don't like Di!"

"And I don't like being dropped off the face of the planet either just because of some girl!"

"I told you I'm sorry!"

"That's not enough, Robu! You _knew_ we had plans!"

"But you know me and a cute girl like Di! I easily forget things that don't concern her!"

"But you also told me that you don't make promises that you can't keep," sniffled Rizu.

Robu dangerously narrowed his eyes and asked, "What promise did I make to you that I apparently broke?"

"That you were going to spend as much time with me as you can while you were here for the summer."

"And I have kept my word, no?" asked Robu. "You didn't really expect me to not try and find a girl that I could date without getting upset at me, did you?"

Rizu lowered her gaze and replied Grandmama quietly, "Maybe."

Robu let out a heavy sigh and then asked flatly, "Why don't you like Di?"

_Because I liked you first!_ screamed Rizu's inner voice. Instead of getting her one and only point across, she shrugged her shoulders and answered, "I just don't like her."

"That's not an answer. Try again," snorted Robu, folding his arms across his chest.

"Robu, come on!"

"I'm not going back there until you tell me the truth! At least tell me something that I can buy and not think that you're some fucking jealous freak!"

"Then it'll be a long time before you weasel it out of me!" snapped Rizu. "I know that you don't want to be kept waiting around for my answer any longer than you have to, so why don't you go back to your _girlfriend_? I'm sure she's wondering where the hell you are!"

"I just might do that!" said Robu scathingly as he began to walk back toward the food court.

Rizu sighed and called back to him, "I'm just concerned about you, Robu! I'm getting bad vibes from her every time I see her! She's just too good to be true!"

Robu stopped in his tracks and looked over his left shoulder. "I don't know what Di had ever done to you, but I don't give a shit anymore," he said coldly. "In case you haven't figured it out by now, I like Di very much, and you can't stop me from dating whoever I want to date."

Without saying another word, he turned his back and left Rizu standing alone with tears rolling down her cheeks. "But why _her_?" she choked.

Back in the city of Oukan, Megu Hino stared into the flames of a small fire that she had built inside her maternal grandparents' Shinto temple. She used to visit as a child until she turned thirteen and began to question world religions. She continued to avoid the temple after she had finally decided to become a _kurisuchan_ and vowed to devote herself to Shinmei, but she had a burning desire to step inside one last time after having a nightmare concerning Rizu.

Long before she started to follow Shinmei, she would seek advice and direction from an ancient runes kit that she had in her bedroom. A junior high classmate introduced her to the fine art of divination, and when she touched her first stone, she felt such a strong connection that she went out and bought her own kit right after school. She never told her cousin and best friend Jeison Ankokuno about her secret fascination with new age practices because she knew he would ridicule her for tampering with fate.

She set aside her stones after accepting the destiny of Iinaka, but when she had a disturbing dream of Rizu, she soon woke up and heard her angelic counterpart's voice telling her to consult with her kit.

She took out her favorite scarlet silk scarf that she used in past readings, and drew three stones representing the past, present, and future. The first stone, which symbolized Rizu's past, was an upright character that looked like a rough carving of the letter P. It was known as WUNJO, representing joy, success, and happiness. Being the Angel of Love, she could feel positive energy radiating from the stone, and she knew that there was someone special that had brought order and love into Rizu's life.

The second stone, however, did not bring good news as she flipped it over. Although it was a reversed position, the zigzag character troubled her. The stone was referred to as EIHWAZ, which was understood for difficulties and discomfort. Covering the stone with her hand, she could feel its negative aura and immediately knew the joy that Rizu had did not last long. An image of Robu holding hands with Di and a disgruntled Rizu standing not too far them appeared in her mind, and she noticed the sadness in Rizu's eyes and the tears she was holding back.

Taking the third and final stone in between her right forefinger and her thumb, Megu bit the side of her cheek and prayed aloud, "May this stone bring a positive outcome in the end." She quickly turned the stone over, and her face fell with mixed emotions.

The stone she drew to represent Rizu's future was blank.

She placed the three stones before her as she knelt in front of the fire, and she closed her brown eyes as she began to meditate on Rizu's reading. "I wish to see what is happening in Roganu," she said firmly.

The flames slowly began to shrink and turn into images of a new Angelic Guardian and a she-demon consuming the Guardian with dark magic. The two figures then became one and formed a wolf howling with its head thrown back. Megu could not understand what the three images meant, but she knew something was not right.

Then, she saw an image representing Rizu and another of a young man walking away from her and into the arms of another woman. She watched the scene play out one more time and began to wonder if it was linked to the vision of the Angelic Guardian that was overpowered by the she-demon.

_But the wolf_, she thought. _What does the wolf mean?_

The fire in the iron hearth had shrunk back to its original state, and Megu looked down at the stones on her scarf. She pondered for a moment about the reading and the vision until a thought struck her. "The sixth Guardian!" she murmured.

Then, she realized Seijitsu's fate as the vision of the she-demon returned to her conscious mind. "Oh no!" she gasped. "Not again!"

Jeison Ankokuno was only several city blocks away inside a cathedral where he was found praying to a porcelain statue of Iesu among dozens of lit candles. He knelt at his pew and clasped his hands together as he lowered his head in respect. "Gracious King, I need Your help. I've been plagued with nightmares about Rizu, and I fear something wrong is happening in Roganu. Please send me a sign to tell me that these dreams are nothing more than just dreams," he whispered. "I just need to know that Rizu is doing okay without me and the others."

Suddenly, the cathedral doors burst open, and Megu ran down the center aisle. "Jeison!" she called. "We've got a problem!"

Jeison slowly looked over his left shoulder, and he saw the troubled look on her face. "It's Rizu, isn't it?" he asked solemnly.

"_And_ the next Angelic Guardian," answered Megu. "I pulled out my ancient runes kit to do a reading for Rizu. It wasn't as promising like I had hoped it would be."

"So, the nightmares _are_ coming true," said Jeison.

"I'm afraid so." Megu looked closely at him and noticed the dark shadows beneath his eyes. "You've been losing sleep too, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm thinking about heading home in a few minutes."

"Well, before you go, I think there's something else you should know."

"Go on."

"I also did a fire reading to see exactly what my runes said when I flipped them over."

"What did you see?" asked Jeison.

"The new Angelic Guardian being overpowered by a she-demon. Something bad is going to happen to him. I just know it! We've got to do something, Jeison! We can't let Myoujou take one of us away again!" pleaded Megu.

"We can't!" said Jeison firmly. "You, me, and Beronika aren't allowed some time off from work right now because of our finances. We're gonna have to put all our trust into Rizu and Deibiddo until we are able to join them before school starts."

"But what about the new Angelic Guardian? Are you going to let him go?"

Jeison clenched his right fist as he gnashed his teeth together in frustration. "I don't want to lose him to Myoujou just as much as you do!" he cried. "But we can't leave afford to leave home right away! It's gonna have to take a miracle from Shinmei to get away for a week just to save Rizu's ass!"

"But Jeison—"

"Rizu's got Deibiddo for help, no?"

"Yes, but—"

"She's fine, Megu! She doesn't need all of our help right now!"

Megu opened her mouth to argue, but when she saw a dangerous look in Jeison's glare, she pursed her lips and muttered with a snort, "Whatever you say."

Jeison watched her sulk out of the cathedral, and then he turned to pound his fists against the pew in front of him. "Damn you, Myoujou!" he cursed loudly.

In Koganei, Beronika Hoshino sat in her favorite lounge chair on her parents' deck as she finished writing out Rizu's natal chart. Having powers provided by the blessings of the lovely celestial bodies was a very special gift, and she had been trying to perfect the art of astrology whenever she was not at the dance studio to teach. Many followers of Shinmei would disapprove of such practice, but what they could not understand was that even psychics could use their gift of divination as a ministry tool if such intentions were good and honorable. Long after they had become Medetai and Iinaka, Beronika and Megu were given the ability to prophesize to others in hopes to save a dying world.

While Megu mastered the interpretation of the ancient runes, Beronika preferred the constellations. She bought books pertaining to astrology, Zodiac signs, and Chinese signs to understand the nature of herself. Then, she took it a step further: she asked her four friends for their birth dates and any other vital information.

At last, Rizu's natal chart was complete. Beronika set aside her pencil and looked over her analysis for a moment. She was relieved to see that most of her friend's reading was positive despite of the many negative circumstances that surrounded Rizu over the years. _I wonder if it has something to do with that boy back in Roganu,_ she pondered.

She smiled to herself as she recalled the final minutes with her former roommate before she left Oukan University for the summer. Rizu told her that she was excited about working at Roganu Beach again, but she would not say why until the truth was forced out of her. It was obvious someone she was fond of was involved, and Beronika hit the nail when she guessed that it was a coworker. _Oh, Rizu, you aphrodisiac. Whatever are we going to do with you? _

She carefully sipped on a glass of sake as she lifted her eyes toward the sky. Suddenly, she saw the planets and the stars moving from one Zodiac constellation to another at a fast rate, and it bothered her. It was not natural for them to move like this; it was rather _supernatural_. What surprised her the most was seeing this shift after having completed Rizu's natal chart.

The planets and the stars abruptly stopped their motion, and Beroinka knew she had new reading to calculate. She grabbed all of her books and wrote down their new locations in her tablet. With her calculator at her side, she was quickly able to figure out their coordinates.

About two hours later, Beronika was holding an astrological reading for Rizu. Like Megu's ancient runes reading, the results turned up negative, and they left a question of trust and instinct. "I wonder what that was all about," she said aloud.

Crumpling the paper into a ball, she hung her head in defeat and silently prayed that all was well for Rizu, but she knew deep inside that she would be expecting a phone call from her before the week was over.

She just did not know why.


	17. Awakening II: Chapter Three

Chapter Three

A Rocky Partnership – A Helping Hand in Need!

"Robu, we've got to get your training underway," insisted Deibiddo two days after the fallout between his two friends.

"Why?" asked Robu.

"Because Deiraira is still at large and you're still new! I've only seen you as Seijitsu once, but I'm not entirely sure if your powers are controlled."

"Deibiddo, trust me. I can control my powers just fine," assured Robu. "After all, I did take care of Paipa on my own, no?"

"But that was the only time you were _ever_ Seijitsu!" argued Deibiddo. "Look, Robu, we need to do this as soon as possible. There's no telling how strong Deiraira's demons will be when we face them together, and we don't know when that time will come."

"I understand," sighed Robu reluctantly, "but I'm not sure if I have the time to train. Grandmama has been scheduling me to work every day, and I've been spending all my free time with Di. I can't let my girlfriend think that I'm being unfaithful to her, you know?"

Deibiddo winced at the mention of the girl's name as the memory the shrouded intentions behind her eyes came to his mind. He was still haunted by the color-shifting hues, which were usually a sign of one's alliance to Myoujou, and he could not help but wonder if Robu was dating the enemy in disguise.

_No, Deibiddo, Robu would be smart to know better than that,_ he told himself. _Maybe I was just seeing things. I doubt Di would intentionally hurt him. They seem to be happy together._

Although he was glad that Robu had found love, he felt a pang of sadness at thought of Rizu, the girl who had been pining over him for a long time. As far as he knew, she had been turned down for the third time, but he was not quite sure if he could really consider the circumstances as a third time. There had not been closure or a long heart-to-heart talk like her past attempts to win his and Jeison's heart. The situation was left open with a sense of disenchantment lurking in the shadows.

The main reason why Deibiddo brought up the suggestion of training was to help Robu work with Rizu again but as an Angelic Guardian. He wanted Robu to learn that personal problems were to be left behind when duty called and that there was a difference between the mortal life and the _senshi_ life. He also wanted to find out if Tamashii and Seijitsu would have the same issues that were separating Rizu from Robu because of Di.

While Robu was certain that he knew what he was doing as Seijitsu, Deibiddo believed that the young man still had much to learn. It had been a while since Myoujou or Deiraira sent a demon to cause trouble in Roganu Beach, and things were starting to get rather suspicious. Without demons around, he feared that Robu would use their absence to his selfish advantage.

But Deibiddo had a more important reason to train Robu. Geiburieru appeared to him the night Rizu and Robu quarreled and told him that Shinmei had chosen him to prepare Robu for the next demon attack. Deibiddo grew worried because of the lack of demons, and he questioned Geiburieru about the idea.

"_Are you sure it'll okay for me to fight Robu?" asked Deibiddo. "What if something happens to one of us?"_

_ "Nothing will happen to either of you," promised Geiburieru. "You're a wise Angelic Guardian, Deibiddo. You know that you have no powers that would cause great damage like Tamashii and Shi."_

_ "But what about Robu? He did seal away Paipa," reminded Deibiddo with a grimace._

_ "He did and he didn't. The only reason why Paipa never came back was because he knew the punishment that was waiting for him if he failed Deiraira one last time. So, when Seijitsu used his Earthquake Shake attack to stop Paipa from killing him and opened up the earth, it was Myoujou who used the opportunity to destroy Paipa."_

_ "You mean it wasn't Deiraira?"_

_ "That's correct. Deiraira never had the chance. After all, she had her sights set on something else that night."_

_ Deibiddo nodded his head. "Seijitsu," he said knowingly. "I remember she wanted to punish Paipa herself."_

_ "Exactly," said Geiburieru. "I'm afraid she's still bent on bringing Seijitsu over to Myoujou. She will do whatever it takes to get what she wants, even by force. Robu must understand this, or else we might not have him on our side much longer."_

_ "I'm starting to wonder if he's already leaving us," confessed Deibiddo with a heavy sigh._

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "He just hasn't been himself as of late, and I'm really worried about him."_

_ "What's going on?"_

_ "Well, there's a new girl in his life," began Deibiddo sadly, "and Rizu is very upset about this."_

"_Why? She ought to be happy!"_

"_Because she's in love with Robu. She feels like she doesn't stand a chance now that he's with this girl."_

_ "When exactly did Robu meet her?"_

_ "Yesterday, I suppose. Rizu and Robu got into it tonight while we were meeting up for dinner after work, and Rizu ditched us as soon as Robu showed up with Di!"_

_ Geiburieru frowned. "And because of this girl, there's now a riff between them?" he asked._

_ "I guess."_

_ "I warned Rizu not to push the issue about Robu any further than it has to be," said Geiburieru lowly._

_ "I don't think she meant to do it on purpose, but she's certainly made her intentions toward Robu clear when she became jealous!" snorted Deibiddo._

_ "Rizu? Jealous? That certainly doesn't sound like her at all! What does Robu have to say about that?"_

_ "He's not liking this either. All he wants is Rizu to be friends with his girlfriend, but Rizu's not willing!"_

_ Geiburieru nodded his head and began to slowly pace around Deibiddo's bedroom. "If there are problems happening between those two, then we must make sure Tamashii and Seijitsu aren't affected by this predicament," he said firmly. "It's imperative that they work together as allies and not as rivals. Deibiddo, I need you to start Robu's training right away and prepare him for the next time Deiraira strikes Roganu Beach."_

_ "Yes, sir."_

_ Geiburieru stopped his pacing and let out a soft sigh. "We can only hope that Tamashii and Seijitsu will set aside their earthly disputes on the line of battle and work together."_

_ "I hope so too," said Deibiddo, though his voice sounded as doubtful as his green eyes that were filled with uncertainty and fear._

Deibiddo bit his lower lip as the memory faded, and he crossed his fingers beneath the table as he prayed to himself. "Robu," he said, "if you keep on putting off your training just because of work and Di, you won't be ready for the next demon attack. I know you're not quite prepared for it, and that it why it is vital for me to help you."

"But how will I ever be ready? We haven't had a demon bothering us since we defeated Paipa!" protested Robu. "What exactly are you planning to do? Fight me?"

Deibiddo smirked as he replied cheekily, "But of course."

In her bedroom, Rizu flipped through her small list of contacts on her cell phone as she curled herself into a ball in her moon chair. A frown played upon her lips, and she could feel her heart grow heavy with guilt and sadness. Jeison Ankokuno, Megu Hino, Beronika Hoshino…

_Robu Tsuchino,_ mused Rizu bitterly to herself. _Why does losing you have to be so painful? Why does losing _all _of my friends have to be so fucking painful? Because of you, I left them behind. I'm such a horrible friend. They don't deserve this. No one does._

She scrolled up back to the top of the list until the yellow bar highlighted "Beronika Hoshino" and placed her left thumb over the "Send" button on her keypad. _It seems like you're the other only person who understands me besides Robu,_ she said silently. _I hope you can forgive me, B._

Beronika was just finishing her stretches before practicing on a new hip hop dance move when her cell phone on her dresser rang loudly over her stereo. She walked over to turn off the music and reached for her mobile device, only to find Rizu's name flashing on the cover screen. "It's about time," she said aloud.

She flipped open her phone and said excitedly, "Rizu! I've been wondering when you were gonna call!"

"You knew?" asked Rizu. "But how?"

"Let's just say that Shinmei gave me a special ability this summer that I'm trying to perfect."

"And that would be?"

"Reading the stars!" replied Beronika.

"So, basically, you're a psychic."

"An astrologer, Rizu," corrected Beronika. "I can calculate the positions of the stars and planets, and I can determine what lies ahead in a given situation."

"And you knew I would be calling you."

"I had a hunch that you would. I did your natal chart a few weeks ago, and I used it to determine your current situation. It sounds like life's been treating you rough these days few days."

"Well, it's complicated."

"Let me guess: something good was happening like how you imagined it, and now everything's going downhill for you."

"The story of my life," snorted Rizu.

"I bet you it has something to do with that certain coworker of yours," said Beronika knowingly.

Rizu felt her face flush and sighed. "I can't believe you still figured out I liked him!" she muttered.

"_Liked_ him?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got time. Loads of it, actually."

"Well, that coworker happened to be another Angelic Guardian."

She heard silence on the other line for a few seconds until Beronika said accusingly, "You fell for him like you did with Jeison and Deibiddo, didn't you?"

"Shut up!" hissed Rizu. "I fell for him long before I knew he was Seijitsu! I've finally just come to terms after all these years!"

"So, what's going on? Did he not return your feelings?"

"No, it's not that. He's just with another girl right now."

"Oh."

Rizu grimaced with disgust. "Oh? Is that all you can say?" she seethed. "Beronika, you're like one of my best friends! You're supposed to be helping me here!"

"How? By forcing them to break up for you?" snapped Beronika. "You know it would be wrong and very unforgiving of me to do so!"

"But, B—"

"I won't do it!"

Letting out a heavy sigh of resignation, Rizu mumbled, "Fine. You win."

"Rizu, I know you must love him a lot," said Beronika apologetically, "but you can't let yourself get down like this again just because he's interested in somebody else. Just one question, though."

"What's that?"

"Did he like you?"

Rizu thought long and hard about Beronika's question. She remembered just how thoughtful and warm he had been to her over the years as the pleasant memories caused her to smile to herself. "I think so," replied Rizu.

"Well, that's a relief!" remarked Beronika. "It sounds to me like this guy friend of yours isn't anything like Jeison and Deibiddo when you were crushing on them."

"Yeah," muttered Rizu.

"So, are you going to tell me what he's like? I mean is he cute? Dreamy?"

Rizu felt her cheeks turn red with embarrassment, and she flung her pillow over her face to hide her blush. "B!" she whined.

Inochi and Seijitsu took their respective spots in an open field at the Fushimawashino residence. Inochi was extremely grateful that his mortal counterpart lived in a secluded area of the countryside. He was also relieved that to know that the family was gone for a two-week getaway. _Thank Shinmei for small blessings,_ he mused.

He summoned his lyre and then pointed it at Seijitsu as the diamond heart crystal in the center of the gold frame began to glow brightly. "Dodge," he said darkly.

A beam of white light flew past Seijitsu's head and almost brushed against his left ear as he gracefully slid to his right. Another laser was aimed at his right hip, but he pivoted away from the attack and leaped high into the air when Inochi shot at his feet. His boots barely cleared the scene, and he almost lost his balance after landing where the laser had left a deep groove into the ground.

Seijitsu lifted his head to see another laser coming straight at him. The beam shot him in the chest and sent him flying backward by a good several yards.

Inochi lowered his lyre and sighed heavily with a shake of his head. "Your defense needs some work," he commented. "The key to staying defensive at all times is to never lower your guard, even by the slightest."

"Now you tell me," grumbled Seijitsu as he pulled himself from the ground.

"Your speed is what helped you avoid my first three lasers, but when you nearly fell from coming down, you were more focused on where you landed than what was coming right at you. That's what lowered your defense."

"I see."

"Let's try this one more time, and use your speed to your advantage," instructed Inochi. "It seems to me like that's dexterity is one of your strengths."

Seijitsu nodded his head and replied, "Got it."

Inochi took aim at his target and fired three laser beams consecutively from his lyre. Taking his mentor's advice to heart, Seijitsu successfully dodged the attack. He was almost hit by a fourth laser, but he jumped away from the bright object and landed perfectly on his feet facing Inochi.

"That's better," commented Inochi. "Now, let's turn this up a notch. Think of a strategic plan to attack me while defending yourself."

"In other words, you want me to think on my feet, no?" asked Seijitsu.

Inochi said nothing as he shot a laser at Seijitsu's chest. "What do you think?" he asked.

"I take that as a 'yes'," grimaced Seijitsu, nursing the tender spot just above his abdomen.

"Well, then, take this!"

Beam after beam, Seijitsu avoided the incoming assault with his incredible speed, but he never took his eyes off of Inochi as he began to form an energy ball around his right fist. "Are you getting tired using the same trick over and over again?" he jested.

"I'm just about to turn up the heat, grasshopper," answered Inochi with a sly smirk. "Hit me with your best shot!"

"You've got it! Earthquake Shake!"

Seijitsu slammed the glowing energy ball into the ground and sent a powerful earthquake toward his target, but Inochi evaded the attack as he quickly moved his fingers over the magical strings of his lyre.

"What the fuck?" cursed Seijitsu after taking quick notice of Inochi's strategy. "Hey! You can't do this to me!"

"I wouldn't under any ordinary circumstances, but these circumstances are far from being ordinary," replied Inochi before he began to gently strum his instrument.

The melodic attack calmed the violent tremor and hit Seijitsu with full force. It immobilized his movements until Inochi stopped playing his lyre several seconds later. Seijitsu gradually regained awareness and sensation in his body, and he glowered at Inochi when he was able to concentrate on his exercise once again. "That was unfair!" he growled viciously.

"I never did say I played fair and neither does Myoujou," snorted Inochi. "Remember what you taught us said when we faced Merin about outsmarting the enemy? This is your time to outsmart _me_!

"Right now, _I'm_ your enemy. Your mission is to defeat me with what you've got, and if you can't do it here, you'll fail on the battlefield. Now, stop whining like a baby and put that brain of yours into good use! Come on, Seijitsu! Fight!"

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get," said Seijitsu. Forming another energy ball in his right palm, he cried out, "Earthquake Shake!"

As he watched his opponent release a strong force beneath his feet, Inochi shot laser beam after laser beam at the energy ball until it blew up and caused a giant explosion between the two Angelic Guardians. He shielded his eyes from the heavy smoke, but just as he lifted his head to look over his right shoulder, he felt a blow to his right jaw as Seijitsu punched him through the smoke.

Inochi fell to the ground and found his lyre lying a foot away from the fingertips of his right hand. "Damn it!" he cursed as pulled himself toward his weapon.

Seijitsu took notice of Inochi's clear intention, and he kicked the lyre further away from Inochi's reach with his right foot. Inochi clenched his hand shut and cringed in disappointment. Let a heavy sigh of resignation, he said lowly, "You win."

Without saying a word, Seijitsu walked up and helped Inochi onto his feet. Brushing off the dirt that was on Inochi's right arm, he then said, "You put a lot of trust into that lyre of yours."

Inochi narrowed his eyes and twisted his lips into a grim frown. "I'm afraid I do," he said. "Without it, I can't do anything except physical combat."

"Why?"

"Because when I was created, I wasn't blessed with magical abilities like you and a few other Angelic Guardians. You see, Seijitsu, not every Angelic Guardian is born with magic, nor is every Angelic Guardian is skilled in weaponry. That's why I need my lyre, just as much as Tamashii needs her bow and arrow. Our weapons are our only source of defense."

"Don't you think that's a little too dangerous for you to solely depend on your weapons?" questioned Seijitsu. "What if your weapons were broken?"

"It wouldn't be any different if you woke up one more and all of your magic is suddenly gone," retorted Inochi.

"But what if you could fight with both a weapon and magic?"

Inochi looked at Seijitsu and replied flatly, "There has never been an Angelic Guardian in existence who could possess magical abilities while carrying some kind of weaponry on hand."

"There hasn't?"

"No, there hasn't. If there ever was one, though, I'm pretty damn sure he'd the most powerful Angelic Guardian in the universe."

Seijitsu face fell, and he sighed to himself. "I wish I was him," he muttered.

Inochi frowned. "You're still young, and you've got so much to learn," he said. "Perhaps, we will meet that Angelic Guardian one day before Iesu's return. There are still six others who have yet to be awakened."

_I doubt it,_ thought Seijitsu.

Inochi reached out to him and gently took hold of his right shoulder. "Do want to try again? You seem to be getting better," he remarked.

"I wouldn't mind at all."

As he walked back to his end of the practice field, a vision of Di being attacked by a demon suddenly appeared in Seijitsu's mind. He quickly turned back to Inochi and cried, "We need to go back to Roganu Beach!"

"Why?" asked Inochi.

"It's Di! She's in trouble! We've got to help her!"

Inochi hesitated for moment. He was torn between upsetting Rizu even more and rescuing Di with Seijitsu, but no matter which side he chose, he was going to upset the other with his decision. _Besides, Robu really cares for this girl, and he's your friend too,_ he told himself. _Are you going to let him down like this just because Rizu's mad at him for not dating her?_

Back in her bedroom, Rizu told everything about her awkward friendship with Robu to Beronika over the phone. She had expected her former roommate to interrupt her story, but Beronika sat at her desk patiently until she was sure Rizu was finished. "Wow," she murmured. "You two certainly got something going on."

"What do you think, B?" asked Rizu. "What's your opinion of him?"

"Personally, I think he'd make a better boyfriend than Jeison or Deibiddo ever would," answered Beronika. "I mean you two have quite a history together!"

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Well, in my opinion, it certainly means something! Come on, Rizu! The guy is very interested in you!"

"Then, why is he with another?" cried Rizu.

"I wish I could answer that question for you," said Beronika regretfully. "Hey! I have an idea! I'll do another chart concerning your future with Robu!"

"No, B, don't!" pleaded Rizu.

"Trust me, Rizu! It will help you ease your mind! Besides, I'm your personal cockblocker!"

"Beronika—"

Rizu was suddenly interrupted by a loud beep in her ear, and she looked down at her cell phone to see Deibiddo's number flashing on the screen. "B, I got to go," she said. "Deibiddo's on the other line."

"Is there something wrong?" asked Beronika.

"Probably another demon attack at Roganu Beach, although I'm not too sure why Deibiddo would be calling me this late at night. The park closed about thirty minutes ago."

"Either way, you better take the call just in case you're needed."

"Yeah."

"And Rizu? Good luck," said Beronika with a small smile.

"For what?"

"For winning Robu's heart."

"Thanks," mumbled Rizu. _Though I doubt that'll ever happen._

Her thumb reached up the keypad and pressed down on the 'End' button to take Deibiddo's phone call. "Deibi?" she asked.

Inochi cringed at his pet name and growled, "Didn't I tell you to never call me that? Oh, never mind! We've got a bigger concern to worry about besides some stupid nickname! You need to get over to Roganu Beach right now!"

"Why? What's going on?"

"Seijitsu said that there was a demon chasing after Di!" replied Inochi.

Rizu tightened her grip on her phone, and she grinded the back of her teeth together. _He expects me to save that witch?_ she fumed silently.

"Rizu, I know you don't care for her that much, but at least do it for Seijitsu," continued Inochi. "I mean who knows? You might earn back his trust again."

Rizu pondered for a minute as she weighed her options. If she chose to stay out of the battle just because she was going to rescue Di, her friendship with Robu would only crumble more. _But if I go in and help Deibiddo and Robu destroy the demon, maybe Robu will finally forgive me,_ she thought.

"Alright," she said reluctantly, "but don't expect me to be nice to her."

"Thank you!" breathed Inochi.

"I'll be there in a minute."

Rizu flipped down the cover of her cell phone and pulled out her _henshin_ pen from her pants pocket. "I must be losing my mind!" she muttered to herself.

After a long, tiring chase around Roganu Beach, an intimidating pirate demon finally cornered Di right outside the employee entrance to Emeri's concession stand with his sword below her chin. Di did her best not to encourage the demon to slit her throat, and she looked up at him with a terrified expression. Then, her lips contorted into a devious smirk, and she furrowed her eyebrows with green eyes gleaming knowingly at the demon.

On the other side of the boardwalk, Inochi and Seijitsu were running past the haunted castle when they heard Di's scream for help. "That's gotta be Di!" cried Seijitsu.

"She must be near your place!" said Inochi. "Let's go!"

When they had finally approached the building, they found the pirate demon looming over Di's unconscious body. "What have you done?" demanded Seijitsu with a deep growl emitting from the back of his throat.

"Argh! Angelic Guardians!" snarled the demon as he hobbled toward them with the assistance of his left pegged leg. "What ye lads doin' 'ere? Don't ye know ye won't make it out of this park alive?"

"I think it's _you_ who won't make it through the night, Captain!" snorted Inochi. "What have you done to Di?"

"Nothin' that would 'ave done 'arm to the lass. Just a little soul-stealin', nothin' more."

"Soul-stealing? Why, you bastard!" cursed Seijitsu as he charged at the pirate demon. Using all his strength, he pinned the creature against the glass paneling of the Sweet Shoppe & Bakery and held him down with his weight. "Give it back to her right now!" he screamed.

"Argh, lad, I can't do that," answered the demon with a slimy, disgusting bucktooth grin. He took his sword and pointed to the ceiling as he added, "Ye see, lad, ye 'ave to answer to _them_ if ye want the lass back."

"Uh, Seijitsu!" called Inochi from the front of the concession stand. "You might want to check this out!"

Throwing aside the pirate demon, Seijitsu walked over to Inochi and looked up to the ride on the upper level. There hanging from the teal railings with swords and daggers in their mouths were well over two dozens of demonic pirates staring hungrily down at them, all of which were awfully familiar to the duo. "Shit!" he muttered under his breath as his eyes raced from side to side. "There are so many of them and just two of us!"

"Don't you mean _three_ of us?"

Inochi and Seijitsu looked over their shoulders to find Tamashii standing proudly with her hands on her hips and her head high in the air. "Are you guys going to stand there all night or are you going to do something about these pirates?" she asked.

"It's about time you got here!" chided Inochi. "What took you so long?"

"I had to think of a place where I could teleport without getting caught, _baka_!" retorted Tamashii.

She looked over the hungry pirates and swallowed thickly. "Wow," she squeaked. "They certainly don't look happy to see us!"

"I'm just wondering where the hell they came from," said Inochi.

Seijitsu noticed an empty car rolling along the track behind the pirates and into the door that led into the last stretch of the pirate ride attraction. He knew that the car was to trigger a pirate in the barrel at the sudden curve, but no plastic dummy popped out as the car passed the barrel. "Guys, I think I might know a thing or two about these creeps," he said warily.

"And that would be?" inquired Tamashii.

"They're from the ride itself?"

Tamashii and Inochi took another look at the pirates and realized that Seijitsu was right. Another empty car passed them, and they watched it closely. Just as it tripped the wire to activate the dummy in the barrel, the pirate did not shoot up with a maniacal laugh.

They then turned their gaze to the large group and found its living replica hanging from the railings by his right hand with his saber in his left. "Argh!" he growled hungrily at the trio.

"No way!" cried Tamashii. "They can't be the dummies!"

"This is insane!" said Inochi.

"I wouldn't call it insane, Inochi," taunted Deiraira as she appeared in midair over the Angelic Guardians. "I'd like to think of it as a brilliant plan, no?"

"Deiraira! I should have known you'd be behind all this!" hissed Tamashii.

"Why are you using ride attractions for your dirty work?" demanded Seijitsu.

"I thought you'd like to play a game of _Pirates vs. Angels_ with me," giggled Deiraira.

"Don't you know that it's unfair for one team to be greatly outnumbered by the other at the start of the game?" asked Inochi.

"That's the thing, Inochi," said Deiraira with an evil smirk. "I _don't_ play fair."

"Argh, Mistress! What ye like us to do with them?" growled the pirate demon that had attacked Di.

"Finish them off, Jaku, but spare the brown one from his doom," instructed Deiraira as her eyes gazed intensely at Seijitsu. "I personally want him alive."

"Aye, Mistress. 'Twill be a great pleasure," purred Jaku. Looking up at his crew, he then commanded, "Ye 'eard the mistress! Get them, ye seadogs!"

One by one, the pirates leaped off of the upper level of the pirate ride and slowly approached the three Angelic Guardians with swords, sabers, and daggers pointing at them. "We've got to take this fight away from here!" said Seijitsu. "We need to find somewhere that is open and safe from destruction!"

"But where to?" asked Inochi. "There are rides everywhere you turn!"

"Not one place," said Seijitsu. "Tamashii, follow me! Inochi, hold them off with your lyre!"

"B-b-but—"

"Trust me!"

Inochi sighed in defeat as he watched Tamashii and Seijitsu running toward the direction of the Skee-Ball Palace and the arcade room at the north end of the boardwalk. He turned back to see a couple of demonic pirates leave to follow his two friends while the others began to close in on him. He quickly summoned his lyre and played a sweet melody to put them into a deep trance. "Why me?" he mumbled.

Meanwhile, Tamashii and Seijitsu climbed over the iron fence that surrounded the miniature golf course next to the sandy beach area and then pushed themselves over the brick wall along the entrance of the beach. "I don't think they can cause much harm in here," said Seijitsu.

He began to examine the play area where dozens of sprinklers were scattered across the sand, but all the while he was devising a strategic plan, he kept his back turned to Tamashii. "I wonder," he pondered aloud.

Tamashii could feel tears prickling her eyes and her heart grow heavy with regret. Seijitsu had not spared a glance at her since they broke into the beach, and she could tell that he was still angry at her for disliking Di. Taking a deep breath, she asked, "Seijitsu, could we please talk?"

"About what?" questioned Seijitsu gruffly.

"Us. Look, I'm sorry for coming unglue on you the other day—"

"Your apology is a little too late!" hissed Seijitsu. "You really hurt my feelings when you refused to give Di a chance to be your friend! Why should I forgive you? Do you really expect me to forget all this and think that life is peachy again?"

"Seijitsu, I just want to be friends again!" begged Tamashii.

"Only if you accept Di."

"But—"

"I mean it, Tamashii!" barked Seijitsu as he twirled around to face her. "Either you accept Di as my girlfriend, or you can forget about me ever speaking to you again! I'm tired of this bullshit! I just don't understand why you don't like Di! What exactly has she done to you?"

_She took you away from me,_ thought Tamashii before she turned her gaze away from Seijitsu's penetrating glare.

Seijitsu took a deep breath and said coldly, "I see."

Tamashii, however, winced and secretly hoped that he did not.

"Guys!" called Inochi in the distance.

Tamashii and Seijitsu looked up and watched Inochi jump over the brick wall with the army of pirates chasing after him. He rushed over to them and panted heavily as he tried to catch his breath. Casting a dirty look at Seijitsu, he then said, "Don't you _ever _do that to me again! I barely had enough time to escape!"

"Sorry," said Seijitsu sheepishly.

Swords sliced the chains that kept the iron gates shut, and several pirates threw themselves over the wall. As they charged after the trio, they could hear Jaku scream to his followers, "Attack!"

"Let's do it!" said Inochi as he blasted laser beams at the charging pirates with his lyre. A few pirates fell, but the attack did not faze the remainder of the group.

"What now?" asked Tamashii.

"We fight back!" answered Seijitsu.

One pirate began to throw punches at Seijitsu, but the brown _senshi_ quickly yet narrowly dodged him. Seijitsu took advantage over the pirate's failed attempts and formed an energy ball in his right hand. Hurling it into the sand, he cried out, "Earthquake Shake!"

Rocks were uprooted from the shore as a powerful earthquake shook the ground beneath the pirate's feet, and the violent tremor sent the pirate high into the air before he plummeted into the sea. Bolts of electricity shot through the possessed pirate, and he soon passed out a few seconds later from being electrocuted to death.

"Animatrons!" gasped Seijitsu.

He looked over his left shoulder to find Tamashii protecting herself from another pirate. She had lured him beneath an empty metal bucket that was dangling over their heads. Seijitsu looked carefully at the base of the green pole next to Tamashii and noticed that there was a red button to activate all the sprinkles in the area. "Tamashii, hit the button and run!" he called to her.

"Button? What button?" asked Tamashii.

The pirate threw a punch at her, but she quickly dodged the attack and heard the pirate leave a dent in the pool. As she tried to avoid another punch, she accidentally bumped the button with her right shoulder and turned on the water source that was stored under the beach. She looked up to find four powerful streams of water filling the metal bucket above her and then quickly fled before she could get wet.

The pirate lifted his head to see what caused her to run away like a coward, but he did not have enough time to react as the bucket tipped over and poured water all over him. He immediately short-circuited and collapsed in a smoking pile.

Soon, every sprinkler in the beach went off and all the animatrons had sudden meltdowns as the water destroyed their systems. Only Jaku stood alone among the dead robotic bodies, and he was not affected by Seijitsu's brilliant plan. "Ye Angelic Guardians foiled me plans!" he growled.

"Sorry, Captain, but you've been demoted to first mate!" said Tamashii as she summoned her bow and arrow. "Eternal Damnation!"

Jaku shook in fear as he watched the golden light coming straight at him, but even with his pegged leg, he could not escape from its path. The arrow ripped through his body, and he exploded into particles of dust.

"Damn you, Angelic Guardians!" cursed Deiraira as she watched her creation being obliterated into damnation. "You'll pay for this!"

Vanishing into thin air, she reappeared in front of the popcorn stand with a smirk on her face. "But that's all right," she added. "I still got Seijitsu wrapped around my finger."

"Why are we going back?" asked Rizu as she ran past the bumper cars with Deibiddo and Robu head of her.

"We have to see if Di is okay!" replied Robu. "I don't know what exactly Jaku did to her, but he said something about stealing her soul!"

"Do you think she's got it back?" inquired Deibiddo.

"We can only hope!"

As her friends rushed beneath the overhang between the bathhouse and the water park, Rizu stopped in her tracks. Her brown eyes began to water as she imagined Robu holding Di protectively in his arms. She also envisioned the girl giving her the cruelest smiles that she had ever seen in her life.

With the frightening image planted deeply in her mind, Rizu took off the other direction to teleport back to her bedroom without being noticed.

Back at the concession stand, Robu held Di in his arms as he comforted her with soothing words. "I'm just glad you're safe," he said.

"Thanks for finding me, Robu!" sighed Di happily. "I'm so glad you came all the way just to save me!"

_Save her?_ thought Deibiddo as he listened to their conversation. _How would she know that he saved her?_

He turned his head to the right and realized that Rizu was missing. "Robu, have you seen Rizu?" he asked.

"I thought she was with you!" replied Robu.

"She was."

Neither Deibiddo nor Robu took notice of the triumphant smirk that had crept onto Di's pale face or the abnormal color shift between green and gold in her eyes.


	18. Awakening II: Chapter Four

Chapter Four

A Grandmother's Wisdom –

Emeri Sousei… the Matchmaker?

Emeri looked up at the wall clock in her office when she heard the sound of the kitchen door slamming shut on the other side of the house. _Well, it's about time Robato got here,_ she thought. _Fifteen minutes until one o'clock is pushing it._

Robu locked the deadbolt behind him and quietly walked past the office to go upstairs to his bedroom, but Emeri's voice stopped him just as he was about to take the first step. "And just where do you think you're going?" she inquired.

Robu instinctively tightened his left hand on the finished railing at her clipped tone. "To my room to instant message Di," he grounded out.

"Not so fast, young man. We need to talk."

"Grandmama, there is nothing to talk about."

"Robato Rei Tsuchino, now!"

Robu let out a heavy sigh and sulked his way into the office. He stopped in the doorway to find Emeri pointing directly at the empty chair before her. "Sit," she ordered firmly.

He did not speak a word to her as he took his seat without protest, but his scowl never left his face. He glared at his grandmother and crossed his arms over his chest in defiance. Neither he nor Emeri dared to open their mouths for a long mine. Only the sound of the wall clock filled the silence in the room.

Finally, Emeri took a deep breath and slightly softened her hard gaze. "I know something's going on," she began. "You seem to be more distant than usual. Care to talk about it?"

"Grandmama, I said—"

"I know what you said!" snapped Emeri. "Talk to me, Robato. What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on," grounded out Robu.

"Oh, I beg to differ."

"How? I'm happy! I finally found the girl of my dreams! I found somebody who really understands my kind? What more could I ask for?"

"I'm not talking about your relationship," said Emeri stiffly. "I'm talking about your friendship with Erizabesu."

Robu lowered his eyes to his lap and pursed his lips. "I have nothing to say on the matter other than it's not my fault," he answered. "I gave Rizu the chance to be friends with Di, and she turned it down."

"You didn't give her a chance at all!"

"Grandmama, I wanted her to accept Di, but she wouldn't! Why should I continue to be friends with someone like that?"

Emeri leaned back into her chair and pondered on her grandson's account. After hiring Rizu and introducing her to Robu, she knew that there would be something more than just friendship down the road, but she had not expected such feelings to rise to the surface so soon. _She does love him,_ she thought sadly, _but he's turning a deaf ear on her because of this girl. Why? Why is he doing this to her?_

Robu looked up at Emeri and noticed the confusion in her eyes. Taking the opportunity to end the shaky conversation, he rose to his feet and quietly walked past the desk. He was almost out of the room when he heard her speak, "I'm not done with you, Robato."

"Grandmama—"

"Please! Stop arguing and just listen to me!"

Robu clenched his right hand against his side and cursed under his breath as he forced himself to turn around. "I'm listening," he said icily.

"I know you love this girl because you believe she's your dream girl," began Emeri, "but maybe that's all she really is. Maybe she's nothing more than just a dream. I mean you just met her a few days ago! You don't know this girl inside out! How could you even say you love her?

"Personally, Robato, she seems too good to be true. She's not exactly what you need in your life. You need someone who is real, someone who has been true to you, someone who knows you and your demons. That's the kind of girl you really ought to go for.

"I know you will not want to remember most of this conversation, but try to at least take my advice to heart. There will come a time when you will have to face the biggest decision about your future. You will have to choose between the girl of your dreams and the girl of your needs. And as your grandmama, I certainly hope you choose the one who will fit your every need rather than the girl who can't. She doesn't have to be beautiful and everything you dream of on the outside, but, dear, it's the heart that matters.

"You're still quite young to understand, and I wouldn't be surprised if you start calling me old-fashioned. But I know that the right girl is the one who has been standing in front of you all along. She'll be the only one who knows the real you underneath your mask, and she'll love you unconditionally. That's the kind of girl you need."

When Emeri had finished her speech, a flashback of his first encounter with Rizu flashed through Robu's mind. Then, he realized what his grandmother was talking about. "You think Rizu's that girl?" he asked.

"Perhaps," answered Emeri coyly. "But what do I know about you and Erizabesu? I'm just your senile grandmama, remember?"

"Yeah."

He slowly turned on his heels and took one step across the threshold, but Emeri stopped him once again with an afterthought. "A foolish man will go after what he wants, but all the riches that the world offers him will turn into rust. The wise man, however, will keep his riches free from rust because he will strive for what he needs, and those needs will never perish. I can only hope, Robato, that you will choose the path of the wise man."

Robu looked back at her and wordlessly nodded his head. "_Konbanwa,_ Grandmama," he said dismissively.

"_Konbanwa,_" replied Emeri.

He quietly trudged up the staircase without disturbing his grandfather and Matu from their sleep, and he slowly closed his bedroom door behind him before he collapsed against it and slumped to the floor. His heart grew heavy from Emeri's haunting words, and after drawing his knees up to his chin, he buried his face to hide the tears that he had been holding back throughout their conversation.

Somewhere in the dream world, Seijitsu's black wolf laid rested on top of an ice-covered boulder after a long, exhilarating run through his forest. The aurora sky shimmered with beautiful pastel colors, but despite of the absence of clouds, a lone snowflake slowly fluttered toward the earth and landed on the tip of the wolf's cold nose. Wriggling it away, he let out a big yawn and rose to his feet. He shook off the loose snowflakes that had clung onto his fine fur coat, and a cool breeze brushed past him, causing him to shudder and clear his sleepy mind.

It was the wind that got his immediate attention, and he looked up where he saw a dark portal swirling above him. Inside the vortex was a pair of familiar golden eyes sneering down at him. _How can this be?_ he thought. _How did she get in?_

He bared his fangs and growled viciously at the eyes. _"Get out of here, Deiraira!"_ he ordered.

"Silly puppy dog!" mocked Deiraira. "I am now in control of everything that belongs to your master, including you and the dream world!"

_"Liar! Master would never let you—"_

"Your master doesn't know that by giving me his loyal devotion, he has also allowed me to slip past Shinmei's wards to the dream world!"

"_He wouldn't!"_

"He did, and once I take over this world, the earth and Heaven will be next!"

"_Never!"_ snarled the wolf as he raised his hackles. _"You will not lay a finger on the dream world!"_

"Don't challenge me, you mutt!" spat Deiraira. "You're no match for the likes of Master Myoujou! You don't stand a chance without Seijitsu!"

"_This dream world was designed for a benevolent purpose! I will not let you taint it with your wickedness, Deiraira!"_

Deiraira narrowed her eyes as two fireballs appeared in the vortex. "If you won't let me take what is now mine, I guess I'll have to force you!"

She hurled the fireballs directly at the wolf, but she missed her target and threw more fireballs from the sky. The wolf tactfully fled from the clearing and deep into the frozen forest. As he ran, he sniffed a horrible smell from behind, and he looked over his left shoulder to flames consuming tall trees that had been protecting him from Deiraira's attack.

He forced himself to turn his head forward as he continued to find shelter from the forest fire. Another fireball collided with a nearby pine tree and immediately devoured its needles whole, burning the bark to a crisp. It fell right in front of the wolf and blocked his path.

He looked everywhere for another route, but he could find no exit out of the forest. Then, from the corner of his right eye, he spotted an abandoned rabbit burrow that had been spared from the fire. He noticed that the hole appeared to be tight and cramped, but after sparing a quick glance at an incoming fireball, he knew that he had no other choice but to force his way in if he wanted to stay alive.

He pushed his upper body through the opening without a problem, but he started to panic when he realized that he could not squeeze in his waist. "Come on!" he said aloud. _"Pull! Pull!"_

The fireball drew closer, and the wolf could feel its incredible heat ten feet away and Deiraira's thundering cackle in his mind. _"You can do this!"_

The fireball struck the ground, but the wolf's black eyes snapped open as he woke with a jolt from his nightmare. He looked at the sky and saw no vortex or Deiraira's menacing eyes bearing down on him. _"Strange,"_ he murmured. _"I hope all is well with Master."_

"I'm gonna take my break, Desi," announced Rizu as she began to leave the main room of the concession stand the following afternoon. "I'll be in the office if you need me."

Desi looked up from her cell phone for a moment and nodded her head in reply. "Not a problem," she said.

Rizu walked into the small office where she found Emeri sitting in her recliner with a half-smoked cigarette in her hand and her eyes glued to the latest national news brief on the television set. Emeri caught a glimpse of her standing around in the doorway and asked, "Ready for a break?"

"Yeah," answered Rizu as she reached for her lunchbox beneath the counter.

"Does Desi need help?"

"I don't think so. We've been pretty slow today."

"Good. I just don't feel like dealing with customers right now. I'm tired from a long night."

"Didn't sleep well?" questioned Rizu.

"Well, something has been bothering me," grunted Emeri as she shifted in her chair to find a comfortable position. "I'm worried about my grandson."

Rizu snorted, though it did not go unnoticed by Emeri. "Why waste your time on him?"

Emeri chuckled with a dismissive wave of her hand. "You still haven't forgiven him for ditching you the other day, haven't you?" she teased.

Rizu blushed and began to quietly work on the ham sandwich that she made that morning while Emeri continued to finish her cigarette. When the news channel started to show several commercials, Emeri broke the eerie silence as she remarked coldly, "I don't like his new girlfriend one bit."

Rizu nearly dropped her sandwich onto her lap when Emeri's blunt opinion reached her ears. "You don't?" she squeaked.

"Not at all! I know my grandson could do better." Emeri then turned to face Rizu with a knowing smile and added, "_A lot_ better."

Rizu felt as if Emeri was looking right through her very soul. Embarrassed by her boss' surprise observation, she lowered her head in embarrassment and nibbled on her sandwich slowly.

"Oh, come on, Erizabesu!" chided Emeri. "It's no surprise you like the boy! I might be old and senile, but I wouldn't be talking to you about Robato's current situation just for nothing!"

"You're just saying it just to get my hopes up," muttered Rizu. "There's no way Robu likes me, not after I've pissed him off about his girlfriend."

"I don't know. He's always been quite taken by you. Perhaps this little slip-up will be overlooked—"

"No, it won't," argued Rizu. "I don't think he'll ever forgive me, Emeri. I might have blown it for good. He obviously loves Di. He doesn't want to be with me."

"Rubbish!" said Emeri. "Stop speaking like that! You sound like there's no hope for either of you, but trust me, child, there is!"

"What makes you say that?"

"When I saw him prior to graduation, he would smile every time I mentioned your name, and I know how much you try to not let your true feelings show whenever I spoke about him to you," replied Emeri. "I know you two are good for each other, and I would like to see it continue that way somewhere down the road."

"But why me, Emeri?" asked Rizu.

"Because I know you love him more than any other girl that I have known. You really changed his life around, and you've been such a blessing to him. He's not the same young man that I remember before you came along. You're really something special, Erizabesu, and I really think he has a soft spot for you."

Placing a wrinkling hand on Rizu's left arm, she then pleaded, "He needs a good influence in his life, and I think… no, I _know_ you are just that. Promise me that you'll continue to be his friend no matter what happens to the both of you?"

Rizu looked down at Emeri's hand for a second before she nodded her head in reply. "I promise," she said.

"Thank you," said Emeri softly.

_"A foolish man will go after what he wants, but all the riches that the world offers him will turn into rust. The wise man, however, will keep his riches free from rust because he will strive for what he needs, and those needs will never perish. "_

Robu sighed heavily as he heard Emeri's proverb echo inside his mind as he sat with Di in the food court several hours later. He glanced at the plastic straw that was hanging out from his shake cup and began to play with it.

Across the table Di watched his idle. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I've been thinking," began Robu quietly.

"About what?"

"About us."

He looked up to see Di's lower lip stiffen, and he mentally cringed at the sight of the newly formed tears in her eyes. _Here comes the waterworks,_ he thought.

_Why must these mortal girls be so unbelievably emotional?_ groaned Di inwardly as she grinded her teeth together and balled up her fists on her lap. _Damn hormones!_

"Di, are you okay?" asked Robu hesitantly.

Clearing her throat, Di forced herself to regain her composure and nodded her head. "I'll be fine. Now, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I've been worried…"

"About?"

"Rizu," said Robu under his breath. "I really did it this time."

"How so?" snorted Di. "She's the one who should be hurting right now, not you! She's got what she's deserved with her snobby attitude!"

"But you don't know her like I do."

"I don't, but she never gave me a chance to even understand her! Besides, it's not like you've had a crush on her or anything!"

Robu winced at her words and bit down on his right cheek. _Actually, I think I might have,_ he thought. "You don't get it, Di. Rizu's my best friend, and I've been ignoring her because of you. I know it shouldn't bother me so much, but it just kills me to know that I've been treating her like shit these last few days. And now I just want to make things right again."

Di sighed as she slumped further into her seat. "I see," she said. "So, you want to end our relationship because of some jealous girl you happen to like besides me."

"I never said that!" spat Robu defensively. "All I want is to continue being friends with her, and there's not much time left for me here. And you know what? I made a very special promise to her on her birthday a few months ago. I promised her that we'd be hanging out a lot this summer and that this was going to be the best summer ever!"

"You had enough time to keep that promise!"

"I know that!"

"So, are you going to let her stand in the way?"

Robu lowered his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," he answered quietly. "I do want to continue to be in relationship with you, Di, but something is telling me that I'll lose Rizu if I do. I can't afford that. She's my only friend I've got around here. She's really special to me."

"Well, if you care about her that much, then maybe you should just go to her instead!" snapped Di.

She suddenly realized the cold words that had spewed from her lips, and she quickly covered her mouth. _Oh shit! Did I just screw everything up?_ she thought.

Rising from his seat, Robu took his shake cup and tossed it into the nearest trashcan. Then, looking over his right shoulder at Di, he hissed, "Maybe I should. I'm sorry, Di, but it was good while it lasted."

He walked away from the food court and headed toward the popcorn stand where Rizu was preparing to clock out for the evening. Di flared her nostrils and shrieked in frustration as she stomped her right foot on the ground like a little child. "Damn you, Tamashii!" she cursed through gritted teeth.

Just as Rizu closed the door to the storeroom behind her, Robu came around the corner and surprised her by taking her into his arms and giving her a warm, apologetic hug. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Rizu dropped the two white trash bags that were in her hands, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I know," she said quietly. "It's not completely your fault. It's partially mine, too."

"You had every right to be mad," said Robu. "I'm sorry for being such a dick to you just because you didn't like Di."

"Robu—"

"Please forgive me, Rizu!" begged Robu as he pulled her away from him to look directly into her eyes. "That or at least pretend like this never happened! I want to forget all of it and move on! Can you try and do that for me?"

Rizu stood silent for a moment as she searched for the truth in his eyes. She noticed how soft and sincere his brown irises were, and she vigorously nodded her head in reply. "Yeah, I can give it a shot."

"Right now?"

"Right now."

"Thank you."

He reached down and grabbed the trash bags that were lying at her feet, and she turned around to pick up the stack of broken-down cardboard boxes that were propped along the wall. "So, it is really over?" she asked.

Robu gave her a lopsided smile and answered, "Yes. It's finally over between us."


	19. Awakening II: Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Deiraira's Scheme – The Truth about Di!

In the second ring of Hell, Deiraira sulked on her throne as she continued to devise a revengeful plot to ruin the Angelic Guardians again. Stealing Tamashii's main squeeze with her clever disguise was not good enough to keep his attention on her. How was it even possible for him to leave her when she, the most desired she-demon in Hell, had him wrapped around her slender finger the moment he saw her?

"He shouldn't have escaped from me _that_ easily!" she hissed before throwing her glass of wine against the nearest wall. The object shattered loudly, and tiny slivers of crystal glass fell to the ground. Still, Deiraira chose to leave the mess alone in the midst of her fury. "I had him from the very start until he started to think about you again! Curse you, Tamashii! Curse you to the ninth ring and back!"

"Curse yourself!"

Somewhere deep in the shadows of the dark chamber, Kureopatora stepped into the light and approached the left side of Deiraira's throne with a smirk on her tan face. "You didn't bother to take complete control over him, Deiraira," she added.

"I kept his attention on me! It's Tamashii who stood in the way of things!" argued Deiraira.

"You mean his love for Tamashii, no?" sneered Kureopatora.

"It wasn't my fault that he chose to leave me! He was fine last night when he managed to destroy those animatrons! Something must have happened since then!"

"Regardless of the outside circumstances that might have influenced Seijitsu's way of thinking, you're still being accountable your failure."

"You can't do that!" cried Deiraira. "I have no control over these circumstances!"

"That's no excuse, Deiraira!" snarled Kureopatora. "You are like every other demon here in Hell! You have the ability to manipulate the balance and order of Shinmei's universe to your own advantage! How dare you call yourself a true devotee to our lord! You don't even deserve to have authority over all demons in our army!"

Deiraira tightened her right fist to stop herself from lashing out at her rival. "Why are you here?" she seethed venomously.

"Master Myoujou sent me to give a message," answered Kureopatora.

"What does he want?"

"He's about to take your assignment away and give it to a better qualifying demon if you anger him one more time."

"He wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, yes, he would," purred Kureopatora. She leaned closer toward Deiraira and whispered into her ear, "He's also ready to replace you altogether."

Deiraira snapped her head to the side and glowered at Kureopatora with golden eyes burning with hatred. "He wouldn't dream of doing that to me, especially with a conniving little whore like you!" she screamed.

"Speak for yourself, you deceiving bitch!" spat Kureopatora. "Just be aware that if you don't do something about those Angelic Guardians and bring Seijitsu to us, you'll wind up dead like Kasushiusu. I doubt you'd want that to happen. After all, who else will Master Myoujou turn to for his nightly pleasure?"

She disappeared just in time as a dark energy ball was quickly hurled directly at her. Deiraira screamed in frustration and banged her fists on the arms of her throne. "She won't take my spot if I have a say in it!" she cried, and she teleported herself to the ninth ring of Hell where she found Myoujou the Dark Demon sitting on his icy throne with a bored look in his black eyes.

He noticed that his lover had sat down at his feet with sad, innocent eyes pleading for forgiveness, but instead of giving her a warm welcome, he snorted with disgust and turned his head away from her. "That puppy dog look won't work on me, Deiraira," he snarled dourly.

"But Master Myoujou—"

"But Master Myoujou _nothing_, Deiraira! You let Seijitsu go on his own will, and you didn't bother putting up a fight!"

"I didn't mean to, Master! I swear I had him in my hands!"

"Then, how come he was still able to escape?" questioned Myoujou with an arched eyebrow. "You didn't brainwash him, did you?

Deiraira's face fell, and she lowered her head in shame. "No, Master, I didn't," she said quietly. "I thought I wouldn't have to use my magic on him. I guess I was wrong."

"And how very wrong you were indeed!" admonished Myoujou. "I'm extremely disappointed in you, Deiraira! I had hoped that you would have learned by now that the Angelic Guardians are no ordinary mortals and that the use of dark magic is necessary to lure them onto our side!"

He leaned back into his throne and began to stroke his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps," he purred dangerously, "I _should_ let Kureopatora take your place until you can prove yourself to me otherwise—"

"Oh, please, Master! Don't do that!" begged Deiraira as she drew closer to him and placed her hands on his left knee. "Anything but that! I promise I won't displease you any longer! I'll do whatever it takes to stop those Angelic Guardians!"

Myoujou smiled and began to tenderly stroke his lover's head to calm her down. "Thank you, my dear pet," he said softly, "but know that if you don't bring Seijitsu to me the next time you dare to venture out into the mortal world, I just might change my mind."

Deiraira nodded her head vigorously. "I'll find a way to bring him, Master! I promise!"

"You better," growled Myoujou as he pulled up Deiraira from the floor and onto his lap. Tenderly, he captured her lips with his, and he ran the long fingernails of his beastly hands along the length of her hips. "Now, I believe we have some unfinished business, no?"

His only response was a ragged moan of pleasure.

Hours later, a disheveled and satisfied Deiraira pranced out of Myoujou's private chambers on the other side of Lake Cocytus and into her room a few feet down the slick hallway. She rushed over to her vanity and rummaged through her trinket boxes and her drawers until her fingertips found the object of her desire. Pulling out a gold lipstick case, she let out a menacing laugh of triumph that almost woke up the sleeping demons outside her door. "Yes!" she crowed. "Why didn't I think of it before?"

She snapped off the cover and rolled up the red chalky stick that was full of negative energy. "Now, who should I try this on first to see if it still works?" she purred delightfully as her devious eyes lingered toward the direction of a certain sleeping red beast.

She slowly rolled the lipstick over her lips and put the case back into her drawer. "We'll see about replacing me, _Master_," she said coldly before she left of her room and returned to Myoujou's once again.

At the campground office the following morning, Deibiddo heard the jingling sound of the small bell that hung over the front door, and he turned his head away from his computer screen to see who had entered. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Deibiddo, is that you?"

Deibiddo rose to his feet and walked over to the service counter where he found Geiburieru waiting for him on the other side. "Hey! What brings you here?" he inquired.

"I think there's something you should know about Robu's girlfriend," replied Geiburieru sadly.

He slid a silver compact disc across the hard surface, and it landed gracefully into Deibiddo's open hands. "What is it?" asked Deibiddo.

"A program similar to the one I gave to Rizu last semester. This one is quite the opposite, however. It keeps tabs of your enemies rather than your allies," explained Geiburieru.

"You've got to be kidding me! Robu was dating the enemy the entire time?"

"Why don't you see it for yourself?"

Deibiddo quickly returned to his desk and booted up the query program onto his desktop. As he listened to the humming sound of the disc spinning inside the tall tower at his feet, the haunting vision of Seijitsu sitting at the feet of Deiraira appeared in his mind. The image bothered him so much that he did not want to sit through Geiburieru's digital introduction. He had to find Rizu and Robu right away.

Turning to the archangel for help, he asked, "Is there any way I can skip over this part?"

"Just hit any key to jump to the main menu," answered Geiburieru.

Deibiddo pressed down on the space bar, and Geiburieru's pixelized image suddenly stopped in mid-sentence as the program's options popped up around it. He double-clicked on the 'Search' function and typed 'Deiraira' into the blank box.

He paused a moment with his fingertips hovering over the keyboard, and he looked back at Geiburieru one last time. "I can't do this," he whispered.

"You already know the answer in your heart, don't you?" asked Geiburieru.

"It can't be true! Tell me that I'm wrong! Tell me right now that Robu wasn't associating himself with Deiraira! TELL ME!"

Geiburieru said nothing for a moment as he lowered his eyes to the floor. He took a deep breath and ordered softly yet firmly, "Deibiddo, do as you are told and finish the search."

Deibiddo could feel the blood that was running in his veins turn ice cold, and he lost all sensation throughout his body. His heart repeatedly slammed against his chest, and he was almost sure that he was about to tear apart Robu's world with just click of the mouse.

He placed a shaky hand the oval device to his right and clicked on the 'Search' button.

Inside the Skee-Ball Palace, Rizu watched her wooden ball fall smoothly into the 30-point pocket at the end of her lane. "So, you're telling me that you two didn't kiss?" she snorted. "That's very unlike you to do such a thing. You usually go for a good make-out."

"There was just something about her that didn't seem right," sighed Robu as he rolled his ball into the 40-point pocket.

"And yet, you still dated her? Why?"

"I have no fucking clue! I was just attracted to her—"

"Because she was a Goth."

Robu cast a stern look at Rizu and pursed his lips. "You sound just like your mama, you know that?" he scolded.

Rizu turned to him with an appalled expression on her face. "I do not!" she gasped.

"Yes, you do. You're becoming very hypocritical."

"How so?"

"You assumed that I liked Di because of her lifestyle. Admit it, Rizu: you don't like Goths."

"Not all of them! I like a few!"

"Really? Just how many have you met and accepted other than me? Hundreds?"

Rizu felt hurt by Robu's cold remark, and she rolled another ball down her lane to keep herself from crying. "I only accept those who accept me first," she muttered. "You're only the gothic person I know who was willing to be my friend."

"You do know that it didn't happen like magic," said Robu.

"I remember. It took you a while for you to finally warm up to me."

"Warm up? Ha! I call that tolerance," teased Robu.

"Tolerance, huh? That's pretty arrogant of you to say that. So, what exactly made you change your mind?"

"Remember right after that first week back at work when I asked you to tell me a little bit more about yourself?"

"Yeah."

"I realized that even though we're from two different families with very different backgrounds, we're really the same person," confessed Robu. "How could I continue to treat you like shit when I kept seeing myself in you? Do you how just how weird it would have been?"

"I never thought of it like that," said Rizu. "So, does this make me like your equal or something?"

"I suppose," answered Robu.

As he looked down at Rizu for a brief moment while she picked up her last ball, he could feel the corners of his lips twitch upward into a sad smile. _But why do I feel like you're more than an equal to me?_ he pondered.

Rizu glanced over at Robu's score and compared it to hers. "How come I can never beat you at anything?" she whined.

"Because I have played these games ever since I was as a little boy," replied Robu cheekily. "You know you're never gonna win."

"I'll get you one of these days, Robato Tsuchino! Just you wait!"

As Rizu reached into her pants pocket for her last coin, her cell phone suddenly went off inside her purse. She grimaced upon hearing a techno version of Ludwig van Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata", and she let out a heavy sigh of embarrassment. "I know that ringtone from anywhere," she grumbled.

"Deibiddo?" asked Robu.

"Who else?"

"There's Po-ra. I mean she also plays piano, no?"

"Yeah, but already got her ringtone picked out."

"Oh really? What is it?"

"'The Imperial March' from _Star Wars_," answered Rizu. "I know you like _Star Wars_ and all, but it was the closest thing I could find that sounded similar to one of those Western funeral processions."

"But I wanted the Darth Vader theme!" complained Robu to the tune of the song's popular line.

Shrugging off his little tantrum, Rizu rummaged through her purse and grabbed her cell phone just in time before Deibiddo was redirected to her voicemail. "Deibi?" she asked.

"Rizu, what did I tell you about using that name?" growled Deibiddo on the other line.

"I'm sorry! It's just a bad habit!"

"Well, break it, will you?"

"What do you need, Deibiddo? Robu and I are kinda busy at the moment."

"Ooh, did I just interrupt something?"

"You might have! I was about to whoop Robu's ass in Skee-Ball!"

"You haven't been close all afternoon," snorted Robu.

"Sure, you are," said Deibiddo knowingly. "Anyway, I need you two lovebirds to meet me at the popcorn stand as soon as possible. I got something big to tell you."

"What's going on?" asked Rizu.

"It's Deiraira, and Robu might shoot himself in the foot for it too."

"What do you mean? Why is Robu involved in this?"

"Look, Rizu, I'm gonna be losing reception soon. I'm about to board the shuttle bus. Just please meet me on your side of the boardwalk, okay?"

"Okay," replied Rizu. "We'll see you shortly."

Closing her cell phone, she gathered her stash of tickets and her black purse on the floor and turned to Robu. "We got to go," she said reluctantly.

"Is Deibiddo on his way?" asked Robu.

"Yeah. I don't know what he wants to talk about. He said it was something about you and Deiraira."

"Me and Deiraira?"

"I know. I wish he could have just told me."

"Great," muttered Robu with disgust. "What else could go wrong?"

They had just opened the glass door when they heard Rizu's cell phone go off again, but instead of Beethoven, it was playing a rather familiar _Star_ _Wars_ tune. "Po-ra!" they groaned in unison.

"She must be calling to tell you that dinner's ready," said Robu.

Rizu pulled out her phone and turned it off to ignore the phone call. "I don't have time for her," she said. "We've got more important business to take care of. Let's go."

Outside the boardwalk entrance to the gift shop, Di had her back against the iron railings of the staircase to the bathhouse, and she crossed her arms over her chest as she spotted Rizu and Robu walking briskly toward her. She said nothing to them at first as they passed per, but she suddenly grabbed Robu's right wrist and pulled him back.

Robu felt his heart stop beating for a moment, and his blood suddenly stilled the minute her hand made contact with his skin. "Robu, could we please talk?" he heard her ask him sweetly.

_ Shit,_ he cursed to himself. _How am I going to get out of this mess?_

He slowly turned on his heels to face his ex-girlfriend, but when his eyes met hers, he suddenly realized that this was not the same Di that he loved before.

Back at the concession stand, Rizu had just turned the corner when she spotted Deibiddo rushing past the Sweet Shoppe & Bakery. "Rizu!" he called. "Thank Shinmei you got here in time! We've got to stop Robu from speaking to Di for good!"

"Why? What's the deal with Di?" asked Rizu.

"Okay, you know that disc you got from Geiburieru about us?"

"Yeah?"

"He stopped by the office just about an hour ago, and he gave me the one about our enemies," continued Deibiddo. "He knows the truth about Di."

"And that is?"

Deibiddo took a deep breath and said slowly, "Di is actually Deiraira."

Rizu stood speechless, and she turned to Deibiddo with wide eyes of denial. "No!" she whispered. "That can't be!"

"I'm afraid it is. Even the computer said so."

"But how's that even possible?"

"I'm not quite sure, but regardless of what was recorded, I should have known better than to ignore my instincts," muttered Deibiddo. "I knew something wasn't right about after I kinda noticed her little slip-up following the battle against Jaku. I remember Di saying something about how grateful she was for Robu saving her life, but when we first found her, she was out like a light. There was no way she could have known! That demon attack was a setup!"

He stopped his rambling when he realized that the main concern of the matter was missing. He looked at Rizu and then asked, "Where's Robu? Wasn't he with you?"

"I thought he was here!" cried Rizu. "Where do you think he went?"

"Where do you think?"

Rizu bit her lower lip and thought about the last time she saw Robu. "Well, he was with me when we left the Skee-Ball Palace," she began, "and then we walked by the bumper cars and the gift shop—"

"You went by the gift shop?" asked Deibiddo.

"Yeah. Why?"

Deibiddo grabbed her right wrist and began to walk toward the direction of the gift shop. "I can't believe you did such a thing!" he hissed.

"Why are you so upset about this? What's eating you?"

"Do you really want to know what's eating me? You just let Robu into a trap!" barked Deibiddo. "You told me that he met Di there, right? Well, congratulations! Robu's no longer with us!"

"What are you talking about?"

"DON'T YOU GET IT? DEIRAIRA WAS WAITING FOR YOU THE ENTIRE TIME!"

Before Rizu could speak, she heard Robu screaming at Di to leave him alone. She looked down the boardwalk to find him struggling to break free from Di's tight grip. "Robu!" she cried.

She pulled away from Deibiddo and started to run toward Robu. "Robu! Stop!" she screamed.

Robu turned his head and saw Rizu coming after him. "Rizu!" he cried.

Di narrowed her color-shifting eyes and closed the gap between her and Robu. Taking him by the chin, she leaned in closer and purred seductively, "Forget her, Seijitsu. You're mine now."

She pulled his head down and claimed his lips with her in a heated, intoxicating kiss.

Rizu stopped in her tracks and watched a red energy shield envelope Robu and Di. At the same time, she noticed that time had stopped all around her. Even Deibiddo, who had been trying to catch up with her, was frozen like everyone else on the boardwalk.

The energy suddenly shield shattered into pieces, and in Di's place was Deiraira clinging onto a hypnotized Robu Tsuchino. She toyed with his chest and drew slow circles beneath her long fingernail, but she never tore her cunning eyes away from Rizu's. "Hello, Tamashii," she growled. "Came to save your precious little boyfriend?"

"You get your dirty hands off of him!" screamed Rizu.

"I don't think so," said Deiraira. She slowly ran her finger down the center of Robu's chest and added, "You see, Tamashii, you think that I'm here to steal Seijitsu away from you again. I'm not interested in just him. I'm more interested in seeing you suffer. I want you to feel just how much it hurts to love someone and then lose them. I want you to feel my pain when I lost my Samuson."

"You didn't lose him! You had him killed!" spat Rizu. "You lied to him just so you can protect your people because he was an outsider, and then you turned him over to destroy him! You didn't love him at all! You know nothing about love!"

"SILENCE, IMBECILE!" roared Deiraira.

She shot a blast of dark energy into Rizu and watched her land hard on her back from the blow. "I did, too, love Samuson! I wasn't supposed to, but it happened! You think of me as being incapable to love? Ha! I do know a thing or two about love, unlike you who doesn't have someone to call your own!"

Grasping her sore left arm, Rizu slowly rose to her feet and glowered at Deiraira. "I won't give up!" she hissed through gritted teeth. "I _refuse_ to give up!"

"Hmph! We'll see about that!"

Looking up at Robu with a devious gleam in her golden eyes, she then asked silkily, "Is there anything you'd like to say to your _best friend_ before we go?"

She took a step back and released Robu from her grasp. He turned his immediate attention and lifted his right arm toward Rizu. Blasts of dark energy shot from the center of his palm, and Rizu was knocked down to the ground once more. She thought the torture was over, but she suddenly felt excruciating pain drilling into her stomach as another blast hit her by surprise.

She barely lifted her head from the cement and watched Robu slowly approach her. Her eyes grew wide as he began to wordlessly transformer into an evil version of Seijitsu with each step he took. She also noticed that he was wearing similar silver demonic charms just like the ones when Shi was tricked to join Myoujou's side.

_Shinmei, he's really one of them,_ she thought after catching a glimpse of red in his flickering dark eyes behind his mask.

He stood directly above her and began to form an energy ball in his right hand. It was the same energy ball that he would use as part of his Earthquake Shake attack, and he now was intending to use it on Rizu.

Rizu did not have much time to react, and she slowly moved her hand into the pants pocket that contained her Angelic Guardian _henshin _pen somewhere deep inside. Her fingers wrapped around the golden handle and began to cry out her counterpart's name to protect herself from the incoming assault, but Seijitsu knew exactly what she was about to do and immediately hurled the energy ball into her stomach. Pain ripped through every part of her body, and jolts of electromagnetic waves began to tear violently at her womb.

Deiraira watched in delight as Rizu screamed for the pain to stop, but she suddenly a strange sensation filling her heart. It bothered her greatly, for she had never felt anything like this during her resurrection, and she soon began to take pity on the girl. She saw tears of love and pain running down Rizu's face, and the urge to stop Seijitsu's abuse overwhelmed her so much that she withdrew the negative current that was destroying Rizu's insides and created an energy ball out of it.

Seijitsu turned his head at her to protest, but Deiraira quickly silenced him as she crooned, "Playtime is over, Seijitsu. You need your rest so you won't tire yourself out the next time we meet. Let's go home."

She took him by the hand, and together they disappeared to Hell. Rizu, however, had no energy to move from her spot. She closed her eyes and waited for Shi to come and collect her. She felt more dead than alive after barely enduring Seijitsu' attack, and she was now longing to cease her life on earth and wait for another, and better, reincarnation to come.

She could hear people murmuring to one another as they walked past her body, but she was unable to open her eyes on her own. Then, she sensed a familiar presence looming over her. She woke up and saw Deibiddo, who had been released from Deiraira's time-still spell, standing above her head while offering his hand to help her back up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Rizu took it without hesitation, and she was carefully hoisted up from the cement onto her feet. Tears continued to fall from her eyes, and she shook her head in silence. She threw her arms around his neck and wept against his chest.

Deibiddo lowered his eyes and felt a lump forming in the back of his throat. "He's really gone, isn't he?" he whispered.

Rizu did not reply except for a vigorous nod as she buried her face into his polo shirt. She could feel Deibiddo's lanky arms wrap around her for protection, and she heard him speak softly to her over her incessant sobbing. "Don't worry, Rizu. We're going to get Robu back. I promise."


	20. Awakening II: Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Living with His Ghost – Tamashii and the Wolf!

Deibiddo carefully wiped away the last patch of dried blood on Rizu's back. He pulled his hand away and frowned, silently beating himself for not saving her from Seijitsu. Bruises and deep scars marred her ivory skin, but what concerned him the most was the internal damage that had been caused by Seijitsu's attack.

He had heard Rizu complain about her stomach several times as he led her to his kitchen and began to clean her injuries, and he would take notice of the number of times she flinched every time he came close to it. Her abdomen was covered in black and purple blotches from where the energy ball had been, and he closed his eyes as he tried to push out negative thoughts about Rizu's permanent condition.

_If what Seijitsu did to her was as bad as I think it was, she'll never forgive him,_ he thought sadly. _What kind of monster would hurt a woman and then take away her dream to have a child?_

"There," he said softly. "That should be the last of it."

He dropped the blood-stained rag into his mother's basin next to the sink and began to wash it clean. As he tried to get every crimson speck out, Rizu looked over her shoulder and said hoarsely, "Thanks."

"It was nothing," answered Deibiddo.

"You know you could have transformed into Inochi and healed me. It would have saved you a lot of time," added Rizu. "I mean you did resurrect me after my big battle against Kasushiusu—"

"That was different."

"I don't see how."

Deibiddo let out a heavy sigh as he wrung his rag out into the basin. "When you died in that battle, you died as Tamashii," explained Deibiddo. "I know it sounds confusing, but your Seed Crystal is nothing more than Tamashii's soul living inside you. When you were found left for dead in the library long after you defeated Kasushiusu, your Seed Crystal had lost its power because Tamashii had been sent to Hell to be destroyed. Without the soul of its rightful owner the Seed Crystal will cease to shine, and if an Angelic Guardian's soul somehow merges with the soul of his or her mortal self and something fatal happens to the Angelic Guardian, terrible results are bound to rise on the other side.

"But I'm afraid my magic wouldn't have any effect on you because you were attacked as a mortal. It would have been a different story if you had transformed into Tamashii before Seijitsu injured you."

"I know," grimaced Rizu. "So, what do you think is gonna happen to me?"

Deibiddo lowered his head, but he did not dare to face Rizu as his eyes began to swell with tears of sorrow. He knew that Rizu had been through a lot for one night, and he felt that telling her about her permanent injury would only make things worse. "I'm not sure," he croaked hestitanly, "but I wouldn't worry too much about yourself if I were you. We got a bigger problem to face right now… a much bigger problem."

"Yeah," sighed Rizu.

She grabbed her tattered shirt and blue jeans that were draped along the back of the chair next to her and carefully dressed herself with Debiddo's back still turned to her. When he heard her hobbling over to the door, he shifted his eyes and asked roughly, "What are you doing?"

"I need you to take me back to Roganu Beach," she replied.

"And let you drive home like this? I don't think so!"

"Deibiddo, please!" barked Rizu. "I just want to get out of here!"

Deibiddo wanted to protest, but he could not find the right words to say that would make Rizu change her mind. From catching a glimpse of determination in her eyes, he knew he was not going to win the battle. _Fuck it,_ he thought as he walked past her to grab his car keys on the counter.

When they finally entered the employee parking lot, Deibiddo turned to Rizu and asked, "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah," answered Rizu, though she did not lift her gaze from the floor. "_Konbanwa._"

She quickly stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut. The car rattled from the powerful push, and Deibiddo had to bite down on his right cheek from yelling at her. "She didn't even thank me!" he grumbled.

He watched her slide into her car and left when he heard the engine start. Rizu noticed Deibiddo driving away from her rearview mirror, and she rested her head against the back of her seat. She backed out of her spot and followed up until they rolled up at the stoplight across from the campground. When the light turned green, they went their separate ways: Deibiddo went south to his house in the countryside, and Rizu headed north toward the downtown district.

But she did not go home like Deibiddo had assumed. She took the entrance ramp for the freeway that circled around Roganu, and she drove for two laps as she tried to clear her troubled mind.

Rizu pulled into the driveway in front of her garage several hours later, and she let out a heavy sigh as she noticed that everyone had gone to bed for the night. The only light that shone from the downstairs windows came from a brass tabletop touch lamp that was sitting on a small wooden table along the staircase. After taking off her street shoes in the foyer and replacing them with her house slippers, she walked over to the table to turn off the lamp before she headed to her bedroom. Her hand was just inches away from the round base when she noticed a handwritten letter from Sherona lying next to it.

She picked it up and read it to herself:

"_We noticed that you were still gone by the time we went to bed. Dinner is in the refrigerator if you're hungry. I know you have the day off in the morning, but I need you to do a few chores around the house for me while I'm at work. I'll leave you a list of what I want done._

_ Mama"_

Rizu crumpled the note in her hand and dropped it into the wastebasket below. _Great,_ she thought as she touched the lamp's base and watched the hallway fall into darkness. _Even with Robu gone, things are still the same. It's almost like he never existed in my life._

She slowly trudged up the stairs, but before she came across her door at the end of the corridor, she paused for a moment outside her parents' bedroom to her right and Po-ra's to her left. _I hope you're happy, Mama,_ she added.

Without wasting another minute, she stepped into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She walked by her stereo system, and she had turned the radio on just in time to hear the second verse of a popular American jukebox classic that had been recently covered by her favorite rock trio Mangetsu.

She thought the timing had been impeccable and quite ironic. As she flopped languidly across her bed, she closed her eyes and began to cry while the song continued to play. She had always thought that Mangetsu made a bad decision when they chose to cover a tune that did not match their style of music, but when she stopped her sobbing to wipe away her tears, she listened to the lyrics closely and felt the words touch her heart.

More teardrops rolled down her face and fell onto her bedsheets as memories of Robu came to her mind. She could not find the energy to sit up and turn the radio off, and she laid silently until the song had ended.

As the introduction to the next song began to play, she rolled onto her side and faced the far wall across the foot of her bed. "Why didn't I tell him?" she whispered. "Why did I have to be such a chicken about it?"

She turned her gaze to the moon that was shining outside her window and felt drawn to it by its mysterious beauty. She pulled herself from her bed, and she propped herself against a navy blue pillow along the windowsill to get a closer look at the nighttime sky.

Every constellation in the northeastern hemisphere was sparkling brightly, and not one cloud floated across the universal display. Even the planets appeared more noticeable to naked eye, and she could see some of their beautiful details. Every star, every celestial object… Everything was somehow different to her.

She thought that it was her mind playing tricks on her puffy eyes, but she had also remembered the times when she sat outside with Robu and talk about wishing on stars. _Maybe this is his doing,_ she pondered. _No, it can't be. He's not here anymore._

Suddenly, a shooting star flew by and headed east. Rizu quickly closed her eyes and made a wish to restore normalcy before Robu was taken away. _I really must be desperate if I'm doing this,_ she mused ruefully, _but he has to come back. He just has to!_

She slowly opened her eyes and sighed in disappointment. Everything looked the same except the stars had lost their brightness in the midst of her wish, and a raincloud overshadowed the moon.

Rizu shivered from the cold breeze and knew that there would be a shower in a matter of minutes. She reached over the window ledge and pulled back the glass hinges. Rain began to fall the moment she latched them shut, and she rested her head against the wooden paneling. "I should have known than to trust a stupid star," she grumbled.

She grabbed a picture of her and Robu that had been sitting on top of her bookcase by the window and stared at it for a while. The picture had been taken the previous summer, and she noticed just how happy they both were inside the frame. _He looked so cute then,_ she thought as she laid the picture on her lap. _If only I had the courage to tell him how I really felt._

One by one, tears landed on the streak-free glass, much like the raindrops that had been tapping against the windowpanes, until Rizu found herself crying uncontrollably again. She clutched the picture to her chest and curled up into a ball. "I'm so sorry, Robu," she sobbed softly. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

Snowflakes slowly fell from the aurora sky amidst the bright, colorful rays of the dream world as Tamashii slept beneath her favorite willow tree. One tiny flake landed in the middle of her nose and soon fell off as she wriggled it away. Her eyes fluttered opened behind her pink mask, and she slowly looked toward the sky where she was soon greeted by more snowflakes.

Wincing at the cold wetness in her face, she struggled to stand up on the snowy terrain and brushed off the flakes that were clinging to her skirt. She let out a soft yawn and stretched her arms, but she froze at the sound of a twig snapping in half from somewhere in the bushes behind her.

She knew from past conversations with Geiburieru that no demons could enter her magical haven nor could any of her friends without having her invitation first, and after setting aside some time to explore the land, she learned that it was also deprived from wild animals. She was supposed to be the only creature with access into the dream world, but she was now starting to realize that she would no longer be alone.

A pair of black beastly eyes stared at her as they approached her one step at a time. Tamashii slowly backed away from the creature that was lurking behind the bushes until her right shoulder blade rubbed up against the bark of the willow tree. "Shit!" she cursed.

The creature was now drawing closer, and she forced herself to remain calm and brave. "Okay, Tamashii," she told herself. "You're an Angelic Guardian. You've faced many demons and killed every single one of them. Just don't panic."

A black canine-like paw appeared in the light, and Tamashii immediately summoned her bow and arrow for protection. Her hands were shaking violently with fear as she took aim and drew her arrow back toward her ear. Although she did not like to cause harm to animals, she could not trust the beast that was less than ten yards away and bound to attack her. She was, after all, threatened by its presence, and she did not want unwanted guests roaming around her dream world.

Her heart stopped pounding wildly against her chest the moment her eyes met the midnight orbs of her intruder, and she lowered her weapon to get a better look. Taking advantage of her lowered defense, the creature paused for a minute to pounce but reared back when it heard her croon softly, "Come on. Come on out. I'm not gonna hurt you."

A male black wolf stepped out of the bushes and slowly crept up to her until there was no more than a foot between them. He sat down, watched her every move, and suddenly bared his teeth with a threatening snarl and eyes that spoke of intimidation.

Tamashii raised her bow at him once again, but she could not keep herself still. The tip of her arrow moved with every tremor in her hands, and the wolf could not help but smirk at her cowardice. _"You're not planning to shoot me with that thing are you?"_ he jested via telepathy.

Surprised to hear the wolf's voice, Tamashii blinked in confusion and quickly dropped her weapon at her feet. She had sworn that Seijitsu was talking to her the form of an animal, and she was not surprised that he had picked a wolf out of all the beasts of the earth. "Seijitsu, is that really you?" she gasped.

"_You know my master?"_ growled the wolf.

"Yes."

The wolf rose to his feet and began to inhale Tamashii's scent in the air. He pulled back and lowered his intense gaze at her. _"You're her!"_ he snarled.

"What about me?" asked Tamashii.

"_You're the one I'm not allowed to touch!"_

"Why? What am I to you?"

"_Nothing to me, but you are indeed something to Master,"_ replied the wolf sullenly.

"I can't be! I'm just another Angelic Guardian!" argued Tamashii.

"_Not so,"_ insisted the wolf. _"You may think you're ordinary just like the rest of your kind, but you have always meant something special to Master."_

_Just like I am to Robu,_ thought Tamashii sadly. "What makes me more special than the others? Why can't you touch me?"

"_Because Master made me take an oath of protection for your safety should anything happen to him,"_ replied the wolf.

"He did that? Just for me?" asked Tamashii in disbelief. "But why?"

"_You have always intrigued Master from the moment you two met, and you challenge him like no other Angelic Guardian in the world. He likes these challenges, and he likes you. You are the balance to his life and the guiding light to his darkness. Even off the battlefield, you are the only Angelic Guardian that shares a deep connection with Master, and Master wants to keep it that way._

"_I took this vow to protect you nearly a millennium ago when Master knew he was dying. He had contracted a disease upon coming back home to England after a battle against the Scots. It was the same disease that also destroyed you. But before he died, Master came to me in the dream world because of a much more serious matter concerning Myoujou."_

"_I need you to do me a favor," began Seijitsu softly as he gently stroke the wolf's furry head. "I don't have much time left in the real world, and Shi is about to take me home until the time is right for my return to earth."_

"What's happening, Master?"_ asked the wolf._

"_Myoujou has a curse waiting for me the minute I die, and I'm afraid I won't be able to protect Tamashii like I used to," explained Seijitsu._

"What do you mean?"

"_I cannot be with Tamashii in the real world for a thousand years."_

_The wolf sadly hung his head at Seijitsu's words. _"You have to be kidding me!"_ he growled._

"_I'm afraid not," sighed Seijitsu. "However, Shinmei found a loophole in Myoujou's scheme. While Tamashii and I are to be separated in the real world, we can still meet here in the dream world."_

"But, Master, wouldn't that just make things worse?"_ asked the wolf. _"She'll be nothing more than a dream to you."

"_And I to her. I know that, but I cannot go a millennium without ever seeing her again. That is why I have decided to allow her to enter the dream world. This is the only way we can be together until the curse is lifted."_

"And what of me, Master? What do you expect from me?"

"_I need you to protect her for me in times when I cannot. I fear that Myoujou will do whatever it takes to keep us separated. Curse or not, I know he will find a way. Will you please do that for me? Will you protect Tamashii?"_

_The wolf lowered his ears and thought about Seijitsu's plea. He knew that Seijitsu cared deeply for Tamashii since the day they met, and he grew jealous that she had started to receive all of his master's attention. They rarely left each other's side unless the Angel of Death had come to collect them, and the wolf became lonely without Seijitsu. He eventually made peace with Tamashii while she was lying on her death bed toward the end of her first reincarnation, and he had soon begun to see her as his mistress._

_He now could hardly fathom Tamashii and Seijitsu being separated for a long time, and he wanted nothing more than to rip Myoujou into shreds for what he had done. With a reluctant sigh, he answered, _"Yes, Master. I promise to protect Tamashii."

"I can't believe he did that," breathed Tamashii. "Robu—I mean Seijitsu had never done such a thing for me!"

The wolf smirked at her slip, and he let out a hearty chuckle. _"I beg to differ,"_ he said playfully as wagged his tail. _"Master has always protected you from afar. Angelic Guardian or not, male or female, Master was with you and will be forever."_

"He isn't right now," muttered Tamashii. "He's with Deiraira."

"_I know,"_ acknowledged the wolf. _"I had a nightmare that she came here through him and destroyed the dream world. The nightmare represented his betrayal to Shinmei, and I knew something bad was going to happen."_

"She did a lot more than destroying the team," sniffled Tamashii. "She destroyed me! She took away my best friend! She took away my _only_ friend!"

"_That is not true! You still have Inochi and the others, no?"_

"But they're not like Seijitsu. They don't understand me like he does."

She flopped down in front of the willow tree and began to cry. The cold wind blew fiercely against her face, and her tears started to freeze on her cheeks and mingle with the snowflakes.

The wolf leaned over and gently licked her tears away, hoping to cheer her up despite of the sorrow that was lingering in the air between them. _"Don't cry,"_ he said softly. _"Master doesn't like to see your tears, and neither do I. And besides, it's not too late to save him."_

"It's not?" choked Tamashii.

"Not at all. Deiraira might have him for now, but I believe that if you listen to your heart, you will know what you must do to save him."

Tamashii smiled and dried her eyes with the back of her right hand. Sniffling with a smile, she then asked hesitantly, "Um, I know this is going to sound weird, but may I…pet you? I know it usually works with dogs, and I'd like to think of it as a way of earning an animal's trust."

The wolf snorted at her remark. He felt insulted for her innocent comparison, but he never pulled away in protest. _"As long as you promise to never treat me like my cousin, you may pet me."_

Tamashii slowly reached out and touched the soft fur on the wolf's head. Her heart pounded as she anticipated for the worst, but the wolf did not react violently to her gentle touch. Instead, he leaned into her palm and let out a low whine.

"You're not a big, bad wolf after all!" crooned Tamashii, stroking the back of his right ear with her thumb. "You're nothing but a cute wolfy!"

The wolf growled deeply and said, _"Don't make yourself too comfortable with such sweet talk,"_ growled the wolf. _"I'm not cute, and I hate being referred to as a 'wolfy'. It's too flowery to me."_

"Sorry. I didn't know that it would bother you. So, what are you going to do now? Bite my hand off just because you think I'll turn you into a dog?"

_"No. That would go against my vow to Master. I apologize for my rash behavior, Tamashii. It just feels like it's been forever since…"_

Tamashii bit her lower lip when she heard the hesitation in his voice. Leaning down toward him, she quietly asked, "Since what?"

_"Nothing,"_ replied the wolf quickly as he pushed himself away began to walk toward the bushes. _"It's none of your concern. What you need to worry about is how you're going to bring Master back to the fold. It won't be an easy task."_

"I know what you mean," sighed Tamashii. "It wasn't easy facing Shi when he worked for Myoujou this past winter."

_"But Master is different from Shi. I heard about Shi's betrayal to the team and how you saved him. Saving Master isn't going to be a walk in the park. You must overcome your fear in destroy his inner demon."_

"What fear? I'm not afraid of anything!"

_"Don't lie to yourself, Tamashii. I know you're scared deep inside. You're scared that if you kill Master's demon, you'll also kill Master. You must not let this fear overtake you. If you do, Master might not come home ever again."_

"Aren't you going to help me?"

_"I can help you in battle, but to rescue Master? I'm afraid I can't do that, and neither can the others. This is your battle and yours alone. You're the only one who has to fight it."_

Tamashii nodded her head in understanding. "Thank you," she said softly. "There's one last thing I need to know before you leave. If you're also Seijitsu, how can I separate you from your master? Did he give you another name or something?"

For a split second, she could have sworn she saw the wolf smiling back at her. She blinked, but the smile faded. _"Master sometimes calls me Seiji for short. You used to call me that too,"_ he replied. _"I suppose you would like for me to give you permission again, no? Very well, then. I shall let you call me Seiji."_

"Thank you, Seiji."

"_No. Thank you, Tamashii,"_ said Seiji gratefully. _"It was a pleasure meeting you once more. Now, I believe your time here is up, and the start of a new day waits for you."_

"It's morning already?" gasped Tamashii. "You mean I fell asleep?"

_"I'm afraid you did. However, I must warn you that things have changed in the real world, and they're not for the best either. But I promise you, Tamashii, I'll always be watching over you no matter where you are."_

Before Tamashii could speak another word, Seiji suddenly blew the top layer of snow at his front paws to end her internal connection to the dream world.


	21. Awakening II: Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Rizu through the Looking Glass –

A Living Nightmare!

The sound of steady morning rain falling outside her window caused Rizu to slowly wake from her slumber. With one sleepy brown eye cracked open from behind her glasses, she realized that she was not in her bed and that her stereo and her ceiling light had been left on all through the night.

She also discovered, as she rolled onto her back, that she had slept beside her windowsill on the uncomfortable blue cushion that ran along the alcove of her room. "Ouch!" she groaned as she carefully pulled herself and slid off the side. "That's gonna hurt in the shower!"

_Crack!_

She lifted her right foot and found the picture of her with Robu lying in pieces of glass and broken frames on the floor. A giant sliver where the glass had caved in and cracked from her weight ran across the photograph and cut right through Robu's face. Her image, however, was left unharmed.

"Oh no!" she said as she picked up the broken frame and shaking off the loose pieces of glass. "I must have dropped this in my sleep! Good going, Rizu! You're such a klutz!"

She pulled out the photograph and sighed in sadness. While she might have stepped on the frame by accident, she had also crumpled the picture with her sneaker. She tried to fix the creases as she placed it on her left knee and pushed them out, but the damage was done and permanent.

_Much like my friendship with Robu_, she thought bitterly as she took one final look at his image.

Her bedroom door suddenly swung open, and standing in the doorway was Po-ra with a scowl on her face. "Po-ra, what did I tell you about knocking before you enter?" admonished Rizu.

"You never told me that!" sneered her younger sister.

"I believe I have! _Multiple_ times, if I remember!"

"Whatever. Mama has been yelling at you to get your lazy ass out of bed for the past hour. If you don't hurry up in thirty minutes, I'm leaving without you, and you can explain to Emeri why you were late again."

"Late again? Po-ra, we don't work today!"

"That's not what the schedule says on the refrigerator. We had the day off _yesterday!_ And I believe it was who you wrote that schedule down, no?"

"Yeah, right," snorted Rizu.

"Fine. If you don't believe me, check it yourself."

"I'd be glad to!"

Storming into the kitchen, Rizu grabbed their work schedule on the refrigerator door and waved it in Po-ra's face. "This will prove that I'm right and you're wrong!" she said as she stuck her tongue out in defiance.

But when her eyes roamed over the paper, she let out a high-pitched shriek of surprise. "No!" she cried. "No! No! This is all wrong! I worked yesterday morning and then… then…!"

"Then what?" asked Po-ra with a smirk.

"I hung out with Robu after our shift was over."

"You? Hanging out with Robu?" chortled Po-ra. "What have you been smoking, Rizu? He doesn't _like_ you! He thinks you're a religious freak! And how could you have hung out with him? He left yesterday, don't you remember?"

"I'm not smoking anything!"

"Well, it's got to be something! I mean you were so happy all week because he wouldn't be bothering you and Matu for the rest of the summer!"

_Matu?_ thought Rizu with a grimace. _Since when did I start liking that pig? Ew!_ "Are you kidding? Matu's the jerk to me, not Robu!"

"Enough, you two!" hollered Sherona as she walked into the kitchen with a basket full of clean clothes. "I have no time for your bickering right now! I have so much stuff that needs to get done before your papa gets home! Rizu, why are you still in yesterday's clothes? Did you sleep in them again? And what happened to you? You looked like you got mauled by one of the neighbors' dogs!"

Rizu quickly noticed that there was something wrong about her mother. Instead of a business suit with her briefcase in tow, Sherona was dressed in her grungy housework clothes that she rarely wore—a pair of ripped blue jeans, a hot pink blouse that had blotches of paint and stain everywhere, and old blue canvas shoes, which were tracking in dirt across the living room carpet. Had Sherona been in her right mind, she would have had a heart attack with the mess she was making.

_And since when did Mama decide to take a day off just to do chores?_ wondered Rizu. _She always made me to them! Wait a minute! Isn't that_ my _laundry basket she's carrying?_

"Mama, I can fold my clothes for myself!" insisted Rizu, snatching the basket from her mother's hands.

"Since when did you start doing your own laundry?" snapped Sherona as she took the basket away from her daughter. "You never do it at school! It's no wonder your dorm smelled as bad as your bedroom upstairs!"

"And since when did you start doing work around here?" shot back Rizu. "I was the one who got all the chores on your little to-do list!"

"Rizu, I have no time for your game! You know I always stay at home and do your work! You _never_ pitch in to help! You're always too busy with Emeri's grandson these days!"

"Well, Robu—"

"Robu? I thought it was Matu!"

"No, Mama! Matu doesn't like me!"

"That's not what I saw the last time he was over here for dinner."

"This isn't funny anymore! Mama, what's going on?" demanded Rizu. "What's got into you and everyone else?"

"I think you need to ask yourself that question," answered Sherona coldly as she picked up a pair of Rizu's flare jeans and began to fold it. "As far as I know, everyone is doing fine. Your papa has a good job, I stay at home like I'm supposed to, and aren't you supposed to be getting ready for work?"

"Well, yes."

"Then, why aren't you taking a shower? You're going to make Po-ra late, and you still have to eat your breakfast! It's been sitting on the table for the last hour!"

From the corner of her eye, Rizu spotted a platter at her spot with three crisp pieces of bacon with a huge heaping of scrambled eggs and a glass of white milk on the side. "Mama, you know I don't like eggs!" she whined.

Sherona dropped a lacy pair of purple underwear and turned to Rizu with wide eyes. "Well, that's a first! You _love_ eggs!" she gasped.

"No, Mama! You know that I always eat something sweet and chocolaty for breakfast, but not eggs! I can't stand the taste of them!"

"Erizabesu, how many times have I told you that I will never _ever_ bring sweets into this house? If you don't believe me, see for yourself!"

"Oh, I will! And I'm sure you're gonna tell me that we don't even have a container of ice cream in the freezer when I know we usually do, especially since you like to each ice cream as much as I do!"

Rizu opened the freezer door to the refrigerator and dropped her jaw in surprise. There was not a single one-gallon container of ice cream anywhere, not even a box of frozen chocolate chip waffles for breakfast! Every shelf in the freezer had been stuffed frozen meats, vegetables, and juices.

"B-b-but there's supposed to be waffles, pancakes, ice cream, and every other good stuff in here!" she spluttered as she slammed the door shut. "What's gotten into you? Since when did you start pushing me to eat healthy?"

"That'll be enough, Erizabesu!" roared Sherona. "Go take your shower and get down here in twenty minutes! You can starve this morning for all I care!"

"Fine!" snapped Rizu as she began to climb the stairs.

_First, Po-ra barges into my room without permission and tells me that I have to work today when I know it's my day off,_ fumed Rizu silently as she parked her convertible in the parking lot behind the main entrance at Roganu Beach. _Then, Mama decides to play housewife on me, believes that I like eggs, and denies ever buying me sweets! And to top it off, they think that Matu likes me. Ha! That's a joke! What else could go topsy-turvy today?_

"Um, Rizu, why are we parked here?" asked Po-ra irritably. This is the _guest_ lot!"

Rizu looked around the parking lot and found other park employees walking past the watchman at the gate. She also caught a glimpse of a small group of those in high school coming down the hill that ran past the small beach resorts and into the visitor lot. "But this has always been the employee lot! We've parked here for years!" she exclaimed.

"What on earth are you talking about? We have to park up the hill, not here!"

"Then, how come we were allowed inside? The guard didn't do anything to stop us!"

"He might have thought that you were dropping me off," replied Po-ra. "But since you're here, thanks for the lift! You know how much I hate to climb up and down that hill anyway!"

Rizu watched her sister step out of the convertible and pulled her upper body out of the the open window. "And just where do you think you're going?" she demanded.

"To work!" snorted Po-ra. "Looks like you're gonna have to deal with Emeri's wrath again!"

"I've got plenty of time! I don't have to be clocked in until ten till eleven!"

"It's a long walk, Rizu! See you fifteen minutes!"

Grumbling under her breath, Rizu flopped into her seat and began to pull away as several guests stared at her in confusion. It was unheard of having an employee parking lot so close to an amusement park and making guests walk so far to the entrance, and it surprised them to see an employee trying to steal an empty spot for herself.

Fifteen minutes later, Rizu trudged through the storeroom of the popcorn stand wheezing and panting for breath. Just as she passed the refrigerator, she spotted Emeri in the front room with her back turned and a cigarette in her right hand. "I'm sorry I'm late!" she began. "I had to move my car—"

"That's not an excuse!" barked the concessionaire as she quickly turned on her heels with a scowl on her face. "You know better than to park inside the gates, Erizabesu!"

"Emeri, nobody told me—"

"Don't you give me that bullshit! I told you that when we started cleaning up this place after I hired you!"

"Sorry, Emeri," grumbled Rizu.

"And remember what I told you if you were ever late again?"

"I still have five minutes to spare! How can you dock my wages for coming in at fifteen till eleven o'clock?"

Emeri looked up at the wall clock and sighed in defeat as she began to walk toward her office. "You've got lucky this time, but I don't want you to let this happen again, you understand? I can't afford another heart attack from your antics."

Rizu was now alone with Desi, who was too busy vacuuming up all the dead flies that were along the windowsills, and snorted to herself. "What's up with Emeri today? I've never seen her so snappy like that before!"

Desi turned off the small vacuum cleaner and shot Rizu a dirty look. "You've finally noticed?" she said. "Rizu, you've been on her shitlist for a while! How could not see it before?"

"What do you mean?" asked Rizu. "I've always been on her good side!"

"Are you kidding? You're always running so close from being late, a few times in which you were _actually_ late, you can never count back money the way Emeri wants you, and you're so clueless! Like the other day, you left the agitator on and the kettle was cold! Emeri nearly hit the ceiling for that, and we were in a middle of a rush too!"

"If I remember correctly, you forgot to turn on the heat and Emeri was out of the building."

"That's another thing you've got against you: you being a compulsive liar! You're always blaming stuff that you do on others!"

"Is there at least something that I can do right?"

"Not a single thing. You can't even keep your mouth shut without having something to say, and whatever you do say ends up being a lie."

"Desi, you know I tell the truth!" said Rizu. "This is getting really annoying! What's with the big joke today?"

"You are."

Before she could reply, Rizu was drowned out by the sound of the vacuum cleaner as Desi returned to her job in the candy room. "That's it!" she sighed in exasperation, throwing her hands up into the air. "I give up!"

As she walked into the storeroom to grab several sleeves of small drink cups, she saw the backdoor swing open and, much to her disgust, Matu stepped in wearing his street clothes. "Hey, Rizu," he said gently. "What's going on?"

Rizu almost fainted in front of him at his sudden change of behavior. "Matu, what happened to you?" she gasped. "You never act like this to me!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Matu. "We've been friends for two years!"

"No, we haven't! I'm friends with Robu!"

Matu let out a great laugh. "You? Friends with that pig? That's a good one!" he wheezed. "What makes you think he'd be your friend? He hates you because you're against Goths!"

"But I also like him," said Rizu quietly.

Matu felt his face turn a horrendous shade of green, and he did everything he could from vomiting at Rizu's feet. "You what?" he asked. "Are you trying to make me sick? You two would make the worst couple ever! I don't know what you see in him, but he's not the kind of guy you need. Trust me. You don't know how perverted and sick my cousin is."

"I think I have a notion."

"No. You may think you have a notion, but it goes further than that. What you need is a good guy, not some creep like Robu."

"And you would know this because?"

"Look, Rizu, I'm your best friend here," said Matu. "You hated Robu the moment you two met because he insulted you and called you ugly. He even said that you were uglier than his last girlfriend when he dressed you up in his style. It didn't suit you because it wasn't _you_. And he doesn't like _you_. You're far from his taste. So, why the sudden interest in him?"

"Matu, Robu never did that to me!"

"I was there, remember?"

"No!"

"What's going on out there?" called Emeri from her office.

"Nothing, Grandmama!" answered Matu. With a roll of his eyes, he then turned to Rizu and asked, "What's gotten into you this morning?"

"I don't know," sighed Rizu.

_But I'm sure it has something to do with Deiraira,_ she thought.

Meanwhile at the campground, Deibiddo's cell phone flickered at his computer desk as he was reading on the latest edition of a composer magazine. He heard the sound of the small device vibrating on the hard surface, and he glanced over to see who had paged him. It was a text message from Rizu, which read:

_something strange is going on. care 2 meet me l8er 2nite?_

Choosing the reply option, he texted back:

_sure. the usual place 7? Maybe some avalanches on the side?_

A few seconds later, he received another message from Rizu with her reply:

_i'll be there!_

"So, explain to me again how today was different than any other day? You kinda lost me after Emeri going berserk on you for almost being late," said Deibiddo later that evening after purchasing his cookie dough Avalanche.

"Well, you have a good idea about Po-ra's personality," began Rizu.

"Rude, serious, and sometimes a bitch?"

"Don't you think 'sometimes' is a little bit of an understatement? I mean this is Po-ra we're talking about!"

"I was trying to be nice, even though she doesn't deserve it!" grumbled Deibiddo. "So, what about her?"

"She came into my room without knocking, and apparently she had either ignored my rule on purpose or she might have been right about me never telling her of such rule."

"Which seems very probable."

"And then there was the case with Mama. She wasn't at work today! Usually, she's at the office!"

"So, what's her excuse?"

"I guess she doesn't work outside the house. It looks like Papa is the only person who financially supports the family," sighed Rizu. "Not to mention, I couldn't have my favorite breakfast this morning because we have 'no-sweet' rule around the house. No ice cream, no waffles, no chocolate—"

"No chocolate? Now that's a little too much for me to swallow," remarked Deibiddo as he took a bite out of his thick shake. "Hell, Rizu, you are the chocoholic of the group!"

"Try telling that to Beronika."

"Yeah. Anyway, you were saying?"

"So, I drove to work and parked in my usual spot in the employee lot, and Po-ra got all upset with me because the lot was reserved for guests! The employees have to park at the top of the hill!"

"And then what?"

"Po-ra got out of the car and left me with responsibility to move the car! Thanks to her, I was running fifteen minutes late! She could have told me about this before the guard let me in!"

"I'm not surprised to hear Po-ra doing such a stunt," commented Deibiddo.

"Are you with me so far?" asked Rizu.

"So far, so good. Continue on."

"Okay. So, when I finally got to the storeroom, I started to apologize to Emeri for almost running late, and she had gone being from a sweet, understanding grandmotherly figure to the Wicked Witch of Southside Roganu! She _never_ reprimands me for running late!"

"And how would you know she was really angry with you?"

"Because she threatened to dock my paycheck if I was ever late again!"

"That definitely doesn't sound like Emeri at all."

"Tell me about it. And then, Desi was pretty rude to me when I asked her about Emeri's attitude. She really must have thought that I was off my rocker or something because according to her, I'm irresponsible, I'm ditzy, and I'm a compulsive liar!"

_Frankly, she's not too far away from the truth, except for the compulsive liar part,_ thought Deibiddo.

Rizu noticed his feigned innocent expression and glowered at him. "You were agreeing with her, weren't you?" she asked sourly.

"A little. 'Compulsive liar' is a wee bit too strong to describe you," replied Deibiddo.

"Yeah, well, I hope that Avalanche will make your stomach churn when you hear this: according to everyone, I have a crush on Matu."

Deibiddo felt his thick shake sink to the pit of his stomach and immediately threw away his Styrofoam cup into the nearest trashcan. "Thanks a lot, Rizu! I just wasted a good Avalanche!" he whined. "Why did you have to tell me about Matu?"

"Because I need your help to get him off my back until things are normal again!" hissed Rizu. "I swear he must have switched personalities with Robu or something because he's now my best friend! He wasn't being all pigheaded or anything! He was actually being nice!"

"What did he want?"

"I don't know, but he did tell me something rather interesting."

"And that would be?"

"Robu never liked me from the beginning," replied Rizu sadly. "Matu said that he treated like shit, and I could never be his type."

"It sounds to me like this Matu swapped personalities with our Robu," said Deibiddo as he stroked his chin thoughtfully. "He didn't try and kiss you or anything?"

"No! He was just being all friendly! He just doesn't understand why I prefer his cousin! And it's not just Matu who thinks I'm nuts! It's everyone else!"

"If it weren't for the fact that we lost Robu last night, I would agree, but I've got a sneaking suspicion that everything around you went gone topsy-turvy overnight just to cover up Deiraira's tracks," said Deibiddo sagely.

"You've got that right. The more I dwell on it, the more I'm starting to feel like I'm Alice on the other side of the looking glass and having a tea party with the Mad Hatter," grumbled Rizu. "I swear this is some kind of a nightmare!"

Deibiddo reached down and pinched her right forearm. Rizu yelped in pain, and she cast a stern look at him as she nursed her bruise with her left hand. "What was that for?" she demanded.

"To see if you were dreaming," he answered, "which you're not."

"Obviously."

They did not speak another word until they walked past the haunted castle and started to cross the bridge that led to the small island near the south entrance. Deibiddo looked down and noticed that Rizu was thinking about something. "Are you okay?" he asked softly. "Something else seems to be bothering you right now."

"Two things actually," replied Rizu. "Out of all the people I encountered today, you're the only person who hasn't changed on me. Don't you find that strange?"

"Yeah," said Deibiddo. "Now that you mention it, it does seem weird. I should be against you!"

"I know! Do you think Geiburieru could tell us why?"

"It doesn't hurt to ask. So, what about that second thing?"

Rizu lowered her eyes and took a deep breath. "I saw him in my dream last night," she began quietly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"The wolf. He came to me."

"Seijitsu's wolf?"

"Yeah. That would be him."

"Well, that's interesting to hear. I wonder why he came to you," said Deibiddo.

"He told me that Seijitsu asked him to protect me if he couldn't, like right now," continued Rizu.

"You personally or Tamashii?"

"I'm not sure," answered Rizu. "I think he's only supposed to protect Tamashii. He said something about how special I was to his master, but I don't know why. I'm just another Angelic Guardian! I'm nothing extraordinary!"

Deibiddo gave her a weak smile and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "If you were another Angelic Guardian to Seijitsu, he wouldn't have done what he did for your sake," he said. "You are something extraordinary to all of us, Robu and Seijitsu included. Don't worry, Rizu. We're gonna bring him back one way or another. I promise."

"Thanks!" said Rizu before she threw arms around his waist and gave him a tight hug.

They were soon startled by the sound of Rizu's cell phone going off inside her purse. "Now what?" asked Deibiddo.

Rizu rummaged through the main pocket and noticed that her parents were trying to reach her on the house phone. "Fuck!" she cursed. "It's Mama and Papa!"

"Why would they be calling you?" asked Deibiddo.

"I don't know, but I've got a feeling it's not good."

She flipped open the cover and asked nervously, _"Moshi moshi?"_

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" bellowed Roderikku on the other line.

_Damn! Rizu wasn't kidding after all!_ thought Deibiddo as he listened closely to the phone conversation.

"I'm with Deibiddo," replied Rizu.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be with a boy?"

"Papa, I—"

"Look, I don't care what you're doing and who you're with right now, but if you don't get home in twenty minutes, I'm gonna start taking away your privileges!"

"Papa, I'm at Roganu Beach! You can't expect me to speed through town without getting caught!"

"Twenty minutes starting now! Nineteen minutes and fifty-nine seconds. Nineteen minutes and fifty-eight seconds. Nineteen minutes and—"

Rizu closed her phone with a loud shut and looked at Deibiddo sternly. "Now do you believe me?" she asked.

"That's certainly not like your papa to go off on you like that," confessed Deibiddo. "And to punish you at the age of twenty?"

"I know! What am I gonna do, Deibiddo? Ever since Robu left, things have been going downhill for me!"

"But he left yesterday! You can't really blame all this on his disappearance!"

"Deibiddo, Mama doesn't quit her job without a reason. She makes too much money to do that!"

"True."

"I better get going," muttered Rizu. "I'm already late as it is."

"Good luck with your family," said Deibiddo as he gave Rizu one last hug before they parted for the night. "I can only hope tomorrow will be better for you."

_Me too_, thought Rizu sadly.


	22. Awakening II: Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Welcome to the Mad Hatter's Tea Party –

Seijitsu vs. the Angelic Guardians, Round One!

Rizu turned off the ignition to her car outside her house, and she swallowed hard as she sat in the driver's seat and thought about the storm that was brewing on the other side of her front door. Never had she been more scared to face her father than at that moment. The Roderikku Hikarino she remembered was loving, warm, and submissive, but she knew that this one was the complete opposite after hearing his fury over the phone.

_Looking glass, indeed_, she snorted to herself as she stepped out of the car. _I swear this is all connected to Robu's disappearance, but why is everyone turning against me? What did I do to deserve this shit?_

She turned the brass doorknob, and she poked her head inside the foyer to see if anyone was home. Just as she took one step forward across the threshold, she heard her father's rough voice calling booming from the dining room. "Erizabesu!" he yelled. "Come over here right now!"

"Shit," she cursed while she exchanged her street shoes for a pair of soft pink slippers. "Coming, Papa!"

She entered into the dining room and found her parents and Po-ra sitting around the table with cold looks in their eyes. Rizu glanced over at Po-ra for an answer, and she quickly noticed a significant change of detail in her sister's expression. Had this been in the world she knew, Po-ra would have been smirking with glee, but this Po-ra wasn't smiling nor was she happy to see her big sister get the biggest scolding in her life. Her thin lips were pursed together without a hint of emotion twinkling in her eyes.

_Okay, this is getting a little bit creepier by the minute,_ thought Rizu.

"Have a seat," said Roderikku coolly. "We have some _matters_ to discuss."

Without hesitation, Rizu took her spot at the table and held onto the bottom of her chair so tight that her knuckles were turning a bright shade of white. Chills down her spine, and her eyes wandered from her father to her mother to her sister and back. Each family member stared at her until she felt she could no longer take the quiet torture. "What's up?" she asked, swallowing the heavy lump that had been stuck in her throat.

"Your mama and sister have informed me that you've been acting rather… _strange_ this morning," began Roderikku. "It's not like you to become such a rebel."

_What the hell is he talking about?_

"I don't know what kind of prank you were pulling today, but it needs to stop before it gets out of hand here and at your job. Po-ra has told me that Emeri is on the verge of firing you for your actions."

"Look, Papa, I didn't mean to run late—" began Rizu.

"Don't interrupt me!" barked Roderikku.

Startled by her father's sharp tongue, Rizu sunk further into her seat and began to nibble on her lower lip. _Wow! Papa never did that!_ she thought. _Mama was the one who always ripped my head off whenever I interrupted her._

"And if you lose your job, there will be a serious punishment in store for you," continued Roderikku. "Now, I also found out that you've been denying your friendship with Matu, no?"

"Papa, I'm not friends with Matu!" replied Rizu. "It's Robu who's my best friend!"

"After seeing how that kid treated you? I doubt that!" snorted Roderikku as he took a sip of his tea. "I don't know why you've decided to turn down Matu for a jerk like Robu. We like Matu, and if it wasn't for the fact that he still has one more year of high school left, your mama and I would have set up an arranged marriage between you two! He's a really good guy."

"Good guy?" scoffed Rizu. "Papa, he is a pig! He called me ugly, he kept telling me that I'll never get a guy's attention—"

"Funny. I could have sworn you told me that Robu said all those things."

Rizu shook her head. "Robu defended me every time! Matu's the jerk out of the two!"

"Hmph! I still find it hard to believe you'd say such nonsense after knowing that boy for almost three years. What is it that makes you suddenly dislike him? He earns good grades, he's respectful, and he's not going around celebrating Halloween early! I certainly hope you're not planning to cancel our dinner plans with him tomorrow. I was actually looking forward to see him again."

Rizu's eyes grew wide, and she felt her stomach do flip-flops in horror. _Dinner plans?_ _I made dinner plans with Matu in this world? I really need to get out of here!_

Roderikku cocked his head to the side as he noticed Rizu's face turning a ghastly shade of white. "Are you okay?" he asked. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"I-I-I'm fine, Papa. I just have a lot of things on my mind," answered Rizu. "May I please be excused from the table?"

"You may go, but know that my conversation with you is over… for now," replied Roderikku lowly.

"Thank you, Papa."

Scrambling out of her seat, Rizu dashed upstairs to her bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her with a loud "Fuck!" coming out of her mouth. She began to pace the floor and tried to think of a plan to escape from her current predicament.

_Great! This just the kind of living nightmare I've wanted to wake up to this morning_, she thought sarcastically. _Papa's finally got control over the house, but he's being anal like Mama; Emeri and my coworkers weren't so kind to me this morning; Matu's now being the nice guy of his family, and no matter where I am, Robu's gone!_

Plopping onto the side of her bed in frustration, Rizu lowered her head and clasped her hands between her legs. "What am I gonna do to make things right again, Shinmei?" she prayed under her breath. "Besides Deibiddo, no one here believes me."

A tiny pebble hit against her right windowpane, and she lifted her head to see what was going on. She lifted herself up and quickly approached the window. "They better not break this glass," she grumbled as she unlatched the brass lock and threw open her windows.

She looked down below, and for a split second, she thought she had seen a certain face. _Robu?_ she wondered.

She took a closer glance and realized that it was Matu trying to get her attention. "Oh, it's you," she said sourly as she began to shut the windows on him.

"Rizu, don't!" pleaded Matu. He walked over to the white lattice that ran along the house and up to her room and asked, "Can I come up?"

"Why?"

"Because I've been worried about you all day!"

"Since when have you ever cared about me? You never have, and you never will!"

"Rizu, if you don't let me up right now, I'm gonna keep on worrying about you until I get my answer! So, let's just cut to the chase, okay? You're not going to win because I never give up!"

Rizu had opened her mouth to protest, but when she saw a spark of determination in Matu's eyes, her thoughts shifted over to Robu. _Ambition must run deep in the family,_ she mused.

She pushed her window further and gave Matu a small smile. "Come on up," she said softly.

"Thank you," snorted Matu.

He took hold of the lattice and carefully pulled himself all the way up to Rizu's window, and with a giant leap into her bedroom, he stumbled onto her floor and landed on his stomach. "I still need to work on that," he groaned.

"Just don't use me to break your fall," retorted Rizu as she helped him onto his feet and led him to the blue cushion along the windowsill. "Why did you come here at a time like this?"

"I didn't want to go to bed knowing that something's troubling you," replied Matu sincerely.

"What am I? Your security blanket or something?"

Matu frowned and lowered his gaze to the floor. "You don't have to be so rude about it," he said sullenly.

"Sorry," grimaced Rizu. "It's just been long day for me, and all I want to do right now is sleep."

"I do too, but I want to see how you were doing," said Matu as he lifted his head and turned to face Rizu. "You haven't been yourself all day. What's up with the bitchy behavior?"

Rizu shook her head and looked away. "You won't believe me if I told you," she said.

"What makes you say that? Are you afraid that I'm going to think that you're a weirdo after all these years?"

"No, it's not that."

"Then, what is it? Why are you scared to tell me the truth?"

_"Be careful, Rizu. You're treading on thin ice,"_ warned Tamashii from somewhere in the back of Rizu's mind. _Friend or not, Matu isn't supposed to know the truth about you._

"It's kinda hard to explain," began Rizu hesitantly. "Have you ever felt like you were trapped in a nightmare?"

"Nightmare?" snorted Matu. "You think this life is a nightmare?"

"Well, wouldn't you?"

"Hell no! I'd do anything to have a life like yours!"

"Why would you want that? My life sucks!" cried Rizu. "I've got family and coworkers who are against me, and no one wants to listen to what I have to say!"

"I would listen," said Matu softly.

Rizu sighed and tucked a loose tendril behind her right ear. "I know you would," she said, "but I don't think—"

"Please, Rizu! Just tell me!"

Rizu lowered her eyes and began to fiddle her thumbs on her lap. "I feel like I'm walking through the world of the looking glass," she said. "I mean everything is topsy-turvy to me! Everything that I know is the quite the opposite here!"

"What do you mean?" inquired Matu.

"Well, to be honest with you, I'm not really from this side of the glass," murmured Rizu as she turned her head away to hide her face from him. "Papa has no final say in the family, Mama works outside the house, Emeri is like a second grandmama to me—"

"And you have a thing for my cousin," finished Matu sourly.

"You could say that," said Rizu.

Matu pursed his lips and shook his head in denial. "You've really gone mental," he remarked.

Rizu whipped her head around and narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not mental, Matu!" she cried. "You've got to believe me! I don't belong here! This isn't my home!"

"This is, too, your home!" screamed Matu. "This is where you belong! I don't want to play your little game anymore, Rizu! This bullshit needs to stop right now!"

"But Matu—"

"Tell me the fucking truth, or I will leave!"

"I am telling you the truth!" hollered Rizu. "Why won't you believe me? Why are you leaving me hanging like this? I need your help, Matu! I need you to get me out of this mess!"

Tears began to roll down her face, and she clenched her fists on her lap. Looking down at her feet, she then whispered, "I thought you were my friend."

Matu kept his gaze fixed on her as he slowly rose to his feet with a hint of regret shining in his brown eyes. "Apparently, I never was to you," he said quietly.

Rizu did not look up as she felt Matu crawl around on the cushion and positioned himself to climb down the lattice outside her window. "Tell your mama and papa that I won't be having dinner with them tomorrow night," he added.

She sat still in her spot until she heard him jump onto the ground and walk toward the driveway where his car had been parked behind hers. When the ignition roared and the car began to back out onto the street, she buried her face into her hands and released hundreds of tears that she tried to hold back during Matu's visit.

Suddenly, she felt a pebble strike her upside the back of her head, and she scowled at the thought of Matu coming back to talk to her again. "Why that little two-timing bastard!" she growled. "How dare show his face around here again!"

She poked her head out of the window to curse at Matu for hurting her, but what she found in her yard was something that completely unexpected. It was a furry demon dressed up like the White Rabbit from _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_, and he lifted a giant pocket watch for her to see. "You're late!" he cried as he pointed at the current time. "You're absolutely late!"

_Late for what?_ pondered Rizu.

"You mustn't dally around! The Queen hates being delayed! Hurry up! We have to get to the party!" ordered the White Rabbit.

He hopped away into the darkness, and feeling as curious as Alice outside the rabbit hole, Rizu wondered what exactly he meant and why he came to her in the first place. _A party? A queen? Now this _is _very strange,_ she thought as she carefully climbed down the lattice.

She had followed him to the main gates of Roganu Beach where she found the small guard shack eerily deserted. She had become more suspicious when she discovered that the gates had been left unlocked. _Curiouser and curiouser indeed,_ she mused. _Something's telling me there's more to this party than what meets the eye. Whatever it is, it certainly doesn't look good._

As she approached the cottages next to the main office, she felt a demonic presence sweeping through the park, and she heard Deiraira's sinister giggle coming from the boardwalk on the other side. "I should have known!" she muttered.

She grabbed her _henshin_ pen inside her pants pocket and cried out, _"Tamashii!"_

Meanwhile, the White Rabbit heard Tamashii's voice as he hopped past the popcorn stand, and he turned around to see her running around the corner of the cotton candy booth. _Perfect,_ he thought with a devious smirk.

"Stop right there, White Rabbit!" hollered Tamashii.

"I don't think so," purred the demon.

He took out his pocket watch from the inside of his bright red vest, and he held it out in front of her. With a quick flick of his wrist, the watch began to swing from side to side like a pendulum, and Tamashii kept her attention fixed on the golden object. Her pace slowed down and her eyes grew heavy, but her mind refused to give into the demon's trick. _Snap out of it, Tamashii! It's a trap!_ she told herself. _You can't let him win! Remember, you still need to save Seijitsu!_

She reached for the pocket watch, but the White Rabbit snatched it away from her grasp. "Uh uh," he tutted. "We mustn't covet things that don't belong to us."

He took her by wrist and led her further down the boardwalk. She struggled to break free, but he tightened his grip on her and nearly cut off her blood circulation. "Now, now, there's no need to be in such haste," he chastened. "You're not even fit to sit at the Queen's table!"

He flicked his wrist once more and transfigured Tamashii's outfit into a black and white gothic variation of Alice's infamous dress. Beneath the white lace trimmings, Tamashii noticed that she was wearing a pair of matching striped tights and a pair of dainty dress shoes. She felt something weird on top of her head where her pink scrunchy used to be, and she reached up with her free hand to discover that her hair was now being held up by a black bow with a silver skull charm in the center. "Hey!" she cried out in protest. "What's the meaning of this?"

"One must always dress properly when in the Queen's presence," replied the White Rabbit. "Even at her tea parties, the Queen expects her guests to be well-groomed and dressed accordingly. Surely, you knew about that."

"The last time I checked, I wasn't planning to attend any queen's party, let alone one that involves tea!" spat Tamashii.

"But you must attend this one! The Queen is looking forward to meet you! She insists!"

As they crossed the bridge that led to the southern island of the park, Tamashii discovered a long table with teacups and teapots nearly covering every inch of the white tablecloth. Twelve chairs were placed around the table, and the White Rabbit pushed her into the plump red chair that had been reserved for her at the end.

He hopped toward the other side where a tall, scrawny figure with an oversized black top hat lounged languidly in his seat, grinning from ear to ear beneath the shadows of his pale face. "How nice of you to finally join us, Tamashii… or should I say Alice?" he purred.

Tamashii gritted her teeth in annoyance, but when the man lifted the brim of his hat to reveal his identity, her eyes grew wide. "Seijitsu!" she gasped.

Seijitsu smirked into his teacup and let out a throaty chuckle of delight. He was disguised as a gothic doppelganger of the Mad Hatter with a white long-sleeved shirt, a pair of black trousers, and a pinstripe vest. The only thing that did not match his attire was the dark brown mask on his nose.

He sat the teacup and its matching saucer aside and began to drum his fingers on his lap. "I see you have chosen Alice's path and followed the White Rabbit after all," he said.

"So, this is your party!" hissed Tamashii.

"That would be correct."

"And what about your little looking glass trick? Was that your doing too?"

"I had to do what I had to do before people like Grandmama started questioning my absence!" snapped Seijitsu. "I had to cover my tracks somehow!"

"You certainly did—by making my life a living hell!"

Seijitsu jumped to his feet and angrily slammed the palms of his hands onto the table. "What did you expect me to do? Erase the minds of those who knew me, who loved me?" he growled. "No! I couldn't that! I could never do that to any them!"

"But you turned them against me!" cried Tamashii.

"It was for the best," said Seijitsu, "although I did get a chuckle or two when I found out that Matu liked you more than a friend."

Tamashii clenched her jaw as the memory of the parallel-world Matu Hiro started to mirror her friendship with the real Robu Tsuchino. She could envision them in her mind overlapping each other with qualities that they both shared. The more she pondered on those qualities, the more she realized that she cared for both of them equally. _If the Matu here really did take on Robu's personality, _she thought franctically, _then… Shinmei, Robu knows!_

"What's wrong, Tamashii? Did I strike a tender chord?" taunted Seijitsu.

"You struck nothing!" seethed Tamashii.

"Pity. I was hoping I had hit a nerve or two."

Seijitsu then narrowed his eyes and added playfully, "Perhaps you do have some feelings for my dear cousin after all."

Tamashii leaped out of her chair and jumped high into the air to strike him for his sharp accusation, but before she could land a punch on his face, he created an energy barrier to shield himself from her attack. Her body bounced off the invisible force, and she landed hard on the table, shattering several teapots that had broken her fall.

The barrier disappeared, and Seijitsu let out a soft snort. "Pathetic," he scoffed. "Your tactlessness reminds me so much of my other self. I can hardly believe I was once like that. Isn't it funny how love makes us do stupid, reckless things?"

"It's not your cousin that I care for," said Tamashii as she rose from the wreckage. "It's you! I need you back into my life, Seijitsu! I need you back on the team! We're nothing without you!"

"And be a mindless slave to Shinmei? I think not!"

"We're not mindless slaves! If there's anyone who is one, it's you right now! If you don't believe me, ask Inochi! He'd tell you the same thing!"

Tamashii paused for a moment when she heard a deep rumble coming from Seijitsu's chest. "Inochi, huh?" he chuckled. "Speaking of which, where _is_ Inochi? Didn't you feel like something was missing when you arrived? Didn't you ask yourself where on Shinmei's planet could your little sidekick be? Why hasn't Inochi shown up by now? Why is he still missing? Why isn't he here with you to save the day?"

"He's on his way! He has to be! I just know he is!" protested Tamashii.

"You know he is," mocked Seijitsu. "Let me tell you something, Tamashii: you know nothing! Your kind knows nothing! All of you are as stupid as sheep! When one falls off the cliff, the whole herd falls! You have no concept of thinking outside the box! You're trapped in that little box that Shinmei put you in, and you like it! You're happy in your comfort zone! That's exactly where Shinmei wants you! He wants to keep you locked up from the real world because he's afraid that you'll overpower him!"

"Just like Myoujou?" challenged Tamashii.

Seijitsu curled the right corner of his lip into a sneer and snapped his fingers. Stepping out from behind Seijitsu's chair was a possessed Inochi, but Tamashii had barely recognized him. He was not wearing his usual Angelic Guardian attire but instead a black dress coat with white cuffs. But what shocked Tamashii the most was his rabbit-like appearance. His skin was covered with thick layers of brown fur with a pair of long ears poking through the top of his black top hat and a fluffy, white tail poking out from his rear. He also had whiskers springing from his cheekbones and two long front teeth poking out from beneath his upper lips.

"March Hare, some more tea, please," crooned Seijitsu as he took his teacup and waited for it to be filled.

Inochi hopped up beside him with a blue teapot in his hands and poured a fresh batch of tea into the teacup without saying a word. He kept his gaze on the task at hand, and he never turned his head to acknowledge his guest.

Tamashii let out a surprised cry, and covered her mouth with her hands. "What have you done to him?" she demanded. "What did you do to Inochi?"

Sejitsu dismissed Inochi with a wave of his hand and began to sip quietly on his drink. "Just a little setback," he replied coolly. "Inochi found me lurking around Roganu Beach as soon as the park had shut down for the night. I came back to see if everything had gone according to plan, and just before I left, he caught me and tried to attack me. He told me that he was determined to bring me back where I belonged. I, on the other hand, wasn't ready, and I made sure my intentions were clear to him as day.

"After I had transformed him into the March Hare, I sent the White Rabbit to lure you here. After all, what's a Mad Hatter tea party without Alice, the guest of honor?"

Seijitsu looked to his left and motioned for the White Rabbit. "White Rabbit, see if you can make our dear Alice a little bit more… comfortable," he said silkily.

The White Rabbit hopped onto the table and stood in front of Tamashii as he pulled out his pocket watch from his vest. The watch began to swing, and Tamashii slowly lost the will to resist its hypnotic trance. She backed up until she had fallen deep into her chair at the other end of the table, but the White Rabbit was not done with his victim quite yet.

A teacup and a matching saucer magically appeared in his left paw, and he handed it to her while keeping the watch in motion. "Don't be afraid, child," he crooned. "The Queen will be here momentarily, but for now, relax. Just relax and have some tea."

_Tea, _thought Tamashii as she reached out for the small china object. _Yes, tea does sound nice right now…_

As her hand drew closer to the teacup's handle, she began to feel like Alice falling down the rabbit role to her doom. Several images of important people in her life flashed before her eyes. She saw Inochi and the other Angelic Guardians, her family, and Emeri with the rest of the staff at the popcorn stand, but the one image that burned in her mind the most was the final glimpse of Robu's smile before he was taken away and brainwashed by Deiraira.

_Robu… Seijitsu…_

The teacup slipped off of the saucer with just the slightest touch of her index finger, and it smashed into hundreds of tiny pieces. Then, the liquid began to bubble and hiss loudly at Tamashii's feet.

Tamashii snapped out of her trance at the sound of the teacup breaking onto the cement. She took her right hand to hold her head up, but she gasped when she saw blood trickling down her arm from a bite on her wrist. "What the hell happened to me?" she asked.

Suddenly, she heard a deep growl, and she looked up at the table to find Seiji snarling viciously at the White Rabbit. He approached the demon with great caution, and he had his black hackles standing up in defense. _"You!"_ he spat. _"You tried to poison Mistress, didn't you?"_

"Nice doggie," said the White Rabbit nervously. "You don't want to hurt the little bunny rabbit!"

_"I was actually thinking about having rabbit for dinner. It sounds pretty tasty, wouldn't you agree?"_

"What is the meaning of this?" hissed Seijitsu. "White Rabbit, do something about our party-crasher!"

"Mind if I help you out, dear pet?"

Deiraira magically appeared next to Seijitsu in what seemed to be the exact replica of the original Red Queen's dress. "I think I might have a trick or two up my sleeve," she purred.

Tamashii turned her gaze to the deck of cards that Deiraira was toying with between her hands and swallowed thickly. _The Mad Hatter, the March Hare, the White Rabbit, the Red Queen, _she thought. _That can only mean one thing: I'm about to face an army of spades, hearts, diamonds, and clubs on my own! Where are the others when I need them?_

Deiraira smirked at Tamashii's look of hesitation, and she threw her deck at her target. One by one, the cards grew in size and mutated into humanoid figures as hands, feet, and heads popped out from the sides.

Tamashii and Seiji were now surrounded by dozens of tall cards, and neither one of them knew exactly how they were going to defeat all of them. "This isn't good," said Tamashii.

Deiraira then took a step forward and pointed her right index finger directly at Tamashii. Curling her lips into a sinister smile, she purred, "Off with her head."

Each card pulled out a weapon with razor-sharp tips of their chosen suit and stood defensively around Tamashii and Seiji. Seiji growled in annoyance as he raised his hackles and snarled at the cards. _"Come on, Tamashii! Do something!"_ he said.

"I can't!" cried Tamashii. She looked at Inochi one last time and added, "I don't have enough arrows on hand, and Inochi is still under Seijitsu's spell! We're outnumbered!"

"Not if I can help it!"

A Three of Diamonds took a swing at Tamashii, who quickly evaded the attack by ducking the sharp diamond top, and an Eight of Spades threw his spade-shaped spear at Seiji. Seiji leaped high into the air, and extending his claws, he ripped the Eight of Spades in half with one swipe.

The other cards watched in horror as their fallen comrade shrunk back into his original size and fluttered to the ground before the wind snatched the ripped halves away. "Who are they?" they murmured to themselves.

"Don't just stand there! Do something before I cut off all of your heads!" shrieked Deiraira.

The cards charged toward the duo, but Seiji used his claws again and ripped apart a Two of Clubs, a Nine of Hearts, and a Seven of Diamonds that were leading the pack. _"Tamashii, can you use any of your attacks?"_ he asked.

"I think so," replied Tamashii unevenly.

_"Try the Angel Cry. It might get the job done faster."_

"Okay!"

Everyone covered their ears as Tamashii's scream pierced their hearing, and tiny flames fell from the sky like raindrops. The flames landed on the edges of the remaining cards and consumed them in a fiery flash of light, leaving behind small piles of smoldering ashes.

Deiraira clenched her fists and let out a cry of frustration. "How dare you! I almost had you at my mercy!" she screamed. "White Rabbit!"

"Yes, Mistress?" asked the White Rabbit.

"Hypnotize her again, and take care of that filthy beast while you're at it!"

The White Rabbit pulled out his pocket watch once more and hung it in front of Tamashii, but Seiji grabbed the object with his fangs and yanked it out of the demon's hands. The watch then went flying across the cement and smashed into pieces.

"My watch!" cried the White Rabbit.

His spell was quickly lifted, and Tamashii and Inochi returned to their normal Angelic Guardian selves. Inochi ran his hands over his smooth face to examine himself before blurting out, "What the hell happened to me?"

"I'll explain it later," answered Tamashii. "Right now, we've got to get out of this Wonderland nightmare."

Puzzled by his leader's statement, Inochi then turned to Seijitsu and Deiraira and quickly took notice of their storybook costumes. He glowered at Seijitsu for a moment after remembering his surprise encounter and demanded, "What did you do to me?"

Seijitsu pulled out his small pocket watch from his trousers and let out a nervous laugh. "My, my! Look at the time! I'm afraid my stay here is over!" he said hastily.

He quickly disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Deiraira fuming over his cowardly exit. "Damn it, Seijitsu! I didn't tell you to leave!" she hissed.

With a sigh of disgust, she turned to the White Rabbit and growled, "I'm leaving these Guardians' fate in your hands!"

"But, Mistress, what can I do without my watch?" asked the White Rabbit.

"I don't know! Just do something!"

The White Rabbit watched Deiraira disappeared into nothingness, and he turned his attention back to the two Angelic Guardians and their snarling black wolf. "Oh my," he said with a shudder. "What am I going to do?"

_"Run,"_ growled Seiji before he tackled the demon and pinned him to the ground.

He wrapped his mouth around the White Rabbit's neck and nearly took out his jugular vein in the midst of his fury. _"Now, Tamashii!"_ he called. _"Kill him now!"_

"Right," said Tamashii.

She wordlessly summoned her bow into her hand, and she took aim at the struggling White Rabbit. Pulling the fine chord as far as it could go past her ear, she then cried out, "Eternal Damnation!"

The White Rabbit let out a painful scream as the sharp tip of Tamashii's arrow ripped through his furry body, and he exploded into tiny particles of dust.

Seiji, on other hand, hacked several times as he tried to get the awful taste of the demon out of his mouth. _"Yuck!"_ he grimaced. _"I should have known he had a horrible aftertaste! It's nothing like rabbit!"_

"You okay, Seiji?" asked Tamashii softly as she took her hand and stroke the top of his head. "You did great out there."

"_Thank you, Tamashii, but if there was anyone that deserves some praise for her bravery, it's you."_

Tamashii blushed at his compliment and threw her arms around his neck to give him an affectionate hug. "You're really a sweet wolf, you know that?" she giggled.

"I… try not to be. I just can't help it sometimes.

"Aw, how cute," sniggered Inochi.

Seiji looked over at the Angel of Life and let out a threatening snarl from the back of his throat. _"Don't make me pull your wings off, Guardian,"_ he growled.

"Inochi, stop it," admonished Tamashii.

"But he's so—"

Inochi never had the chance to finish his thought as Seiji turned his cold gaze at him and bared his white fangs. Remembering the wolf's threat, he cleared his throat and grumbled, "Never mind."

"_That's what I thought,"_ snorted Seiji.

"Seiji, why did you leave the dream world to fight with me?" asked Tamashii. "Aren't you supposed to stay in the dream world at all times?"

"_Didn't I promise Master that I would protect you no matter where you are?"_ questioned Seiji. _"Dream world or real world, I will always be with you. My promise to Master overrides my responsibilities. I have even been used in past battles as a last resort or a distraction, and I wouldn't be surprised if that becomes the case again as soon as Master comes home."_

"I see," murmured Tamashii. "Well, regardless of your reasoning, thanks again for your help tonight."

"_And thank you for allowing me to battle with you,"_ said Seiji. _"Until we meet again, Tamashii."_

"Yes, until we meet again."

With a final nod, Seiji turned away and began to run across the bridge to the other side of the boardwalk until he disappeared into the shadows and teleported back to the dream world.

"So, that was Seijitsu's wolf after all," remarked Inochi. "Was that the same wolf you saw in your dream last night?"

"That would be him," replied Tamashii.

"I find it weird that he actually gave me a warning."

"How so?"

"He usually doesn't say anything in advance if you get on his nerves, nor does he allow anyone beside Seijitsu touch him," explained Inochi. "I might have the wrong impression, but I'm starting to think that Seiji might be changing his ways because of you."

"Why?"

"Because there seems to be a good possibility that he might like you after all," answered Inochi. "You two seemed to be real close during that battle. Maybe there is a good reason why Seijitsu wanted his wolf to protect you in a situation like this. I mean why else would Seijitsu have picked you over the other Angelic Guardians? Have you ever thought about the very idea of him fancying you?"

"I doubt he does," snorted Tamashii. "If Seijitsu had any feelings for me, he would have never fallen for Deiraira in the first place."

"How do you know that?" countered Inochi. "Remember, he was tricked."

"True," sighed Tamashii heavily.

Inochi smiled and took her by the hand, giving it a gentle squeeze of assurance. "Don't worry," he said. "We'll find a way to bring him back."

"I hope."


	23. Awakening II: Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

A Night in the Haunted Castle –

Seijitsu vs. the Angelic Guardians, Round Two!

Rizu propped herself against her pillows later that night as she looked at the damaged picture of her and Robu. The imprint of her sneaker was now permanent, and she knew that not even a lick of her thumb could wipe away the dirt without smudging the photograph. The picture still had some creases, and she did not want to bend them out without ruining it more.

Tossing the picture aside, she curled up in fetal position on her side and idly stared at her alarm clock, which read 1:03 a.m. in red neon lights. "I can't believe my jealousy caused everything to go wrong," she muttered. "If I had left Robu alone, none of this would have happened. It's all my fault."

"I wouldn't say quite say that. If anything, you contributed a major portion to your dilemma," replied a soft voice from the foot of her bed.

Rizu looked up and found Geiburieru sitting next to her with a smile on his face. "It's natural to be jealous when you're in love," he added.

"You saw it all, didn't you?" grumbled Rizu as she pulled herself into a comfortable sitting position.

"How could I not?" snorted Geiburieru.

"So, why didn't you do anything to stop this?"

"Because I'm supposed to be your mentor, not your hero. This is not my battle, Rizu. This is _yours._ You're the one who has to make things right.

"I did my part to try and prevent Robu from leaving the team. I told Deibiddo about Di's secret, and he did what he was told. Unfortunately, Deiraira just happened to be at the right place at the right time, and Robu got himself tangled in her web."

"I know," said Rizu sadly, "but, Geiburieru, it's my fault that I let Robu get away. I was angry that he found someone, I was selfish because I wanted him all to myself, and—"

"You were jealous that Robu started dating someone else and not you," finished Geiburieru.

"Yeah."

"Well, at least you've finally admitted that you're in love," began Geiburieru. "I know this is nothing like the time when you pursued Jeison and Deibiddo last semester. The only difference is that Robu did show some interest in you before he met Deiraira."

"But do you think that was love?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I've never been really loved before," sighed Rizu. "For all I know, it could be infatuation—"

"Rizu, if all Robu wanted from you was sex, then why did he have his wolf take that oath of protection for your sake?" challenged Geiburieru.

"You mean it wasn't out of obligation?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"It's just that Robu has never expressed his feelings toward me," said Rizu.

"I think he has. He's just being subtle with you, but you're the one that's not picking up his hints."

"I wish he was direct about such things," snorted Rizu. "Subtly isn't my nature."

"It's all part of having an animalistic personality. Have you ever known Seiji to be frank?" asked Geiburieru.

"I just met the wolf!"

"Rizu—"

"Fine!" said Rizu. "There were a few times in our first conversation when Seiji was holding something back from me, and he wouldn't tell me."

"Exactly," said Geiburieru. "Wolves are clever creatures. They tend to think things through before jumping the gun."

"That doesn't quite exactly fit Robu. He can be rash and reckless."

"In what circumstances?"

Rizu's shoulders slumped in resignation, and she let out a heavy sigh. "When he's either in love or he's passionate about something," she mumbled.

"I think the same can be said about you," said Geiburieru knowingly, "but we all know that it's human nature to not act like ourselves when something as deep as love touches the heart. We do irrational things without thinking about the circumstances, and we find ourselves in over our heads."

"And how would you know this? You're an angel!" cried Rizu. "You're not supposed to fall in love!"

"Where did you get such notion?" asked Geiburieru.

"Well, it was never mentioned in the _seisho_ that Shinmei had his angels go to earth to find a mate!"

"And it was never mentioned that Shinmei had his angels search all through Heaven to find a mate either," added Geiburieru. "How would man know a thing or two about Heaven? It's more than just worshipping Shinmei! It's paradise after death! It's also a reunion with your loved ones!

"Contrary to popular belief, angels have the capability to love. It might be a different kind of love, but it still has the same message. Now, I had in my existence a few female angels that I loved dearly, one of whom was my eternal best friend. She was what you would call a girlfriend, and I felt more connected to her than my brothers and sisters. We had both given our loyalty to Shinmei, and we were very much devoted to our King.

"Then, the war between Shinmei and Myoujou changed everything. We had lost many on both sides despite of our victory, but Myoujou took several of our best angels down with him as prisoners of war when he was cast our of Heaven. Sadly, my love was one of those victims, and word got to me that she had been destroyed in one of the lower rings of Hell. The demons raped her and tortured her for hours until she had her wings ripped off and a dagger was driven into her body.

"My surviving brothers and sisters heard about her death, but it was I who took it the hardest. After I received the news, I dedicated myself solely to my purpose. I could have loved another again, but with this war quickly approaching us, I don't want to take another risk until I know that there is no more evil left in this world to destroy the goodness of Shinmei."

"Is that why you're so serious about our mission?" asked Rizu. "Is that why you were trying to get me to focus more on what is to come and less on Robu? Are you trying to make sure that I don't become a bitter, cold creature like you?"

"Your mission has nothing to do with my happiness!" replied Geiburieru flatly. "I chose to give my time, my energy, and my devotion to Iesu in lieu of an eternal partner! As an angel, I can easily do that! For you, it's probably the hardest thing because of how Shinmei created you.

"This is where our views of love differ: you feel the need to have a partner, and I can choose to give into or suppress that need. It's just that when we first talked about your situation, your desire to be with Robu was overshadowing your assignment to find Seijitsu. You were putting our priorities out of line."

"And now that we know that Robu and Seijitsu are the same person, how are my priorities doing?" snapped Rizu.

Geiburieru quietly rose to his feet and walked to the open space in the middle of the bedroom. He then turned to Rizu with a frown on his lips and answered, "I shouldn't have to have you ask me such question. You're an adult now, Rizu. You should figure out the answer yourself."

He disappeared into thin air, and Rizu fell back against her pillows along her headboard, mentally discerning the underlying message of the archangel's final thought. "But I don't know where to begin," she said aloud.

_If looks could kill, I'd probably be dead from all those daggers her eyes are shooting at me,_ thought Deibiddo the next afternoon.

Rizu continued to glare at him as the long, black cable cord continued to lift them higher into the air over the sea. "You know hate heights!" she said scathingly.

"I know," said Deibiddo.

"So, why did you make me get on the skycoaster?"

"Frankly, all the rides you like are just plain boring. I mean I didn't get motion sickness or anything, and those roller coasters didn't make me lose my lunch. What's the fun without walking away dizzy or green in the face?"

"But the skycoaster?"

"It's my favorite attraction on the boardwalk! Besides, it'll help you get over your fear of heights! Now, stop your whining, and enjoy the thrill!

"But I don't want to enjoy the thrill! I want get off!" wailed Rizu.

_"3… 2…"_

"Get ready, Rizu! This is it!"

"Deibi!"

_"1."_

_Snap!_

The giant lock on the pulley released the cable and sent the duo flying past the ride operators and stopping high in midair before swinging back for another swoop. Everyone around the skycoaster cringed at the sound of Rizu's blood-curdling screams. Even those who were on the nearby rides covered their ears at the piercing sound.

Finally, the cable began to slow its rocking, and the ride operators grabbed Rizu and Deibiddo to safely guide them back to the platform. "Don't worry," chuckled the blonde ride operator at Rizu as he undid her strap. "Newbies are always scared shitless on the first try."

"But they never had a set of pipes like yours," chortled the other ride operator.

Rizu glowered at the two men and stormed off the platform in a huff. Deibiddo gave them a sheepish look before he took off running to catch up with her. "Don't take that personally," he pleaded as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I didn't mean to get you all pissed off at me."

Rizu pulled away to stop and face him. "I told you that I hated heights!" she cried. "I can't stand being too far from the ground if I'm not in a secured object like an airplane or something! Straps like those on the skycoaster are not safe!"

"I'm sorry," apologized Deibiddo guiltily. "I didn't know it would bother you that much."

"Well, now you do!" snorted Rizu. "Just don't you _ever_ do that to me again!"

"I won't."

Deibiddo then checked his wristwatch and noticed that they had one more hour until their ride passes expired for the afternoon session. "What do you want to do next?" he asked.

"I don't know. We pretty much did all the rides I like," replied Rizu. "Want to go on them again?"

"No thanks! I just wish we had enough money for another shot at the skycoaster."

Rizu narrowed his eyes at Deibiddo, but her deadly glare did not bother him. "I'm kidding!" he said.

"You better be," grumbled Rizu. "So, what now?"

Deibiddo looked up and turned his attention to the haunted castle to his left. A devious smile appeared on his face as an idea popped into his head. "How about the haunted castle?" he suggested.

Rizu hesitated for a moment, and she began to walk backward toward the main strip. "How about not?" she asked.

"Come on, Rizu! You can't be _that_ afraid to go in there!"

"It's not that I'm afraid! It's just… just…"

"Just what?"

The memory of walking through the haunted castle with Robu slipped into Rizu's mind, and her face immediately fell with loneliness. Deibiddo noticed her sad eyes and soon realized what she was trying to tell him. "Oh, I get it," he said. "Going into the castle reminds you of Robu, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," sighed Rizu. "He took me inside the day he got back into town last month. He scared the shit out of me then."

"Maybe you won't be such a scaredy-cat now," said Deibiddo.

"Who said I was going?"

"I did. Now, let's go."

They walked up to the ticket booth and paid for their admission, but Rizu noticed something odd about the university student behind the window. A shadow loomed over her eyes, and she gave them an eerie smile as she dismissed them. "Enjoy your visit," she purred.

Rizu eyed the girl one last time before Deibiddo took her right hand led her into the dark hallway on the other side of the giant wooden door next to the ticket booth. "I'm not sure if this is a good idea," she whispered to him, "I'm getting a bad vibe about this place."

"What do you mean?" asked Deibiddo.

"That girl at the ticket booth… There was something about her that just didn't seem right. I'm starting to believe that this might be a trap or something."

"Rizu, stop making excuses," scolded Deibiddo. "Trap or not, we've got to go through here. We've already paid our way, and we can't get our money back out of your cowardice. Now, buck up and deal with it, okay? There's no turning back after you've opened the door."

Suddenly, a loud bang from behind filled the air, and Rizu and Deibiddo turned around just in time to see the door disappear. "You've got that right!" squeaked Rizu.

"Do you remember anything about a door vanishing or something?"

"No. It was always there just in case we were too scared to continue on."

Deibiddo gulped as he recalled the fight against Jaku's gang of pirate animatrons that had come to life under Deiraira's spell, and he began to wonder if the castle had been charmed with her dark magic. "Well, let's just hope that the dummies and holograms are still fake," he said.

Rizu's eyes traveled up the slimy walls, and she realized that the torches that were once tipped with illuminated paper flames were now burning with life. "Unless the park recently received permission to use real torches, I don't think what we're about to face is fake," she said. She looked up at the overhead candelabras that were hanging from the ceiling and added, "Even the candles up there are real!"

They continued to walk down the empty corridor, and they came to a stop where the end connected to another passage. They then turned to go left but were quickly greeted with dozens of red eyes and high-pitched squeals that pierced their eardrums. One by one, bats flew past them until all had suddenly become too quiet for their comfort. "What the hell is going on?" demanded Rizu.

The loud thud of heavy boots echoed off the walls, and Rizu and Deibiddo looked behind them to see a dark shadow approaching them. They tightened their jaws and reached into their pants pockets for their _henshin_ pens, but when the figure had finally stepped into the light of the overhead fixture above them, their breaths hitched simultaneously in a mixture of shock and disbelief.

Clad in a dark brown Angelic Guardian attire tainted with silver demonic charms stood a smirking Seijitsu, and his eyes twinkled mischievously with malevolent intentions toward the duo. "Isn't this a lovely surprise—Tamashii and Inochi inside my funhouse of terror," he mocked. "I wonder what made you so brave enough to step one foot inside the castle again after your last visit, Tamashii. You didn't seem to like it when I took you last month, but you've decided to have another go-around! And with Inochi, of all people! Tamashii, I'm hurt! I could you do such a terrible thing—"

"Shut the fuck up, Seijitsu!" barked Deibiddo. "We didn't come here to be insulted by your sharp tongue! So, just let us through, and we'll be on our way out of the castle!"

He took Rizu by the hand and began to lead her down the opposite direction, but Seijitsu used his dark magic to create a wall in front of them. They looked to their left to see the corridor that they had walked through earlier also being blocked off. They were now trapped with no other choice but to face Seijitsu alone.

Seijitsu lowered his right arm and chuckled. "Looks like someone fell into a dead end," he taunted.

"Didn't you hear Deibiddo? Just leave us alone! We don't want to fight you, Robu!" said Rizu.

Seijitsu's nostrils flared with disgust, and he threw a blast of dark energy at Rizu. Deibiddo quickly stepped in front of her to take the blow, and they were both thrown against the wall behind them. Shaking off the surprise assault, they rose to their feet and found Seijitsu glaring at them while panting heavily. "Never _ever_ use that name in my presence again!" he seethed. "Robu Tsuchino was nothing more than a soft-hearted weakling who suppressed my true power to his advantage! I am now free from that suppression, and I will see to it that it stays that way!"

"You don't know what you're saying!" cried Deibiddo. "No Angelic Guardian has been in such suppression! Myoujou lied to you!"

"SILENCE, IMBECILE!" roared Seijitsu.

Another blast of dark energy was hurled into Deibiddo's stomach, and he fell against the wall so hard that he was thrown into a state of unconsciousness.

"Deibiddo!" screamed Rizu as she quickly rushed to his side to examine his injuries.

Ignoring her concern, Seijitsu continued. "Every Angelic Guardian has some kind of ultimate power that they cannot touch because of Shinmei. It is Shinmei's control over us that restricts us from touching this power. It is the power that sets our world in order and balances the forces of chaos and cosmos.

"Long ago, I was born with the power of chaos. I was designed to destroy the earth according to Shinmei's will to punish man for his disobedience. I ruled the world with the power of the earth's core in my hands, and all it had to take for me to rip this planet apart was Shinmei's very command to do so.

"I killed hundreds of innocent people, I destroyed great civilizations and large cities off the map, and I have moved the earth's precious sculpture several times in my existence. I used to be Shinmei's chosen Angelic Guardian to teach mankind a lesson, but one day, Shinmei silenced my roar when he chose another Guardian to lead us.

"And that Angelic Guardian, Tamashii, was you!"

Rizu quickly gathered Deibiddo's limp body into her arms, and she shielded him from a negative energy ball that had been driven deeply into her back. She looked over her shoulder to see what Seijitsu was going to do to her next, but just as she turned her head, another energy ball slammed into her again. A tear escaped from the corner of her left eye, and it took her all the determination she had to keep her from crying. _I won't let him beat me. I won't let him beat me, _she chanted to herself.

"Shinmei sent you to me to tame the beast inside," growled Seijitsu, "and I fell for his trick! Because of you, I had forgotten what it felt like to have this ultimate power!"

He threw another energy ball at Rizu, and he watched her tumble forward over Deibiddo. He could hear the quick intakes of breath, and he smiled triumphantly as he watched her strong will crumble into pieces with tears rolling down her face. "What's this? The powerful Tamashii shedding tears because she hurt herself?" he taunted. "Ha! Not so tough now, are we?"

He began to form one last energy ball in his right hand, but Rizu slowly lifted herself up from the floor and turned on her heels to face Seijitsu. The sound of her _henshin_ pen clattering at her feet filled the silent hallway, and Seiijitsu looked at her in surprise. "What's this?" he demanded. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I told you, Robu, that I didn't want to fight," said Rizu firmly as her tears continued for fall from her eyes. "You're my best friend, and I don't have the heart to hurt you."

"Weakling!" shouted Seijitsu.

Rizu crossed her arms in front of her face as a shield from the incoming energy ball. The force was not as strong as she thought it would be, for it only shoved her away by a few inches. Frustrated with himself for not finishing her off in a single blow, Seijitsu kept assaulting her with two more energy balls, but when he realized that his target was still standing, he pulled back and stared at her in confusion. "Why? Why haven't you given up? You should have surrendered by now!" he exclaimed.

"I'll never surrender!" hissed Rizu as she lowered her arms. "I'm not gonna give up until you come back, Robu!"

"You're gonna wait a long time for that to ever happen again," snorted Seijitsu. "I'm not going back, Tamashii. I don't want a life that restricts me from being myself. I'm not a good man, nor will I ever be. There's no reason for me to be in Shinmei's army anymore."

"But what about all those who love you? What about your friends? What about me?"

Seijitsu sneered at Rizu's words and spat, "Love? Why do I need love from all you hypocrites? I'm quite content with where I'm at! All I need is my mistress! She knows how to treat me right! She's the only one who could ever understand me!"

"Will you stop and listen to me, Robu?" pleaded Rizu. "Deiraira could care less about you! She doesn't love you! She's only using you so she can destroy our friendship! She wants to ruin me, and when she does, she'll find a way to get rid of you for good!"

"You lie!" growled Seijitsu.

"No!" replied Rizu with a shake of her head. "You've got to believe me, Robu! Deiraira went after you just to make my life miserable, and she succeed! Now she wants you to throw away everything we had these last few years and kill me! She wants all of us out of the picture, you included!

"Deiraira knows nothing about love. Don't you remember what she did to her husband before she died? She betrayed him and handed his life over to his enemies! She'll do the same to you! Do you really want to be with someone like that, someone who will backstab you from out of nowhere?"

She took his right hand into hers and looked up into his dark eyes. "You've already got someone who understands you—me," she continued. "I've always been there for you like you have been there for me, even if we do live so far apart when we're not here for the summer. Do you remember that phone call you made to wish me a happy birthday a few months ago? Did you know that your call was the best present I had ever received that night? Do you remember any of that?"

As his mind strained to recall that special event, Seijitsu felt his spirit being pulled from the present and thrown in the recent past. He saw himself sitting at his desk in his bedroom talking to a young woman on the other line, and he could hear the sadness in her voice. He then watched his counterpart's lips twitched into a small smile, and he listened closely to their conversation.

"But anyway, I know that if I was at Oukan with you right now, I'd take you out for dinner or something just so you wouldn't feel down," said he heard past-Robu Tsuchino say.

Seijitsu continued to silently watch the scene play out before him. He felt confused and curious about the importance of his phone call to Rizu, and he could not understand why it meant a great deal to her. _After all,_ he thought, _it was only a stupid phone call._

Then, he finally heard the words that kept Rizu hanging onto his promise as if it was her last lifeline. _"I've been thinking about you a lot, and with today being your birthday and all, I felt the need to see how everything was going."_

"No!" he gasped. "It couldn't be that! It couldn't be!"

Suddenly, a great light consumed him, and he was teleported back to the present where he saw a warm, pink burst of pure energy enveloping his hand along with Rizu's. He quickly broke the connection and pulled away as if he had been burned. Gritting his teeth, he hissed venomously, "What have you done to me? What did you just do?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Rizu. "I didn't do anything—"

"If you dare lay a finger on me one more time, you will regret ever messing with me!"

Seijitsu quickly disappeared, and the two walls that he had built to trap Rizu and Deibiddo suddenly vanished. Rizu soon heard the sound of Deibiddo mumbling incoherently at her feet, and she looked down to see him waking up from his coma. "What happened?" he asked as he lifted himself up from the floor. "Where's Seijitsu?"

"I kinda scared him off," replied Rizu unevenly. "I don't know what I did, but whatever it was, he was really afraid of it."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I think so."

Deibiddo nodded his head as his eyes traveled down to Rizu's left hand. He stopped when he noticed a dark brown smear in the center of her palm, and he began to carefully examine it. "Hey, what did you get on you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" questioned Rizu.

"This dark stuff… where did you get it?"

Rizu's face paled as the memory of the strange light during her conversation with Seijitsu came to her mind. She then recalled Seijitsu's strange outburst before he fled in an instant and knew that it had something to do with that light. "Seijitsu," she murmured.

Meanwhile, Seijitsu discreetly watched Rizu and Deibiddo continue their path through the haunted castle as he hid among the shadows in a faraway alcove. When he was sure that they were out of hearing range, he let out a great sigh of relief and said aloud, "That was too close."

He looked down at his right hand and shook his head. His glove had sudden change of hue when he had traveled back in time, and he was certain that Rizu's light was the cause of his slight alteration. He was now starting to see his Angelic Guardian side coming out of his darkness.

"Curse you, Tamashii," he growled.

As they reached the end of the hallway, Rizu shifted her attention back to the mysterious smear on her hand, but just as she turned up her palm to inspect it some more, the stain disappeared. "What the hell just happened?" she breathed.

"What are you talking about?" asked Deibiddo.

"The mark just disappeared! It was here!"

Deibiddo snatched her hand and looked over the spot where the smear had been. "Interesting," he remarked. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"Do you think it's dangerous?" asked Rizu.

"I'm not sure," replied Deibiddo, "but I'd keep my eye out if I were you. I'm starting to get a bad feeling after that encounter with Seijitsu."

They made a right-hand turn and kept walking until they saw a dim green light ahead. In the distance, Rizu could see rows of mirrors hanging on the wall, and she started to hesitate. "Maybe we ought to go back and find that door," she said hastily.

"Rizu, face it—we're stuck in here," said Deibiddo. The door is gone, and it's obvious that Seijitsu charmed this castle so that we can't get out until we find the exit."

"But the monsters—"

"If they're real, we'll face them together."

Rizu nodded her head glumly and whimpered, "I'm just scared, though."

"I know," said Deibiddo sympathetically. "Walking through these demon-infested walls would give anybody the creeps. Seijitsu certainly put a whole new twist to the word 'haunted' when he took over the castle."

"Tell me about it."

As they drew closer toward the mirrors, they could see pale figures moving in and out of the frames. Rizu tightened her grip on Deibiddo's hand and began to tremble. "G-G-Ghosts!" she shrieked through clattering teeth.

"I doubt it," snorted Deibiddo. "They're probably holograms."

"I don't care what they are! I just want out of here!"

"We'll get out as soon as we can. Seriously, Rizu, calm down! They can't hurt you! You can't feel a hologram—"

A mischievous poltergeist stuck a hand out its frame and brushed it along the length of Deibiddo's left arm. Deibiddo quickly became paralyzed as fear took over his mind, and he shuddered as the ghost's cold presence left behind a chilling sensation in the air. "W-W-What was that?" he stuttered.

Soon, more ghosts flew out of the mirrors, and Rizu and Deibiddo took off running past them down the dark corridor. Rizu had forgotten about the surprise trap door for the vampire dummy that was built into the ceiling, and her right foot accidentally triggered the door to swing open. A black figure sprung out from above and grabbed Deibiddo by the neck.

"Help!" cried Deibiddo.

The vampire did not relinquish his hold, and he drew his victim close enough for his tongue to reach out and lick Deibiddo's erratic pulse. He was unable to strike first, for Rizu had secretly snuck behind him and yanked hard on his cape. He fell onto the hard floor with a loud groan of agony.

"Could you have not timed that any better?" asked Deibiddo sarcastically.

"Be grateful I saved your ass in the first place," muttered Rizu. "We better get the hell out of here before Duracura decides to make us his next meal."

They sprinted down the hall, occasionally taking quick glances over their shoulders to see if the vampire and the ghosts were following them, and made a sharp right turn where they stumbled into a staircase that led to the second floor. "Fuck!" cursed Rizu as she pulled herself up. "I forgot there was an upper level!"

"Is there a third floor?" asked Deibiddo.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because I don't think we'd make it out alive if there was."

"Thank Shinmei for small blessings."

They climbed the steps and discovered a metal exit door at the top. The door led to a small outdoor balcony, and Rizu and Deibiddo were certain that a passerby or two would hear their plea for help. They were also sure that broad daylight would force the monsters to stay inside the castle.

The door flew open with a bang, and the duo rushed to the iron railing as they began to scream for attention. They looked down and saw that no one was paying attention to them.

"Hey, you in the blue shirt!" called Deibiddo to a middle-age man who was walking by the castle with his two sons. "Up here! Up here! We need help!"

But neither the father nor his children heard his cry as they walked up the ramp to the pirate boat ride. Deibiddo harrumphed in return, and he quickly crossed his arms over his chest. "So much for that idea," he snorted.

"I'm starting to think that Seijitsu had also soundproofed the place," said Rizu warily.

"Well, that's just great news to hear!" huffed Deibiddo.

"But look at the bright side: there's no way the monsters are going to come after us in broad daylight."

Suddenly, the metal door was ripped off its hinges, and the vampire launched himself at the duo. Rizu and Deibiddo narrowly escaped the attack and dashed toward the other door to the right. They hurried back into the castle and slammed the door behind them just as the vampire had recovered from his failed attempt.

The vampire caught a glimpse of them retreating to the other side of the haunted maze, and he ran after them until his face collided with the door. Dizzy and disoriented, he stumbled back against the railing and fell over onto the cement below where his body was smashed into pieces of metal, nuts, and bolts.

Rizu and Deibiddo heard the loud crash, and they stepped back outside to see what had happened. The vampire had been nothing more than another cursed animatron trying to kill them, but the guests and employees paid no attention to the pile of broken parts as they walked past it without sparing a single glance at the wreckage. The pile then disappeared into thin air, and there was not a trace of evidence that proved that there had been demonic activity in the haunted castle.

"Well, what do you know?" murmured Deibiddo. "He was a dummy all along!"

"Just another illusion," added Rizu.

Deibiddo looked up at the sky behind the iron posts to Roganu Beach's tallest roller coaster and noticed a hint of orange in the distance. "The ride session is about over, and we don't have much time left," he announced. "We have to get through this castle fast."

"Not to mention, those ghosts might be waiting for us on the other side," reminded Rizu.

"Yeah, you're right."

They reentered the castle and follow a narrow path that led to a spiral staircase inside a tower. As they descended down the steps, they saw shadows and sparks flickering on the walls and heard the crackling sound of electricity running through small generators. "What's going on?" whispered Deibiddo.

"We're approaching the mad doctor's laboratory," explained Rizu quietly. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think there's an exit off to the side of the room that should lead us out of the castle. The laboratory is the last room we have to go through."

"Good. I hate to have the doctor use us as guinea pigs for his latest project."

When they had reached the last step, Rizu noticed a small sign on the mad doctor's work bench that read, "On Break". "No need to worry," she said calmly. "It looks like the doctor's still out of the house right now."

"Still?" squeaked Deibiddo.

"Yeah! There's not a single animatron representing the mad doctor!"

"So, why have the mad doctor's laboratory when there's not a mad doctor around?"

Rizu pointed to the massive dummy that was lying on an operating table. The body was hidden beneath a long, white cloth with jelly-like transmitters running from an artificial electric box all the way to the dummy's head. A loud recording of a monster's steady breathing played repetively from somewhere below the table as the dummy's chest rose and fell in tempo to the tape.

"That's your reason," replied Rizu.

"I was afraid you'd say that," said Deibiddo. "So, where did you say that exit was again?"

"Over your left shoulder. See that hallway?"

Deibiddo turned his head and saw an empty corridor off to the side. "What about it?" he asked.

"When I say 'three', run for it," instructed Rizu. "Ready? One… Two…"

Before she could finish, she heard a groan coming from under the sheet, and the dummy's right arm began to twitch with life. "Are dummies supposed to do that?" cried Deibiddo.

"That's no dummy, Deibiddo!" answered Rizu as she watched the monster slowly sit up and remove the sheet from his face. "That's one of Seijitsu's animatrons! Let's get out of here!"

She grabbed Deibiddo's right hand and led him around the corner and down the hallway where the exit to the castle lied straight ahead. "Finally!" she breathed. "We're free!"

They had taken a few steps when they felt the floor beneath their feet shake. They fell to their knees, and they saw the mad doctor's monster walking slowly toward them like a zombie. With each step the monster took, the room vibrated and the overhead candelabra rocked.

"We've got to keep going!" cried Deibiddo as he reached for Rizu's arm. "We're almost at the end! Come on!"

They picked themselves up and tried to run toward the door without tripping from the monster's heavy steps. They had to cling onto the wall several times for support until the tremors below had ceased, and they were shocked to discover that the monster was not too far behind despite of his slow speed. He was now catching up with them and ready to overpower them.

At last, they had reached the exit, but to their dismay, the door was shut and latched with chains and a lock on the handle. "Fuck!" cursed Rizu loudly as she tugged on the lock. "We can't get out!"

"There's got to be a way!" insisted Deibiddo.

They soon heard familiar howling noises above their heads. Looking up, they saw a swarm of ghosts circling over them with hands reaching out to snatch them away. One ghost grabbed hold of Rizu's ponytail and began to pull her around, but Deibiddo yanked her so hard that the ghost had suddenly lost its grip on her.

"We've got to do something!" said Rizu as she fixed her ponytail.

A dark shadow hovered over theirs, and they swallowed hard when the monster had finally stopped in front of them. Its hands reached out for them, but they avoided the monster and hid in a nearby alcove with their _henshin_ pens out and ready to go.

"I can't believe we didn't transform sooner!" said Deibiddo.

"Me either," agreed Rizu, "but this is no time to think of what could have been! Ready, Deibi?"

"Ready! _Inochi!_"

_"Tamashii!"_

The castle was then filled with pink and white lights , and several of the ghosts began to flicker and flee from the scene at the bright intensity. When their transformation had been complete, Tamashii and Inochi exchanged knowing smiles. "Are you thinking that I'm thinking?" asked Tamashii.

"I think so too," answered Inochi before he plugged his ears and waited for the inevitable scream.

Tamashii took a deep breath and belted out a loud cry. The cross charm on her headband shone with great light, and it transmitted a powerful wavelength that scared the rest of the ghosts away and interrupted the monster's frequency. The animatron fell to the floor and smashed into pieces before the remains vanished.

Tamashii's scream had also forced the chains on the door to loosen and the lock to disappear. Inochi looked back and noticed that the door was finally free from Seijitsu's illusion, and he rushed over to see if it would open for him. Pressing down on the latch, he pushed forward and transformed back into his mortal self the moment he took one step outside. "Amazing!" he breathed. "We actually did it! We broke Seijitsu's spell!"

"Yeah, but whatever happened to him?" asked Rizu as she approached him from behind.

"I don't know, but I'm more worried about you at this point. I just hope that whatever was on your hand won't kill you," said Deibiddo.

"I don't think it will," said Rizu, "though I am curious as to what that light was all about."

"Light?" asked Deibiddo with a puzzled expression. "What light?"

"It was a pink light that came from the hand I was using when I was holding onto Seijitsu's while I was talking to him," replied Rizu. "I'm not exactly sure what happened, other than Seijitsu ran away like a coward and threatened me if I ever touched him again. What's that all about?"

Deibiddo frowned and turned his head to the side as he formed his right hand into his fist. "Perhaps," he began brokenly. "Perhaps it's best to leave some questions unanswered. Such answers given at the wrong time could throw off Shinmei's plan in motion to the point the plan will ultimately fail and never to be resurrected with a second chance. Though, I believe in time, all will be revealed to you when you are better prepared to know the truth. That light of yours is one of those questions I cannot answer for you. You must answer it on your own."

"I see," muttered Rizu.

Giving her a small smile of hope, Deibiddo took her into his arms and gave her a warm hug for support. "Why don't I take you home?" he suggested. "We can't do anymore rides unless you go enough money for two more ride sessions."

"No, home would be fine."

As the duo walked past the haunted castle toward the direction of the north entrance, Seijitsu stepped out from the corner of the tall structure and watched them disappear into the crowd on the other side of the Kiddyland Express railroad tracks. Though there was a hint of malevolence burning inside his heart, he was also feeling a sense of guilt taking over his thoughts and emotions. _Tamashii thinks she can save me, _he thought sadly as his eyes shifted from black to dark brown, _but why? Why me?_

He took another look at his healed hand before he let out a heavy sigh of regret. "Rizu," he whispered.


	24. Awakening II: Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Tamashii's Choice – Seijitsu vs. the Angelic Guardians, Final Round!

Rizu had been sitting on her bed for over an hour as she examined the spot where Seijitsu's dark magic absorbed into her palm. Every once in a while, the dark brown patch would bubble up to the surface of her skin and send a surge of massive pain throughout her body. She had to bite down on the sides of her cheeks to stop herself from screaming bloody murder and waking up her parallel-world family. The last thing she needed was to be punished for being a crybaby over what they might have deemed as nothing. While her real family might have been overprotective and cautious about her well-being, there was a strong possibility that the family in her "looking glass" world was most likely the opposite.

"Damn it!" she hissed through clenched teeth, gripping her right wrist so tight that her knuckles had turned white. "Damn you, Seijitsu!"

The pain slowly subsided, and the spot vanished again. Rizu shuddered as waves of negativity absorbed another small yet vital dosage of her purity from her soul. To make matters worse, she could feel the Seed Crystal inside her body being affected by the dark magic, and her power was being devoured little by little. There was no telling how much longer she was going to survive in both of her lives, for the odds of dying in her sleep overnight were gradually increasing much to her dismay.

When the small tremors had suddenly ceased, Rizu sighed with relief and flopped against her pillows to relax for a moment. She glanced at her palm one last time and frowned. She knew deep within her heart that Seijitsu was going through the same ordeal as she was but rather for the best.

In the second ring of Hell, Seijitsu clutched his right hand and seethed in pain as he sat at Deiraira's feet. An old, rusty chain was clipped onto an iron collar that had been placed around his neck, and Deiraira was sitting on her throne with the end of the chain wrapped around her left hand. Hearing her pet groaning, she flared her nostrils and roughly yanked the chain past her head. "Silence!" she hissed. "Stop acting like a sniveling coward and get over the pain! It's your own fault you got yourself into this mess!

Seijitsu winced from her cold, heartless jab and grumbled, "Yes, Mistress."

As she watched him look away, Deiraira stiffed her lower lip and began to ponder deeply. _If Seijitsu is suffering right now, I'm almost sure Tamashii is going through the same torture,_ she thought. _Perhaps I can use their pain to my advantage after all._

She loosened her grip, and the chain fell loudly onto the glassy floor. Startled, Seijitsu looked up to find Deiraira pulling herself onto her feet and entering a dark portal that led to the ninth ring. "Where are you going, Mistress?" he asked.

"Never mind my business," answered Deiraira sharply. "Stay here where no one can bother you. I'll be back shortly."

Seijitsu watched her vanish into the portal and sighed in disappointment. He looked down at his palm and noticed the brown spot that was part of his old Angelic Guardian self had vanished for the umpteenth time that night. The pain had also ebbed away, but instead of feeling relieved, he felt saddened by its absence. The more it burned his skin, the more another piece of his dark soul was being cleansed with light.

_Light… Tamashii's light,_ he thought. _What was she thinking?_

Meanwhile, Deiraira boldly approached Myoujou with her new report hanging off the tip of her tongue, but much to her chagrin, she discovered that he was not alone. Kureopatora sat on his lap kissing the beast as his red hands ran up the length of her brown thighs. The Egyptian she-demon caught a glimpse of her furious rival glowering at them in her tracks and smirked against Myoujou's lips. "We're not alone now, Master," she purred seductively.

"So, I've noticed," groaned Myoujou as he adjusted himself on his throne to hide his growing erection beneath his new lover.

"What is the meaning of this?" shrieked Deiraira. "How could you do this to me, Master? How could you do this behind my back?"

"I have every right to withhold information concerning my whereabouts from you, Deiraira," replied Myoujou coldly. "Your continuous failure is what caused you to lose your place at my feet."

"Master, I can explain—"

"We almost lost the boy tonight!" barked Myoujou. "Tamashii had tried to heal him during their encounter, but luckily, he managed to get away! We must not let Seijitsu escape from us and return to the Angelic Guardians! He is our only answer in destroying Tamashii and her friends! I swear, Deiraira, if you let him slip through our fingers, I will personally destroy you myself!"

Deiraira flinched at these words and said quietly, "Yes, Master."

"And another thing," added Myoujou. "Perhaps you could explain to me about _this._"

Deiraira paled at the sight of her enchanted lipstick case in his hand. With a turn of his fingers, he revealed the velvety red tip, which gleamed with negative energy in the darkness. "I found this lying around your chambers after the last time you were with me," he continued. "I also happen to notice that it casts a lust spell on whoever you kiss. Had it not been for Kureopatora finding me in a lustful state of mind, you could have easily taken over my throne and the nine rings behind my back! Now, dear pet, care to explain to me why you picked your master as your guinea pig?"

Deiraira turned her attention toward Kureopatora and glared viciously at her. "What were you doing in my chambers?" she hissed. "You know you don't belong there!"

"It's not just _your_ chambers, Deiraira," snorted Kureopatora. "It happens to be the chambers of Myoujou's favorite pet. Suffice it to say, I'm starting to like it. It feels a lot like home."

"You… You kicked me out?"

"Where else could Master's newest pet sleep?"

"In your coffin!" screamed Deiraira as she hurled herself at her rival.

Hoping to prevent an all-out hellcat fight between the two she-demons, Myoujou quickly cast a stasis curse on her and forced her to remain immobile before she could strike Kureopatora. "Listen to me carefully, Deiraira, and listen good!" he growled as he approached her with long strides. "What you've done to me was treacherous and unforgiveable! A pet of mine must never put a lust spell on me no matter what! After Kureopatora told me what you had done to me—_me,_ of all demons—I had no other choice but to punish you through demotion! I could have done worse, but I was generous enough to spare you your afterlife from the Abyss.

"However, there may be a penance for your transgression in the midst of your anger. I found out you used that same lust spell to trap Seijitsu after we lost him the first time, and I heard that it worked."

"But not much longer," said Kureopatora as she took a step forward. "There's been a recent snag in our plans, Master."

"What is it?"

"When I discovered Tamashii and Inochi walking through Seijitsu's illusion earlier tonight, I saw Tamashii healing him with a special kind of magic before he was able to escape. She was trying to free him from our control, and there's a strong possibility that Deiraira's lust spell might not be as effective as it was in the beginning."

"Damn it!" cursed Myoujou.

"But, Master, I still have good news. While we may be losing Seijitsu to Shinmei, we're also gaining Tamashii. Somehow, she absorbed our magic while cleansing Seijitsu, and she is now suffering the same pain Seijitsu is going through as we speak. She will have traded places with Seijitsu before too long."

Myoujou relaxed his muscles, and he slowly turned to face Kureopatora with his lips curled into a sinister smile. "Trading places with Seijitsu?" he purred. "That is some very good news indeed. How long do you think it will take for the transfer to be fully complete?"

"I'm not sure. It could take hours or even days until we know for sure! Perhaps Deiraira might know a thing or two about transfer."

"Perhaps so," said Myoujou coolly as he lifted the stasis curse on Deiraira.

Deiraira instantly fell to the floor and groaned under her breath. She then felt one red finger lift her chin, and she found herself staring deep into Myoujou's black orbs. "Your little scheme seemed to have saved you from your doom," he commented.

Deiraira said nothing as she silently fumed to herself, but she kept her cold gaze fixed on her master. "What do you know about Tamashii's conversion mishap?" asked Myoujou lowly.

"Not much, Master," replied Deiraira, "though from seeing how Seijitsu is dealing with his condition, I suspect we will have Tamashii fairly soon."

"Perfect. That should give us enough time to change our focus."

"What do you mean, Master? What are you talking about? We got what we needed! I'm not going to let Seijitsu escape from us! I promise—"

"Silence!" snapped Myoujou. "I could care less about Seijitsu at this point. It's Tamashii that has always gotten under my skin, and it's Tamashii that I'm really after. She is worth more than Seijitsu could ever be. Without her, the Angelic Guardians are nothing but putty in my hands. I am aware that Seijitsu is just as powerful as she, but it is Tamashii and Tamashii alone who can match my power.

"She is a very valuable piece to my chess set. She is Shinmei's Queen to the King, and her friends are the pawns in front of them. When we take the Queen out and destroy the pawns that stand in the way, we'll put Shinmei in checkmate. Do you understand my concept? No Tamashii, no Angelic Guardians."

"Yes, Master," replied Deiraira.

"Now, I want you to bring Tamashii to me, and if you do, I'll let you have your rightful place again in my service. Having Tamashii in my possession would be the greatest gift I could ever ask for out of you, my pet. Such prize would earn you my forgiveness."

Deiraira's face lit up, and she nodded her head vigorously as she replied, "Of course, Master! I will get started right away!"

"B-b-but what about me?" spluttered Kureopatora. "You said that I was your new she-demon!"

"You _were_ my new she-demon," growled Myoujou, "but you haven't done anything to get rid of the Angelic Guardians! Deiraira has always been in my favor because of her ambition to please me, which is what any pet of mine ought to have. Now until you've done something that is worthwhile in my eyes besides spreading your legs open for me, your place in my bed will always reflect on Deiraira's mission."

Appalled and insulted by Myoujou's final decision, Kureopatora huffed out of sight into the second ring. Deiraira, however, smiled in triumph and rested her head on Myoujou's right knee. Her lips twitched into a devious smile as she thought wickedly, _And I know just the bait to use._

In the dream world, Tamashii sat beneath her favorite willow tree contemplating about Seijitsu amidst the steady snow shower that falling all around her. She would look down at her tainted palm every so often and notice the dark brown patch against her pink glove, but she used all her will to not give into the urge to cry. She had become so accustomed to the sting that it would have to take more of Myoujou's dark magic just to make her scream.

"I'm dying," she said aloud.

"_No, you're not."_

Tamashii looked over her right shoulder to find Seiji prowling toward the willow tree. "I wish I was," she grumbled under her breath. "Seiji, if there's anyone who should be blamed for your master's fate, it's me. I'm the one who got him into this mess."

"_What was meant to be was meant to be,"_ said the Seiji as he sat down next to her. _"Regardless of the recent turn of events, this was all part of another prophecy in which neither you nor Master had any control over. This was all part of his destiny."_

"And just what prophecy are you referring to?"

"'_The Deceiving One will trick the Faithful, but the sacrifice of the Soul will right the mistake,'"_ replied Seiji. _"I truly hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I fear you have begun the sacrifice when you healed a portion of Master. I know you weren't aware of what you were doing, but what you tried to do didn't completely work."_

"How so?"

"_You accidentally created a reversal spell that would force you to switch places with Master. When you tried to purify him, you absorbed all the wickedness and negativity from his soul instead. The dark magic that now lives within you is destroying all that you have for the sake of Master, which will eventually weaken your power as well as your Seed Crystal until you are no longer fit to be an Angelic Guardian."_

"No!" said Tamashii in denial. "No, I couldn't have! I couldn't have done such a stupid thing! There's no way!"

Looking away to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes, she then asked, "What's gonna happen to me?"

"_I think you already know the answer in your heart,"_ replied Seiji solemnly. _"Because Master is being used as one of Myoujou's toys, you end up being just another mindless pawn to the war."_

"I'd rather be dead than to serve Myoujou," muttered Tamashii.

"_I didn't say you were going to serve Myoujou."_

"But you said—"

"_Just because you're being taken over by Myoujou's dark magic doesn't mean you're going to serve like Master is doing,"_ interrupted Seiji._ "If anything, Myoujou wants to keep you around like a pawn. You're too valuable for him to lose, and he knows just how weak our team is without you. Trust me, he won't use you like he's using Master right now."_

"So, in other words, he wants to use me as bait when he's ready to kill us?" asked Tamashii.

"_Without you, the others are no match for Myoujou. Not even Master can stop him, and he's almost as strong as you."_

Tamashii felt her heart break at the thought of Seijitsu facing off Myoujou alone, and she clenched her fists into tight balls. "I can't do it, Seiji!" she said forcefully. "Without me, he's gonna get himself killed! I have to save him, but I refuse to hand myself over to Myoujou just to fulfill a prophecy! There's got to be another way!"

"_There is no other way!"_ growled Seiji. _"Even if there was one, you can't escape the inevitable nor can you reverse your spell! If you want Master back, you must do what you have to do!"_

Tamashii opened her mouth to protest when a painful spasm suddenly surged through her infected hand, and she looked down to see the dark blotch seeping through the center of her palm once again. Her scream caused her mortal counterpart to snap out of her sleep and curl up in fetal position, kicking aside her sheets in the process.

Rizu grinded her teeth and forced herself not to give into the temptation of screaming at the top of her lungs. "Fuck!" she cursed as she clutched her left wrist tightly and carefully moved her fingers one digit at a time.

She discovered that she could still bend them despite of her paralysis, but her fleeting moment of relief was quickly replaced with another surge of pain. She bit on her tongue and hissed to herself until the pain had faded away. With a heavy sigh, she let go of her hand and asked, "What am I going to do?"

"_Rizu… Rizu…"_

Rizu lifted her head as a soft, familiar whisper called for her from somewhere outside her open window. Her ears picked up the playfully masculine voice, and she could recognize it from anywhere. "Robu?" she asked quietly. "Robu, are you really out there?"

She walked over to the windowpane and found the dark shadow of a young man fleeing from her sight and off of her property. "Robu!" she called out to the shadow, but there was no reply as the figure continued to run away toward the direction of Roganu Beach.

Deiraira hovered over the boardwalk as she watched Seijitsu's shadow sneak past the empty guard shack at the north entrance with Tamashii right on its trail. In her right hand was Seijitsu's Seed Crystal glowing brightly through the garnet exterior, and she could see the light becoming more intense as Tamashii drew closer.

"Just as I suspected," she purred to the Seed Crystal. "She would follow you everywhere you go, wouldn't she, Seijitsu? Even your shadow attracts her."

As it ran past the Skee-Ball Palace, the shadow suddenly vanished and left Tamashii alone in the empty passageway. She stopped her running and looked around her for the shadow to reappear in another place. "Now, where did it go?" she asked aloud.

"_Rizu… Rizu…"_

Tamashii paused for a moment, and she felt her heart skip a beat as Robu's distant voice filled her ears again. _I know he's here somewhere,_ she told herself, _but where did he go? Where could he have gone?_

Deiraira's cackle startled her out of her thoughts, and she turned her head toward the direction of the haunted castle. As she came around the corner of the cotton candy stand, she could see the purple she-demon waiting patiently for her in the distance. "I should have known she was behind all this!" she growled.

She kept her gaze locked on Deiraira as she ran past the gift shop and the popcorn stand, but her eyes shifted when she saw Seijitsu's Seed Crystal in Deiraira's possession. _I wonder what she's planning to do with it,_ she pondered. _Either way, I just hope I'm not too late._

At last, she stood before her nemesis, and she glowered at her with eyes full of wrath and hatred. "Deiraira," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Well, well, look what we have here! If it isn't the great Tamashii," mocked Deiraira. "You have no idea just how much I've been looking forward to this meeting."

"I can hardly say the feeling's mutual," spat Tamashii. "Where is he? Where is Seijitsu? What have you done to him?"

"He's here," she said as she held out Seijitsu's Seed Crystal for Tamashii to see.

"Please, Deiraira! I need to see him! I need to know what's happening to him!"

Deiraira pursed her lips tightly, and her lips curled into a devious smirk. "You really do have something for your boy-toy, don't you?" she asked. "Too bad he never had his sights set on you! He was more interested in the other girl, wasn't he?"

She turned into Di for a brief moment as she continued her taunting. "Isn't that what you always wanted from him—his undying love to you? He could never love you, Tamashii, because you can't love yourself."

"That's not true!" cried Tamashii.

"Don't be so stupid, little girl!" said Deiraira as she reverted back into her demonic form. "We demons love to thrive on your fears and your thoughts and turn them into nightmares inside your brain. I know you've been rejected by Shi and Inochi, and you've constantly worried for years about Seijitsu not returning your feelings for him because you think he would never fall for a girl like you! You don't love him with all your heart—you _selfishly_ love him! That's why you never put forth the effort to befriend me! You want him all to yourself!"

The garnet Seed Crystal floated out of Deiraira's palm and landed on the cement where it began to emit a great light and take the form of a young man. It was Seijitsu but disfigured since the last time Tamashii had seen him. His attire was divided the middle with his Angelic Guardian half consuming is right side and his evil Demonic Guardian counterpart dominated his left, but his charms would transfigure between gold crosses and silver demons, depending on which side had control over his mind.

Tamashii drew back as confusion filled her heart. It was hard to determine whether or not this Seijitsu was friend or foe, but she had a gut feeling that he was both, which made him more dangerous than when he was just her enemy. "No!" she said under her breath.

"Look what your love did to him!" said Deiraira. "Your selfish desire has left him like this, and now he's a monster all because of you!"

"I didn't know what I was doing!" protested Tamashii. "All I really wanted to do was to save him!"

"From what? Himself?"

"From you!"

Deiraira let out a hearty laugh behind the back of her right hand and then turned her attention back to Tamashii. "You really are such a stupid little girl!" she said. "How can you save someone you supposedly love if you can't save yourself? No matter which side the coin lands, you'll never see Seijitsu ever again! Give it up, Tamashii! You're wasting your time on such a foolish thing!"

"No," said Tamashii firmly. Holding her head up high, she narrowed her eyes at Deiraira and said, "I'm not being foolish! I don't care what happens to me, but I don't ever want him to die not knowing that there is someone who would take the bullet for him! I want to be that someone! I want to be that someone who would give her life up just so he could live!"

"And betray your friends?" snorted Deiraira. "What kind of leader are you? You have a team that depends on you, and here you are telling me that you would give them just to keep a stray lamb alive! Leaders don't abandon their team!"

"But leaders don't abandon the lost either!" argued Tamashii. "Seijitsu is just as important as the others!"

"But what about Inochi? What about your other three friends? If you had to choose between Seijitsu and your team from death, who would you go after? Who would you truly risk your life for? Either way, someone is going to pay the price, and you'll continue to live with that decision hanging over you until the day you die."

Tamashii grinded her back jaw in frustration, and she quickly looked away as a tear began to fall from her right eye. She thought about Robu, then Deibiddo, and, finally, the others until their images swirled inside her mind like a whirlpool. She could feel her head grow dizzy with confusion, and she reached up and propped her forehead against her palm to keep herself from fainting.

Deiraira chuckled to herself and smirked triumphantly. "That's what I thought," she said. "You love Seijitsu so much that you would leave your friends for dead. How selfish of you to do such a thing: leaving behind your team just to save a boy who was destined to do greater things in life than being an Angelic Guardian like you."

"Shut up!" screamed Tamashii. "You don't know anything about my friends! You don't know anything about us at all!"

She turned to Seijitsu and continued, "My friends would understand if I picked Seijitsu over them. He is a very important part of the team, and every time I look at him, I feel the need to make sure he's still alive should anything happen to me. He is who I want to take my place when I'm gone. That is why I would save Seijitsu first. It's not because I love him but because it's his destiny. His destiny is with us."

"And you think he's going to walk away easily after having a taste of what he has lost after all these years?" challenged Deiraira. "Seijitsu isn't going to give up his true power this time, Tamashii. Shinmei caused him to suppress it because he was nothing more than a threat to Heaven, and the hungry beast inside him grew restless because of it. If there is someone you ought to blame for this outcome, it's Shinmei. He is the reason why Seijitsu left—"

"Seijitsu left because you _stole_ him!" argued Tamashii. "Shinmei would never suppress an Angelic Guardian's true power on purpose! Seijitsu _chose_ to suppress his true power! We all did! We all chose to suppress our true power! It was destined to be that way!"

Boiling with anger, Deiraira hurled a dark energy ball at Tamashii and watched her nemesis fall to the ground in a single blow. "I didn't call you to come here to talk about love and destiny!" she spat. "Now, let's get down to business: either you come with me or your boy-toy will have the great pleasure of finishing what he started after I helped him open his eyes."

Tamashii slowly clenched her right fist, and she looked at Deiraira with a gleam of determination in her eyes. "I'll never go with you!" she said quietly.

"Then, so be it."

At the crisp snap of his mistress' fingers, Seijitsu leapt high into the air over his target and formed a familiar energy ball in his right hand. Realizing that he was about to use his own attack on her, Tamashii rolled away just in time as he landed on his feet and slammed the energy ball deep into the cement. Chunks of asphalt flew everywhere, and the entire boardwalk shook violently as a powerful earthquake roared beneath the earth.

Tamashii tried to stand up, but she was soon knocked down again by Seijitsu's right arm colliding with her head. Then, he took his right foot and smashed her face into the ground to keep her trapped beneath him. She started to cry from his abuse, but her tears could not soften his stone heart as he continued to apply more pressure into his foot.

"Giving up yet, Tamashii?" asked Deiraira.

Tamashii opened her eyes and growled, "Never!"

Without saying a word, Seijitsu pulled back and released his victim. She ran her left fist along her bruised cheekbone and took notice of the bloody streaks on her knuckles. _Damn,_ she thought. _Seijitsu is certainly stronger with that ultimate power of his. This is gonna be harder than I thought. How am I ever going to save him?_

Just as she got back on her feet, Seijitsu shot a blast of dark energy into her stomach and sent her flying several feet away from him. She cried out in pain as her spine scraped across the ground, but she made no attempt to move another muscle. Exhaustion had taken over her body, and she could feel her blood seeping beneath her.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and listened to the roaring sound of Seijitsu's Earthquake Shaking coming toward her from below like a runaway train. Rubble and dust filled the air as the energy ball drew closer, and the earth began to tremble violently.

_I can't do it, _thought Tamashii. _I just can't do it, Shinmei. I don't have the heart to fight Seijitsu, but I don't want to give myself over to Myoujou either. I'm so sorry._

She waited for Shi to come and collect her spirit from the world, but her death never came. The energy ball was only inches away from her body when it was suddenly levitated over her body and exploded in midair.

Deiraira stood flabbergasted at what had just happened in front of her and cursed, "What the hell just happened?"

She turned to Seijitsu for an answer, and she found him breathing heavily with his right hand stretched out as if he had thrown another energy ball to break up the attack before it touched Tamashii. He dropped his arm to his side and hung his head in shame, for he knew he was about to receive the greatest punishment of his life.

"You, you traitor!" shrieked Deiraira. "How dare you disobey me! Finish her off!"

"No," answered Seijitsu sharply. "I won't kill her!"

"You will do as I say if you know what's best for you!" hissed Deiraira before she reached over to smack her slave across his face.

Seijitsu's right hand suddenly flew up and took hold of her wrist. Her fingers were only inches away from his face, and she could feel him tighten his grip. He leaned close to her ear and growled deeply, "No."

Deiraira opened her mouth to reprimand him for his insubordination, but she let out a gasp of surprise when she took a closer look at Seijitsu's jumper. Several dark brown threads that ran down the middle of his chest started to shift to a lighter hue, and his silver demonic brooch had transformed into a golden cross. "No! No! No!" she screamed angrily. "You can't be doing this to me, Seijitsu! You can't turn your back on me! No one can!"

She summoned a demonic dagger into her left hand and shoved the blade into Seijitsu's back. He screamed in agony as poison seeped from the tip and settled into his body. With each jab Deiraira made, negative energy oozed into his bloodstream to reverse Shinmei's control over him. The threads that had been lightened by his change of heart were now starting to darken once more, and his brooch had lost its golden luster.

Unable to able her best friend continue to suffer his punishment, Tamashii forced herself to crawl toward him. She would occasionally hiss in pain whenever her wounds came in contact with the asphalt, but she had more important things on her mind besides infections and open cuts. "Stop it!" she screamed to Deiraira. "Stop it! You're hurting him!"

"I won't until you give yourself to me!" said Deiraira as she twisted the dagger in Seijitsu's back. "Surrender to me, Tamashii, or you can kiss your boyfriend _sayonara_ forever!"

"Never!"

Tamashii looked back at Seijitsu, and she watched him slowly move his head to face her. His eyes were shifting between black and dark brown, and she had a strange feeling that he was trying to fight off Deiraira's brutal attack on his own. "Tamashii," he croaked.

She heard his plea, and she was suddenly reminded of Shi's predicament when had betrayed her and the other Angelic Guardians just months ago. She remembered the look of regret in the Angel of Death's eyes as he begged her to kill the demon that had been planted inside of him and the hesitation she felt from the thought of killing not just the demon but also Shi in the process.

_But he survived and so can Seijitsu,_ she told herself as she carefully pulled herself up off the ground and summoned her bow and arrow. _Surely there's got to be a demon living in his body! I just have to kill that little bastard, and Seijitsu will be back to normal! It's just got to work!_

As Tamashii was placing the shaft into its notch, Deiraira turned her immediate attention to her and watched in silence. _What in the nine rings of Hell does she think she's doing? _she pondered. _She can't possibly think about saving Seijitsu like that!_

Tamashii drew the bowstring back as far as she could next to her ear, and she aimed her arrow in center of Seijitsu's chest. "Come on, Tamashii," she muttered under her breath. "You can do it."

Taking a deep breath to free her mind from all doubts, she tightened the shaft between her fingers and cried out, "Eternal Damnation!"

The arrow zoomed out of her grasp and plunged into Seijitsu's abdomen like a bullet. His scream filled the air, and he gripped his sides before he fell to his knees and collapsed onto his side.

Tamashii was certain that her plan worked until she noticed a small crimson puddle steadily flowing toward her from under Seijitsu. She looked up and saw his pale skin turning a ghastly shade of white. Blood continue to trickle from his stomach where her arrow had pierced him, and she hobbled over to yank it out of him.

Taking hold of the shaft, she pulled it out and threw the offending object away from her. She then gathered his weary body into her arms and covered his open wound with her hand. She could feel the blood seeping into her glove, but the urge to vomit was quickly replaced by her willpower to keep Seijitsu alive. "Seijitsu!" she sobbed. "Seijitsu, are you okay?"

His eyelids grew heavy, and his head fell forward against her chest. "Shinmei, Seijitsu, say something!" cried Tamashii.

"What's done… is done," he grounded out.

Tamashii pulled him back and grabbed him by the chin. "No! No, it's not!" she screamed. "It's not done! It can't be! I don't want you to leave me like this! Damn it, Seijitsu, snap out of it!"

"I… have no… reason… to live…"

"Yes, you do! I need you! I can't do it alone! Please, Seijitsu, don't leave me!"

"Tamashii…"

He took his left hand and covered hers that had been applying pressure to his wound. Looking up into her face, he gave her a weak smile of assurance and said, "Everything's… gonna be okay. I'll be okay… Trust me…"

His muscles began to relax one by one, and Tamashii could feel the firm grip on her hand loosen. He closed his eyes, and with one final breath, his body fell to the side and slumped into her lap.

Tamashii had killed Seijitsu.

In the midst of the fight between Tamashii and Seijitsu, Deibiddo went through his library of sheet music that he had acquired over the years from his piano recitals. He had just walked through the foyer of his house after a long night at the campground, and when he strolled past the music room to go upstairs, he paused at the bottom step as the sudden urge to play the family heirloom overwhelmed him. He retraced his steps and slowly entered the dark room.

Using his right hand, he flipped on the ceiling light and approached the black baby grand piano. The ivory keys had been left uncovered, and he ran his index finger over a range of eight white keys. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as magic flowed through his veins and filled his heart.

In the back of his mind, he heard a familiar, haunting melody that he remembered performing in senior high. It was a song that he had played at his grandmother's funeral when he was seventeen, and for strange reason, he was being beckoned to play it one last time. _"Play it, Deibiddo,"_ he heard Inochi's voice speak to him.

He dug through his stack of sheet music off to the side of the room until he found a book that contained most of Frédéric Chopin's masterpieces. Taking a seat on the bench, he flipped open the book and leafed through the pages. Clear notes became blurry and thin music staffs appeared to be invisible as the pages fell over like dominos under his thumb, but Deibiddo's search came to an end when he stopped at the last song: _Piano Sonata No. 2 in B-flat Minor, Opus 35 (Marche Funèbre)_.

He placed the book on the empty music stand in front of him and forced himself to relax. His hands shook above the keys, and his heart thumped loudly against his chest. "Come on, man," he muttered aloud. "You can do it."

The moment he gently pushed down the low B-flat key, he heard the sound of flesh being punctured by a sharp object, followed by a young man's howl of pain in the distance. The scream was all too familiar to him, and he shut his eyes to hide the threatening tears. "Robu," he whispered softly.

One small tear slipped out from beneath his right eye, and it landed on the piano where it splattered all over the E-key. He had finally understood why Inochi wanted him to play the song and why it was bothering him so much.

Metaphorically, he was selected to play for Seijitsu's funeral.

Meanwhile, Jeison got down on his knees at his pew inside his family's cathedral in Oukan, and he began to pray to Shinmei after sensing a dark presence in the air whenever he looked toward the direction of Roganu. The negative aura had been lingering for days, but it had grown stronger in the past few hours without warning. He, too, heard Seijitsu's cry as he walked past the cathedral's door, and he rushed inside to seek an answer.

As he waited for Shinmei's reply, a sudden chill ran down his spine, and he immediately transformed into Shi in a blink of an eye. He looked over himself in close examination and silently pondered about the odd change. It was not normal for him to go from mortal to angel without an incantation, and he wondered if it had something to do with Seijitsu.

_"Shi."_

Startled, Shi turned around to see Seiji and Geiburieru with grim expressions on their faces. Then, he realized why he was being summoned. "He's dead," he breathed.

_"I'm afraid so,"_ murmured Seiji as he lowered his head.

"Wake up! Wake up, Seijitsu! Wake up!"

Tamashii shook Seijitsu's unresponsive body for the umpteenth time, but she refused to accept the fact that she had accidentally killed her best friend by her own hand. "Come on, Seijitsu!" she begged through her tears. "Please, wake up! Please, Seijitsu! Please, Robu! Wake up!"

She waited for Seijitsu to move a muscle or to give her a sign that he was still alive, but when she noticed that not even a whiff of air flowed through his nostrils, she wailed at the top of her lungs and buried her face into the crook of his neck. "Seijitsu!" she sobbed.

"Oh, do stop your sniveling!" snapped Deiraira irritably. "He's not coming back! He won't until you surrender yourself to me!"

Tamashii's head snapped up, and she narrowed her eyes at the she-demon. "He has to!" she insisted! "He can't be surely dead! He still has his Seed Crystal!"

"No, he doesn't," hissed Deiraira as she revealed Seijitsu's purified Seed Crystal in her bloodied palm.

Tamashii gasped and looked back at Deiraira in surprise. "But how?" she asked.

"Before your arrow could cleanse him, I was quick enough to steal his Seed Crystal for this very reason," replied Deiraira. "I wanted you to kill Seijitsu and prove to me just how much you love him, just how far you would go to save him."

"If you still think I'm gonna give myself up to you, you're out of your mind!" growled Tamashii.

Deiraira smirked and closed her fingers over the garnet Seed Crystal. "Fine, then," she said. "Don't expect to see Seijitsu ever again."

The cold message in Deiraira's words reached Tamashii's heart and caused it to sink like lead. Seijitsu was dead, and his fate would forever be in Deiraira's hand until Tamashii caved in and left the Angelic Guardians. It was a cruel, selfish exchange, and Deiraira had a very valid point underneath it all: no matter what, Tamashii and Seijitsu would be separated.

Tamashii looked down at dead young man's face as hundreds of thoughts ran through her head. A life without Seijitsu was not worth living, and she knew she could not go on without her confidant by her side. In him, she felt protection, love, and life. In him, she saw her future. In him, she saw the missing piece to her puzzle.

Death seemed to be the best solution to escape from this nightmare, but the consequences weighed more than the sole positive outcome. Tamashii knew that if she committed suicide just to be with Seijitsu in eternity, she would no longer be welcomed in Heaven. Shinmei had viewed suicide for years as a selfish act and a loophole in his grand plan for mankind, and it would break his heart if she threw her life in the name of love.

Then, there was also the issue concerning leadership. She knew she could not leave her friends without a good leader to take her place, and she was not too keen about handing the reigns over to Shi after her first few encounters with him. But the memories of Robu before his awakening came to her mind, and she slowly recalled his account of his creation and how he was the strongest Angelic Guardian before her first reincarnation met him. It was then she realized his true purpose among the group.

_Seijitsu has to live to lead the others for me,_ she thought. _He's the only one who comes close to me in power than any of the other Angelic Guardians, and he also has the potential to do something as great as this. He can't remain dead. He's not supposed to._

She lifted her head and called to Deiraira just as the she-demon began to disappear, "Wait, Deiraira! I want to talk to you!"

Deiraira reappeared and floated down to ground until she was stooping over her nemesis. "Yes?" she purred delightfully.

"You're right," began Tamashii. "No matter how you look at it, Seijitsu and I can never be together. Even if I use my arrow on myself, I won't ever see him in Heaven. I'll be in Hell rotting away in one of the rings.

"But I know Seijitsu's still young, and he's got a life ahead of him. He deserves to live and carry out Shinmei's plan. I've already got enough baggage in this life as it is, and to have Seijitsu's death hanging over me because of my selfishness will forever haunt me until I no longer exist. I don't want that.

"Besides, I've already given some of my power to Myoujou. Why should I hold back the rest from him? Am I not the one he's really after? With me out of the way, he would be able to take over Heaven and the world!"

A smirked appeared on Deiraira's lips, and the she-demon nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, he would," she said.

"But before you take me away, you must let see Seijitsu one last time," continued Tamashii.

"Why should I? My master is already getting impatient with me!"

"Wouldn't you have asked the same thing if you knew you could no longer be with someone you cared for? Wouldn't you have done the same thing if it involved someone you loved like Samuson? Please, Deiraira! I can't leave Seijitsu without saying goodbye! Please!"

Deiraira clenched her fists at the mentioning of her husband's name, and she let out a deep growl of frustration from the back of her throat. "Fine!" she spat. "I'll give you twenty-four hours to say your goodbyes to both Seijitsu and your friends, but if you're not back in this very spot come midnight tomorrow, the consequences will be terribly dire."

"How so?" challenged Tamashii.

"If you fail to keep your end of the bargain, you also fail to keep your life as well as Seijitsu's."

"No! Keep him out of this!" pleaded Tamashii.

"Absolutely not!" said Deiraira. "Your love for Seijitsu is got you into this mess, and it's Seijitsu's life you're wishing to trade for in exchange for you own! If you choose to breach our agreement, you also choose to reverse my spell for you, including Seijitsu's resurrection. Now, I'm more than willing to let Seijitsu live again, but I can't return to Myoujou empty-handed. Someone has to come with me. Do you understand me, Tamashii? You come with me, and Seijitsu will continue to live. You ignore me, and the two of you will die."

Turning her head away, Tamashii began to weep silently. She took her left hand that had been covered by Seijitsu's wrapped her fingers around his, and squeezed them gently. _I know you would prefer to stay dead and suffer the consequences for your actions,_ she spoke silently to Seijitsu, _but I can't let you. You need to live this life. I'm sorry, Seijitsu, but it has to be this way._

Swallowing thickly, she lifted her head and then answered, "I accept."

Geiburieru and Seiji followed Shi and Inochi into the depths of Hell and through the streets of Pandemonium, making their way across the line of damned souls that were waiting to fall into the Lake of Fire. The demon who kept watch over them spotted the quartet and cowered as Shi approached him with blue- hazel eyes. "Hey! Hey, wait a minute, Shi! I don't have her this time!" he said nervously, recalling his last encounter with the Angel of Death shortly after Tamashii's battle against Kasushiusu.

Shi ignored the demon's protest and lifted him up by the neck over the flames. "I know that," he snarled, "but I'm not interested in Tamashii! I'm looking for Seijitsu! Word got to me that he has been sentenced to damnation because of his allegiance to Myoujou!"

The demon sniggered to himself, and his lips curled into a smirk that was full of mirth. "Tamashii killed him, didn't she?" he asked.

Rage burned in Shi's eyes as he let out an intimidating growl under his breath. Extending his arm further over the lake to put some more fear into the small creature, he demanded, "Where is Seijitsu?"

Sensing the anger in Shi's voice, the demon swallowed hard and hesitantly pointed down at the surface of the fiery lake. "He's down there," he replied.

Shi cast the demon aside and looked into the water. He found Seijitsu's spirit floating among those that had already given their loyalties to Myoujou and destined for eternal damnation in the afterlife. "Not again," he grumbled as he remembered the pain he barely endured when he took Tamashii out of the blazing lake. "Why does Myoujou do this to me every time I have to save one of you guys' ass?"

He solidified the shoreline that was filled with lead, and he crossed the hard surface until his boots started to bubble from the incredible heat. His fingers barely cleared the dancing flames, but to his utter amazement, a white light repelled off of Seijitsu and forced Shi to stumble backward. "What was that?" he cried.

"That was Shinmei," answered Geiburieru. "I would know that light from anywhere."

"But why is it surrounding Seijitsu?" asked Inochi. "What's going on? What's happening to him?"

The archangel said nothing as he watched Seijitsu's soul vanish before their very eyes. Shi and Inochi looked at him for an immediate answer, but it was Seiji who replied in a low, sad voice. _"Tamashii has chosen to fulfill the prophecy concerning Seijitsu. That is the reason why you couldn't touch him, Shi. Her sacrifice is what saved him from his doom."_

"What prophecy are you talking about?" asked Shi.

"'_The Deceiving One will trick the Faithful, but the sacrifice of the Soul will right the mistake.' Tamashii is giving herself over to Myoujou in order to bring Seijitsu back to the team."_

"What?" cried both Shi and Inochi in disbelief.

"But she can't! She's supposed to lead us into the war against Myoujou!" said Inochi. "I can't let Tamashii do this, you guys! I'm going back to Roganu! I have to stop her!"

"It's too late, Inochi," said Geiburieru. "Her attempt to save Seijitsu last night was the beginning of the sacrifice. She had to do this in order for Seijitsu to continue fulfilling the prophecies. Without him, your future will be at stake and so will the return of Iesu."

"But is there any way we can save Tamashii as soon as we get Seijitsu back?" asked Shi. "I know Myoujou would never have her dead without going after all of us first."

Geiburieru reached up and stroke his chin thoughtfully. "Indeed, he wouldn't," he murmured.

The garnet crystal floated toward Seijitsu's limp body and disappeared into thin air when it made contact with his open wound. Neither Tamashii nor Deiraira moved a muscle until they heard the sound of Seijitsu's sudden gasp for air. He coughed several times, occasionally hacking up blood, and let out a deep groan of pain.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Tamashii.

"He'll be fine," assured Deiraira roughly. "His Seed Crystal has been purified and free from all dark magic. He'll no longer be a threat to you."

"Thank you."

Suddenly, Deiraira snatched Tamashii's right hand and sent a surge of dark magic into her infected palm to speed up the internal conversion. Seijitsu heard his leader's scream and found Tamashii writhing in pain. "Tamashii!" he cried.

He tried to stand up, but he winched as he felt his wound inflame from his movements. "Fucking hell, that hurts!" he cursed.

Deiraira leaned in toward Tamashii and whispered into her victim's ear, "Remember, be in this very spot by midnight tomorrow if you wish to continue to see Seijitsu alive."

She released her hold and quickly vanished just as she spotted Seijitsu's Earthquake Shake attack speeding straight toward her. The energy ball bounced off the cement and fell into the sea where it exploded and caused a giant tidal wave to soak the two Angelic Guardians from head to toe.

Seijitsu hissed as the salt water touched his sore, and he instinctively wrapped his right arm around it for protection. "Damn it to hell, what happened to me?" he demanded.

"Seijitsu?"

He looked up and saw Tamashii standing a few feet in front of him with a hint of fear in her eyes. He could not understand why she was so afraid to come near him or why she was seeing him as something evil, but he gave her a small smile and nodded his head in reply. "Yeah, it's me," he said.

He opened his arms, and Tamashii rushed over to him with tears of joys running down her face. Careful to not cause any more pain in his abdomen, she wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered into his jumper, "Thank Shinmei you're okay!"

It was exactly how Inochi found them when he stepped out from the shadows of the arcade room in the haunted castle. He wanted to smile at the happiness that was radiating from their auras, but he pursed his lips as Seiji's prophecy ran through his mind. He knew Tamashii all too well, and he also knew his leader was going to tell Seijitsu everything that had happened except for the one thing Seijitsu needed to hear the most. It was the one thing that brought Seijitsu back from death's dominion—Tamashii's deal with the Dark Demon.


	25. Awakening II: Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Righting the Wrong – Tamashii's Sacrifice!

"_D__eiraira, come."_

_A redheaded temple priestess dressed in the finest Middle Eastern garments came forward and approached the dark-skinned Philistine in silence. She was singled out among her temple sisters because of her radiant beauty, and she had been used for sexual pleasures of the men who sought for her like an underground prostitute. She was also known as one of the temple's best belly dancers that had ever existed, and her partners would occasionally ask her to hold a private show in their chambers while they masturbated in a drunken stupor._

_This time, however, she knew she was about to be used for something entirely different. Rumors had been flying inside the temple walls concerning an outsider by the name of Samuson. The Philistines would have accepted him into their city had he not accidentally wrestled his challengers to death and then claiming that he had been blessed by an unknown deity with the gift of physical strength. Losing many of the city's strongest men angered the Philistine officials, and they wanted to know more about Samuson's weakness._

_One chief priest asked if Samuson would have the heart to harm the hairs on a woman's head, and the question left all the Philistines puzzled. He turned to the head guard of the Philistine army and questioned him about the most attractive woman in the city. The guard only knew of one woman whose sultry looks could bring a man to his knees, and he left right away to seek her for assistance._

_Men everywhere worshipped Deiraira like a goddess, and one would have been considered to be foolish if he turned her advances away. The guard himself had fallen prey to her sexual appeal whenever he visited the temple for his weekend entertainment. If there was still enough money left by the end of the night, he would pay the head temple priestess twenty silver coins for Deiraira's services in a private chamber off to the side._

_Deiraira had come to him as a new, unbroken temple priestess at the ripe age of sixteen. She was sold into the temple by her mother, and she knew nothing about a man's touch. The head guard was her first lover, but she had intoxicated him with her fast learning and her amazing talent that he had nearly forgotten about her purity. Impressed with her performance, he kept coming back to the temple week after week for more._

_There was else beyond her sexual relationship with her client, and Deiraira had secretly longed to hear loving words on the guard's lips. Her heart was slowly unraveling with loneliness, but she would feign a smile whenever the guard called her name and open herself up to him. Only when he left would her tears begin to fall._

_She had expected a quick rendezvous upon his surprise arrival, but it was a Thursday afternoon, not a Saturday night. _Surely he can't be asking for me at such a time like this,_ she pondered._

_The guard looked at her hungrily and lifted her chin with his forefinger so she could make eye contact with him. A smirk crept onto his face, and he purred, "Yes… Yes, you will certainly do well for me."_

_Deiraira shuddered at his silky words, and she could feel her body become aroused with anticipation. The thought of an afternoon romp excited her, but when she noticed that he was not sporting his usual erection, she suddenly became confused. "What is it, sir, that you would like me to do?" she asked._

_"I believe you are familiar that Samuson character who thinks he is the strongest man in the world," replied the guard."I've kept my eye on you these last few weeks, and I know you watch him every time he passes you outside the temple gates."_

_"I do not—"_

_"Don't like to me, Deiraira!" hissed the guard._

_"But what is it to you that he turns his head toward me?" snapped Deiraira. "You can't be possibly jealous of another man!"_

_The guard chuckled and moved his hand toward the right side of her head to wrap a loose flaming curl around his finger. "I'm not jealous to say in the least," he said. "Samuson seems to be quite taken with you, and you would be perfect for our plan."_

"_What are going to do to him?" demanded Deiraira as she stepped away from the guard. "That man has done nothing wrong!"_

_"That man has caused nothing but trouble since he entered the city walls!" barked the guard. "He has killed every single one of our strongest men in our army with just a fling over his shoulder!"_

_"Well, maybe you should take him into your little army! He seems to be a fine candidate, in my opinion!"_

_"I refuse to take in an outsider who defies our way of living!"_

_He roughly grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up against his firm chest to keep her trapped. He leaned down and whispered into her right ear, "He won't come to see you because he refuses to follow the law of the temple. He knows our kind, and we know his. He worships a deceitful deity, one that tells lies, and as long as he stays true to this deceiver, he won't seek you like I do._

_"You can try all you want, but he won't give into your tricks. And I, my pet, won't let you fall into his. You are too valuable for me to lose. Even the temple would mourn for the betrayal of one of its most important figures. We can't let that happen, can we?"_

He's right_,_ _thought Deiraira as the idea of leaving her temple sisters behind for Samuson crossed her mind._ You were brought to the temple for a reason, and you became the temple. This is your destiny! You can't throw it away for a foolish outsider!

_She lifted her eyes to look at the guard and asked, "What do you want me to do?"_

_"Make him fall in love with you," instructed the man. "Find a way to get him to tell you the secret of his strength, and when you do, come back to me. I will reward you greatly for your obedience."_

_"What are you going to do to him?"_

_"All in due time, dear Deiraira. All in due time."_

_Many nights later, the brave Samuson laid his head in his newlywed wife's lap with heavy eyelids slowly fluttering close with each tender stroke she made through his long dark hair. "Whatever you do, don't stop," he said groggily._

_"It puts you to sleep when I do this, doesn't it?" giggled Deiraira._

_"It feels so good. How could I not fall asleep like this?"_

_Deiraira smiled. She never realized how much she had been smiling since she met her husband after leaving the temple one afternoon in search for him. At first, she was out on a mission to kill him, but when their eyes met, her intentions because foggy and unclear. Why was she after him anyway? To love him?_

_It seemed to be so until the Philistine guard who approached her with his plan took her aside after a night of temple entertainment to follow up on her progress. She knew he would be displeased to hear that everything had backfired on her. Instead of forcing Samuson to love her, she had fallen in love instead._

_The guard was furious and slapped her hard with the back of his right hand. "If I don't have Samuson in my hands by the next new moon, I'll choose you to be my sacrifice at the ceremony!" he threatened._

_Since then, Deiraira never forgot her deal._

_Minutes of silence passed, and she bit her lower lip in frustration. The new moon ceremony was just days away, and she still had nothing to report to the head guard. Samuson tricked her many times about his secret whenever she questioned him, and many times she fell for his lies. There had to be a way to make him weak and powerless, but what could it possibly be?_

_She looked down at her husband to find him sleeping peacefully from her stroking, and she suddenly had a thought popped into her head. The way she had been running her hand through his hair and how he had reacted to her gentle touch left her wondering if his secret was hidden in it after all. _It does seem quite long for the average man,_ she pondered. _I wonder if that's the reason why he won't let me even give him a trim.

_She leaned over and whispered into his left ear, "Samuson, what is the secret of your strength?"_

_He was silent at first, which worried Deiraira greatly. She had begun to think that her husband had truly fallen asleep on her, but when she heard an inaudible sound coming from his lips, she continued to prod him with her curiosity. "What was that?" she asked._

_"The… hair," he yawned. "Shinmei won't let me cut it because… that's my strength."_

_As he slipped into a deep slumber, Deiraira's lips curled into an evil smirk. "I knew it!" she said under her breath._

_She summoned her servant girl to fetch a sharp blade, and with careful, skillful strokes, she was able to snatch away the source of Samuson's strength disturbing him. His beautiful braids fell around his face and were quickly gathered up into a pile. She then took the pile over to the open hearth to destroy the evidence, and it burned into singed ashes within seconds._

_Turning to her servant, she commanded, "Fetch me my cloak!"_

_Hours later, she ran into her bedroom and shook her husband awake. "Quick, Samuson! Get up!" she said. "The Philistines are here! They're looking for you!"_

_Samuson did not notice what his wife had done to him, nor did he feel the strange absence of Shinmei as he got up and ran outside where he was quickly apprehended by the head guard and his men. They gouged his eyes out and mocked him continuously. "Here is Samuson, the strongest man of the world!" they taunted._

_"How can he be strong when he can't see?" teased one Philistine soldier._

_Deiraira pulled out her pouch of silver coins that the head guard had promised her, and she threw it into the blazing hearth where it melted into a metallic puddle. She fell to her knees and wept as she listened to the Philistines tormenting Samuson outside her door. Her betrayal to the man she supposedly loved would forever burn inside her, and she vowed never to love again._

_"I'm sorry, Samuson!" she sobbed quietly._

_At the new moon ceremony, hundreds of men and women gathered inside the temple to see the sacrifice of Samuson. Though he was unable to see the hecklers around him, Samuson could hear their jeers and laughter. He could also sense his traitorous wife sitting across from him in the crowd, but he was unable to feel the guilt that had crept into her heart after handing him over to his enemies._

I can't believe I did this to him, _she thought sadly. _I should be the one being sacrificed tonight, not Samuson.

_"The earth has spoken and will accept the sacrifice!" exclaimed the chief priest over the roaring crowd. "Tonight, the mighty Samuson will entertain us to his death!"_

_He turned to Samuson and then asked, "How will you perform to us, outsider?"_

_Samuson smirked to himself. The Philistines were unaware that while he was being incarcerated, his hair had slowly begun to grow back. His head was now covered with a thick patch, but it was still not enough to give him the strength he needed to break his chains. It was, however, a sign that Shinmei had not completely forsaken him for his marriage to Deiraira._

_"Put me between the pillars," he instructed. "Put me where I can feel them."_

_The priests exchanged glances for a moment, but they granted Samuson his wish and stood him between two tall pillars that supported the temple. He extended his hands out, and he could feel the ivory structures with his palms._

_Deiraira watched carefully with interest. She looked around her after suspecting that her husband had one last trick up his sleeve before the sacrifice, but none of the other Philistines paid attention to her, for they were too engrossed with the entertainment._ What is he planning to do? _she thought._ Why did he ask to be put there?

_Samuson raised his head high into the air and cried out, "Almighty Shinmei, please grant me the strength to seek my revenge on those who deceived me and blinded me!"_

_Deiraira's heart began to pound against her chest as she quickly pieced Samuson's plan together in her mind. She fled from the crowd before she could be punished for her betrayal, but Shinmei refused to let her escape. He granted Samuson his final wish and filled the man's body with such amazing strength that no man could ever explain._

_Samuson placed his palms on each pillar and pushed them off their foundations with one last plea. "Let me die with the Philistines!" he cried before the stone ceiling crumbled down on him._

_Deiraira heard the horrifying screams of her people behind her back as large, jagged pieces of the roof crushed them to death, and she looked above her only to discover her doom falling on top of her…_

"Samuson, I'm such a fool."

Deiraira ran her left hand over her face as she sat alone on her throne, recalling the decision that led her to her death. She knew she could have gone with her husband to the pearly gates of Heaven, but she refused to repent of her sin and deny her _kami_ for the sake of his. She would never admit to Myoujou that while he gave her such pleasures such as sex and power, her undead heart was never satisfied. She had found true love in Samuson, but she had ultimately destroyed that love with her own hands.

Her thoughts then shifted to Tamashii, and she grimaced with disgust. It was not because she hated the Angelic Guardian but because she saw a reflection of herself inside her nemesis' eyes. There had been an offer as well as a sacrifice, and both her heart and Tamashii's had been fooled by love. But it was Tamashii's decision to spare Seijitsu from death that separated her choice concerning Samuson. She allowed her husband to die, and he brought her and her people down with him in return.

_It's obvious the girl loves Seijitsu, just like I had loved Samuson,_ she thought,_ but why would she give up her life just for him when she has her friends that need her the most? Why does she want him to live without her? Why would she choose loneliness over happiness?_

_The time has come for them to meet once again, and she's throwing it all away just for him! What stupid girl would do such a thing? Ah, only you, Tamashii. Only you._

Sitting in the rear seat of the pirate ship ride, Seijitsu leaned back and let out a heavy sigh. Tamashii had told him everything that had happened since his departure, and he had a hard time accepting all the trouble he had caused while being a victim to Deiraira's curse. "I can't believe I did all that!" he said. "What was I thinking?"

"It wasn't your fault! You didn't know any better!" argued Tamashii.

"But that still gave me no reason to hurt you!"

Seijitsu ran his right index finger along Tamashii's scarred cheekbone, and she immediately winced from the painful sting. "See what I mean?" he asked guiltily. "I can't bear watching you react like that every time I touch you! It makes me feel like monster inside! I don't like it!"

"It's nothing," murmured Tamashii.

"Nothing? You call that nothing? I _hurt_ you! Don't you care about that?"

"I do, but I also know you didn't mean to do it."

"But—"

"Don't worry too much about it, Seijitsu. My scars will heal in time."

Seijitsu snorted and shook his head. "You really _are_ mental," he muttered.

Tamashii said nothing in reply, but she gave him a playful smile before she turned her head and shifted her gaze to her feet.

A few seconds of silence passed them, and Seijitsu suddenly let out an amusing chuckle under his breath. "I still can't believe the parallel-world Matu liked you!" he snickered.

"I had a hard time believing that myself too," confessed Tamashii. "Do you think our Matu will remember anything?"

"Doubtful," replied Seijitsu. "If I can't remember anything for the last few days, what makes you think Matu, Grandmama, and everyone else who was affected by Deiraira's spell would?"

"You've got a point. I guess the only way we'll find out is when I see them again. If Emeri starts treating me like I'm family and Matu still thinks that I'm ugly, then I'll know things are back to normal."

"They are," assured Seijitsu. "I'm almost sure that Deiraira reversed everything before she left. Speaking of which—"

_Fuck,_ thought Tamashii. _He's gonna ask for the truth!_

"What happened back there with Deiraira?" asked Seijitsu. "I know you've done something to get her to fix things, and I'm curious to know more about it."

Swallowing hard, Tamashii slumped further into her seat and began to idly fidget with her hands. "It's a long story," she grumbled.

"Tamashii!"

"Alright!" huffed Tamashii. "Do you remember anything about our encounter with you in the haunted castle?"

"Vaguely," answered Seijitsu. "What happened?"

"I'm not quite sure what exactly took place, but when I was trying to get you to come back to the fold, I kinda absorbed some of the impurities from you," grimaced Tamashii.

Seijitsu stopped breathing for a brief second as Tamashii's words sunk into his brain. He clenched his back jaw, and his right eye began to twitch. "What?" he seethed.

"It was an accident! I swear!" insisted Tamashii.

"But why? Why did you do it?"

"I don't know!" sighed Tamashii. "All I wanted to do at that moment was to save you, but I didn't know how to because I was still Rizu Hikarino at the time of our encounter. I couldn't use my magic, but somehow I did using Rizu's body."

"So, what happened to my dark magic?" asked Seijitsu.

Tamashii closed her eyes and crossed her fingers on her lap. "I have them now," she answered quietly. "It's only a matter of time before my Seed Crystal loses its purity. Soon, I won't be able to fight with you or the others."

"What'll become of you?"

"I don't know. I don't think Myoujou would use me as a Demonic Guardian."

"Let's hope not," said Seijitsu. "I don't think Shinmei can handle losing another Angelic Guardian to Myoujou, especially you."

"I don't think he can either," admitted Tamashii wearily.

Seijitsu pursed his lips as guilt continued to consume his heart. "You should have just lie me die in Hell," he said. "I don't deserve to be alive."

"But you don't deserve to die either!" argued Tamashii. "You're not done with your life, Seijitsu!"

"And you're throwing yours away?"

"I did it just so you could be free! I'd rather have you achieve your dreams and live a life full of hope! I don't want you to end up being a fuck-up like me!"

"You think you're a fuck-up?" roared Seijitsu. "Tamashii, I worked with Myoujou! Damn it, I worked _for_ him! I ended up in that mess because I didn't do shit to get out of it! I had the chance to get away, but I didn't because I'm a fucking coward! I should be rotting in Hell right now instead of talking to you! You shouldn't have done what you did; you should have just left me alone!"

"You should know me by now, Seijitsu! I'd never do such a thing to you!"

"And why not?"

_Maybe because I love you,_ thought Tamashii. "Because friends don't abandon each other!"

"Friends don't abandon each other? _I _abandoned you!" snapped Seijitsu. "I am the worst friend in the world for you to have, and here you are sticking around when I don't deserve your friendship anymore! I've done horrible things to you, Tamashii, and I can't let it go! Why can't you see that? Why can't you just walk away?"

"Because I don't want to!" cried Tamashii. "You came into my life for a reason, and I'm not letting you go! You might not know this, Seijitsu, but you're the only person on this team who is the closest friend I've ever had! You're my equal, my better half, and my evil twin brother if there ever was one! If our friendship ended right now, I wouldn't know what to do with myself!"

"But you've got Inochi and the others! Why do you place me over them after all that I've done to you?"

Tamashii longed to tell Seijitsu the truth, but when she saw the fierceness in his hard eyes, she hesitated and decided that it was not the right time to make a love confession. Instead, she replied, "I've known you longer than them, and I don't like to replace my best friend with someone I'm still getting acquainted with. It would be unfair of me to put someone who can barely tolerate my quirks over you. I don't ever want to do that."

Seijitsu gave her a small smile and chuckled softly to himself. "I don't know how I ever managed to put up with you after all these years," he remarked playfully. "You're unbelievably annoying, you whine too much, and you're nothing but a thorn at my side. Not to mention, I have been saving your ass more often than usual and I'm not talking about work."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't want me any other way," teased Tamashii.

Rising to her feet, she stepped out of the pirate ship and began to walk down the wooden entrance ramp, but when she was halfway to the small gate, she turned back to Seijitsu and asked, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," answered Seijitsu. "What is it?"

"Feed my sheep," replied Tamashii.

Seijitsu was confused by her words. He stared at her as he tried to comprehend their meaning, but all he could picture was a herd of white sheep grazing in an open pasture in the countryside. "Feed your sheep? What the hell is that supposed to mean? You don't have any sheep!" he exclaimed.

"It's just a figure of speech," explained Tamashii. "You'll understand."

_When it's too late._

"'Feed my sheep.' What the hell did she mean by that?" muttered Robu the following morning as he entered Emeri's kitchen in nothing but his favorite Nintendo sleep shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants.

Emeri looked up from her newspaper for a moment and took notice of her grandson's tousled hair and the dark circles around his eyes. "What are you on about, Robato?" she inquired.

"Just something that Rizu said to me last night," replied Robu as he walked over to the stove where Emeri had left him a serving of eggs in the skillet and a glass of juice sitting on the counter.

"Is that why you couldn't sleep?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well, you look like you put your finger in the light socket, and I'm not quite sure if that's your black gothic make-up that you're wearing. You almost remind me of one of those b-movie zombies," answered Emeri.

Robu narrowed his eyes at his grandmother just as he reached into the kitchen cabinet for a clean plate. "Real funny, Grandmama," he grumbled.

"I thought it was," said Emeri.

She watched Robu sit down on the empty stool across from her at the kitchen island counter before she turned the page to read the editorials. "What exactly did Rizu say that's gotten you so worked up?" she asked.

Robu shrugged his shoulders and began to pick at his food with his chopsticks. "I don't know. Rizu said something along the lines of 'feed my sheep'," he answered. "She said it was a figure of speech, but I've never heard it. What does that mean, Grandmama?"

"Ah, that's an old famous quote from the _seisho_," said Emeri sagely. "You see, Robato, the night before He was sentenced to death, Iesu had a conversation with a follower named Pita. Pita was a doubtful fellow, and he was always confused by his teacher's parables and vague commands. He wasn't really sure if Iesu was indeed the Son of Shinmei."

"But did Pita really have to feed Iesu's sheep?" asked Robu.

"Of course not!" laughed Emeri. "Iesu was only asking Pita to take over His role over the disciples and to continue the good work without Him. In all essence, we are like sheep and Pita was chosen to be our new shepherd. That's what Iesu meant when he asked Pita to feed His sheep."

As Emeri shifted her attention back to the daily editorial, Robu quietly sat on his stool and contemplated about the connection between Tamashii's plea and Iesu's final command to Pita. _Pita got his command before Iesu left this world, and Rizu has now given it to me,_ thought Robu. _She can't be planning to leave us!_

Catching a glimpse of Robu's troubled look in his bloodshot eyes, Emeri tilted her head to the side and asked, "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," lied Robu. "Everything's fine. I'm just not sure why Rizu would tell me that. It's not like her to say such things."

"I don't know why she would either," replied Emeri solemnly. "Robato, I want you to do me a favor and keep an eye on her. This isn't like her at all, and I'm absolutely worried that something is gonna happen in the next few days. I know how much she means to you, and she is a valuable person to the popcorn stand. I really hate to lose her."

"Sure thing, Grandmama."

Whe he had entered the front room of the concession stand an hour later, he found Rizu standing in front of the popcorn machine as she prepared the first batch of fresh popped kernels. He grabbed her right wrist just before she dumped the popcorn oil into the kettle and greatly startled her. "What exactly did that deal with Myoujou entail?" he growled.

Oil splattered all over the silver tray at the bottom of the warmer, and Rizu shot Robu a cold look for disrupting her work. "Nothing that should be any of your concern!" she snapped.

"Your life _is_ my concern!" said Robu. "I don't know what you did or what terms you agreed upon, but you're about to make the biggest mistake of your life!"

"I'm doing this for you!" said Rizu as she snatched her arm away to nurse the soreness in her wrist. "It's not a mistake; it's a fulfillment."

"A fulfillment of what?"

"The prophecy!"

"What prophecy?"

Rizu's eyes scanned the doorway to the storeroom where Emeri was lingering with a cigarette in her hand. She took a deep breath and replied quietly, "There was a prophecy concerning you, Robu. Everything that has happened up to this point was destined. You were supposed to leave us for Myoujou, but the only way you were ever going to come back was if I did something to clean up your mess. It's too late. There's nothing you or the others can do to stop the rest of the prophecy from being fulfilled."

"Don't say that!" hissed Robu. "We're gonna fix this!"

"You can't!" argued Rizu. "It's over, Robu. You are to take my place and finish what I started. You guys don't need me anymore."

"I do need you, Rizu, and so do the others!" cried Robu. "You're the glue to the group! With the exception for Deibiddo, I'm not familiar with the gang from Oukan, and I'm not sure if they're willing to give me a chance to redeem myself! The others may need you, but I need you more! For Kirisuto's sake, you're the one who saved my ass!"

Rizu felt his strong arms embracing her as he held her close against his chest and rested his chin on her head. "I'm gonna get you out of this mess one way or another," he added. "I won't let you do this to me."

A tear escaped from beneath Rizu's right eye, and she buried her face into his work shirt to muffle her crying. "There's nothing you can do," she sniffled. "If I don't keep my end of the deal, I'll die."

Robu's breath hitched at the back of his throat as he listened closely to Rizu's words. He tightened his grip around her and said softly, "You are not going to die. Deiraira is bluffing just to get the best of you. Don't let her fool you."

"She isn't bluffing," insisted Rizu. "I know what I have to do, Robu, and you and the others can't stop me. You're gonna have to let me do this and go on without me."

"But—"

"No buts, Robu. This is for your own good. You've already proven to me and to Deibiddo that you're a natural-born leader. Don't worry about a thing. You know what you have to do."

Rizu pulled away and went back to her task at the popcorn machine, leaving Robu alone to his thoughts as he watched her fill the white measuring cup with salted kernels. _No, I don't know what to do, Rizu,_ he argued to himself._ I don't think I can do any of this without you._

After their shift had ended at five o'clock, Rizu and Robu tossed their trash bags into the dumpster near the main office and gathered their personal belongings at their feet. Po-ra was walking fast and had no intention to slow down for them. By the time she was about to go behind the Roganu Beach Hotel, she heard Robu calling for her. "Hey, Po-ra, hold up! I need to ask you something!"

Po-ra grumbled something incoherent under her breath, and she turned around with a bored look on her face. "What?" she asked irritably.

"Would it be okay if I took Rizu home instead?"

"I don't care!" snorted Po-ra. "She'll be the one in trouble when she gets home. Mama is expecting her at dinner tonight."

"Mama expects me at dinner _every_ night!" retorted Rizu.

"Look, I don't care what you do! I'm not your keeper! Now, hand over the keys so I can go home and explain to Mama and Papa why you didn't bother to ride along with me."

Rizu rolled her eyes as she dug around her purse for the keys to her convertible, and she tossed them across the pavement to her sister. "Don't you dare leave a mark on my car!" she said.

"It's not even your car! Your name isn't on the title!" said Po-ra.

"You get my point!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Po-ra then gave Robu a stern look and added, "Just make sure she's home by midnight."

"Yes, Mama," mocked Robu.

After Po-ra had resumed her walk to the employee parking lot, he took Rizu by the hand and led her back toward the heart of Roganu Beach. "Come on, Rizu. We don't have all night," he prodded.

"What's going on? What's gotten into you?" demanded Rizu.

"Nothing," answered Robu. "It's just that after tonight, you're not going to be around here anymore, and I don't want you to spend it alone. I just want to give you a night to remember me by when you go to Hell."

"Oh."

Rizu felt her face flush with embarrassment and her heart pounding at the thought of going on a last-minute date with Robu, and she wrapped her fingers around his as he pulled her past the Skee-Ball Palace and several food vendors in the small food court. She wanted to tell him that she was fine and that she did not need him to be her bodyguard until midnight, but she held back her tongue and allowed him to have his way. _Besides, it's a date with Robu,_ she told herself.

But her small smile quickly faded as a terrifying thought struck her_. Your last date with Robu, _she mentally added.

Deiraira carefully examined herself in front of a large wall mirror in her chambers. Her eyes wandered down to her neck where she had one of Kureopatora's gold Egyptian amulets hanging above her breasts. Emeralds, rubies, and sapphires scattered across the heavy flat plate, but in the center was an empty niche that had been cut out for a large jewel.

She continued to admire her reflection until Kureopatora approached her with a pink pearl in her right hand and a shard of pink quartz in her left. She eyed the shard and gave her rival a questioning look. "What's that for?" she asked with disgust.

"This," replied Kureopatora as she lifted up the jagged piece, "is the last piece of the quartz that contained Tamashii's powers several years ago after Master Myoujou was revived. Kasushiusu had searched everywhere for the crystal, but all he could find was this bit."

Deiraira snatched the shard into her hands, and she felt the warmth of Tamashii's magic that had already been absorbed. Closing her eyes, she allowed the pure power to flow through her veins and envelope her in its gentle light. "Yes," she purred. "I can feel Tamashii's power inside my blood. It's so warm and so innocent… I can't wait to have that power all to myself!"

Kureopatora snorted. "I still can't believe you gave the girl a reprieve," she muttered. "No real demon would have done what you did. Why did you let her go?"

"It's only for another few hours," answered Deiraira.

"But you had given her an advantage too!" cried Kureopatora. "She might have planned something with Seijitsu and Inochi—"

"She knows better than to create a loophole out of our deal!" snarled Deiraira. "She loves Seijitsu too much to let him die with her! If she tries to renege on me, I'll show her just how terrifying Hell can really be, starting with the death of Seijitsu over her head!"

"Do you think she'll come?"

Deiraira smirked to herself as her golden eyes twinkled with assurance. "Of course she will," she said smoothly. "She wants to keep Seijitsu alive, no?"

As the shard began to glow brighter, Rizu suddenly fell to her knees and broke into a cold sweat. Pain surged through her body, and she clutched her stomach as if she was having a contraction. "The pain!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Rizu, are you okay?" asked Robu.

"No!" gasped Rizu. "It hurts!"

Several people began to murmur to themselves, and Robu knew he had to get Rizu away from the boardwalk before she caused a greater commotion. He helped her onto her feet and walked over to the nearest park bench. As he sat her down next to him, he felt her shudder from his touch and noticed that her lips had turned purple. "What's going on?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know!" sniffled Rizu. Her eyes swelled with tears, and she began to shudder uncontrollably as a light breeze swept through the park. "I think my magic is being drained right now! It's just so cold!"

"Get a grip on yourself!" chided Robu. "People are gonna start talking!"

"I'm sorry! I can't help it!"

Robu sighed heavily and pulled up against him to keep her room. "Better?" he asked.

Rizu could only nod her head in reply as she rested her left cheek against his chest. His body temperature had given her enough heat to fight off her chill spell, but it had also caused her to grow tired and exhausted in return. She closed her eyes and began to slip into a deep sleep. "That feels so much better," she mumbled.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me!" said Robu.

He shook her awake, but Rizu yawned and rested her head on his right shoulder. "But I'm so sleepy!" she protested groggily.

Robu frowned for a moment as he lifted her and escorted her toward the direction of the employee parking lot. He caught her a few times from falling face first when she stumbled over her feet, but his hands never left her body. The walk to Mr. Sousei's spare car was now becoming more of a long journey for him.

After minutes of struggling with the passenger seat belt, he backed out onto the narrow drive and slowly rolled past the main entrance and the security guard at the gate before peeling off in a hurry. He looked down at the clock on the radio and silently cursed to himself. _Fuck. It's going on nine o'clock, the sun is almost down, and Rizu is passing out on me, _he thought.

He pulled up to the stoplight at the top of the hill, and he turned to find Rizu leaning against the window with her eyes closed and her lips parted. He could hear her faint breathing over the engine, and he curled his lips into a small smile. _But she looks so peaceful,_ he mused. _How could she be so relaxed when she's practically dying inside?_

At the Hikarino residence, Po-ra heard the sound of an unfamiliar car pulling up to the front gates at the end of the driveway, and she looked over the couch to see Robu reaching over his window to press the call button on the outdoor security system. The buzzer went off, and she walked over to the speaker in the foyer to answer his call. "Yes, Robu?" she asked.

"Could you please let me in?" he pleaded on the other end.

"I could, but I don't really want to," replied Po-ra. "Besides, you've got my sister with you! She could tell you the code!"

"Your sister is a little indisposed right now!" snapped Robu. "I need some help getting her inside!"

"Fine," grumbled Po-ra.

Rolling in her eyes, she pressed the green button to open the gates, and she stepped out onto the front porch where she watched Robu pull up to the garage and turn off the ignition to the car. As he stepped out and walked over to the passenger side, she turned her attention to her sleeping sister in the front seat and let out a cry of disbelief. "What did you do to her?" she demanded.

"I didn't do shit!" replied Robu. "Now help me get her to her bedroom! I can't carry her by myself!"

"Not until you tell me why she's sleeping the dead so soon! What did you do? Drug her?"

"For fuck's sake, Po-ra, stop being a bitch and give me a hand!" barked Robu.

He had extracted Rizu's body from the seat when Po-ra walked up and snatched her away from him. "What was that for?" he asked.

"I don't trust you carrying my sister like this," said Po-ra. "I hate to imagine where those hands of your have been on her."

"That's it!" snapped Robu as he took Rizu and lifted her over his right shoulder. "I'm tired of you and you parents treating me like I'm some fucking molester going after Rizu! All I'm asking is for a little cooperation, but since I'm not getting any, I guess I'm gonna have to do everything myself, no?"

He stormed past Po-ra and slammed the front door behind him. Po-ra kept her mouth shut as she turned around and watched Rizu's bedroom light flicker on. Grimacing to herself, she sulked back into the house and climbed up the stairs where she found Robu reaching over Rizu to take off her glasses and placing them next to their picture on her nightstand.

He paused for a moment when he took a closer look at the photograph. His hand hovered over the broken frame, and he picked it up to examine the damage. Tilting it forward, he saw his reflection in the cracks that were left behind from Rizu's sneaker, and he frowned when he realized that the glass had imploded over his image in the picture.

"You're not planning to stay here, are you?" asked Po-ra from the doorway.

Robu was startled out of his thoughts, and he nearly dropped the frame at his feet. _Thank Shinmei for fast reflexes,_ he thought. "Why? Would it bother you if I did?"

"You know Mama and Papa don't like boys staying overnight," remarked Po-ra.

Robu strolled across the room and threw aside Rizu's collection of plush toys in her pink moon chair before he plopped down and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not going," he said firmly. "Your sister has not been feeling well tonight, and I refuse to leave her in your hands or your mama's."

"But—"

"Do you hear me? I'm not leaving."

Po-ra sighed and shook her head. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you if Papa catches you in here in the morning," she said as she closed the door and walked back downstairs to the living room.

When he was sure Po-ra was far away from the second floor, Robu snuggled deeper into the moon chair and watched Rizu sleeping soundly on top of her comforter. His eyes grew heavy after keeping a long vigilance over her, and a few minutes later, he followed her into the dream world without protest.

_"Come, Tamashii."_

Rizu woke up to Deiraira's crooning voice in her head, and she quickly realized that someone had brought her home while she was passed out. She turned her head to her right to see the current time on her alarm clock. It was now ten minutes after eleven o'clock, and she had to be at Roganu Beach in less than an hour. _And if I don't make it in time, Robu's gonna go down with me,_ she thought.

As she pulled herself into a sitting position, her heart skipped a beat at the sight she saw on the other side of her bed. Robu had fallen asleep in the moon chair with his head tilted against his right shoulder and his hands resting on his stomach. His glasses had slipped down his nose at one point in the night, and she nearly forgot how to breathe when she notice just how beautiful he looked compared his rough appearance during his waking hours.

_I can't believe he stayed with me while I was out like a light,_ she pondered. _Why would he do such a thing, especially for me?_

She scooted over to the side of the bed and carefully got off the mattress without disturbing Robu from his sleep. As she approached him with slow, quiet steps, she could hear Deiraira taunting her from somewhere in the distance. _"Say goodbye to your boy-toy, Tamashii! Say goodbye to your precious love! It's time to finish what you started! Remember, it was all for him!"_

_That's right,_ thought Rizu. _I did all this just to save him… because I love him._

Hovering over him, she leaned and placed a gentle kiss on his left cheek. Tears ran down her face as she brushed her lips along his jawline before she pulled away. "I'm sorry, Robu," she whispered softly.

Robu did not make a sound until he heard Rizu's bedroom door latching in place. He opened his right eye and noticed that the bed was empty. "Rizu?" he mumbled, pulling himself up to see where she had gone. "Rizu, are you still here?"

He rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes and fixed his glasses, but when he was about to stand up, he heard the front door shut and the sound of Rizu's car starting in the driveway next to his. "Rizu!" he called.

He flung the door open and rushed down the steps to catch up with her. Unbeknown to him, Po-ra had stepped out into the hallway to see what was happening. She had heard Robu shouting for her sister, and she caught a glimpse of him running out of the house. From the way he was chasing after Rizu, she started to wonder if he had done something to her in her sleep. _I should have known he was nothing but trouble,_ she thought.

She heard squealing tires leaving the driveway and pulling onto the street. Fearing for the worst, she scrambled to the phone along the staircase and dialed the emergency number for the local law enforcement. She waited a few seconds for somebody to answer her call, and she let out a great sigh when she heard the voice of a female dispatcher on the other line. "Roganu Police Department," greeted the woman.

"I need to request an arrest," began Po-ra.

Meanwhile, Deibiddo had just locked the front door to the campground office when his phone rang on his belt. "Great," he grumbled. "Who could be calling me at a time like this?"

He looked at the screen to see Robu's number flashing in the tiny window. "This can't be good at all," he murmured.

Flipping open the cover, he placed his cell phone to his ear and asked, "Robu, what is it?"

"I'm not sure, but I think Rizu is on her way to Roganu Beach," replied Robu.

"You're kidding!"

"Where else would she go this late at night?"

"_Touché,_" said Deibiddo. "Where are you now?"

"I'm following her through downtown Roganu."

"Okay. Call me back if she changes courses or something. I'm not gonna stay here if she decides to go somewhere else."

"No problem."

Deibiddo closed his phone and sighed deeply as he looked up to the sky. "Tonight's the night, isn't it?" he asked aloud.

"I'm afraid so, Deibiddo."

Deibiddo turned his head to find Geiburieru approaching him at a brisk pace. Before he had time to say anything, the archangel walked up and placed his hands on the young man's shoulders. "Whatever you do, don't let Robu stop Rizu from fulfilling the prophecy," he said sternly.

"Why?" demanded Deibiddo.

"Because there was more to the deal with Deiraira than what you already know, and if Rizu doesn't get here in time, Deiraira will think she has reneged and…"

"And what?" asked Deibiddo.

Geiburieru looked up into the pianist's green eyes and finished, "Not only will Tamashii die but also Seijitsu. That also includes Rizu and Robu in this life."

Deibiddo stepped away from Geiburieru and shook his head in denial. "But how can that be? Seijitsu should be free from Myoujou!" he cried.

"He will be as long as Tamashii doesn't go back on her word!" answered Geiburieru. "Making deals with Myoujou is the most dangerous thing an angel can ever do, Deibiddo, because they are a binding contract that is signed with your life! I'm sorry, but Tamashii has to do what she has to do. If she doesn't, Deiraira will reverse her spell and take both Tamashii and Seijitsu past the Lake of Fire."

"Tamashii bound Seijitsu's soul with hers when she made that deal, didn't she?"

Geiburieru lowered his gaze with a downtrodden gleam in his eyes and answered, "Yes."

Thirty minutes later at the campground entrance, Deibiddo spotted Rizu's convertible approaching the stoplight across the hood of his car and making a right-hand turn past the hilltop parking lot and down toward the main gates. He then saw Robu pulling up to a stop when the light turned red and heard him curse loudly in frustration. _That kid certainly has a mouth on him,_ he snorted to himself.

He gently rolled in front of Robu and motioned him to park in the employee lot at the bottom of the hill. When the red light had finally turned green, Robu followed him until the security guard at the main gate stopped his car. The man walked up to Robu's window and grunted, "And I take it you're here for that girl too, huh?"

"Yes, sir," replied Robu as he showed the security guard his employee identification card.

The security guard looked over the card and handed it back to Robu. "Don't take too long, young man. Otherwise, I'll have to report you to Mr. Kenmei for trespassing. It would be such a shame to see a good worker lose his job for attempting to commit a crime."

"I'll remember that," said Robu suspiciously.

The car slid forward past the main gates, he found Deibiddo's sedan parked along the iron fence that ran along a set of cottages that Roganu Beach owned. He pulled up next to him and quickly stepped out of his car to join Deibiddo. "Where did she go?" he asked.

"I think she headed past the main office," said Deibiddo.

"Good! We need to get her out of here before Deiraira shows up."

Robu had started to pick up his speed when he heard Deibiddo say, "Robu, just let her go! There's nothing you can do to stop her!"

"Bullshit, there is!" argued Robu.

Taking a deep breath, Deibiddo turned on his heels and said firmly, "No, there isn't. If you go after Rizu tonight, you're gonna regret it."

"Why?"

Deibiddo swallowed thickly as he continued. "When Tamashii accidentally killed you last night, she fulfilled a prophecy by asking Deiraira to trade places with you. But there was a catch: she had to keep her end of the deal, or else there were going to be two lives lost by midnight."

"Two lives?" asked Robu.

"Yeah."

"Whose?"

"Hers… and yours."

Robu was more than stunned at these words. He felt his heart sink to his stomach, and he thought he was going to be sick. He could not fathom why his best friend did such a stupid thing just to let him live, and now he not sure how he would continue without her in his life. "That can't true!" he hissed.

"Do you want to prove me wrong?" challenged Deibiddo. "Go after Rizu and try and stop her. Let's see just how brave you are at the thought of sending your best friend to Hell with you."

Robu turned toward the direction beyond the popcorn stand and then looked back at Deibiddo. Letting out a sigh of defeat, he shook his head and stomped his right foot on the asphalt. "Fucking hell!" he cursed. "What the fuck was she thinking?"

"She was thinking about you!" said Deibiddo.

"Yeah, I know that! But why? I'm the one who doesn't deserve to live anymore!"

"That's because it was all part of the prophecy! Tamashii had to clean up Seijitsu's mess with her life, and he's got something that he's yet to give to the team! His job far from being done, Robu, and it now rests in your hands! You have a choice to make: either let Tamashii do what she has to do or kill the Angelic Guardian that had chosen you when you were conceived. But just remember that if you choose to take that dark road, you're gonna take Tamashii with you.

"So, what's it gonna be?"

Deiraira levitated above the center of the boardwalk where she was waiting impatiently for Rizu to arrive. Her golden eyes scanned the amusement park, but she could not find the girl who was carrying Tamashii's Seed Crystal. "Don't play chicken on me, Tamashii," she murmured. "You know what the consequences will be if you do, and I don't think Seijitsu would want that."

She heard the sound of bells chiming from the clock tower near the Skee-Ball Palace, and she turned her head toward the popcorn concession to see Rizu approaching her. "Right on time," she said with a smirk.

"Deiraira!" called Rizu.

Deiraira slowly floated to the ground as Rizu stopped in her tracks to transform into her angelic counterpart. When the bright pink light faded, Tamashii opened her eyes and added firmly, "I'm here."

"Yes, Tamashii," purred Deiraira. "So you are."

The shard of pink quartz appeared in the palm of her left hand, and she held it out in front of Tamashii. "I know you might not know what this is since you're still missing your memories, but this was a piece that came from your power stone years ago," she continued. "When you decided to trade your responsibilities for a normal life, your powers were contained in a quartz crystal. It was hidden somewhere in another world, and Kasushiusu vowed to search for it after Master Myoujou was freed from that block of ice you placed him in. Luckily for you, the crystal ended up missing in our quest except for this lone piece Kasushiusu found."

Tamashii took a quick glance at the shard before she returned her attention to Deiraira. "You want my powers, don't you?" she concluded.

"Wasn't it part of our agreement?" inquired Deiraira. "If you give yourself over Myoujou, every bit of you and your Seed Crystal will belong to us."

She extended out her hand until the shard was nearly right under Tamashii's nose. "Go on," she crooned. "Go on and touch the stone. Do it for Seijitsu."

Tamashii stared intently at the shard and admired its lustrous beauty, but she knew that while a simple deal was nothing more than a simple deal, a deal with Myoujou was eternal. _You can't back out now,_ she told herself. _You've got to keep Seijitsu alive._

As her fingertips touched the small piece of quartz, a pink beam of negative energy shot straight up into the sky, and it immediately caught Deibiddo's eye. He turned to Robu, who was distraught and started to head back to their cars, and he tried to find the right words to get his attention. Finally, he found his voice, and screamed, "Robu, Rizu's in trouble!"

Robu stopped in his path, and he looked over his right shoulder to find the energy beam in the distance. "Holy motherfucking hell!" he swore in amazement.

"What are you waiting for!" cried Deibiddo. He ran over to Robu and took him by the hand. "Let's go!"

Meanwhile, Deiraira let out a sinister cackle as she watched Tamashii grow weary and weak from the absorption. Tamashii felt every ounce of her power leave her body, and the angelic beauty that shone all around her diminished. The pink heart rhinestone on her cross brooch grew dim, and the gold cross charm on her headband dulled.

"You foolish girl!" laughed Deiraira. "You think you could save Seijitsu by giving yourself up for him, but he's going to be the first to go before I deal with your friends. And when I'm done with all of them, there won't be any hope left for those who believe your King is coming back! It'll be Master Myoujou who will take the throne and rule the Heavens and the earth!

"Let this be a lesson to you, Tamashii: love will never prevail! It brings heartache, disappointment, and foolishness! You were never meant to love! You were meant to be alone forever! You were protected from the ugly truth until you met Seijitsu, weren't you? Your love is what got you into this mess, and to think you're doing this all for him! Such foolishness indeed! Such a waste of time!"

Outside the Sweet Shoppe & Bakery, Robu passed Deibiddo and turned the corner like lightning speed. "I'm coming, Rizu!" he panted under his breath. "Don't leave!"

But by the time he was standing in the middle of the boardwalk, he knew he was too late. Tamashii felt his presence behind her, and she slowly turned her droopy eyes toward him with a sad smile on her lips. "Don't worry about me, Robu," she whispered. "I'll be fine."

One by one, her fingers slipped away from the glowing shard, and she fell unconscious into Deiraira's welcoming arms. Deiraira looked up, and her bright eyes met Robu's hard, cold gaze. Behind him, Deibiddo struggled to catch up as he tried to catch his breath before he grew exhausted and collapsed from lack of air. "You're too late, Guardians!" she crowed. "Tamashii is finally mine!"

"Give her back!" screamed Robu before he charged after her.

With Tamashii in her possession, Deiraira disappeared just in time as he lunged himself at her. He landed hard on the cement face first, and he heard Deiraira's laughter in the air above him. "Try and find me first, and I might let you see Tamashii one last time!" she called to him.

"Fuck!" cursed Robu, angrily slamming the palm of his right hand multiple times against the asphalt. "I fucking can't believe I fucking let that fucking bitch get away so fucking easily!"

Deibiddo's eyebrows shot up and muttered, "I can't believe you could have such a colorful vocabulary."

Sighing heavily, he walked over and helped Robu onto his feet. "Well, I guess this is it," he said. "Tamashii's gone, you're now the new chosen leader—"

"I don't want to be the leader!" spat Robu. "I just want Tamashii back! Damn it, I want Rizu back!"

"But the prophecy says—"

"Fuck the prophecy! We need Tamashii to beat Deiraira! I can't do this alone, Deibiddo! I need her! I need to make things right for all of us, and I want to do that by rescuing her from Myoujou! Can't you understand that? I need Tamashii with me!"

Deibiddo was speechless at Robu's confession. He turned away for a moment as he recalled the story behind Seijitsu pertaining to Seijitsu's soul mate. Then, he looked back at Robu and saw his brown eyes pleading for lenience. For a split second, he thought he saw Seijitsu begging to hunt down Deiraira, and he finalized realized why Robu was determined to save Tamashii. _After all this time, could she really be… her?_ he thought.

He opened his mouth to speak, but they were startled at the sound of sirens near the main entrance. Red and blue lights flashed above the buildings, and soon the chattering of policemen drew closer by the second. "Fuck!" he cursed. "We're dead!"


	26. Awakening II: Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

From One Guardian to Another –

Angelic Guardians Unite!

Robu and Deibiddo exchanged glances as they shifted uncomfortably in their handcuffs against the squad car. They had learned from several policemen that someone from the Hikarino household called the police and reported a domestic issue against Robu, but now there had been talk about pressing additional charges concerning Rizu's disappearance. Deibiddo, however, would have a lesser punishment for being Robu's accomplice and for kidnapping.

They paid close attention to the security guard's conversation with the police chief, but whenever the older man stopped to point at them or gave them a suspicious look, they would turn their eyes toward another direction and pretended to be aloof.

"Your grandmama is so going to kill you for this!" grounded out Deibiddo.

"Don't remind me," grumbled Robu. "I'll be lucky if I get to see my court hearing."

"You do know that this is not what I had in mind when I go and put in my resignation, right?"

"You're not fired yet! Your boss doesn't know anything about it!"

They turned their heads at the sound of a luxurious white car pulling into the employee lot and groaned in unison. "He will soon," muttered Deibiddo. "_Sayonara,_ Roganu Beach. _Konnichiwa,_ unemployment."

They also noticed a familiar red jeep parking next to the car, and a certain elderly woman stormed straight past the officers and right up to the face of her grandson. "Robato Tsuchino, you better have an explanation for this!" she shrieked.

"Grandmama, calm down!" said Robu. "I can explain just fine!"

"You better!" screamed Emeri. "The last thing I wanted to happen tonight was to get a phone call from the police telling me that you got involved with a situation not only at Erizabesu's but also here during the after-hours! This has better be good, Robato! Ooh, wait until your mama hears about this! Officer! Officer!"

As Emeri marched up to the nearby policeman, Deibiddo turned to Robu and gave him a sympathetic smile. "I feel so sorry for you," he said. "How can you stand all that?"

"It's the story of my life," replied Robu sourly. "If you had a senile grandmama like mine, you'd understand how much frustration I have to hold back from her."

"Mine are dead, and neither one of them were as senile as Emeri," said Deibiddo.

"Lucky you."

"How long do you think she has left before she blows a fuse?"

"Just by looking at her expression, I'd say not very long. Watch—3… 2… 1…"

"ROBATO REI TSUCHINO!" hollered Emeri.

"Told you," grimaced Robu.

"And she pulled the big guns out," commented Deibiddo. "She's got to be pissed."

"She's beyond pissed. She only uses my full name when she really wants to kill me."

"Ouch."

Emeri approached her grandson and repeatedly jabbed him into the chest with her finger. "What have you done to Erizabesu?" she demanded.

"Grandmama, we've done nothing to her!" insisted Robu. "Deibiddo and I were here because we heard Rizu had to be here at midnight to meet with someone neither one of us likes. All we were trying to do was to protect her!"

"Obviously, you weren't trying hard enough! Otherwise, you wouldn't have turned yourselves into the police!" retorted Emeri.

"We didn't turn ourselves in! They assumed that we were the ones that kidnapped her!"

"And you didn't?"

"No!"

"So, who did?"

Robu wanted to tell Emeri that his ex-girlfriend was responsible for Rizu's disappearance. He was also tempted to tell her the truth and reveal everything to her, but he knew such thing would put him in jeopardy with the angels. Instead of being honest with her, he had to lie to keep his cover. "The hell I know," he mumbled.

"The hell you know," repeated Emeri in exasperation. "The hell you know about anything! How do you even know someone came here to kidnap Erizabesu? Do you have proof?"

"Not really."

"Ha! I knew it!" said Emeri.

"But, Grandmama, you and I both know that the south entrance doesn't have guards keeping post past operation hours," reminded Robu. "It's very likely someone snuck into the park from there!"

"Well, since you know that someone allegedly kidnapped one of my best employees, why don't you give us a name?" demanded Emeri.

"Grandmama—"

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Mrs. Sousei."

Everyone looked over and found Mr. Kenmei standing in nothing but his pajamas beneath a burgundy housecoat and a pair of matching slippers. As he approached them, the corners of his lips curled into a smile and he let out a deep chuckle in the back of his throat. "Emeri, you were always so hotheaded and jumping into conclusions before you heard the whole story," he said.

Emeri snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "If you think you can clear my grandson and his friend's names from all these pending charges, by all means, go ahead! Maybe _you_ could deem them as innocent!" she spat.

"That I possibly can," said Mr. Kenmei. He turned to Robu and looked him straight in the eye before he began to question him. "You dated one of my gift shop employees not too long ago, no?" he asked.

Robu sighed and answered, "Yes, sir. I did."

"Did you happen to notice that she's been missing for quite some time?"

Robu knew that the girl in question was indeed missing, but he pretended that he did not know anything about Di's absence and appeared to be shock upon hearing Mr. Kenmei's news. "No! How long has she been missing?" he gasped.

"Oh, about a few days," replied Mr. Kenmei coolly. "But a little birdie in the office told me that you broke up with her because of Miss Hikarino."

"Grandpapa," muttered Robu irritably. "He's just as bad as Grandmama when it comes to meddling around my personal life."

"I heard that!" snapped Emeri.

"Yes, Robato, your grandpapa told me what happened between you and my employee, and it sounds to me like you two had a lover's spat," said Mr. Kenmei. "That is why, Emeri, I'm not going to press charges against your grandson and Mr. Fushimawashino until we find this other employee and question her about Miss Hikarino. I find it strange that it is all connected to Robato, but I'm not surprised either to see an ex-lover getting revenge on the person who stood in the way."

He turned back to Robu and added jokingly, "After all, everyone here wants him."

He motioned the officer to release Robu and Deibiddo from their handcuffs and then said to him, "I want to meet with you and your men in my office in a few minutes. I wish to discuss some options that I think you would be willing to accept."

The officer nodded his head and led his squad past the cottages. As soon as the group was gone, Mr. Kenmei turned to Robu and gently said, "I know you didn't do it, Robato, and I will see to it that Miss Hikarino comes back safe and sound."

Robu watched Mr. Kenmei walk to the main office for his brief meeting. He then turned to Deibiddo and asked, "Did you see what he just did?"

"I can't believe he's letting us off the hook!" said Deibiddo. "He's never like this!"

"I know! I wonder what got into him. Grandmama—"

Robu looked over his right shoulder to speak to Emeri, but he found her flat on her back after fainting onto the asphault drive in complete shock. With a smirk, he said cheekily, "Well, at least he knows how to shut her up."

Robu and Deibiddo stood on the other side of the brick wall at the Hikarino residence as they listened to the conversation between the chief of police and Sherona. They peered through the gates to watch the officer breaking the news to her and her sudden reaction of what she had just heard. Roderikku came out to the front porch and held his tearful wife in his arms as he tried to comfort her.

"They probably believe that I'm responsible for Rizu's disappearance thanks to Po-ra," said Robu guiltily.

Sighing heavily, he walked away and sat down on the side of the road with his head hanging in sadness. "What now?" he asked. "Rizu's family and Grandmama know that Rizu's gone, we almost got ourselves thrown into jail, and I doubt the others are coming to save our asses."

He drew his knees up to his chin and rested his head as he added, "I wish I never became Seijitsu."

"Don't go saying that!" admonished Deibiddo. "You were destined to become Seijitsu! You had no other choice!"

"I had no other choice, my ass!" hissed Robu. "I _never_ wanted to be a Chosen One! I just wanted to be me and no one else! Everything was going fine until I got in the way of things all I wanted to save our jobs! And look at this mess: I become an Angelic Guardian, I end up working for the enemy because of my stupidity, and Rizu makes a deal with Deiraira to take my place in Hell just to save me from damnation!

"I don't deserve any of this shit, Deibiddio. I should have died in that car accident when I was supposed to. I shouldn't have been allowed to live. I wish I was dead."

"That way you wouldn't have met Rizu," finished Deibiddo.

Robu winced at Deibiddo's cold statement, but he never lifted his sadden gaze from the street. "You've got that right," he muttered.

Deibiddo extended out his long legs and looked up at the stars above them. "You know, Robu," he began, "Seijitsu chose you for a reason just like Incohi chose me and Tamashii chose Rizu. They chose all of us in this life and in this land, and we had to come together somehow in order to fulfill their pupose one last time on earth.

"Had it not been for Rizu watching me practice in our lobby this past spring, I don't know where I'd be in my journey of being Inochi. I would have most likely continued to ignore her and not realize that she was the one I was supposed to hook up with to save Jeison. She wasn't exactly my kind of girl in the long run, but I had to be a part of her life since that was the only way I could connect with her team. And you know what? Even after dealing with her tears and heartache, I'm very glad I did that.

"I know it sounds kinda weird of me to say this, but Rizu is really like the glue that holds our group together. She introduced Beronika to Megu and Jeison, and the three of them became fast friends. I knew who Jeison was because we were chosen at the same time, but we both had our personal agendas, and we stayed far away from each other as best we could because of our roles. I knew of Beronika because she was Rizu's roommate, but Megu was a complete stranger to me until I had a chance to have a private conversation with her after dinner one night.

"But our friendship hasn't all been that peachy, though. We have our moments, just like any other group of friends out there. I remember a few times when we did something extremely cruel to Rizu, and Beronika came to her defense just to make things right. It wasn't until Rizu made us feel guilty about placing our studies above her birthday, and Beronika show me and the others how badly we've treated her and taken her for granted. Then after Tamashii revived us all following the battle against Kasushiusu, we realized that we would have been nothing without her.

"So, you see, Robu, you were meant to live through that wreck for a purpose. You were supposed to meet Rizu in this life and become Seijitsu. If you had died, none of this would have happened. But have you ever thought about Rizu? What if she didn't get the opportunity to meet you? Her history would have been rewritten and probably for the worse! You wouldn't want that to do happen, would you?"

"But look where we are right now: Rizu is gone, I'm here, and we stand no chance against Deiraira! We might as well give the world to her!" cried Robu.

"That's exactly what she wants from us!" said Deibiddo. "She wants you to give up so she could win! I won't let that happen, and neither will the others! And neither should you, damn it! Rizu's counting on us!"

"No. She's not counting on us. She's counting on _me_," corrected Robu. "It's always been that way."

"That's because Rizu knows you could do anything if you put forth some effort into it," said Deibiddo. "Stop using that brain of yours and listen to your heart for a change! You might think that giving up is the right thing to do, but if you give up, you'd be letting Rizu down as well as Shinmei. Right now, the whole world is counting on you, and if you think the whole world includes Rizu, then, yes, you're right. She is counting on you because she believes in you. She has faith in you."

"I know," said Robu lowly, "and that scares the hell out of me."

Before he could say anything, Deibiddo heard a text message alert from his cell phone and noticed that Jeison had notified him of his arrival. Flipping his phone cover shut, he stood up and quickly walked toward his sedan on the other side of the street. "We got to go," he said.

"What's going on?" asked Robu.

"The others are here," replied Deibiddo as he unlocked his door. Sliding into the driver's seat and reaching over to unlock the opposite door, he added, "Time to go to work."

The sedan pulled into the empty parking lot of the Roganu Dam where Jeison had parked his dark blue SUV along the bank. Robu was the first to step out of Deibiddo's car, and he watched three doors from the SUV open all at once. An older male student with dark shaggy hair stepped out of the driver's seat. From the front passenger seat climbed out a petite young woman with wavy brown hair that brushed past her shoulders. Another young woman with a medium-length red ponytail hopped out from behind, and as she drew closer, Robu noticed that he towered over her by more than a foot. She was, by the far, the shortest Angelic Guardian he had ever seen.

"Deibiddo," greeted the surfer who approached Deibiddo and Robu with a friendly smile. "It's been a while."

They exchanged a brotherly hug and pulled quickly away before one of the girls could joke about their closeness. Clearing his throat, the surfer added gruffly, "So, this must be Robu."

"Yeah," replied Robu warily. "And you are?"

"Jeison Ankokuno. I assume you've heard about me."

He pulled out his black _henshin_ pen and quickly added, "Well, that or Shi. I'm sometimes known as either the Angel of Death or the Grim Reaper."

"You? The Grim Repear?"

"I, um, have a slight split personality disorder," mumbled Jeison.

Deibiddo placed a hand on Robu's right shoulder and said, "Jeison's been suffering from this since he was born because Shi decided to choose an opposite personality to his own. Just make sure you don't piss Shi off in battle. He's not afraid to use his scythe on you."

"Yes, sir," affirmed Robu.

Turning to the two girls next to Jeison, he then asked, "What about you two?"

"My name's Megu Hino, but I also go by Iinaka," replied the redhead.

"And I'm Beronika Hoshino," introduced the brunette. "I'm also Medetai to the others."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet all of you," said Robu cordially.

"And that means you must be Seijitsu," said Jeison as he narrowed his eyes at Robu. "You've caused quite a bit of trouble since your awakening. You dated the enemy, you were tricked by said enemy, and you attacked your fellow Angelic Guardians—"

"Yeah, I know. Don't remind me," grumbled Robu.

"I ought to let Shinmei punish you for what you've done."

"Now, Jeison, you have no room talk," scolded Beronika. "You were part of Myoujou's army just a few months ago."

"Yeah, but I didn't date the enemy!" said Jeison.

"Look, can we stop badgering Robu for his past mistakes?" pleaded Deibiddo. "The boy's been through enough as it is, and we need to think of a plan to get Rizu back before Robu and I go before the judge."

"That reminds me," began Jeison jokingly, "whose idea was it to get arrested tonight?"

Deibiddo became flustered as his face turned red with mortification. "Who told you?" he demanded.

"Let's just say word gets around fast when Shinmei can see everything from up there."

"Geiburieru?"

"Maybe?" squeaked Jeison.

"Well, just for the record, it wasn't my idea nor was it Robu's! Rizu's little sister called the police to arrest Robu because she saw him running after Rizu in the middle of the night, and she thought that he hurt her or something! I just happen to be in the crossfire because Robu and I were the last ones to see Rizu at Roganu Beach before she disappeared with Deiraira! Of course, nobody believed us, and I can hardly blame them! What else were we supposed to tell them? That we're Angelic Guardians and that a she-demon decided to meet at the park to take one of our teammates away?"

"Okay, so maybe you really didn't have a choice," said Jeison, "but I wish I was still there to see you two in handcuffs."

"The motherfucking chief even tasered us!" whined Robu.

"Now, I would have paid money to see that," sniggered Megu.

"This is not a laughing matter, Megu!" snapped Deibiddo. "We would have lost our jobs because of this had it not been for my boss bringing up Di into the conversation!"

"Di?" asked Jeison.

"A nickname Deiraira used when she dated Robu."

"I didn't make a connection between the two," confessed Robu.

"I see," said Jeison.

"How long do you two have before your hearing?" asked Beronika.

"Not much time," sighed Deibiddo. "We've been granted a twenty-four reprieve, but if we don't find Rizu by midnight, it'll be the end for all of us."

"I don't think Shinmei would want it to end it like this way either," murmured Jeison. "Well, that settles that. Our work is cut out, and we've got a mission to do. Are you two doing day shift?"

"Yeah, until five o'clock," replied Deibiddo.

"I can see if my cousin will switch with me," answered Robu. "I assume he would if he knows what's best for him."

"Fair enough," said Jeison. "The girls and I will meet Deibiddo at the campground and then head over to catch up with you, Robu, if that's all right."

"Fine by me. But don't you guys need a place to stay?"

"We've already checked in to our suite for tonight," replied Megu.

"Oh? Where are you guys staying?"

"In one of the hotels in downtown Roganu," said Jeison disdainfully.

"But aren't those expensive?"

"Hey! The girls insisted on sleeping in separate rooms!"

Beronika leaned over to Deibiddo and added quietly, "He still hasn't given up."

"So, I've noticed," sighed Deibiddo.

"That must have cost you an arm and a leg!" breathed Robu.

"It cost us more than our limbs!" cried Jeison. "I had to spend a fortune to rent one of those suites for a week!"

"A week?" gasped Deibiddo and Robu in unison.

"We mainly took some time off to find Rizu but also to hang out with you guys and see what Roganu Beach is all about," explained Megu.

"Providing that you can hang out with us," said Deibiddo. "Remember, Rizu comes first. Mr. Kenmei promised us that if we find Rizu, he'll drop the charges against us, including the bogus one Po-ra slapped onto Robu."

"Right," agreed Jeison. "I'm not one for the whole 'work first, play later' approach, but since our team's future is in jeopardy with the law, we need to get our priorities straight and do what we came to do. Without Rizu, there is no Angelic Guardians, and without the Angelic Guardians, there is no second coming."

Robu silently nodded his head with the other Guardians, and he looked at each and every one of his newfound friends with a grateful smile. He had expected them to be unforgiving upon their arrival, but they surprised him with their gentle kindness and their determination to help him. Just by taking one glance at their beaming faces, he knew in his heart he was finally home. "Thank you, you guys," he said.

The following morning went by fast and five o'clock arrived too soon for Robu. After he had written down the current time on his timecard, he turned to Matu who was standing behind him to take over his shift. "You owe me big time," grumbled Matu as he snatched the pen from Robu's hand. "I had big plans tonight with some girls I met yesterday!"

"And just what would those plans entail? A party?" asked Robu.

"One of them lives in a beach house! That kinda screams 'party' to you, no?"

"Whatever."

Robu was about to use the side entrance when he heard Matu say to him, "There's no way you're gonna find Rizu tonight. It's almost impossible if you don't know where to start."

"I think I have a good idea where to start," growled Robu.

"Well, it certainly can't be here!"

Robu released the door knob and slowly turned on his heels, scowling at Matu as their eyes met. "You know what?" he hissed. "You shut the fuck up! You have no idea what happened between me, Rizu, and Di! You don't even know Rizu like I do! So, don't you dare tell me how to find her! She's coming home tonight! I can guarantee you that!"

He stormed out the concession stand and slammed the door with a loud bang. Fearing that her older grandson might have broken the glass, Emeri rushed out of her office and looked out the window to find him walking briskly toward the upper portion of the boardwalk. "How many times do I have to tell that boy to never slam that door!" she sighed in exasperation. "What's gotten him so riled up anyway?

"Nothing that is new to us," replied Matu. "He's still upset that Rizu's missing."

"Well, I am too! I just hope he finds Rizu tonight. If she isn't found by midnight, he won't be going home with you, and I'll have to explain to Mei why her son is being put on trial for kidnapping."

"Do you really think Robu did it?"

"I know he didn't," answered Emeri flatly, "but there is no evidence proving that his ex-girlfriend was the one that kidnapped Rizu. I don't know what to do, Matu. I don't know what to do.

Matu watched his grandmother walk to her office for another cigarette break before he turned his attention back at his cousin who was now further away from his line of sight. "You better hope as hell she's alive," he whispered.

When he arrived at the food court, Robu found Deibiddo and the other three Angelic Guardians working on their hamburgers and milkshakes. "Oh sure, you guys get to eat without me!" he groaned as he walked up to their table.

"We saved you some fries," said Megu, pushing the small basket toward his direction.

"Thanks."

Taking a handful of fries, he stuffed them into his mouth and then asked between chews, "So, what's the plan?"

"We're still working on it," confessed Jeison. "Deibiddo told us that Deiraira's been striking here as soon as the park closes. The problem is how we're gonna do it without getting caught. You and Deibiddo are already on the police's watch list until we find Rizu."

"And we've been banned from coming in after operation hours," added Deibiddo.

"Fuck!" cursed Robu.

"So, I guess taking the direct approach is out of the question," said Beronika.

"But what about an _indirect_ approach?" asked Robu.

"What are you thinking?" asked Megu.

"I'm thinking about 'borrowing' a jet boat and coming from around the dock by the south entrance. There are no guards over there during the night."

"By 'borrowing', you mean 'stealing', right? Robu, the boat rental places close at dusk, and we don't know anyone who would let us use their boat!" said Deibiddo.

"I think I could pull a string or two," said Robu smoothly. "There are some perks of having a few connections outside my job."

Several miles from the south entrance of Roganu Beach, a middle-aged woman with wild blonde hair sat alone in her summer home counting her earnings for the day from operating the airbrush booth across from Emeri's popcorn stand. As she counted the money, her face fell with disappointment. She had only made seven sales between the two shifts, and she barely took in enough to pay her assistant. "I swear the world economy is killing us," she mumbled, "but no one ever listens to me! They all think I'm too dumb to understand business!"

With a heavy sigh, she collected the money and put it safely away into her bank bag. She had just slipped the bag into her small safe beneath her office desk when she heard someone knocking on the front door. She looked up at the wall clock near his computer and wondered who it could be at her house thirty minutes until midnight. The knocking continued, and she pulled herself out of her chair and hastily walked through the house to answer the door. "_Hai! Hai!_ Hold that hand of yours before I chop it off!" she yelled.

She was half-expecting a visit from the police after hearing Mr. Kenmei's request for all concessionaires and park employees to cooperate during the investigation, but when she opened the door, she was surprised to see Robu, Deibiddo, and their friends on the porch. "Robu, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Don't you have any idea what time it is? Mrs. Sousei is probably wondering where you are!"

"Daiana, I don't have much time to explain everything, but I need to borrow your jet boat," said Robu.

"For what?"

"I have to go back to Roganu Beach, but the police won't let me in now that it's after hours."

"Well, that's your fault that you forgot something!" said Daiana irritably.

"He didn't forget something, Daiana!" protested Deibiddo. "Robu and I have until midnight to find Rizu, and we know she's somewhere in the park!"

Daiana paused for a moment as she allowed Deibiddo's statement sink into her mind and then replied, "Absolutely not! I'm not letting you kids pull me into this mess! I'm sorry, Robu, but I refuse to get caught up in the middle of a crime—"

"It's not a crime, Daiana!" insisted Robu. "It's me trying to do something right for a change and to prove my innocence!"

"Please, Daiana, listen to Robu," begged Megu. "We all know that he didn't kidnap Rizu _or_ molest her, no matter what her family might think."

"And we only have less than a half-hour to find Rizu before Robu and Deibiddo get charged for something they didn't do," added Jeison.

"Innocent or not, I can't do this," said Daiana firmly. "I'm sorry, Robu, but I can't be of any assistance to you and your friends."

Something silver caught Beronika's eye, and she glanced over Daiana's right shoulder to find a crucifix hanging on the opposite wall. Looking at Daiana straight in the eye, she said, "You're a _kurisuchan,_ no?"

"That's right," answered Daiana.

"And if Iesu was here right now instead of us asking to borrow your jet boat for the same reason, would you give it to Him?"

"Yes!"

"So, why won't you let us?"

Daiana's heart was quickly filled with guilt, and she felt embarrassed for her stubborn behavior. She gestured the quintent to wait a moment before she went over to a wall rack in the kitchen to retrieve a key that she used for her jet boat. She returned a moment later and handed it to Robu. "Go and bring back Miss Erizabesu home," she said.

"Thank you, Daiana," said Robu as he took the key and dropped it into his pants pocket.

Watching the group shuffle toward the back of the house, Daiana stepped outside and hollered, "And I want that boat taken with the upmost care! If I find one scratch on the pain, I'll make you pay for it!"

Salty waves lapped around the boat, and Robu turned off the ignition after tying it to the dock behind the gift shop near the south entrance. He was the first one to climb onto the floorboards, and he carefully helped the others out of the boat.

Jeison quickly checked his digital watch for the current time. "It's fifteen till midnight," he announced. "Are you sure midnight is _the_ usual time for Deiraira's arrival?"

"Positive," answered Deibiddo.

"Well, I hope she comes soon," said Beronika.

"But what if she doesn't?" asked Megu.

"She will," assured Deibiddo. "We're already sitting ducks just by coming out here, but Deiraira won't let me or Robu go down without a fight. My guess is that having the police on our backs was all part of her plan. She knows that it's only natural for us to come back one last time before we're all separated because of the law."

"I just wonder where she's at," sighed Beronika tiredly.

Jeison looked back at the group and noticed that Robu was not with them. He turned his head toward the dock, and he found Robu sitting on the edge with his knees tucked under his chin. He frowned to himself and strode across the dock, sitting down next to Robu on his right. Neither Angelic Guardian spoke until Jeison said, "You're thinking about her."

Robu did not utter a single word in reply, which caused Jeison to pry his way into the younger man's business. "You know, Deibiddo told me everything that has happened before we got here," he began. "As weird as it going to sound, your actions reminded me of mine from earlier this year when I was approached by Kasushiusu."

"That's impossible," snorted Robu. "We're nothing alike."

"We both craved for power, and you became addicted when you got to taste what you used to have," explained Jeison. "You were the strongest Guardian prior to your initial encounter with Tamashii. I wasn't even thought of then because there was peace in the _niwa_ when you ruled the world. It wasn't before too long after you met Tamashii that Ibu decided to eat the forbidden fruit. That was the moment I arrived on earth.

"By that time, there was no Angelic Guardian who was deemed as the strongest. The others feared me because I am the Angel of Death, and so, I wanted to become that Guardian. I wanted to put the fear of death into everyone."

Robu shook his head and continued to stare out to the sea. "My true power was used to kill and destroy," he said. "I don't want that kind of power if it means hurting others, especially Rizu. I guess that's why I gave it up. I knew it would harm her one day."

"Robu, as much as it pains me to say this, it already has," said Jeison. "You attacked her twice as a civilian when you were under Deiraira's spell. Mortals who end up being victims to our power don't overcome their injuries as fast as angels. We can only hope Rizu's scars will heal in time, but I'm afraid there's nothing much neither one of us can do."

"Yeah," muttered Robu.

A small smile appeared on Jeison's lips, and he covered Robu's hand with his. "Don't worry, Robu. The gang and I aren't gonna let you and Deibiddo go to jail and wait there for someone to free you. We're gonna get Rizu and bring her back home tonight. I promise," he said.

"Thanks," said Robu.


	27. Awakening II: Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

An Unlikely Allegiance – Kureopatora's Stand!

_C__rack!_

_ Crack!_

_ Crack!_

Tamashii flinched under the heavy whip as Deiraira flogged her mercilessly. Her pale skin that was once free from scars and scratches was now covered with deep cuts and tiny trickles of blood seeping through the openings. Her _senshi_ outfit was tattered after being thrown into the seventh ring where the demons attacked her, and she had been deprived from both hunger and energy since her arrival to Hell.

She winced at the pain for each strike Deiraira made, but she could not put a stop to the torture. Without her powers, she was weak and nothing more than putty in the enemy's hands. The only thing that was keeping her alive by a thread was a small amount of energy inside her Seed Crystal that Deiraira had given back in order to use her for bait.

_Crack!_

_ Crack!_

With a final yelp, she collapsed onto the floor and writhed around like an earthworm. Deiraira let out a disgusted snort as her whip vanished from her right hand, and she approached the girl with dark intentions shimmering in her golden eyes. Tamashii saw her torturer drawing closer to her and began to curl up into a ball for protection.

Deiraira's hand snatched her dirty ponytail and gave it a hard tug as if it was a chain. She laugh at the sound of Tamashii's cry and tugged on the ponytail some more. "Not so tough now, are we?" she taunted.

Pushing Tamashii's head back to look deep into her glassy eyes, Deiraira gave her a menacing smile and watched with glee as Tamashii trembled. "What's this? The great Tamashii, the mighty leader of the Angelic Guardians, scared of little old _moi?_ Afraid of a demon, are we?" she mocked.

Tamashii mustered up enough courage to glower at Deiraira in return and whisper, "I'm not afraid of you."

"Then what are you afraid of? Death?"

"No! I'm not afraid to die!"

"How about my master?"

"I've faced him before; I'm sure I can face him again!"

Deiraira's lips curled into a knowing smirk, and she leaned in closer toward Tamashii as she said, "It's Seijitsu. You're afraid to admit that you made a grave mistake. You exchanged your life for his freedom out of nothing, no? Well, let me tell you this: without you at his side, your precious knight in shining armor is no match for me. Seijitsu won't win this war as long as I have the power to defeat him. Give it up, Tamashii. All the hope you placed in Seijitsu is dead! He won't live to see the light of day after tonight!"

Tamashii breathed heavily and swallowed several times to keep the blood in her system from spewing out of her mouth. When the nauseous threat had subdued, she narrowed her eyes at Deiraira and seethed, "Seijitsu _will_ save me! I know he will because I believe in him!"

"You angels are so blind," snorted Deiraira. "The only thing that will save you is your ability to survive, not your faith in an empty promise! Seijitsu rescuing your pretty ass is just as impossible as your King coming back, and I will see to it that neither one ever happens!"

"It's finished, Deiraira."

Kureopatora stepped forward from the shadows and gave Deiraira the shard of pink quartz that contained all of Tamashii's powers inside. "It's ready for the conversion," she added.

"Perfect," praised Deiraira. "Now, give me the necklace. The time to put Seijitsu and the others in their place has arrived. We mustn't linger any longer. It's imperative to silence them before more are awakened in the future."

Tamashii kept her watchful gaze fixed on the shard as it transfigured into a large pink pearl in Deiraira's hand. _What is she going to do with that?_ she thought.

Kureopatora handed the necklace over to Deiraira and observed her rival place the pearl perfectly into the empty groove. A flash of pink light filled the chamber as the jewel was molded with the necklace, and when the light had disappeared, the pearl began to radiate with the power of Tamashii's Seed Crystal.

Deiraira took the necklace and fitted it around her neck. She looked down at the pearl and let out a triumphant cackle. "The conversion was a success!" she crowed. "The Angelic Guardians will no longer stand a chance against me now that I have Tamashii's powers in my possession!"

"I hate to burst your bubble of happiness, but Master Myoujou would like to see us in the ninth ring before you go hunting down the other Guardians," said Kureopatora. "He is requesting our presence right now."

"Why should it concern you?" spat Deiraira. "This is _my_ mission! I don't need your help—"

"Do _not_ question our master's orders!" snarled Kureopatora. "Come, Deiraira! We're already wasting enough time!"

Growling in frustration, Deiraira looked back at Tamashii and glared at her with eyes that promised a threat if she dared to rebel. "Don't move from that spot!" she commanded. "I'll deal with you later."

Tamashii watched the two she-demons teleport to Myoujou's throne and snorted to herself. "Like I can go anywhere," she mumbled.

Deiraira and Kureopatora soon appeared before Myoujou's throne and wordlessly knelt before the Dark Demon with their heads bowed. "Master," they greeted him.

"Deiraira, Kureopatora, my two faithful servants," he acknowledged. "I have received word from my lesser spies that the remaining Angelic Guardians have now united in their search for Tamashii, which could cause a great problem should Deiraira choose to go with her plan alone."

"Choose to go alone?" gasped Deiraira. "But Master—"

"I've also thought about your childish behavior toward one another, and you left me with no other choice but to punish both of you," continued Myoujou sternly. "I had hoped you would have understood, since I was the one who brought you here upon your mortal doom, that I was not to be owned by _anyone_, especially by my servants and pets!

"But seeing how you two imbeciles failed to obey my authority and continued to hold petty fights to see who will earn my favor, I became extremely disappointed. That is why I have decided to alter your plan just a little bit, Deiraira. I expect you and Kureopatora to take on this mission together without trouble."

"Together?" spat Kureopatora. "Why should I work with her? _She's_ the one who started all this trouble! I haven't done anything wrong to displease you, Master!"

"Aside from your performance in bed, _your majesty_, you have yet to earn a rightful spot at my feet!" barked Myoujou. "Deiraira might be the root of your rivalry, but I believe I have told you before that you must _earn_ the spot to sit at my feet. Never ever have I handed it to a she-demon of any kind, and nor will I ever start now."

Kureopatora shrieked and quickly turned to Deiraira with a sneer. "I hope you're happy," she seethed.

"I can hardly say that the feeling is rather mutual," growled Deiraira as she extended her claws to strike Kureopatora's elegant face.

"DEIRAIRA!" bellowed Myoujou.

The sound of his deep voice sent shockwaves across the ninth ring and up through the second, and it caused a sudden earthquake that almost cracked the frozen surface of Lake Cocytus. A sharp piece of limestone fell just inches away from the two she-demons and deep into the cold water as it broke through the ice. Deiraira and Kureopatora looked down at the sinking rock, and they backed away when the hole began to close up to prevent flooding in Myoujou's throne room.

They looked at each other for a moment and then back at Myoujou, who was now standing up with his black wings extended out, to wait for their punishment. "This will _not_ happen again!" he roared.

With a flick of his wrist, he placed an irreversible curse on the she-demons as he returned to his seat and tucked in his wings beneath his chin. With a devious smile, he purred, "Go on. Attack each other. Rip your throats out."

Kureopatora snarled at Deiraira and tried to hurl a dark energy ball at her, but the attack was suddenly deflected and sent her flying across the frozen lake and into a large iceberg. She lifted her head and screamed at Myoujou. "You!" she yelled. "You bastard! You son of a—"

"That will be quite enough!" said Myoujou lazily. He flicked his right wrist again and used his black magic to pull Kureopatora back toward his throne like a magnet.

"You put a spell on us so we couldn't fight, didn't you?" accused Deiraira. "Why, Master?"

"I want to teach you two a lesson about being cooperative toward our mission," replied Myoujou. "Unfortunately, I had to resort to using force to get my point across through your thick skulls. Now, let's put your insubordination aside and concentrate on the extermination of the Angelic Guardians. Deiraira, I see you're wearing the necklace. Was the conversion successful?"

"Yes, Master," answered Deiraira. "I am now able to use Tamashii's powers to our advantage. The Guardians won't know what hit them when they face me."

"Perfect," said Myoujou. He propped his elbows on the arms of his throne and began to drum his fingertips against each other. "Don't let Tamashii's friends escape," he added. "Destroy every single one of them."

"And what about Seijitsu?" asked Kureopatora.

"We took Tamashii in because of her deal with Deiraira, Kureopatora," began Myoujou, "and we will continue to keep her until she is no longer useful to me. The only thing Seijitsu was good for was to get Tamashii to come to us. Aside from that, he's as good as dead as the others."

"Yes, Master."

"And, Deiraira, just how is our guest doing in your care?"

"She's endured so much, Master," replied Deiraira. "She is truly the strongest Angelic Guardian I've ever seen. No one else would have been able to live through the whip and the torture."

"Good," growled Myoujou delightfully. "See to it that you continue to make Tamashii comfortable with her new home. I can't wait to see Seijitsu's face when he sees how kindly we've treated her since his great departure."

"Consider it done."

Teleporting back to her chamber, she approached Tamashii and summoned her whip to flog her. She did not give Tamashii a chance to speak, and she struck her captive multiple times in various spots on her broken body. Tamashii howled and began to cry as the pain became for her to bear. Welts popped up in places where the the whip could not break the skin, and more cuts were left behind in Deiraira's fury.

Finally, Deiraira ceased her flogging and kicked Tamashii in the stomach. She lifted her up from the ground and spat in her face. "There," she crooned. "Now you look all pretty for your prince charming when he comes to rescue you."

With a final blow to the head, she dropped Tamashii at her feet and watched her collapse in exhaustion. Tamashii rolled her eyes in the back of her head and croaked, "Seijitsu", before she slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

"I don't like the looks of this," remarked Shi as he looked up into the sky over Roganu Beach. "Something tells me that trouble is on the way."

Thunderclouds rolled into the park from behind the tall metal beams beneath the roller coasters, and a heavy downpour drenched the Angelic Guardians from head to toe. "Okay, whose bright idea was it to do this search in the rain?" demanded Shi through his now plastered fringe.

"I'm sorry if I picked the wrong time for your convenience," retorted Seijitsu, "but we've got more things to worry about besides soggy boots! Now, come on, you guys! We've got to find Tamashii! If we don't in the next ten minutes, Inochi and I will have to face the judge with a bogus charge!"

"Seijitsu's right," agreed Medetai. "If we don't find Tamashii now, we're done for!"

"But that's probably what Myoujou wants—for us to be separated from each other!" said Iinaka. "What if Deiraira doesn't come, Seijitsu? What if this is one big, fat lie that she told you just to trick us into coming here?"

"Deiraira knows better than to lie," replied Inochi. "Even if Seijitsu and I are to be sentenced to prison, our Seed Crystals would still be active. We will remain a threat to Myoujou until the day our Seed Crystals are destroyed. That's why Seijitsu and I are very sure Deiraira is going to come any minute to stop all of us from saving Tamashii."

"You do have a point. Myoujou has always been more interested in our Seed Crystals than our whereabouts," said Shi. "Well, that settles that. If what you've said is true, Inochi, then I suggest we don't go anywhere else unless we see Deiraira. We don't have much time left, and we can't afford to split up either."

"So, what are we going to do? Wait here?" asked Medetai.

"Precisely."

"That's asinine!"

"But logical," defended Iinaka. "If I were Deiraira, I wouldn't want to waste ten minutes trying to find you guys if you've all split up on me! I'd rather have you together in one spot like sitting ducks!"

A strange presence suddenly flew past Shi, and chills ran down his spine as he tried to detect the cold sensation that he had felt. Seijitsu noticed the surprised expression on his friend's face and asked, "You okay, Shi?"

Shi narrowed his eyes, and he turned his head several times as if he was searching for somebody. "We've got company, you guys," he growled.

"Company?" gulped Seijitsu.

"Company," repeated Shi as he tightened his hold on his scythe, "an army of demons, to be exact. Everyone stay near me. Who knows what's out there."

Seijitsu had shifted his gaze toward the two young women behind his back, but when he looked forward once again, he found a black, hideous demon standing in front of him with its teeth bared. It moved quickly to take a bite out of him, but Seijitsu was faster and immediately threw up an energy dome around the team to protect them from being hurt.

"Wow!" breathed Medetai. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know!" cried Seijitsu. "I was thinking about how I could protect all of us, and this is what happened!"

He continued to use his magic to keep the dome from collapsing, but more demons appeared from the shadows and started to climb it on the other side. "Fuck!" he cursed. "When do they ever stop?"

"Never," said Inochi. "How long do we have until the shield breaks?"

Seijitsu winced as he felt the dome starting to give way from the demons' weight. "I don't know!" he grunted.

A tiny hole above her head caught Iinaka's eye, and she gasped as the hole began to gradually grow bigger by the second. Several claws reached down into the gap and tried to grab Iinaka's ponytail, but she turned her head and clung onto Inochi for protection. "What are we going to do?" she asked.

"Help Seijitsu!" barked Shi.

Seijitsu was astonished to see the other four Angelic Guardians use their powers to give him a helping hand, but his heart softened as he watched bright lights of purple, red, black, and white radiating from their hands. He turned his head toward the gap and noticed that it was now shrinking. _Maybe we can pull this one off after all,_ he thought.

His hopes were suddenly dashed as a blast of dark energy struck the top of the energy dome and broke through the shield to zap the quintet. The dome vanished, and the five Angelic Guardians fell to the ground at the feet of the demonic army that surrounded them.

Inochi looked up and saw the demons staring back at him with watering mouths. "Um, hi?" he squeaked.

The leader of the army extended its claws as it came forward and raised its hand to strike Inochi, but a thick Egyptian voice stopped it from attacking. "Don't lay a hand on them!" barked Kureopatora. "They're mine!"

The Angelic Guardians looked and saw the tan she-demon levitating elegantly above them. "That can't be Deiraira!" said Iinaka.

"It isn't," confirmed Seijitsu. "That's Kureopatora, the old Queen of the Nile."

"The Queen of the Nile? More like the Queen of _Denial_," snorted Shi.

"That's weird," murmured Seijitsu. "This isn't like her to be here."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"I don't remember much of my time in Hell, but I do remember one thing about her. She had a major grudge against Deiraira because Deiraira was Myoujou's number one whore."

"So, if Roganu Beach is Deiraira's territory, then why is Kureopatora doing here instead?" asked Medetai.

"She probably pissed off Myoujou enough that she now has to earn her spot in his bed," replied Seijitsu. "Kureopatora has always thought that everything should be given to her on a silver platter. Myoujou doesn't work that way."

"It's no wonder she hates Deiraira," said Inochi.

"My point exactly."

"Isn't it a lovely pleasure seeing you again, Seijitsu," said Kureopatora coldly. "Here to save Tamashii?"

"Where is she?" growled Seijitsu. "Where have you done with her?"

"_I_ haven't done anything to her!" spat Kureopatora. "I have no interest in your little girlfriend! Tamashii can suffer for all I care, but if you ever want to see her again, you'll have to deal with me first!"

"Oh yeah? You and whose army?" asked Inochi.

Kureopatora's lips curled into a smirk as she purred, "Mine."

The demons turned their heads at the five Angelic Guardians and snarled viciously with saliva hanging from their mouths. "Okay, let's look at this logically," began Seijitsu. "There are five of us and so many of them. Does anyone know where to start?"

"We need a distraction," said Shi, casting a knowing look at Inochi.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Inochi in exasperation. "The last time Seijitsu had me do this, I was almost killed by demon-possessed pirates!"

"Come on, Inochi! Tamashii is depending on us!" begged Iinaka.

"Fine," grumbled Inochi as he summoned his lyre, "but I'm gonna have to have a serious talk with Shinmei about getting a better weapon!"

"Inochi, just play your lyre and leave the rest to us," said Shi.

"Alright."

Inochi began to play an enticing melody that lured the demons into a trance, and when he plucked the last chord, he gave his friends the signal to attack with a nod. Iinaka was the first one to strike as she formed a fireball in her left palm and hurled it directly toward a group of demons. "Flame Spike!" she cried.

The fireball instantly consumed the demons, but the army continued to grow as another quarter snapped out of Inochi's trance and came running toward the Angelic Guardians. Medetai formed a pistol with her fingers and took aim at the demons as she cried out, "Shooting Star!"

A giant star was shot from her fingertips, and it crushed the demons before they could retreat. Kureopatora watched her large army begin to crumble, and she became furious with her minions. "Stop them, you imbeciles!" she hissed. "Stop them!"

Shi knocked away several demons with the long handle of his scythe, but he barely took notice of the demon that was coming down on him with its claws extended out to rip his head off. Inochi spotted the demon from the corner of his eye and shot a laser beam from his lyre at the creature. The beam ripped through the demon's body and obliterated the creature into nothing but dust.

"Thanks!" called Shi. "That was a close call!"

"Yeah, but I don't know how much longer we can keep this up," said Inochi.

"Allow me," said Seijitsu. "Earthquake Shake!"

Chunks of concrete flew high into the air as Seijitsu's energy ball was hurled into the ground, and two-thirds of the surviving demons were swallowed into the pits of the earth, leaving Kureopatora and what was left of her army at the mercy of the quintet. "No!" she screamed. "This can't be happening!"

"And now for the grand finale!" said Shi as he turned his attention toward the she-demon.

He jumped high and hovered over Kureopatora with the silver blade of his scythe glowing with incredible power. Swing his weapon above his head, he shouted at the top of his lungs, "Grim Reaper Touch!"

Kureopatora screamed just as the sharp edge touched the crook of her neck and was beheaded with a clean sweep. Her body burst into flames and burned until there was nothing left but dust at the feet of the Angelic Guardians.

"One down, and one to go," sighed Shi heavily.

"Uh, you guys, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I think we've got a major problem," announced Medetai.

The remaining demon in front of them started to multiply as fifty demons appeared out of thin air and then another group of fifty until the quintet was outnumbered once again. "Fuck!" cursed Iinaka. "There's no way they're all part of Kureopatora's army! They've got to be part of Deiraira's too!"

Shi turned to Seijitsu and said, "You better get out of here and find Deiraira while you still time!"

"The hell I won't leave you guys behind!" spat Seijitsu. "You're gonna need my help!"

"We'll be fine without you! Don't worry about us, Seijitsu! Worry about yourself! You've got that hearing hanging over you, remember?"

_That's right,_ thought Seijitsu. _I've got to find Tamashii or else I'm done with the team._

Medetai cleared Seijitsu's path with another star that ripped through the sea of demons, and she looked at him with pleading eyes. "Go, Seijitsu!" she cried. "Go save Tamashii!"

Seijitsu mentally cursed himself as his feet betrayed his mind and forced him to run from the fight against his better judgment. He turned back to the other Angelic Guardians and helplessly watched them fight off the army in their struggle, but the demons began to crowd around them and hid them from Seijitsu's line of vision. "Guys!" he cried.

"Don't worry about us!" called Inochi. "Just go get Tamashii! Hurry!"

Seijitsu hesitated for a moment, but he reluctantly gave into Inochi's command and ran toward the south entrance of the park where he felt Deiraira's strong presence mingling with his aura. _I'm coming, Tamashii! Just hang in there!_


	28. Awakening II: Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

The Rise of the Garnet Knight –

Seijitsu vs. Deiraira!

Heavy rain battered down on Seijitsu as he stopped beneath the tracks of the longest roller coaster of Roganu Beach that looped past the Ferris wheel. He looked around for the last she-demon and found no trace of her in his search. "Deiraira!" he called, his voice echoing off the walls of the empty game booths beneath the boarding dock. "Deiraira, I know you're here! Show your face!"

His ears perked at the sound of a high-pitched giggle, and he drew his attention to the top of the tracks where he saw his target standing on a narrow plank along the thin guardrail. Lightning flashed behind the dark clouds, and he saw a glimpse of pink at Deiraira's feet.

"Tamashii!" he screamed when he was able to make out the figure in his mind.

He turned his head to Deiraira and narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't you dare harm her!" he snarled.

"I wasn't planning to quite yet," sneered Deiraira, "but she certainly makes good bait for a great catch, don't you agree?"

"Come down here right now, and let's get this over with!"

"No! _You_ come up here!" growled Deiraira as she lifted Tamashii by the neck and walked around the track to where it went over the sea. "If you don't, I just hope you're a good swimmer."

"You wouldn't!" seethed Seijitsu.

"Try me."

She extended her arm over the railing, and Seijitsu watched Tamashii's body slowly slump over it. Clenching his fists in frustration, he closed his eyes and imagined himself standing right next to Deiraira on the track. A brown energy bubble enveloped him, and he teleported to the exact spot of his destination. He was now facing his nemesis and demanded slowly, "Hand her over to me."

Deiraira drew Tamashii back and dropped her onto the plank behind her. "Not without a fight," she replied. "Why don't you try and use that earthquake of yours?"

Seijitsu began to form an energy ball in the palm of his right hand, but when he noticed that his only support was the planks around the track, he forced himself from destroying one of the park's most valuable pieces of property. "Shit!" he cursed.

"Trick you, didn't I?" taunted Deiraira.

"You knew I couldn't use it! No wonder you wanted me up here!"

"And now that you are, let's see if you can resist this!"

The pink pearl on Deiraira's necklace glowed brightly and shot a beam of pure light straight into Seijitsu's stomach. He felt himself being hurled against the railing, and he collapsed hard onto the plank. "Was that Tamashii's magic?" he groaned.

"Did you like it?" laughed Deiraira. "Did you like the taste of your own medicine? How about some more?"

Beam after beam, Seijitsu screamed in pain as the intense power paralyzed many parts of his body until he was finally unable to stand up. Rain continued to fall on his bruised flesh, and he howled from the burning sensation that ran through his veins.

Deiraira approached him with her whip in her hand, ready to strike him mercilessly until he was dead. "I'm sorry I have to do this to you, Seijitsu," she said icily, "but you broke my heart when I loved you; you betrayed me when I controlled you, and now, you'll burn in Hell for your treachery!"

Just as she raised her right arm above her head, she looked up when she heard a vicious growl from behind Seijitsu and saw Seiji charging right at her. The black wolf pinned her onto the plank and caused her to drop her whip onto the deck of the Ferris wheel below. When he made eye contact with her, he snarled and dug his claws into her skin until he was almost drawing blood. _"Leave Master and Mistress alone!"_ he roared.

Seijitsu raised his head and saw that his familiar had Deiraira pinned beneath his paws. "Seiji!" he choked.

Deiraira heard Seijitsu's broken cry, and her lips curled into a devious smirk. She quickly took hold of the wolf's fur into her hands and jumped to her feet. "You stay out of this!" she hissed.

Using as much strength as she had, she threw Seiji over the railing and watched him plunge into the dark, choppy waves with a loud splash. She peered over and shot several blasts into the water to ensure the wolf's death was more probable than the chance of surviving the fall. Several bubbles rose to the surface, and she smiled when she noticed that Seiji had not broken through for air. "It's over," she said.

"No!" screamed Seijitsu. "He can't be dead!"

"Believe it, angelic twerp! Your puppy has now gone to doggy heaven, and you'll be joining him real soon!"

"You bitch! I won't let you get away with it!"

"I want to see you try from where you are, weakling," challenged Deiraira.

As she began to summon a more powerful blast from the pearl, Seijitsu focused his attention on the pink jewel and tried to come up with a quick strategic plan to outsmart the purple she-demon. _Tamashii's powers can resonate with mine because that bond she created, _he thought._ I wonder if I can still get it to recognize me. If it can—_

"See you in Hell, Seijitsu!" crowed Deiraira as she released a giant energy beam directly at him.

Seijitsu closed his eyes and created a force field around him with his mind. The pink beam then enveloped him and began to mold with his powers. _"Come on, Tamashii! Snap out of it! I'm not your enemy; Deiraira is! Don't give into her spell! You can do this, Tamashii! I have faith in you!"_

The pink energy faded as the garnet waves consumed it, and with the combined magic of their power, Deiraira soon found herself in the direct path of an incredible counter-attack. The force snapped the gold necklace in half and sent it flying into the sea, knocking the pearl loose from its confinements.

"No!" cried Deiraira. "Not my pearl!"

Seething with rage, she picked up Tamashii and lifted her high into the air as she shot a glare at Seijitsu. "You took away my most precious treasure, and now I'll take away yours!" she said.

She cast Tamashii over the guardrail and watched the limp Angelic Guardian fall to her watery grave, but when she saw Seijitsu climbing onto the railing in his weak condition, she gasped, "What do you think you're doing? Don't you know that you'll drown if you go after her _and_ the pearl?"

"Fuck off, Deiraira," answered Seijitsu coldly.

He took a deep breath and jumped into the sea, but he barely survived the impact of his body crashing through the surface after being at such a high elevation. He opened his eyes and saw Tamashii drifting toward the sea floor. The pearl, on the other hand, was further away and barely visible in the dim light.

Pushing himself as much as he could, Seijitsu swam toward Tamashii and grabbed her left hand with his. He pulled her up against him and then turned his attention to the pearl. Suddenly, he realized that even angels could not stay underwater for a long time as he started to choke on the salty seawater. _But I've got to get that pearl,_ he thought. _If it sinks any further, there's no way I'll be able to get it in time!_

He looked at Tamashii, and his eyes grew wide when he noticed she was not breathing! _Kirisuto, I killed her! This is just great! What do I do now?_

He shifted back at the pearl as another idea struck him. He knew that Tamashii was already dying when he found her, and he was greatly aware that the pearl had a vast majority of her energy trapped inside. _If I could get it, maybe it could revive her,_ he pondered.

He picked up his speed and reached out for the pearl with his fingertips. With a great push, he snatched it just as it touched the sea floor and held it against Tamashii's cross brooch on her chest. _"Work, damn it! Work!"_

Meanwhile, Deiraira looked down at the sea where Seijitsu landed and smiled when she saw no air bubbles breaking the surface. A minute passed, and then another minute passed until she felt quite certain Seijitsu had jumped to his doom. "Love is such a tragic thing," she said. "Now that they're out of the way, I better see how my army's doing with those other meddling Guardians."

Just as she had turned away to teleport, she heard a loud splash and twirled around to find Seijitsu and a fully restored Tamashii leaping onto the planks on each side of her. "This is impossible!" she cried. "You can't be alive!"

"Alive and well," said Tamashii with a smirk.

Deiraira screamed in denial and stepped away from them, but having forgotten where she was, she lost her footing and fell through the gap between the plank and the train track where she nearly plummeted onto the deck of the Ferris wheel. She quickly teleported in midair and then reappeared on the boardwalk so she could catch her breath from all the excitement.

She spun around and saw Tamashii and Seijitsu approaching her from the shadows. "You!" she shrieked. "You're dead! You have to be dead! There's no way you survived!"

"If you think we're dead, why don't you prove it?" challenged Seijitsu.

"With pleasure!"

She summoned her whip into her hand and raised it to strike at the two Angelic Guardians, but before she could attack them, the tip suddenly wrapped around the black serpent handle of Shi scythe. With a jerk, the Angel of Death successfully pulled the whip out of Deiraira's possession.

Deiraira looked over her shoulder and saw Medetai, Iinaka, Shi, and Inochi also ready to battle against her. "Six against one! This is unfair!" she whined. "You can't win! You're not supposed to! I was supposed to beat all of you!"

"Dream on, demonic bitch!" spat Seijitsu. "Earthquake Shake!"

Deiraira screamed as she felt the concrete beneath her feet rumble and was lifted high into the air at the impact of Seijitsu's energy ball being smashed into the ground.

Seijitsu then turned to Inochi with an expectant look. "Well?" he prodded.

"I'm moving!" grumbled Inochi.

Deiraira tried to resist the soft, melodic tones that came from Inochi's lyre, but she, too, found herself vulnerable to his music and gave up in her struggle. "So beautiful," she murmured.

"Time to do your thing, Tamashii!" said Inochi.

"Alright, you guys. Let's do this together!" said Tamashii as her bow and arrow appeared in her hands.

She took aim at the dazed Deiraira and drew her arrow back toward her ear. As the tip of her arrow began to glow bright, the other Angelic Guardians offered her their powers to create a group attack in order to destroy the enemy in a single blow. First, came Medetai's joyful blessings from the stars, then Iinaka's loving warmth from the fire, then Shi's dark embrace from the dead, then Inochi's melodic drones of life, and, finally, Seijitsu's faithful protection from the earth below.

The energies created a white mass of light, and together, all six Angelic Guardians cried out, "Angelic Damnation Attack!"

Deiraira lifted her head and quickly snapped out of her trance, but she had no time to react to the comet-like object that was coming right at her. "Myoujou!" she wailed, and the tip of Tamashii's arrow pierced her stomach, causing her to explode into a cloud of lavender dust.


	29. Awakening II: Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Reunions and Goodbyes – Farewell, Seijitsu!

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"A scream! It sounded like someone was dying!"

"Are you serious? Where?"

"Over by the Ferris wheel! Call for backup!"

Three security guards from the south entrance ran across the suspension bridge and down the metal steps near the ski lift, but what they found at the foot of the stairs was quite a surprise. There under the rafters of the small gift shop sat Rizu, Robu, Deibiddo, and three unknown young adults trying to keep themselves dry from the rain. "We found her!" said the head guard. "We found the missing girl!"

"I'll call the police!" said one of the two junior guards as he turned away to pick up a signal on his CB radio.

"Now, don't you go anywhere, you kids," said the head guard sternly. "With the exception of Miss Hikarino, all of you are under arrest."

"For what? What did we do?" demanded Beronika.

"Trespassing on private property after operations hours," answered the second junior guard, pulling out his manual from his pants pocket. "Read Article II, Section V. It clearly states that—"

"I think they get the picture!" barked the head guard.

"But we found her here!" protested Robu.

"And did you also find your ex-girlfriend, Mr. Tsuchino?"

"No," sighed Robu heavily. "She got away."

"'She got away.' Ha! That's the biggest bunch of bullshit that I've ever heard!" snorted the head guard. "Well, since you still have no proof that it was your ex-girlfriend who kidnapped Miss Hikarino, I guess that means you and Mr. Fushimawashino will still stand before the judge. It also means that your other friends here are going to join you at the hearing."

"On what charges?" asked Megu.

"Trespassing and taking part of this scheme."

"Scheme? You call _this_ a scheme?" seethed Rizu.

"Not you too, Miss Hikarino!" groaned the second junior guard in exasperation.

"I can honestly say that we would never pull a scheme on the staff of Roganu Beach!" continued Rizu. "Robu, Deibiddo, and I have worked here for many years, and we respect everyone from Mr. Kenmei all the way down to the new employee! We would never do something like this to get attention or to put our jobs on the line! As for my other friends, they came to help Robu and Deibiddo clear their names! Don't punish them for saving my life!"

"But who do we punish?" asked the head guard. "Someone can't leave here without a punishment!"

"There will be no punishment," replied Rizu. "I know Robu's ex-girlfriend was responsible for this, but to punish her—if and when she is found—would only make things worse. If anything, I would like all the charges against Robu, Deibiddo, my friends, and Di dropped. I'm alive, and that's all that matters."

"But—"

"I think we heard quite enough from Miss Hikarino's testimony."

Everyone turned their heads and saw Mr. Kenmei, Emeri, and Daiana beneath their umbrellas as they walked down the steps to join the conversation. "If she does not want to press charges against anyone, then we should respect her wishes," continued Mr. Kenmei with a smile. "Misters Tsuchino and Fushimawashino were asked to find and only find Miss Hikarino in twenty-four hours according our agreement. I wasn't truly expecting Mr. Tsuchino to find his ex-girlfriend. You should know just how crafty kidnappers are, although it would be nice, Miss Hikarino, if you could tell me where exactly she ran off to."

"She didn't say other than she'll be someplace where no one will ever find her," replied Rizu.

"Then, I won't press you on any further."

"But what about trespassing?" asked the first junior guard who had just returned from calling for help.

"That charge shall, too, drop if Miss Hikarino desires," replied Mr. Kenmei. "Be as it may, officers, these five adults did indeed trespass while the gates were closed, but they also had the right to investigate the park in peace since this was the last place Miss Hikarino was spotted before her abduction."

"But how did they get in?" asked the head guard. "All of my night crew was stationed between the two gates!"

"They came to me to use my jet boat," replied Daiana. "If you wish to arrest me for being an accomplice, I won't stop you."

"No need to worry about that, Daiana," replied Mr. Kenmei. "Mr. Tsuchino knew that he wasn't going to get in even if he asked for permission from the guards. I would have done the same thing if an ex-lover of mine had stolen my best friend.

"Now, if you don't mind, I need to get back to my sleep. I have a long morning ahead of me and an interview with the reporters. With this mystery solved, I can guarantee everyone will rest peacefully tonight."

Motioning the security guards to follow him, Mr. Kenmei left the six Angelic Guardians under Emeri and Daiana's watchful eyes. Emeri turned her head to her grandson and gave him a stern look. "What were you thinking, Robato? Using Daiana's boat and almost getting yourself into bigger trouble! You ought to be ashamed!" she scolded.

"I was just trying to help!" answered Robu. "Like the guards were going to find anything! They were lousy when the children came up missing last month, and I didn't trust them when Rizu was kidnapped! At least be grateful that she's still alive!"

"I am," said Emeri. "I don't know what I would have done if we lost her. She's like the granddaughter I never had, and she is a very valuable employee to me. She would be very hard to replace, wouldn't you agree, Robato?"

Robu could feel the nape of his neck redden with embarrassment. He had to agree that Rizu was certainly one of a kind, and her unique personality was one of the few things about her that attracted him. "Yeah, I suppose," he muttered.

"Well, Mrs. Sousei, don't you think we need to head back to our homes? We have to get back up in several hours," reminded Daiana.

"I suppose we do," sighed Emeri. "Robato, where did you park your grandpapa's car?"

"I left it in the employee lot after work," replied Robu.

"And do you kids still have my boat?" asked Daiana.

"Safe and sound."

"The gang and I will take it back, Daiana," said Deibiddo. "Rizu and Robu, go ahead without us."

"Are you sure?" asked Robu.

"Very sure."

Rizu and Robu watched Daiana drive the jet boat back to her seaside summer home with their friends enjoying the fast ride. After waving them farewell for the night, Robu lowered his arm and let out a sigh of content. "I really like your friends," said Robu. "I'm just surprised that they took me under their wing after all that I've done."

"They did?" asked Rizu.

"Well, more like Jeison did," elaborated Robu.

"I can understand why. You two did fall for Myoujou's scheme and fought against us. If I know Jeison, he was being very sympathetic toward you."

"He was."

"I'm glad you approve them because they're now your friends too."

"They are?" asked Robu.

"Of course, you dummy!" said Rizu. "I don't believe there has ever been a single Angelic Guardian that has been rejected by his own kind, and I don't want it to start now. You are part of the team, Robu, and you'll always have our backs if you're ever in trouble."

"Yeah, but what about school?"

Rizu shrugged her shoulders and replied, "We'll worry about it when we cross that bridge."

As they began to walk toward the suspension bridge, Robu turned his gaze to the spot on the other side of the Ferris wheel where Seiji had drowned during the battle. He could feel tears forming in his eyes, and he wiped away the few that had rolled down his cheeks. Rizu noticed that he was crying, and she placed her right hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Seiji came to my rescue when I was being attacked by Deiraira," answered Robu. "He was thrown into the sea, and he didn't make it."

"No!" whispered Rizu. "That's impossible!"

"She made sure he wouldn't survive," continued Robu. "He's gone, Rizu. He's gone because of me."

"Don't say that! It's not your fault!" said Rizu as she took Robu into her arms. "He has to be alive, Robu! He just has to be!"

She buried her face into his chest and sobbed, "Seiji couldn't have died!"

_"You're right, Mistress. I couldn't have."_

Rizu and Robu were startled out of their mourning when they heard a familiar voice coming from around the gift shop. They turned around and saw a shadow approaching them from around the corner until Seiji prowled up to them with water dripping from his fur. Walking beside him was Geiburieru in his white robes. Not a single drop of rain fell on the archangel's golden head, and he used his left wing to keep Seiji dry from heavy downpour. _"Master, Mistress, it's good to see you again,"_ said Seiji.

"Seiji, is it really you?" asked Robu. "But how can that be? I watched you die!"

_"You _thought_ you saw me die,"_ corrected Seiji. _"Although I am adverse toward water, I can swim if I choose to as a mean of survival. I barely escaped from Deiraira's attack, but I kept a low profile while successfully tricking her into thinking that I was indeed dead. She was quite easily fooled, and I apologize for scaring both you and Mistress as well. It was not my intention to frighten you with my disappearance."_

"Seiji is skilled deceiver when it comes to outsmarting the enemy," explained Geiburieru. "Unfortunately, he also tends to deceive those he works with, but that only makes him a better actor by doing so."

"We understand, Geiburieru," said Rizu.

She walked over to Seiji and fell to her knees to give the beast a warm hug. "I'm just happy to see you again!" she said.

_"Likewise, Mistress,"_ said Seiji. _"And thank you for saving Master's life. You made a dangerous decision, but it was the right thing to do. Nothing but your sacrifice could have saved him. Deiraira's control was just too strong for your magic alone._

_ "Now that you two are alive and well, it's time to go home. There is so much that needs to be done."_

"Go home?" asked Robu.

_"Yes, Master. Just because Deiraira is gone doesn't mean my job is finished, and neither is yours. We have a dream world to protect, remember?"_

Robu looked at Rizu for a moment as both fond and bittersweet memories of their summer flooded his mind. He thought about their adventures before he found out Seijitsu's secret and the trouble he caused after that fateful encounter with Deiraira in disguise. Then, he recalled the sadness in Rizu's eyes when he chose to date Deiraira over strengthening their friendship like he had promised and the weak smile Tamashii gave him while handing over herself to Deiraira. _No,_ he thought. _My job is far from being finished. It's just begun._

He turned back to Seiji and shook his head. "As much as I want to go with you, I can't," he said. "I'm not ready to go back. It's not that I don't want to. I just can't right now! I'm about to start a new chapter of my life, and I got a mission to do here with Rizu and the others! I can't leave all this behind!"

_"But, Master, you know that if we win this war like the prophecies say we will, there won't be any nightmares plaguing our home!"_ exclaimed Seiji.

"I know that, Seiji, but I think this what Shinmei wants from me this time around. It just feels right staying here instead going back to the dream world. After all, I've awaken from my slumber for a reason, and I intend to carry out Shinmei's newest mission to the best of my ability. I'm sorry, Seiji, but not this time."

_"I understand, Master,"_ replied Seiji reluctantly.

"But that doesn't mean I won't need your help in future battles," added Robu.

_"Master, I will go wherever you go, whether it is here in Roganu or back to Kirugoru. My loyalties will always lie with you."_

Rizu frowned at Seiji's declaration, and she lowered her gaze to hide the disappointment that was evident in her eyes. "So, I guess this is it then," she sighed. "You're never gonna come back to see me, are you?"

Tears fell steadily from her eyes and mingled with the raindrops that splattered against her face. Seiji walked up her and licked her right cheek to calm her. _"Don't cry, Mistress,"_ he said. _"I'll always be in your dreams until the day we meet again. Just call for me whenever you're in the dream world, and I'll come to you."_

"Thank you," sniffled Rizu.

"I'm afraid our time here is up," announced Geiburieru. "We must head home, Seiji."

_"Yes, Geiburieru."_

Seiji followed the archangel to an open space on the boardwalk. They stopped in their tracks and looked back at Rizu and Robu to bid them farewell. "Robu, I wish you the best of luck in Kirugoru," said Geiburieru, "and, Rizu, I will see you when you get back to Oukan. Make sure you and the others stop by for a quick chat before class."

"Consider it done," said Rizu.

"Be careful up there," added Robu.

_"Farewell, Master and Mistress,"_ said Seiji.

With a flick of his tail, Seiji disappeared in a blink of an eye, and Geiburieru's angelic image transfigured into a white ball of light. Rizu and Robu watched the object float high into the sky and past the rain clouds to where they believed Heaven lied somewhere nearby.

"Do you really think that's the end of Deiraira," asked Robu.

"I know it is," replied Rizu matter-of-factly. "She was revived as a demon, and like angels, demons have no soul. Once they're gone, they're gone forever. May she rest in peace in the abyss."

Sherona and Roderikku waited impatiently at the living room window for their oldest daughter to arrive at the gate. They had received a call from the Roganu Police Department informing them that Rizu had been found, and their celebrating woke Po-ra up from her beauty sleep. She trudged down the stairs to find her parents in their pajamas and bathrobes looking out from behind the glass, and she shook her head in disbelief. "Still waiting up for her?" she asked.

"Not now, Po-ra!" hissed Sherona. "Rizu's gonna be home any minute!"

"And you've got a lot explaining to do when she get here too," added Roderikku.

"Look, I was worried—" began Po-ra.

But before she could continue, she heard her mother let out a cry of excitement and watched her run to the front door in the foyer. "She's here!" cried Sherona. "She made it okay!"

"But she's not alone either," said Roderikku warily as he kept his eye on the person in the passenger seat.

Robu sat in Rizu's car and watched her parents step out onto the porch with their hands clinging onto the hems of their bathrobes. He took a deep breath when he noticed that Sherona was glaring at him for coming home with her daughter, and he sunk further into his seat. "I better not go out there," he said. "Your mama looks like she wants to kill me."

"Mama won't do such a thing," insisted Rizu. "She knows better than that."

"You try telling that to her!" mumbled Robu.

"Come on, you big baby! At least talk to Papa!"

"I don't think so! He's probably sided with Sherona by now!"

"Robu, please!" begged Rizu. "Humor me!"

"Fine."

As he stepped out of the car and followed Rizu across the lawn, Robu never took his eyes off away from Sherona's stony gaze as they approached the porch. Sherona kept her line of vision locked onto Robu with every step he took, but the cold expression on that was etched onto her face never faltered. She continued to purse her lips and stare down at the young man in an attempt to intimidate him and keep him away from Rizu.

At last, Robu stood beside Rizu at the edge of the porch and looked up at the two adults. He swallowed thickly and greeted with a hint of fear in his voice, "_Konbanwa,_ Mr. and Mrs. Hikarino."

Not a word was said between the two stoic figures until Roderikku stepped forward and slowly bowed before Robu in silence as a gesture of gratitude. When he straightened himself up, he gave Robu a small smile and said, "Thank you for bringing Rizu home, Robu. I know that an apology seems a little too late to clear up the animosity you have toward my wife and Po-ra, and I'm sorry for all the trouble they've given you as of late. I'm not quite sure how else I could earn your acceptance toward my forgiveness other than by saying that you're always welcome in my house at any time."

Robu turned to Sherona and smirked to himself when he noticed her appalled expression upon hearing her husband's words. She crossed her arms over her chest and let out an indignant huff. _Looks like I've won this time, Sherona,_ he thought.

He looked back at Roderikku, and with a slight nod of his head, he replied, "Apology accepted."

Rizu smiled as she watched her father step down onto the sidewalk and pulled Robu into a friendly hug. The sight of the two men embracing each other made her heart swell with hope, and for a split second, she was almost certain that Roderikku was starting to treat Robu like a son-in-law. _But then again, Robu is the first guy friend I've ever introduced to Papa,_ she reminded herself. _Surely, Papa will do the same to every boyfriend I bring home for dinner. It can't be just Robu._

_ Or can it?_

Although she did not like scheduling off two employees at the same time, Emeri went ahead and decided to give Rizu and Robu the rest of the week off to enjoy the last half of their friends' vacation until the following Sunday. Had it not been for them, as she concluded, Rizu's disappearance and Robu's incarceration would have forever hung over her head and into her grave. _If anything, _she mentally added, _this would give Matu another chance to make plenty of money before he heads home._

The idea of both of her grandsons leaving for Kirugoru in a matter of weeks saddened her, and she looked at the desk calendar in her office, frowning at the second Monday in August where she had marked it with a red circle. She had already made up the schedule for Robu and Matu's final week in Roganu, and she had written down Rizu's name with Robu's for the night shift that Sunday evening. Robu and Matu would be boarding the train to Kirugoru the following morning just in time for the start of the new school year.

Then, there was the issue with Rizu. Was she going to deny the young woman from going to the train station to send Robu off again? Emeri sighed heavily and continued to look at the calendar. She needed someone responsible to watch over the concession stand while she was away, but she would only be gone for maybe an hour or so. There were also her other three employees to consider, all of which had enough experience to do the opening routine without her.

Taking her empty coffee mug with her, she walked out of the office and into the candy room where she watched Rizu, Robu, and their friends walking past her on the other side of the glass. Rizu and Robu looked over their shoulders to find the concessionaire observing them as she refilled her mug, and they waved at her before they continued to follow the others past the glass shop and toward the roller coasters.

She waved back at them and took a sip of her freshly brewed coffee as she walked out the candy room. After seeing a hint of happiness in her grandson's eyes, she had finally made her decision about Rizu.

Rizu, on the other hand, stopped in front of the pewter necklace display at the glass shop, and she spotted a charm that immediately caught her eye. Just as she was about to take a closer look, she heard Robu call to her, "Rizu, let's go!"

"Hang on a minute!" she hollered back.

The elderly vendor behind the counter slowly approached her and rested her arms on the glass top. "Looking for something, Rizu?" she asked.

"Well, I thought I saw a necklace that had a wolf charm," replied Rizu, "but I might have been seeing things."

"Actually, I do have something like that," said the vendor. "Here."

The woman reached across the display case and rummaged through her collection of necklaces until she had pulled out a silver chain with garnet and brown beads on each side of a small howling wolf charm. Rizu took the pendant into her hands, and she noticed something peculiar about it. The beads matched the colors that represented those of Seijitsu, and the wolf looked almost like Seiji.

"Is it for you?" asked the vendor.

"Not really," said Rizu. "More like for someone very special to me."

The vendor turned her head toward Robu's direction past the Sweet Shoppe & Bakery and smiled with a knowing twinkle in her eyes. "Well, I'm sure he'll like it," she commented.

"I think he will too," agreed Rizu.

When Saturday night arrived, the sextet stood opposite of each other at the suspension bridge just as the park began to close. Rizu, Robu, and Deibiddo each received warm, farewell hugs from Beronika, Megu, and Jeison, and it took much of her will for Rizu to keep herself from crying. "I can't wait to see you guys next month," she said to the departing trio.

"Same here," agreed Beronika. "It's still a shame that we won't be rooming together anymore, but I'm only going to be on the other side in the parking garages.

"And you know I'll swing by after my sorority meetings just to check up on you," added Megu. "You'll just have to tell me which floor you're on this year."

"I will," said Rizu. "What about you, Jeison?"

"I've got a lot of night classes this semester, so that pretty much means I'll be sleeping in a lot," replied Jeison. "I'm also gonna be move in with some old friends of mine next month just to get away from the parental units. They want me to learn how to budget and understand the importance of keeping up with the rent."

"That and I bet they want you to learn how to cook a meal so you won't have to spend money every time you take a girl on a date," teased Megu.

Jeison turned his head toward Beronika, who let out a snort of disgust, and chuckled to himself at the thought of impressing her with a dish of homemade teriyaki. "Perhaps," he said silkily.

He then shifted his attention to Robu and said, "We'll have to keep in contact with each other, dude. I don't want to exclude you from the circle just because you live far away from us. You're an okay guy, Robu. Don't change."

"I won't," promised Robu.

"I hate to break up our little tender moment here, you guys, but we've got go," said Deibiddo as he watched sections of the boardwalk turn pitch black. "Jeison, you and the girls be careful on the way home."

"We'll be okay," assured Jeison, escorting Beronika and Megu to the exit on the other side of the bridge.

Just as he had his back turned, Robu heard Jeison calling out to him, "And Robu? Take good care of Rizu for me!"

Robu gave him a lopsided smile in return and replied, "You got it!"

As the Roganu Beach trio had reached the iron stairs next to the ski lift, Rizu turned to Robu asked, "What was that all about?"

"Beats the hell out of me," answered Robu with a shrug.

By August, the days began to dwindle down to single digits until it was time for Robu to leave Roganu once again. Rizu went to work that final Sunday night with the assumption that she would be opening the very next morning while Emeri was busy dropping off her two grandsons at the train station, but when she saw that she was scheduled to work the night shift instead, she felt relieved and had hoped that Robu would ask her to go with him. He had not said a word about his departure throughout their shift, and she became disenchanted and soon gave up.

After they had shut down for the night, Robu walked out of the popcorn stand through the employee entrance with two empty syrup boxes and Emeri trailing not too far behind. He was about to pass the wire hut across from the glass shop when he saw Rizu standing along the railing by the sea with her eyes fixed on the starry sky above them. _Why is she still here?_ he thought.

He was startled out of his reverie when Emeri rested her hand on his right shoulder. "Go to her, Robato," he heard her speak sagely.

"Grandmama, what are you up to?" he asked.

"Just trust me on this one," insisted Emeri. "I'll meet you at home."

He watched her take her leave and stroll past the Sweet Shoppe & Bakery and then turned his head back to Rizu. Letting out a sigh of resignation, he approached her and draped his arms on the railing. He noticed that she had not taken her eyes off of the stars as he stood next to her, and he looked up to see if there was something interesting that had caught her attention. There was nothing odd or peculiar about the constellations, and he wondered if she had another concern on her mind or if she was simply preoccupied. "Thinking about the fight?" he asked.

"Not really," replied Rizu. "Beronika told me that there was meteor shower tonight, and I wanted to see if I could make a wish on a shooting star."

"I thought you gave up after your wishes weren't coming true!"

"I did, but I thought it would be cool to try one last time."

Rizu paused for a moment and then looked up at Robu with a hopeful expression on her face. "Robu, tell me your dream," she pleaded.

"I did, didn't I?" asked Robu.

"Kinda," replied Rizu. "I know your dream is to become a famous manga artist, but there's got to be something more that would make Myoujou to go after you since Seijitsu chose you to be his vessel and all."

"I'm just as confused as you are," confessed Robu as he shifted his gaze to his reflection in the dark water. "Frankly, Rizu, I don't think I ought to tell you."

"Why not?" whined Rizu.

"Because you'll laugh at me."

"You can't be that ashamed of it!"

"It's not a matter of me being ashamed," said Robu. Taking a deep breath, he added, "As much as I want to be a manga artist when I'm done with school, I also want to marry the love of my life."

"Well, if you ask me, that dream seems pretty normal," snorted Rizu. "Are you sure there isn't another dream?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Not even one that would have reflected Seijitsu's persona?"

_Well, there might have been one,_ thought Robu as he tilted his head further away from Rizu's penetrating gaze. "Not at all," he muttered.

Rizu straightened her shoulders and jutted out her chin in a stuck-up manner. "I beg to differ," she said stiffly.

"Oh? How so?"

"I have dreams just like yours," she began. "I want to have a career that I will want to look forward to every morning I wake up, and I want to have a good life with some extra spending money here and there."

"Yeah, but what about marriage, or have you still given up on that?" asked Robu.

Rizu's smile quickly faded, and her heart soon became heavy with confusion and uncertainty. "I don't know," she sighed. "I used to believe that I would marry the man of my dreams and have his children, but I don't think that dream will ever come true as long as I keep getting rejected by the male species."

"What on earth possessed you say that?" gasped Robu. "Rizu, everyone's meant to have a special person to love for the rest of their life, and you're no exception! I know for a fact that there's a guy out there who loves you! You're strong, you're loyal, and you're very protective about those you care for a lot!"

"But what good am I to a guy if I can't get his attention?"

"You've got mine," mumbled Robu under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

Rizu was almost certain that she heard Robu correctly, but knowing that he was leaving in the morning and that she would not see him again for quite some time, she pushed the thought out of her head. Turning back to the water beneath her, she said, "Well, marriage or not, my dreams are just as ordinary as yours, but there was a dream that I had long before I became an Angelic Guardian."

"What was it?" asked Robu.

Rizu smiled to herself and replied, "I wanted to make a difference in someone's life. That dream might have been connected with Tamashii's at one point, and if so, that would explain why I was chosen to be her reincarnation."

"To carry out her dream," finished Robu. "You know, now that I think about it, there was another dream that I had, but I'm not sure if it had anything to do with Seijitsu."

"Well, come on and tell me!" said Rizu.

"You know what Seiji's main purpose is, no?"

"To protect others. Is that your dream too?"

"You could say that," said Robu. "I'd like to think that Seijitsu always had this dream when he was first created, and now that dream belongs to me."

"That certainly explains everything while we were looking for Seijitsu," murmured Rizu. "You wanted to keep me and Deibiddo safe, didn't you? That's why all those objects showed up whenever we were in trouble!"

"Yes."

Rizu smiled and covered Robu's left hand with her right. "I think I know why Seijitsu chose you," she said softly. "When Seijitsu was born, he used to destroy the world with his wrath. He never knew what it felt like to put someone first before himself, and when he met his soul mate, he could no longer feel the desire to take out his anger and his frustration on the earth like he used to. All he wanted, from that point on, was to make sure his soul mate was safe from evil.

"After all that I've seen this summer, I know for a fact that you're a protector, Robu. Not just to the dream world but also to this world. You saved my life in that final battle against Deiraira, and if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now."

Robu could feel his pale cheeks redden, and he slightly pulled his hand away but did not break contact with Rizu's fingers. "Thanks," he said gruffly.

Feeling embarrassed with himself for being touched by Rizu's kind words, he adverted his gaze to the sky and frowned in disappointment. "You said that there was going to be a meteor shower," he said. "So, where is it?"

"I don't know," replied Rizu. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see if it's gonna come our way tonight."

Suddenly, a dozen of shooting stars flew above their heads from the northwest and headed southeast over the sea. Robu looked down to find Rizu smiling with her eyes shut, but he turned his head when he felt her tighten her grip on him and wondered why she did such a thing. _What could she have possibly wished for that made her done that?_ he pondered.

Rizu's eyes fluttered open, and she quickly withdrew her hand after she caught Robu staring at her in confusion. "I didn't mean for that to happen!" she said. "I guess I was just wrapped up with my wish!"

"I guess so," said Robu dryly. "So, what did you wish for?"

Rizu blushed and looked away, drawing her hands to her lips and mumbling, "For one of my wishes to come true."

Robu opened his mouth to force the truth out of her, but he smiled as he was reminded of a wish that he knew she longed to have. Looking back that the last of the meteor shower in the distance, he closed his eyes and silently made his wish. _I just did too,_ he thought.

The train station at Roganu was bustling the following morning with business executives dressed in suits and ties and young families taking a last-minute vacation before the end of summer vacation. Unlike most stations in Japan, this one was had the most unique layout in the country. There was a standard train route that was used for commercial trading and traveling, but below the tracks was an underground subway that connected to Western Tokyo and Oukan. Many people who were in a hurry to get to work on time preferred the subway, but because the subway did not go through Kirugoru, Emeri had no other choice but to send her grandsons home by the traditional train-and-coach method.

Matu grumbled as he dragged his heavy suitcase behind him and into the coach that Emeri reserved for both him and Robu. "Why must she insist on sending us home so frigging early every summer?" he mumbled groggily.

"I heard that, Matu!" chided Emeri.

With a frustrated sigh, she turned to Robu and said, "Try not to kill each other on the way home."

"Don't worry, Grandmama. Nothing of the sort will happen," assured Robu. "Besides, I saw Matu pack a copy of the latest sports edition before we left. I think he can keep himself entertained for a while."

"Good. Now, are you sure you've got everything with you, including your blue jeans?"

"Yes, Grandmama!"

"I'm just checking! I don't want to make another special trip just because you forgot your clothes!" said Emeri defensively. "Now, promise me one thing."

"What's that?" asked Robu.

"Please try to keep your mama from going grey with your shenanigans. Shinmei knows what kind of trouble you'll be getting yourself into when you start university in two weeks."

"Now, Grandmama, you know I can't promise you that."

"Robato, humor me."

"Okay, okay. I promise.

"Thank you."

Emeri pulled him down into a loving embrace, and as she looked over his shoulder, she spotted a familiar figure running toward them across the platform. "By the way," she added, "you can't leave quite yet. You haven't said goodbye to a certain someone."

"I have too!" insisted Robu.

"Ah, but have you said goodbye to her like this? Robu, this could be your only chance to do so because there might not be a next time for either of you, depending on how next summer plays out."

Robu turned around in time to see Rizu approaching them. She paused to catch her breath and then said to Emeri, "I got here as fast as I could! The traffic in downtown is horrible! I don't know what's up with it today!"

Robu looked at Emeri for an explanation, but the concessionaire began to walk away from the young couple with a knowing smirk that had graced upon her lips. "Don't thank me, Robato," she said. "It was nothing."

"Whatever," muttered Robu.

"I expect to see you again next summer, no?"

"You can count on it."

"I look forward to it. Erizabesu, don't keep him waiting."

"I won't," replied Rizu.

As Emeri walked further down the platform, Rizu reached into her black Oukan University hoodie jacket and pulled out a small pouch that was covered with wolf-like paw prints and held up by a thin, brown strand of curling ribbon. "I got you a gift," she said. "It's just a little something to remember me by."

"You shouldn't have!" said Robu.

He took the pouch from Rizu's hand and pulled on the string. The cotton material fell around his palm, and when he saw what was inside the pouch, he was moved by Rizu's benevolence. He took hold of the silver pendant that Rizu had bought at the glass shop and stared at the wolf charm for a moment. A smile appeared on his face as he briefly thought about Seiji. _Talk about a friendly reminder,_ he mused.

Without thinking twice, he slipped the chain around his neck where his wolf charm dangled freely against his chest. "Thank you, Rizu," he said softly. "This is perfect!"

"Do you like it?" asked Rizu.

"I _love_ it! Thank you so much!"

"It's nothing."

"Nothing?" snorted Robu. "Rizu, don't you know I've always wanted this pendant ever since I saw it at the glass shop next door years ago?"

"So, why didn't you get it?"

"Because I had a feeling someone would get it for me one of these days," replied Robu. "I guess I was right."

"I guess you were," said Rizu sheepishly.

They heard the loud blow of the one-minute warning whistle from the front of train, and Robu lowered his head in disappointment. "And I guess this is it," he muttered.

"Yeah, it is," said Rizu. "Will I ever see you again?"

Robu gave her a small smile and took her hands into his, gripping them firmly as he looked deeply into her eyes. "Of course!" he answered. "You heard me tell Grandmama that I'll be back next summer, but if you should ever need me for anything until then, you know where to find me."

He pulled her against him and held her tight in his arms like a dying man clinging onto his last lifeline. Resting his chin on the top of her head, he whispered, "Never forget me."

"I won't," promised Rizu.

They reluctantly pulled away at the sound of the final whistle, and through tears that had been threatening to fall since she left her house, Rizu watched Robu grab his suitcase and board the train just in time as the conductor closed the coach doors on his final sweep on the platform. The wheels lurched forward, and the engine gradually began to pick up speed.

Rizu allowed a few more tears to roll down her face before she started to chase after the train. She was grateful that she had a clear path to the end of the dock, but she slowed herself down to a stop when she had no more room to run. She stood at the edge of the platform and watched the train move further away from her and into the distance.

Emeri's wrinkled hand covered her right shoulder, and she could hear the concessionaire speak to her above the loud, bustling noise of the train station, "He'll be back."

Rizu dried her eyes with the back of her right hand, and she nodded her head in agreement as her lips curled into a smile full of confidence. "I know," she replied. "He'll be back for sure."


	30. Special Act

Angelic Guardians Special Act

A Haunted Sleepover!

Emeri shook her head in disproval as she propped herself against the threshold of the living room and crossed her arms over her chest. "I can't believe Erizabesu's parents allowed this!" she mumbled.

Rizu sat on the floor between Robu and Deibiddo behind a pile of sleeping bags, pillows, and overnight backpacks and pretended to look clueless. Robu had invited her to a sleepover at his grandmother's house for the evening, and since Deibiddo was their friend, he also got an invitation. Emeri would have been okay with the slumber party had it not been for the fact that Rizu was going to be sharing the living room with two young men—one of them being her grandson—and very little adult supervision.

Emeri lifted a bushy eyebrow and walked over to the trio. Leaning over, she looked at Rizu straight in the eye and immediately knew the missing piece to the puzzle. "You didn't tell your parents about this, did you?" she accused.

"I did," said Rizu.

"And they let you?"

"I told them that this was going to be at your house and that you were going to be home as soon as you got done at Roganu Beach."

"I still find it strange that Sherona would allow you to sleep in the same room with Robato and your other friend," said Emeri.

"Believe it, Grandmama," snorted Robu.

"Very well," sighed Emeri dejectedly. "I won't bother your little sleepover any longer, Robato, but there will be some ground rules."

The trio let out a loud groan, but Emeri ignored them and continued with her lecture. "No loud noises except for the surround sound on the television, and, Robato, please make sure it does not go past medium. Your grandpapa might be deaf, but he gets up extremely early in the morning to open the main office. Let the man have his sleep!"

"Yes, Grandmama," mocked Robu.

"When you're done using a room, turn off the lights, and I want the living room lights off when you do decide to go to bed—no excuses. No running around, no roughhousing, and no constant trips outside. And if you use the kitchen for snacking, clean up after yourselves. I refuse to be your personal maid. Now, with all that being said, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," grumbled the trio.

"Good. Now, if you three don't mind, I'm heading upstairs for the night," announced Emeri. "And, Robato, make sure you turn off the kitchen light before you go to bed."

"Will do."

When he heard the door to the master bedroom on the second floor click shut, he grabbed his sleeping bag and punched it to release his inner frustration. "Man, I hate it when she takes away all the fun out of a party!" he whined.

"Well, she is your grandmama, and this is her house," reminded Deibiddo.

"I know," muttered Robu. "It just irks me she had to lay down the rules. It's like she can't trust us!"

"If anything, she can't trust you," retorted Rizu.

Robu narrowed his eyes at her and spat, "And I bet you your parents still do after you lied to them about this sleepover!"

"I didn't lie to them," said Rizu. "I just withheld some crucial information."

"Rizu, let's face it: your parents already know that you weren't being completely honest with them," said Deibiddo dryly. "The only reason why they didn't stop you is because you're an adult, and if something happens to you tonight, it'll be your fault that you disrespected their wishes."

"You guys know that if I told them the truth, Mama would have locked me in my room for the night! Besides, her definition of a sleepover that involves me and two men is a prelude to a _ménage à trois_."

"A whadda?" asked Robu.

"A _ménage à trois._ It's French for a threesome," explained Deibiddo sheepishly.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"Well, you asked!"

"Can't we move onto something else besides orgies?" groaned Robu.

He reached over the coffee table and grabbed a clear DVD case from the video store down the street. "I say it's time for a midnight movie," he remarked.

"What did you rent?" asked Deibiddo.

"_Tokyo and Third 2_," replied Robu.

"_Tokyo and Third 2_? I've wanted to see that movie for a long time!" exclaimed Deibiddo.

"It was named one of the best horror films ever in twenty-first century Japan," said Robu.

"I can see why," agreed Deibiddo. "Hey, does Emeri have some popcorn in the kitchen or does she get tired of it after so long?"

"Not really. She loves it too much," answered Robu. "I'm pretty sure we've still got a package or two in the cabinet. Do you need me to go with you?"

"You better. I'm still getting used to this place."

Rizi looked at the compact disc inside the case and pouted when she saw the film's restricted rating. "Seriously, you guys, a horror movie?" she asked.

Robu stopped in the middle of the doorway and slowly turned on his heels with a disdainful look on his face as he glared at Rizu. "You know, Rizu, you could go home right now and not watch this, or you could stay here and try to get over your fears of scary movies!" he snapped. "I, for one, don't have an interest in cheesy comedy or romantic chick flicks, and Deibiddo probably doesn't care for them anyway."

"I don't!" called Deibiddo from the kitchen.

"So, go home or get over it. Make up your mind because I won't do it for you."

"I'll stay here," mumbled Rizu, "but if I get nightmares tonight, I'm blaming you!"

"Whatever," scoffed Robu before he stormed out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Robu and Deibiddo kept their eyes glued to the television screen as they thoughtlessly devoured their bowl of popcorn one piece at a time, but whenever the scene shifted from suspense to gory, Robu would turn to the cowering girl next to him with her face against his left shoulder. He had to bite down on his tongue several times to keep himself from blowing up, but his patience was starting to become thin.

Sighing heavily, he handed the bowl over to Deibiddo, who let out a groan of disappointment when he saw nothing but a handful of kernels at the bottom, and yanked Rizu's head off of him. "You said you'd stay here if you were willing to get over your fear!" he barked. "Hiding your face against me does not cut it!"

"I can't help it!" cried Rizu. "Scary movies give me nightmares if I watch them! I don't want to have a nightmare tonight!"

"Rizu, it's only a movie," said Deibiddo. "There's nothing to be worried about."

Rizu looked up at the television and watched a female character walking slowly through an empty corridor. The scene then cut to an image of a white door as the camera drew closer, and the girl reached out to take hold of the brass knob. The background music sped up to create a feeling of suspense as the girl's fingers wrapped around the doorknob. She pulled the door back and let out a blood-curdling scream while the scene shifted to a pale hand plunging a sharp knife into the girl.

Rizu shielded her eyes behind her hands and wailed, "Make it stop! Make it stop!"

"Fine!" groaned Robu as he reached over Deibiddo for the television remote.

"But we were almost to the end!" whined Deibiddo. "Thanks a lot, Rizu!"

"Sorry," grimaced Rizu. "I didn't mean to ruin all the fun. I just have a weak stomach, and the sight of blood just makes me want to faint."

"And you call yourself an Angelic Guardian?" snorted Robu.

"Killing demons is one thing. Seeing a person being killed is another!"

"But you didn't have to get so hysterical about it! Deibiddo and I were enjoying the movie!"

"And I wasn't!"

"Rizu, this movie is nothing compared to the real stuff that's out there," said Deibiddo. "There's no reason to be a scaredy cat."

"I don't know, Deibiddo," began Robu warily. "A scary movie might not be the only thing that will terrify her tonight."

Rizu shuddered at his chilling voice, and she looked up him to see a serious gleam in his eyes. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Grandmama didn't tell you about the family that lived here before her, did she?"

"No."

"Robu, I don't think this is a good idea," warned Deibiddo.

"But she has to hear this story," insisted Robu. "You see, Rizu, this house was built in the early twentieth century when Japan was starting to become inventive and slightly modern shortly after the industrial revolution in America. A man built it for his family—a loving wife and three young children, all which were boys. But what the man didn't know was that this land was possessed by the ghosts of those who were buried beneath the foundation."

Rizu quickly huddled next to Deibiddo for protection, but Robu ignored her reaction and continued on with his story. "For whatever reason, their graves had been left unmarked, and the local townsfolk forgot about the bodies with the exception of a few neighbors. Soon, the neighbors had all died in their old age, and the younger generation was unaware about the story behind that particular graveyard. But those that do know dread to tell it. I heard of a rumor from several historians that these ghosts were the evil spirits of witches, warlocks, and the likes from centuries ago who were executed for their wickedness and that they had their graves unmarked for the sake of the townsfolk.

"The man who built this house had no idea about the legend when he laid down the foundation, and the ghosts waited in the shadows until it was time for them to strike. One night, the man woke up to a strange noise outside and got up to inspect it. He found nothing until he walked by the cellar, and when he unlocked the doors, the ghosts reached up, pulled him into the cellar, and locked the doors so that no one would disturb them.

"They took over his body and used it to do away with his sleeping family. He grabbed an axe in the shed and entered the house without disturbing anyone, but when the ghosts released their control over him, it was too late. The man had butchered his wife and children in their beds, and he was too ashamed of himself to call for help. He went back into the shed and took the noose that was hanging on the wall to hang himself from the second floor of his house.

"No one has dared to live here until Grandpapa bought the house long before Mama was born, and every now and then, I'd hear the sad cry of the possessed man within these walls. Perhaps his ghost has taken residence here, and perhaps it's one of the evil spirits that still haunt this land. Either way, I am reminded of this story every time I hear the cry, and I know it's a warning to those who dare set one foot past the door."

Rizu curled up into a ball inside her sleeping bag and asked, "Do you think he'll come out tonight?"

"I don't know," replied Robu. "He comes and goes whenever he pleases."

"I hope not!" muttered Rizu into the cotton lining.

"Really, Robu! Do you think that was necessary?" admonished Deibiddo.

"I had to teach her a lesson somehow," said Robu with a shrug.

Shortly after two o'clock, Robu woke up to a loud noise that he was sure was coming from the basement. He had just grabbed his glasses on the coffee table when he heard a muffled cry below him. "What the fuck is going on?" he cursed groggily.

Carefully stepping over Rizu and Deibiddo, he trudged through the kitchen and opened the basement door to find out what was causing a great ruckus in the middle of the night. He started to walk down the stairs, but he paused to grab the flashlight on the wall after discovering that the overhead light had burned out. _I'm gonna have to tell Grandpapa to fix that,_ he said to himself.

Rizu and Deibiddo were soon roused from their sleep when Robu's high-pitched scream jolted them awake, and through sleepy eyes, they saw Robu diving head first into his sleeping bag. They exchanged glances for a moment and then looked back at him in confusion. "What just happened?" asked Deibiddo.

"THERE'S A GHOST IN MY HOUSE!" screamed Robu as he poked his head out.

"A ghost?" snorted Rizu. "Come on, Robu! Don't you think your little ghost story was enough to get me all riled up?"

"I don't think Robu's joking this time, Rizu," said Deibiddo as he observed Robu's skin for a close second. He knew the young man was pale, but he had never seen him look as white as a dry erase board.

Throwing the flashlight onto Rizu's sleeping bag, Robu huffed, "If you don't believe me, why don't you check it out yourself!"

"Don't mind if I do," sneered Rizu. "Where is it?"

"In the basement. It's big, white, and scary. You can't miss it."

"Fine. Come on, Deibiddo."

"Why do you need me?" asked Deibiddo.

"Because I don't want to go down to the basement by myself!" snapped Rizu. "And since Robu's being a chicken, you have to come with me!"

"Absolutely not!" said Deibiddo firmly. "I refuse to partake in this nonsense!"

Rizu arched her right eyebrow and asked, "Does this mean that you're a chicken too?"

Feeling hurt by her insult, Deibiddo shot her a cold look and immediately rose to his feet. He reached down and grabbed Robu's right ear as he pulled the young man out of the safety of his sleeping bag. "Hey, come on, man! I don't want to face it again!" protested Robu.

"This is your house, right?" asked Deibiddo.

"Kinda."

"Then, you get to help take care of the ghost too! Now, let's go!"

Robu opened the utility cabinet next to the basement door and handed two spare flashlights to Rizu and Deibiddo. "You'll need these for your own protection," he said. "It's pretty dark down there."

"Robu, I think we'll be fine. I've been in your grandmama's basement before," said Rizu.

"But have you been down there when the ghost of a psychopath is haunting it?" asked Robu as he turned on his flashlight and pointed it up his face to create a scary image.

"Robu, drop the act," sighed Deibiddo. "I don't think Rizu is gonna fall for your trick again."

"But there_ is_ a ghost!"

"Whatever you say, Robu, but we'll check it out and see if you were wrong," said Rizu.

"And if I'm right?"

Rizu's right hand hovered above the doorknob, and her face paled as her thoughts lingered toward the ghost in Robu's story. What if he was telling the truth after all? What if there had been a crazed man who axed his family into pieces because of some evil spirits that he unintentionally disturbed?

Swallowing hard, she turned the knob and replied hesitantly, "We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

The door swung open with a high-pitched creak, and the trio looked down the dark corridor for a moment and then exchanged glances to determine who was going to go down the steps first. "Don't look at me," said Robu.

"You're the one woke me and Rizu up because of this ghost," reminded Deibiddo. He gave Robu a small push and added, "I'm sure it's dying to see you again."

Grumbling something incoherent under his breath, Robu slowly descended down the staircase one step at a time. He realized that Rizu and Deibiddo had not moved from their spots in the doorway, and he turned around and motioned them to follow close behind him. "I'm not coming down here by myself, you know," he said scathingly.

They flashed their lights in many directions as they walked around the laundry room at the foot of the stairs. To their right was an adjoining room full of Christmas decorations and old household knickknacks that Emeri had planned to put into the next yard sale. There were even boxes of personal belongings that once belonged to Robu's mother and her siblings.

"Interesting," murmured Rizu. "Emeri sure has a lot of things down here."

"She's a pack rat," explained Robu as he came across a stack of boxes that he had found in a corner. He shone his light over them until one in particular caught his eye. The box was labeled "Robu's Toys," and he was wondering what exactly he boxed up after many trips to Roganu over the years.

He ripped the top open with a strong tug on the packing tape, and he peered down to see what was inside. "After all this time, I can't believe I left it here!" he exclaimed.

"What is it?" asked Rizu and Deibiddo in unison.

"My first _P__ō__w__ā__ Senshi_ Megadroid!" cried Robu excitedly, pulling out the action robot figure from the box to show his friends. "I thought I lost it at home when I was growing up, but I guess I left it here with everything else that I thought Grandmama would keep out for me."

"Sounds to me that she did some spring cleaning while you were away," commented Deibiddo. "You always did strike me as a _P__ō__w__ā__ Senshi_ fanatic. Old school?"

"For the win! Ever since the new generations came out, the show's been going downhill, and all the characters from the original series are gone. The Green _Senshi_ was badass! He totally reminded me of Darth Vader from _Star Wars_ when he was first introduced with him being a bad guy and all! And who can forget the Dragondroid?"

"I personally liked the Pink _Senshi_," said Rizu.

"Of course, you would!" snorted Robu. "You're a girl!"

"So what if I'm a girl and I liked the Pink _Senshi_? The Americans made the Yellow _Senshi_ a girl too, you know? I just happened to like the Pink _Senshi_ because she was the better one of the two. That and she did date the Green _Senshi_ while she was on the team. They made such a cute couple."

"And so, the fangirl comes out," groaned Deibiddo.

"I have to admit that I did find the Pink _Senshi_ attractive, but the Green _Senshi_ still owned all of them even after he became the White _Senshi_!" continued Robu. "I mean, come on, he had a talking saber that could shoot lasers from its eyes! All the Pink _Senshi_ could do was archery!"

"Do you have something against archers?" asked Rizu.

"Not really, but at least swordfighters don't have a strong possibility of missing their targets in one shot!"

"Excuse me!" barked Deibiddo. "We didn't come down here to have a debate about the _P__ō__w__ā__ Senshi_! I believe Robu woke us up over a ghost, no?"

"And if the ghost _is_ down here, he's probably laughing at us and our immaturity," muttered Robu. "Let's go, you guys. I guess there wasn't anything down here after all."

"I'm starting to think that there wasn't a ghost in the first place," said Rizu.

"There was, too, a ghost, and we _will_ find it!" said Robu defensively. "Make no mistake, that ghost will rue the night he chose to crash my sleepover!"

A soft groan coming from the other side of the laundry room startled the trio, and they instinctively huddled against each other into an empty corner for their safety. "What that the ghost?" cried Deibiddo.

"Uh huh," answered Robu through clattering teeth.

They watched a white figure step out from the shadows, and amidst their screaming for help, Rizu shone her light on it to see what the ghost was. Was it the ghost of the spirit-possessed man or was it another evil ghoul that decided to haunt the house?

She found out that it was not a ghost at all when she heard a familiar elderly voice screeched angrily, "Will you turn that blasted thing off, Erizabesu? You're blinding me!"

"Grandmama? Is that you?" asked Robu.

Emeri struggled several times beneath the large, white linen sheet until she was finally able to pull the edging over her head. "Yes, Robato! It's me!" she snapped.

"But why are you doing down here?"

"I forgot I had some laundry that was waiting in the dryer after I had gone to bed. Had I waited until morning, I would have had wrinkled sheets!"

"So, how did you get stuck under there?" asked Rizu, pointing to the rumpled sheet on the floor.

"I was carrying the load over to the worktable to fold, but I must have tripped over the sheet and got tangled underneath it," replied Emeri.

"I guess that would explain the noise I heard," said Robu.

"And speaking about hearing noises, what did I tell you kids about being so loud?" asked Emeri. "Goodness gracious, Robato! You probably woke up your grandpapa with all that screaming! And he has to be at the park early in the morning!"

"Sorry, Grandmama."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, young man! And what's all this talk about ghosts?"

"Robu got upset with Rizu because she was freaking out over a scary movie he and I wanted to see, and he told her that this house was known for being haunted by the ghost of a lunatic man who killed his family before he committed suicide," explained Deibiddo. "Apparently, he was worried that his little ghost story might have been true all along."

"Well, let me just say that there are no ghosts in this house," said Emeri firmly. "Mr. Sousei and I made sure that there were no urban legends behind this building before we bought it. I don't know where exactly my grandson gets such notions, but I know it's not from my family! Now, you three march right back up to the living room and get some sleep. And you better pray to Shinmei that Mr. Sousei won't have your heads in the morning! Ghosts roaming around the house! Rubbish! Absolutely rubbish!"

The three Angelic Guardians walked single file into the kitchen at sunrise where they saw Mr. Sousei sitting at the island counter with a cup of decaffeinated coffee in his hand while reading the front cover of the daily newspaper. "_Ohayo gozaimasu,_" he greeted them kindly.

"_Gozaimasu,_" grunted the trio as they took the empty stools on the other side.

"Robato, why don't you ask your grandpapa how he slept last night," prodded Emeri from the stove.

"Yeah, how did you sleep, Grandpapa?" asked Robu nervously. He bit his lower lip and silently prayed that he would be spared from punishment for causing so much trouble in the early morning hours.

But instead of giving them a lecture for being loudly rude, Mr. Sousei merely smiled at the trio and replied, "I slept like a baby all through the night! No disturbances, no loud noises, nothing! It was certainly the best sleep I've had for years!"

Hearing her husband's surprise reply, Emeri caught herself from dropping her skillet of eggs and grimaced to herself. "Deaf men, I swear!" she grumbled.


End file.
